


Mi Esposo Desea a Otro

by PockyBeagle



Category: Actor RPF, X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Los trios ayudan a resolver la tensión sexual, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 90,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PockyBeagle/pseuds/PockyBeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne-Marie y James llevan muchos años casados, y luego del nacimiento de Brendan tienen algunos inconvenientes para volver a encender la chispa. La mujer ha tratado de todo para solucionar el problema, pero pareciera que el deseo se niega a volver a su relación. Hasta que un día, encuentra una solución interesante: Michael Fassbender.</p><p>Así es como el actor irlandés termina como condimento de su relación. Pero, ¿es buena idea? Anne nunca tuvo en cuenta lo mucho que Michael afecta en James. ¿Y si la cosa se empieza a salir de las manos?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo: Primera Dosis de Michael Fassbender

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Aquí traigo un nuevo fic para ustedes, de esta encantadora parejita. Iba avanzando muy lentito con él, pero como hoy tuve tiempo avance un poco y decidí subirlo. Espero que les guste, realmente estaba insegura por que tenía miedo de cambiarles la personalidad, pero bueno, hice lo mejor que pude.
> 
> Bueno, espero que les guste. Es cortito, esta basado más que nada en el punto de vista de Anne y aun no aparece mucho Michael, pero en los siguiente ya ira tomando protagonismo la pareja principal.
> 
> Espero que les guste.

 

**PROLOGO: PRIMERA DOSIS DE MICHAEL FASSBENDER**

  
  
  
Sentía la mirada de la mujer clavada en ambos, miró de reojo a su pareja y notó que solo miraba en otra dirección. Sí, lo había arrastrado a esto, lo sabía pero realmente empezaba a pensar que lo necesitaban. Las cosas no andaban del todo bien, bueno, no exactamente. Las cosas sí andaban bien, James era muy bueno y era normal que no pelearan, se rieran, se divirtieran. Pero no estaban del todo  _bien_ , no en ese aspecto al menos. Al principio lo dejó pasar, cuatro años lo dejó pasar, acababan de tener un bebe y era normal. Ella tuvo que acostumbrarse a los cambios de su cuerpo, ambos a los nuevos horarios, era normal que la chispa se perdiera un poco. Aparte la carrera de James iba en ascenso, estaba más ocupado, y no convivían tanto como antes. Dios, ella era una mujer madura, sabía que era normal que sus ansias no serían igual que cuando llevaban dos años de casados y no podían sacar las manos el uno del otro. Pero esto empezaba a preocuparle, James era un hombre atractivo, cada vez ganaba más y más popularidad y ciertamente ellos no hacían nada, casi nada. Al principio cayeron en la rutina, el sexo era casi acordado, sabía que los miércoles a las diez de la noche James la besaría, ella lo abrazaría, se separarían para quitarse la ropa y luego lo harían. Sin pasiones, sin novedad. Pero incluso así de a poco los dos fueron buscando excusas, dolor de cabeza, cansancio, los dos fueron pateando el asunto. Y un día Anne notó que llevaban más de cuatro meses sin sexo. Y también notó todas las mujeres jóvenes y bonitas que habían notado lo guapo que James era. Supo que tenía que arreglarlo antes de que algo malo pasara...  
  
Y lo intentó. Oh, si que intentó volver a prender la chispa. Lencería, velas, fragancias ¡incluso le hizo una felación a una banana para aprender a hacerlo perfectamente! Pero la cosa se seguía sintiendo forzada. James parecía corresponder sólo por obligación. Empezaba a sospechar que los hombres también fingían orgasmos. O al menos James si lo hacía. Y se asustó mucho cuando entendió finalmente que su marido no la deseaba. Pero no entendía, porque todo lo de más estaba bien. Se reían, se querían, convivían perfectamente, adoraban a su hijo. Quizás sólo era una etapa, quiso calmarse con eso: era una larga etapa. En unos años cuando su hijo fuera al colegio ellos podrían... hasta que notó que una relación con problemas sexuales era difícil que persistiera. Infidelidades. James no era así pero... pero. Un jodido pero. ¿Y que tal si se tentaba?  
  
Así que Anne-Marie hizo lo único que se le ocurrió: terapia. Explicarle a James que quería ir a terapia porque tenían problemas sexuales (sin querer mencionar el termino "problemas sexuales" ya que eso parecía poner histéricos a los hombres) fue muy difícil. Obviamente se negó, aseguro una y otra vez que las cosas estaban bien. Pero Anne cada vez lo dudaba más, James incluso empezaba a verse más apagado con ella. Sí, le demostraba cariño pero le faltaba esa chispa divertida, traviesa, original. Esa chispa que le caracterizaba. Finalmente, logró convencerlo apelando al discurso de que si la amaba lo haría por ella. Y claro que lo hizo, porque James la amaba. Lo sabía. Eran pareja, compañeros, mejores amigos.   
  
Pero James no se llevaba bien con la terapia. Su cara de fastidio era un poco difícil de disimular a veces, incluso aunque fuera actor. Lo intentaba, sabía que lo intentaba, pero simplemente las cosas no parecían funcionar. Y la terapia se alargaba y se alargaba y se alargaba. Y era complicado, y costoso, y todo un verdadero problema. Tenían que organizar horarios, cuidarse de que eso no llegara a oídos de la prensa, y hacer rica a la terapeuta que lo único que hacía era mirarlos atentamente y preguntar tonterías.   
  
-¿Y han avanzado?-preguntó la psicóloga. Anne pudo imaginar lo que James pensaba: “Si hubiéramos avanzado no estaríamos aquí”. La mujer los miraba por encima de los lentes, Anne se forzó a sonreír cuando esos ojos se posaron en ella-¿Qué tal los consejos que les di? ¿Salen a cenar juntos? ¿Se arreglan el uno para el otro? ¿Buscan romper un poco la rutina? ¿Extrañarse?  
  
-Bueno, salimos a comer el viernes. Fue una velada muy agradable-ella estiró su mano para tomar la de su pareja que estaba apoyada en el apoya-brazo de su sofá. James ni la miró, seguía mirando para un costado. Al parecer ese día realmente no tenía ganas de cooperar. No muchos al menos. Anne sabía que estaba de mal humor, algo raro en él, había tenido que suplicarle por que asistieran-Después fuimos a bailar, la pasamos genial. Fue muy divertido... Cuando volvimos a casa incluso tomamos una ducha juntos.  
  
La psicóloga sonrió con suficiencia, como diciendo que había esperado eso-¿Y? ¿Lograron reactivar la chispa?-la rubia se sentía cada vez más incomoda al ver esa sonrisa. Mierda, no estarían tan tensos si las cosas hubieran funcionando. ¿De verdad le estaban pagando a esta mujer?  
  
-A decir verdad....  
  
-No-finalmente James se dignó a girar el rostro y mirar a la mujer. Anne apretó los labios. Era tan raro verlo de mal humor. Llevaba semanas así, y ella no entendía exactamente el por qué de su mal temperamento. James no era malhumorado, era sumamente simpático y positivo. Pero a pesar de que en casa se comportaba tranquilo y normal, era obvio que le pasaba algo-. Ni bien llegamos a la cama nos acostamos y se nos vino el mundo encima. Ann tenía los pies destrozados, yo estaba aturdido, el alcohol nos había dado sueño.-no se veía molesto, pero Anne lo conocía. Conocía ese tono-Si lo hubiéramos arreglado, le juro que ahora estaríamos en casa o encima de la mesada con mi...  
  
-¡James!-protestó Anne, frustrada. Se tapó el rostro algo avergonzada. No debió insistirle en que vinieran. Él aclaro que no estaba de humor, que no podía, al vicio insistió. Debió cancelar la consulta.  
  
-¡Ella pregunto!-se quejó el escoces, Anne le apretó la mano y sintió un apretón en respuesta. Finalmente, James respiró hondo y luego se inclinó hacía delante, mirando con atención a la señora de enfrente-Esto no esta funcionando, no estamos avanzando, realmente no entiendo cual es el problema. Todas las parejas pasan por etapas en las que no pasa nada. Ya hablamos de esto, ¡incluso usted dijo que era normal!  
  
-Si, pero si quieren recuperar la chispa deben trabajar en ello. No pueden esperar que vuelva sola, deben esforzarse y...  
  
-¡Nos estamos esforzando pero simplemente hay algo que no esta funcionando! Pasara cuando tenga que pasar-la señora releyó sus anotaciones y luego miró con condescendiente a ambos.  
  
-¿Y se hicieron el chequeo físico?-preguntó y ni bien la escuchó, James se sujetó la cabeza con las manos.  
  
-No soy impotente, y Anne no es frígida-se quejó. La mujer sintió como la mano de James la jalaba un poco y se giró hacia él que estaba mirándola fijamente-. Mi vida, no deberías preocuparte por esto, estamos bien. Es solo una etapa, Breen, el trabajo, las presiones, la edad, es normal.-la chica no pudo evitar morderse los labios. Esos ojos azules le miraban con cariño y por un momento se sintió tonta. Era obvio que James la amaba, sólo era un mal momento. No debería preocuparse tanto, pero cuando tu pareja de pronto se convertía en el sueño húmedo de muchas y muchos era alarmante.  
  
-Solo quiero arreglar esto, Jimmy. Ser los de antes, ¿no extrañas quienes eramos?-le susurró, ambos se habían inclinado para hablar uno cerca del otro. Se miraron con atención, estudiándose y finalmente el menor tomó la mano de su mujer y le besó la palma.  
  
-Estoy feliz contigo, y si necesitas esto lo haremos pero hoy simplemente no puedo-dijo, su acento se notaba marcado, como cuando estaba muy tenso, ella suspiró pero asintió. Si, no avanzarían hoy, sería mejor volver a casa. El escoces se giró a la terapeuta y le sonrió ligeramente-. No quiero ser grosero, pero realmente no estoy de humor para esto. ¿Podemos acordar otra sesión?  
  
-Por supuesto-dialogaron rápidamente sobre cuando estaban libres y finalmente la pareja se marcho. Durante el viaje a casa la música lleno el ambiente en el vehículo. No estaban tensos, ellos no podían estar incómodos el uno con el otro, se llevaban demasiado bien, pero tampoco estaban perfectamente cómodos. No estaban románticos. Anne prefirió desechar esos pensamientos por el momento. Empezaba a suponer que James estaba tenso por exceso de trabajo.   
  
Ingresaron a la casa, miró de reojo como James dejaba las llaves colgadas ella continuó tarareando la canción que estaban escuchando hasta hace un momento-¿Tienes hambre?-preguntó con una sonrisa. El de ojos azules la miró y sonrió un poco antes de asentir. Ella soltó una risa, se entendían sólo con la mirada. Debían estar bien, ¿verdad? No tenía que estar dudando, ellos eran mejores amigos, ninguno de los dos podría lastimar al otro. Caminó a la heladera y comenzó a tomar algunas cosas.  
  
El sonido del teléfono la hizo voltear y vio al actor sacando su celular del bolsillo del jean. De pronto los ojos azules brillaron y le sonrió al celular. ¿Qué? ¿James acababa de poner la sonrisa más sincera de la semana a la pantalla de un celular? Lo vio girarse y llevarse el cel al odio-¡Apareciste!-Anne sólo pudo mirarle con el ceño más fruncido, intentó disimular buscando cosas en la heladera. James de pronto parecía tan entusiasmado como siempre-¡Llevo dos semanas sin saber de ti, Mike! Pensé que te habías perdido en... jajajaja cállate idiota-y Anne dejo de parpadear y le miro de reojo. “Dos semanas sin saber de ti”. James llevaba dos semanas de mal humor-¿No me digas que estas de nuevo en Londres? ¡Hacía tiempo que no coincidíamos aquí! ...-la mujer no perdió detalle de la conversación mientras se servia un vaso de agua-¿En dos horas? Em, si, si puedo. Sólo deja que me doy una ducha y me cambio y...-soltó una nueva risa y Anne ya no se resistió. Se giró y le miró atentamente. Quizás eso era lo que le faltaba a James, su mejor amigo. De pronto se veía más animado, parecía haberse olvidado de su mal humor. Michael lograba calmarlo-Nos vemos-James cortó y se giró a mirarla. Un nuevo brillo en sus ojos, nuevamente parecía el de siempre.  
  
Anne sonrió. Era eso. James necesitaba a su amigo.  
  
-Saldré con Mike, no te molesta ¿verdad, cariño?  
  
-Claro que no, mi amor. Diviértete-James se acercó y le dio un casto beso. Luego el chico se excusó para ir a bañarse y salió del comedor hacía el baño. Bueno, al menos habían arreglado lo del mal humor. Quizás en la siguiente cita arreglarían lo del sexo. La chica soltó una risa mientras lo escuchó tararear en la ducha. Gracias a dios por Michael Fassbender y su capacidad de alegrar a James.  
  
**  
  
Anne se removió en la cama al escuchar un ruido abajo. Primero pensó que Brendan podría haberse despertado, pero al escuchar un  _“Mierda_ ” y un pequeño golpe supo que era James algo pasado de copas. Se giró en la cama, para mirar hacia la puerta. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que el castaño entrara. Lo vio tantear en la oscuridad, evitando prender la luz y ella negó con la cabeza, divertida, antes de encender el velador de la mesa de luz.  
  
Los ojos culpables y vidriosos de James la miraron con atención-No quería despertarte, nena-se disculpó, mientras comenzaba a quitarse la ropa.   
  
-No te preocupes. ¿La pasaron bien?-se sentó en la cama, mirando como el chico dejaba la remera a un lado y comenzaba a quitarse las zapatillas torpemente, intentando patearlas. James le sonrió radiante y asintió. Anne sintió su corazón acelerarse al verlo tan feliz. Era de nuevo su Jimmy, su divertido, coqueto, buen humorado Jimmy. El chico se quitó los pantalones antes de dejarse caer en la cama.  
  
-Nos pusimos al día, tomamos margaritas, creo que me hacía falta salir...-comentó, acostándose a su lado, acurrucándose contra ella. Anne se rió y lo rodeó con sus brazos antes de besarle la frente. Ahora lo notaba más relajado, se veía contento.   
  
-Yo creo que si, estabas tan tenso-comentó, masajéando un poco uno de los pecosos hombros. James de pronto se giró, dándole más lugar en su espalda, y enterrándo el rostro en su cuello. Anne gimió al sentir unos besos ansiosos, unos dientes que tironeaban con suavidad su piel, una mano traviesa que tocaba uno de sus senos, mientras la otra acariciaba su cadera y bajaba directo a su sexo. Anne gimió, arqueándose de gusto, al sentir a James empezando a tocarla. Un bulto se presionó contra su cadera y supo que James estaba de humor.  
  
Oh, si, finalmente. El hombre subió su rostro y sus labios se encontraron en un ansioso beso que ambos habían estado esperando demasiado. El escosés se deleitaba tocándole el cuerpo, se lo notaba ansioso. Abrió las piernas para dejarlo acomodarse entre ellas y gimió al sentir como sus sexos se frotaban. James le sujetaba ansioso los muslos, se había bajado el bóxer, su virilidad se paseaba por la vulva ajena sintiéndola húmeda. Anne se sentía en el verdadero cielo. La chispa había vuelto. Se estaban devorando el uno al otro.   
  
Gimió de gusto al ser penetrada, se abrazó a las caderas del hombre sintiendo como este empezaba a embestirle con ganas, con fuerza, mientras esa boca le besaba, le mordía, chupaba, con mucha pasión. Anne tenía que contenerse para no gritar de gusto, no quería despertar a su hijo. Se estremeció al sentir una de las manos del chico jugar con su clítoris y no necesito mucho más antes de correrse. Sus gemidos se intensificaron, y James se movió con más fuerza antes de embestir profundo, su cuerpo tembló ligeramente, mientras su semilla se derramaba dentro de su esposa.   
  
Anne sonrió cuando se derrumbaron, acurrucándose uno encima del otro. Finalmente habían pasado una noche apasionada, espontanea, perfecta. Quizás lo que James necesitaba era sentirse en libertad, suelen decir que cuando un hombre se siente casado pierden la pasión... de pronto empezaba a pensar que era verdad.   
  
Definitivamente Michael Fassbender era algo muy bueno para su relación. James necesitaba un mejor amigo, y ese hombre lo era. Si él seguía cerca, en contacto, ellos podrían seguir mejorando su relación.  
  
Oh sí, definitivamente tendrían que aprovechar el tiempo que Michael estuviera en Londres. 


	2. Abstinencia o Primer Placebo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal? Ando lenta con estas actualizaciones pero entre el gym, la U, la vida (?), el otro fic, realmente no avanzo tan rápido como quiero. 
> 
> Pero bueno, espero que les vaya gustando. Enjoy <3

**ABSTINENCIA O PRIMER PLACEBO**

  
Anne suspiró con algo de fastidio al ver a James tonteando con el celular, con esa sonrisa ilusionada. Rodó los ojos, sin poder evitar sentirse algo molesta, y luego se giró para limpiarle al cara a Brenan que la tenía llena de salsa por los espaguetis-¿Puedes dejar el celular mientras comes?-preguntó, sin poder evitar el tono de fastidio. El hombre subió los ojos azules y se mostró algo avergonzado.  
  
-Si, lo siento...-comentó, dejándolo a un lado, y concentrándose en comer. Igualmente Anne sabia que James estaba mirándola con atención, sentía esos ojos clavados en ella, pero evitó mirarlo. Últimamente James parecía adicto al celular, escribiendo mensajitos a cada rato y riéndose solo. Sabía que era con Michael, y no debería sentirse molesta, pero... ¡dios! Estaba todo el día con el maldito telefono, parecía un adolescente. El escocés tomó un poco de agua antes de carraspear-¿Pasa algo mi vida?-murmuró con cariño.  
  
La chica finalmente levantó la mirada y le observó en silencio. ¿Pasaba algo? Ciertamente no lo sabía. Había pensado que las cosas estaban mejorando. Habían pasado unos días de absoluta pasión y ahora de nuevo estaban recayendo, incluso empezaba a pensar que estaban peor que antes. Había insistido a James que saliera con Michael para que se distrajera y volviera rejuvenecido con pasión y ansias, pero ciertamente ya no daba resultado. Al parecer James ya se había acostumbrado a la dosis de Mike, ya no era novedad. De nuevo venía se acostaba y se dormía como un tronco, sin abrazarla siquiera. Y sino se la pasaba hablando de Fassy, _“Por que Mike esto o Mike lo otro”._  
  
Encima lo peor era que James parecía querer estar todo el tiempo con Michael, a cada cosa que hacía quería invitarlo. Vamos a comer a fuera, invitamos a Mike; se estrenaba una película que Anne quería ver hace semanas y en vez de llevarla a ella lo invitaba a él, si quería salir a tomar algo... agsh, todo, todo. Por suerte Fassbender tenía una vida propia y cosas que hacer, por que sino James ya ni estaría en casa. El celular vibró de nuevo, el actor le miró de reojo y Anne suspiró asintiendo. Lo tomó, y la desilusión en sus ojos fue indisimulable-¿Que sucede?-preguntó la rubia. Él se encogió de hombros y sonrió un poco, aunque obviamente no estaba feliz.  
  
-Hoy con Mike ibamos a ir a ver un partido al bar... pero me acaba de cancelar-la chica apretó los labios un momento antes de que sus ojos brillaran. Con la cara que tenía James parecía que iba a sentarse en el sofá a ver una peli mientras comía un enorme pote de helado (cual chica abandonada), pero ella debía saber aprovechar la oportunidad.   
  
-Bueno, ya que no van a salir ¿por qué no hacemos algo tu y yo? Últimamente no hacemos mucho-James la observó, como pensando lo que ella había dicho, al notar ese hecho se vio algo culpable antes de sonreír y asentir.  
  
-Claro nena, haremos lo que tu quieras-dijo, antes de inclinarse por sobre la mesa para darle un corto beso. Brendan aplaudió al ver el gesto y todos soltaron una risa, se mantuvo un ambiente muy relajado y feliz, mientras continuaban comiendo.   
  
Anne sentía su corazón latiendo rápido. Por eso estaba tan desesperadamente ansiosa por arreglar las cosas entre ellos, eran una pareja perfecta, se querían muchísimo... eran felices juntos. Eran una familia feliz.   
  
**  
  
Habían ido a un bar a tomar algo, la noche comenzó tranquila, pero luego retomaron el ambiente más amistoso y al final ambos terminaron charlando como hacía años que no lo hacían mientras los tragos seguían y seguían viniendo. Ambos tenían las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, y las sonrisas no parecían querer abandonar sus rostros. Oh, hacía tanto que no estaban así. Anne realmente no había notado lo mucho que extrañaba eso, ser solamente ellos, divertirse como nunca, charlar, beber, comportarse como unos críos.  
  
La mano de James estaba en su muslo, y no parecía querer abandonar ese lugar. Se inclinaban para estar más cerca y contarle cosas, antes de volver a reír. En ese momento lucían como una pareja perfecta, como si nunca hubieran tenido algún problema. Notaron un par de flash muy disimulados, y fue fácil reconocer que un periodista acababa de sacarle algunas fotos. Bueno, al menos no era nada comprometedor, pero siempre era algo molesto saber que los estaban observando en un momento privado-¿Un trago más y nos vamos?-comentó James, con una sonrisa coqueta. La mano en su muslo había subido un poco, de forma insinuante, y ella sólo pudo aumentar la sonrisa y asentir.  
  
La ultima copa la bebieron con calma, antes de pagar la cuenta y salir. Caminaron hacia el auto abrasados y una vez dentro prendieron la radio para escuchar algo de música. Anne se inclinó a besar el cuello ajeno, mientras James manejaba, pero luego dejó el asunto, sin querer que les sacaran una foto inadecuada. Cuando llegaran a la casa podrían hacer todo lo que quisieran.   
  
Se largo a llover en el trayecto, cuando llegaron a la casa entraron corriendo para no mojarse. Estaban bastante inspirados, se besaban con ganas. Igual tuvieron que detenerse, ya que luego de entrar, James terminó llevando a la niñera a su casa, para que no se mojara ni se fuera en taxy a esa hora. Anne aprovechó para ambientar un poco el cuarto, unas velas, un poco de aroma, algo de música... dios, si, de nuevo estaba por pasar y era sumamente emocionante. Se puso un conjunto sexy y se recostó en la cama, esperando a su pareja. El tiempo comenzó a pasar, y casi media hora después James volvió.  
  
-Uff, el tránsito estaba insoportable. Con la lluvia todos se pusieron histéricos, pareciera que la gente no conoce el clima de Londres-comentó algo fastidiado, mientras, sin siquiera mirarla, comenzaba a sacarse la chaqueta. La dejó colgada a un lado, y se giró recién cuando escucho como la chica carraspeaba. Al verla tirada en la cama con un exquisito conjunto sonrió-woah, Anne...-se acercó, mientras comenzaba a desprender la camisa botón a botón.   
  
No paso mucho antes de que ambos terminaran en la cama, besándose. Las ansias que habían tenido ni bien salieron del bar se habían disipado un poco, y se tocaban con más tranquilidad. Anne bajó su mano a los pantalones ajenos, y comenzó a acariciar el bulto mientras James besaba sus pechos. El tiempo comenzó a transcurrir, y por más que tocaba y tocaba el pene no parecía ganar mayor firmeza. Le arrancó los pantalones, intentando lucir pasional. Él la miraba con lujuria y eso le animaba, pero mientras volvía masturbarle no había mayor efecto. Empujó al escocés para que cayera acostado en la cama y se colocó entre sus piernas, le sonrió traviesa, antes de meter ese pene apenas endurecido entre sus labios. Comenzó a chuparla con ganas, tan bien como había practicado en el curso, pero luego de algunos minutos solo se sintió más y más frustrada.  
  
-Espera, espera... lo siento, no se que me pasa...-James sonaba también frustrado, la apartó un poco y comenzó a masturbarse con un movimiento algo desesperado. Era obvio que eso le estaba poniendo un poco mal. Anne también empezaba a estar algo incomoda ¿Por qué carajos no se le paraba? Antes de ir a llevar a la maldita niñera se veía más que animado, debieron dejar que se fuera en taxy. La mano del hombre se movía cada vez más rápido, él tenía los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido, al parecer intentando concentrarse, pero no había caso. La chica suspiró algo desanimada segundos después la mano se detuvo de golpe-¡Mierda! No sé que carajos me pasa, no funciona... mierda, mierda...-James se llevó la mano a la frente y se revolvió el cabello, claramente avergonzado.  
  
Anne se mordió el labio, sin saber que decirle. Se sentó en la cama, mirando con algo de pena a su esposo y luego paseó la mirada por la habitación. Se detuvo a observar la computadora un momento-¿Y si vemos una porno?-James apartó el brazo de sobre sus ojos y lució más interesado. La chica sonrió y se levantó para llevar la computadora a la mesa de noche, la prendió, y los dos se acostaron haciendo cucharita mirando la pantalla-¿Qué vemos?  
  
-A ver... prueba esta pagina-Anne no pudo evitar soltar una risa al notar que su pareja efectivamente parecía conocer más que bien cual eran las paginas donde podrían conseguir buen porno. Las imágenes de chicas desnudas con grandes tetas, pareciendo casi abusamente felices por chupar un pene, llenaron la pantalla. Anne bajó un poco el cursor, para ver el resto de los videos. Había varios que ya habían sido clickleados, y miró de reojo a su pareja, que aunque sea tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse un poco.  
  
-No me gustan esos videos donde la chica tiene un orgasmo con solo chupar un pene-comentó, mientras continuaba bajando por la web.  
  
-Prueba en buscar eyaculación femenina o algo así... seguro sale algo bueno-la rubia no pudo evitar reírse y se inclinó a escribir, ni bien puso el cursor sobre el buscador le apareció el historial de lo que habían escrito antes. “Mujer con varios hombres” “Trio” “Mujer con negro” “Mujer follando con pene gigante”*. Se volteó a mirar a James, que le evitó la vista olímpicamente-Ignora eso, es viejo...  
  
-Si, seguro-respondió ella, algo divertida, antes de teclear lo que le interesaba. Aparecieron un sin fin de vídeos con esas referencias. Se acurrucó de nuevo contra James, mientras elegían uno. Miró de reojo al hombre, sus ojos parecían detenerse más en los vídeos donde la chica salía con varios hombres. Bueno, eso era algo morboso, a ella también le llamaba la curiosidad-¿Éste?-se detuvó frente a un vídeo donde una chica salia rodeada de hombres.   
  
-Emm, si quieres...-comentó, y algo incomoda lo clikeo. Finalmente el vídeo comenzó su marcha, prefirieron saltarse parte del prologo de la chica bailando, y adelantaron un poco hacía el momento de la acción. Un grupo de obreros rodeaban a la chica que estaba desnuda manoseándose, acostadaba en el sofá, los hombres se sacaron los pantalones, dejando ver sus cuerpos tonificados y sus vergas ya erectas. Anne gimió al sentir una mano apretarle el pecho, y como el pene de James se erectaba un poco, presionándose contra sus nalgas.   
  
Desde la pantalla se escucharon varios gemidos apenas audibles (ya que tenían el sonido bajo) mientras mostraban como todos disfrutaban del cuerpo de la mujer que realmente parecía excitada ante la experiencia. La rubia gimió al sentir como James le acaricia el sexo, antes de levantarle una pierna y comenzar a refregar su virilidad contra su vulva. Ella no aguanto demasiado, se recostó boca abajo, alzando un poco las caderas, mientras continuaba mirando de reojo el video. James continuó refregándose contra ella y luego la incitó a alzar las caderas. Acabo en cuatro, y sintió como ese pene se le clavaba hasta el fondo.   
  
Tuvo que contenerse para no soltar un gemido que resonara en todo el cuarto. James había comenzado a moverse con ganas, y ella se empujaba contra él para sentirlo más profundo. Ninguno apartaba sus ojos de la película, estaban pasándola bastante bien... y de pronto el celular vibró. James jadeó, en queja, y Anne estiró la mano para tomar el teléfono que estaba en la mesa de noche.  
  
-¿Quién carajos llama a esta hora?-se quejó el hombre. Ella miró la pantalla y emitió un bufido-No atiendas-dijo él, comenzando a moverse de nuevo, ansioso.  
  
-Es Michael...-susurró, y no se sorprendió para nada cuando el telefono fue arrebato de sus manos.  
  
-¿Le habrá pasado algo?-el hombre sonaba algo nervioso, preocupado. Anne detuvo la pelicula para que no se escucharan los gemidos, y apoyó su frente en la cama, manteniendo las caderas en alto, aun tenía a James a dentro. No podía creer que se estuvieran deteniendo por Fassbender-¿Michael? ¿Hola?-James mostró una expresión confundida-No escucho casi nada...-dijo, apartando el teléfono y poniéndolo en alta voz-¿Mike, paso algo? ¿Estas bien?-cada vez sonaba más preocupado, aunque de pronto su rostro fue un poema de incredulidad.   
  
“Oh dios, ohh dios...”-Anne giró la cabeza al instante, sorprendida y se topó con los ojos incrédulos de James, el menor dejó caer el teléfono a la cama y los dos lo siguieron con la mirada-”Oh joder.. si... más fuerte...”-la chica finalmente soltó una risa, y movió sus caderas para incentivar a James a que se moviera. De pronto eso le resultaba sumamente morboso. El hombre lució turbado un momento, antes de comenzar a moverse lento, aún mirando con completa atención el teléfono. Anne no podía descifrar si estaba excitado, confundido o en shock.   
  
-“¿Te gusta? Te gusta, verdad...”-el sonido de una nalgada resonó en la habitación. James había comenzado a moverse más rápido al escuchar a Michael hablar. Los sonidos de la chica resonaban en el cuarto, era obvio que le gustaba y lo morboso del asunto hacia que Anne estuviera más caliente que nunca. Estaban escuchando tener sexo a Michael Fassbender-”Te encanta... eres mi zorra...”-recibió una nueva estocada profunda y sintió como James gemía de una forma en la que nunca escucho antes, con _necesidad_. Se giró un poco para mirarle de reojo y vio que su rostro estaba sumamente sonrojado y los ojos cerrados, se movía con muchas ganas, las manos apretaban sus nalgas como si quisiera abrirla al medio. Anne gimió de gusto y alzo más las caderas, dándole más acceso gimiendo de gusto al sentir ese pene llegar aún más profundo, esos huevos chocar contra su húmeda vulva-”Te voy a partir al medio...”-anunció la voz de Michael, un sonido femenino resonó con fuerza, y de pronto Anne tuvo que sujetarse con fuerza al sentir como James se movía salvajemente. El pene palpitaba dentro suyo como loco, la chica no quería mentir pero creía que nunca se lo había sentido tan duro a James en todos los años de relación. La mano del escocés había comenzando a jugar con su clítoris y ella gimoteo, antes de sentir la otra mano ajena tapar su boca, no supo si el hombre no quería que los escucharan, o si no quería escucharla a ella y prefería oír a los otros-”Joder, voy a... voy a terminar...”-un jadeo ronco, sumamente masculino. Anne tembló de gusto, antes de sentir que casi al mismo tiempo que Michael jadeó, James también lo hizo y terminó en su interior, llenándola con su semilla. Ella en su propio orgasmo apenas fue consciente de un pensamiento involuntario: ¿A James le calentaba la voz de Michael?   
  
Las respiraciones agitadas se escuchaban apenas por el teléfono, ella era más consciente de la respiración de su esposa que también era dificultosa. Movió el rostro para sacar la mano que tapaba su boca e intentó controlar su respiración. Apenas unos segundos después sintió a James dejarse caer encima de ella, aun agitado.  
  
-”¿Mike? Creo que te están llamando...  
  
-¿Quién va a estar llamando a esta hora?”-se escucharon unos movimientos, y como se pasaban el cel el uno al otro-”Oh mierda, mierda...... Emmm ¿James?”-Anne y James se miraron el uno al otro y casi en un movimiento sincronizado se taparon la boca mutuamente-”¿James estas ahí? …. ¿James? … ¿Hola? ... Uff, creo que no nos escucharon”-murmuró la voz ajena, antes de que se escuchara el típico sonido de cuando alguien corta la comunicación.   
  
Los ojos de la pareja brillaron, antes de que se soltaran las bocas y comenzaran a reírse, completamente divertidos por el asunto. Se dejaron caer uno al lado del otro, y cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban volvían a reírse una y otra vez.  
  
-Oh dios, no puedo creer que acabamos de escuchar como Michael Fassbender tiene sexo-dijo la chica, más que divertida. Escuchó un gruñido en respuesta y se giró a mirar a James, de nuevo había cerrado los ojos y se mordía sus rojos labios con nerviosismo-Parece realmente bueno en eso, sumamente salvaje... dios, la chica gemía como loca, y es de esperarse, por lo que vimos de Shame... El “aparato” de Michael debe ser c...  
  
-¿Quieres hacerlo de nuevo?-preguntó el chico, interrumpiéndola. Su voz sonaba increíblemente ansiosa, casi desesperada, y Anne sonrió al ver que ya estaba erecto de nuevo.   
  
Se le subió encima, mientras no podía dejar de pensar en que dios bendijera a Michael Fassbender. Estaba haciendo un verdadero éxito de su vida sexual. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *James tiene cierto fetiches con otros hombres y los penes xD
> 
> En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Se que aun tiene poca acción slash, pero ya en el próximo capitulo aparecerá Michael *-* Aplausos para él, por favor. (?)
> 
> Adelanto:
> 
> "-Mike, no tienes que irte...-se obligo a decir Anne, se sintió orgullosa de lo segura que salio su voz. Estiro su mano y tomo la muñeca del hombre, que al notarlo frunció inmediatamente el ceño luciendo confundido. La expresion de James no era mejor, un absoluto poema de quien no entiende nada. Anne tuvo que respirar hondo antes de animarse a soltar la mano ajena y que su mano fuera directamente a ese bulto que había estado mirando toda la noche y que ahora estaba a la altura del rostro de ella y de su esposo. "
> 
> O_O ¿Qué opinan?


	3. Segunda Dosis de Michael Fassbender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola hola a todos! Quería llegar a subir esto para el cumple de James, pero ya son más de las doce (?) Igual cuenta como regalo :D 
> 
> Con esta historia voy avanzando lentito u.u Me suele gustar tener como los capítulos más adelantados de los que subo, pero este fic me cuesta. Quizás por que siento que les cambio las personalidades y todos los fans van a venir a lincharme. Espero que a pesar de todo les guste.
> 
> Sé que estoy abusando del +18 y aun más del contenido hetero, pero es principalmente para establecer como es la vida de James que es quien esta las establecido. Como para presentar la escena. A partir de este capitulo habrá mas McBender, o eso creo xD
> 
> En fin, si ven que me abuso o voy muy descarrilada me avisan. enjoy!

**SEGUNDA DOSIS DE MICHAEL FASSBENDER**

**  
  
**Había repasado lo que paso una y otra vez. Las cosas comenzaban a ponerse confusas, realmente no sabia que pensar. De nuevo la cosa parecía estar decayendo, el problema era que iban peor y peor. Ahora James ni siquiera parecía muy interesado en tocarla, cosa que era traumante. A veces una película parecía ponerle de humor, pero últimamente ni el mejor porno parecía hacer que la viera con internes. ¿Qué carajos estaba pasando?  
  
Vio a James echarse perfume y suspiró. Michael y James seguían saliendo a beber algo, aunque ahora mucho menos seguido. Muy de vez en cuando ya que la novia de Michael estaba en Londres... bueno, la ex. (¿Quizás eso tenía que ver con el hecho de que James tarareara mientras se arreglaba?) Había tenido novia hasta hace dos días, y las salidas de amigos se habían limitado un poco durante el tiempo que ella había estado. No mucho, pero al parecer lo suficiente para que su esposo se sintiera un poco frustrado y anduviera de nuevo con mal humor. De a momentos Anne pensaba que todo eso era enfermizo, pero... pero luego James la miraba con ese cariño en sus ojos, y hablaba emocionado de lo que había hecho con su mejor amigo y... Anne se sentía culpable. James y Michael eran solo amigos, no tenía por que ponerse como todas esas tontas fangirls que parecían calentarse ante la idea de que estos dos tenían algo especial. ¡Eran solo amigos! Dos hombres, adultos, heterosexuales.   
  
James tenía algo especial con ella. Estaba segura cuando veía esos ojos azules repletos de amor.   
  
-Vengo en la noche-dijo el escocés, dándole un beso en los labios, antes de girarse y salir de la casa. Ella se quedó mirando la puerta vacía y luego miró el reloj. Eran las once de la noche, Bren ya estaba acostado y ella no tenía sueño. Debería llamar a la terapeuta para iniciar de nuevo las sesiones, las habían abandonado hace casi un mes, pero ciertamente creía que lo que habían avanzado era porque ya no estaban yendo.  
  
Se fue a la cama con una taza se té y se puso a mirar la computadora. Estuvo navegando en Internet un rato, por pura curiosidad se metió a la pagina de porno donde habían visto la película la vez anterior. Se puso a ver todos los vídeos que habían sido clikeados, la mayoría de ellos tenía varios hombres y una sola mujer, algunos eran tríos y en casi todos los casos los chicos se follaban a la chica al mismo tiempo. ¿Eso era lo que excitaba a James? Vaya que era bastante pervertido, aunque bueno, las fantasías no siempre querían llevarse a la realidad. A veces era sólo eso, fantasías. Frunció el ceño y abrió una nueva ventana de Google.   
  
 _“Hacer un trió con tu esposo. Experiencias”._  
  
Un montón de paginas donde hablaban de intercambio de parejas, de trios, de infidelidad consentida. Le sorprendió la cantidad de cornudos alegres que había en el mundo. Al parecer había muchísima gente que había salvado su relación por agregar a un tercero de vez en cuando en sus juegos sexuales. Generaba novedad, pasión, y la pareja continuaba pasándola de maravilla luego de la experiencia. Algunas eran mujeres que invitaban alguna amiga, otros dos hombres y una chica, otros se intercambiaban, otros prestaban a su pareja para que un grupo “la usara”. En fin, el mundo de la perversión parecía no tener limites. Todos parecían pasarla de maravillas. Quizás lo que pasaba era que ellos eran demasiados monótonos, monógamos.   
  
Volvió a mirar la pagina porno. ¿Acaso todo eso ponía caliente a James? ¿Podría llegar a funcionar que un trío mejorara su pareja? Podían probar, quizás debería preguntárselo... pero dios, sus mejillas ardían de sólo pensarlo. No, no podría. Le daba vergüenza, y tampoco James se animaría a ser sincero. ¿Y si simplemente lo hacía? Sin consultar, simplemente lo organizaba y ya. De ultima si a James no le agradaba podía pedirle perdón y decir que pensó que él quería, iba a enojarse un poco pero no pasaría a más... y de ser así podría largarse a llorar y seguro eso funcionaba. No que le gustaran esos recursos, pero eran una alternativa. Como sea, como decía el dicho, más vale pedir perdón que permiso.  
  
Apagó la computadora y prendió la televisión, mientras le daba vueltas al asunto. Hacer un trío quizás salvaba su vida sexual, no había mucho que perder tampoco. Pero tampoco era tan fácil como simplemente organizarlo. Ellos eran figuras publicas, si eso llegaba a saberse en el medio acabarían sus carreras. El mundo actoral aún era muy conservador, y algo así solo desataría caos. ¿Con quién tenían suficiente confianza para que ese juego no les terminara saliendo mal y terminaran en la prensa como unos jodidos pervertidos? Tenía que ser alguien de suma confianza que en caso de que saliera a la luz se viera tan en problemas como ellos, así no lo contaría. O incluso podía ser un desconocido, pero definitivamente no debía conocerlos, debía ser de otra parte del mundo... era más fácil un conocido que en caso de drama se vea con la soga al cuello. Así no hablaría.   
  
Hizo zaping un par de veces y se detuvo al ver una parte de la película de 300. De pronto una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios.  
  
Gracias a Dios por haber creado a Michael Fassbender.  
  
  
**  
  
  
La suave risita resonó en la sala y Anne se asomó para mirar como Michael le hacia cosquillas a Bren. James también estaba riéndose e incentivando a su hijo para que fuera un buen guerrero y se defendiera. Michael tenía esa sonrisa de tiburón que acaparaba todo su rostro y Anne durante un segundo notó como James parecía no poder dejar de mirarla, mordiéndose los labios. El alemán alzo a Brendan como si fuera una pluma y se lo subió al hombro, estilo bolsa de papa, James se levantó rápidamente intentando detenerlos mientras Mike anunciaba una y otra vez que era un tiburón y se iba a comer al niño. Obviamente la elección del animal no era casual, y eso sólo parecía divertir más a su esposo.   
  
Michael se dejó caer cuando James lo tomó de la remera y lo arrojó al sofá, casi jalándolo encima de si mismo. Los tres hombres terminaron enredado en una pelea de almohadas. El castaño había envuelto a su hijo con un brazo para que no se golpee, mientras entre los dos golpeaban sucesivamente a Fassy. Realmente se la estaban pasando de lo lindo.  
  
Durante un segundo Anne Marie se sintió culpable de lo que pretendía, y de querer romper con esa inocencia. Suspiró, volviendo a la cocina y terminando de cortar el postre. Claramente había sido su idea invitar a Michael a ver el partido, y luego lo animó para que se quedara a cenar. Por como había estado se podía adivinar que Mike sólo miraba esos partidos para acompañar a James, ya que había estado más interesado en terminar la cerveza, aunque obviamente también se emocionaba. Había habido momentos en que la testosterona burbujeaba en la casa y ella sólo se sentía mas ansiosa. Ahora, luego de comer y más relajados, todo estaba relajante y tranquilo y se sentía una maldita pervertida.  
  
Llevó los postres a la sala, Michael no dudo en levantarse a ayudarla mientras James acomodaba a Brendan para que comiera. Anne les miró de reojo, pensando que así estaban perfectamente. Dios, si sólo Michael pudiera formar parte de sus vidas para siempre. Todos se reían más, se divertían más, eran más felices. James se veía tan cómodo, tan alegre.   
  
-Esto esta delicioso, Anne-comentó el invitado, mientras llevaba una nueva cucharada a su boca. James asintió con la cabeza, mientras se inclinaba a besarle la mejilla cariñosamente. La mujer acentuó su sonrisa. Oh si, todo era tan perfecto. Ella tomó una servilleta para limpiarle el rostro a su niño, y cuando lo vio bostezar por tercera vez suspiró.  
  
-Creo que voy acostar a Bren, ustedes sírvanse más si quieren-comentó, cargando al niño en brazos.  
  
-Dame un beso, campeon...-James se levantó para besar la regordeta mejilla y acariciarle el cabello. Le dio un pico a Anne y ella se giró para marcharse-Dile adiós a Mike, Bren-susurró James, mientras se volvía a sentar.  
  
-Bye tio Mike-James soltó una risa y se inclinó a codear al otro hombre.  
  
-Te ganaste ese apodo muy rápido-dijo divertido, palmeando uno de los hombros de Michael. Este se encogió un poco y le sonrió encantador, antes de llevarse una cucharada a la boca.  
  
-Ya sabes, soy encantador-respondió con simpleza. Las risas volvieron a escucharse y Anne continuó su camino al cuarto. Cambió al niño y lo acostó, besó su frente con cariño y le dejó el velador prendido antes de desearle buenas noches y cerrar la puerta tras de si. Dios, debía decidir pronto como acabaría esa noche. El corazón le latía acelerado, y la parte consciente de su cerebro le decía que aquello era una locura. Lo peor era que si no lo hacía bien, los dos hombres podrían terminar a los golpes en plena sala. Y más grabe aún... podía acabar una amistad. Respiró hondo, cada paso de vuelta a la sala parecía una tortura, el corazón le palpitaba en las orejas. Cielos, cielos, cielos ¿debía hacerlo?  
  
No se sorprendió cuando al volver los dos hombres ya estaban bebiendo unos licores que ella y Jimmy compraron una vez cuando fueron de vacaciones. Eran bastante fuertes, justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Se sentó en el sofá individual, y tomó la copa que al parecer era suya y le dio un sorbo. James ni la miraba, estaba muy concentrado observando mientras Michael hablaba sobre algo de su ultima filmación. Ella ladeó la cabeza, mirando con atención al escocés. Aún recordaba cuando recién se estaban enamorando, James siempre la miraba con esa misma atención que le prestaba ahora a su amigo. Con esos ojos que brillaban interesados, sin querer perderse detalle, y ese gesto de concentración absoluta.   
  
Michael sabia como ganarse la atención de James, sin esforzarse siquiera.  
  
Mientras continuaban charlando la bebida continuó fluyendo. Tras tres copas Anne se encontraba un poco caliente y ya estaba casi decidida a hacer lo que iba a hacer. Vio a Michael estirarse, sus ojos se concentraron de lleno en el bulto que estaba apretado por los jeans, y finalmente se decidió: iba a hacerlo, era lo mejor para ella y James. Luego de eso sería como encender la pasión de nuevo, y... y todo sería perfecto.  
  
Aparte Michael estaba para comérselo ¿como resistirse?  
  
Bebió con más lentitud su copa. James y Michael seguían conversando, el menor se había inclinado un poco, mientras se reía, y su frente se había apoyado en el hombro ajeno. ¿Era impresión suya o James siempre parecía buscar excusas para tocar a Mike? Sabía que tenia que dejar de desvariar al respecto, pero a veces no podía evitarlo. Por momentos sentía que había una química innegable entre ellos, más allá de la actuación, mas allá de la amistad. Bueno, esperaba que esa química ayudara esa noche.  
  
Su esposo la miró y ella notó que ya tenia los ojos vidriosos. Estaba tomado, y era el momento perfecto. Anne se levantó, con excusa de ir a buscar otro licor. Al volver relleno la copa de los dos hombres. Michael, que parecía más sobrio, le agradeció mientras James aún se reía, recargado contra el cuerpo de su amigo. No parecía que a ninguno le molestara el contacto físico, sino que parecían buscarlo constantemente.   
  
Anne en esta ocasión no fue a sentarse al sofá individual, sino que se sentó al lado de James, los tres compartiendo el sofá grande. Lo vio beber un poco más y cuando dejó la copa en la mesa ella lo tomó de la nuca sin dudar y lo jaló hacia sus labios, capturando su roja boca en un beso. El hombre jadeó sorprendido, pero al instante una de sus manos se enredó en el cabello de la chica y lo tironeó un poco, prolongando el contacto. Al parecer James buscaba algo un poco más suave, pero ella intentó que le beso a cada segundo se volviera más pasional. El alcohol parecía ayudar, ya que su esposo le estaba comiendo la boca como hacía tiempo no hacía.   
  
La rubia apenas abrió los ojos para mirar que Michael se había recostado en el sofá, y miraba para otro lado, al parecer sin querer violar su “privacidad”. Decidió apresurar las cosas y su mano voló a la entrepierna de su esposo, le abrió la bragueta sin dudar y metió la mano bajo el pantalón. El brinco y el jadeo de sorpresa de James fueron indisimulables. Michael se giró a mirarle con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y asombro en sus ojos. Carraspeó, y al instante estaba levantándose.  
  
-Bueno chicos, ha sido una noche genial...pero creo que mejor me retiro. Muchas gracias por t..  
  
-Mike, dios yo...-James se había apartado sonrojado. Su rostro estaba ardido, sus ojos azules abiertos de la impresión. Había olvidado completamente que su amigo estaba a su lado. Joder, estaban haciendo un papelón. Los ojos celestes de Fassbender estudiaron la cara del escocés y paso saliva, antes de desviar la mirada.   
  
-...Por todo y...  
  
-Mike, no tienes que irte...-se obligó a decir Anne, se sintió orgullosa de lo segura que salió su voz. Estiró su mano y tomó la muñeca del hombre, que al notarlo frunció inmediatamente el ceño luciendo confundido. La expresión de James no era mejor, un absoluto poema de quien no entiende nada. Anne tuvo que respirar hondo antes de animarse a soltar la mano ajena y llevar la suya directamente a ese bulto que había estado mirando toda la noche y que ahora estaba a la altura del rostro de ella y de su esposo.   
  
El hombre dio un salto de la impresión y rápidamente le sujeto la mano para detenerla. Los ojos celestes miraron inmediatamente a James, que lucia como quien no entiende nada de lo que pasa. Miraba fijamente la mano de su esposa que acababa de acariciar el bulto de su mejor amigo. Eso debió darle celos, molestarle, cabrearle... pero en vez de eso sintió sus venas quemando. Joder, la simple idea le había excitado. Sus ojos finalmente se conectaron con los de Michael, era obvio que el mayor lucia avergonzado, incomodo. Era la tercera parte en discordia en medio de un matrimonio. Tenía miedo de que el escocés se levantara y le golpeara con todas sus fuerzas, y mandara su amistad al demonio. Joder, joder, él en ningún momento le coqueteó a Anne, pero no sabía si James iba a creerle. Mierda...  
  
El menor se relamió los labios, y luego tomó la mano de su esposa, aun sujeta por la de Mike, y la llevo de nuevo a la entrepierna ajena, por un segundo rosó con sus dedos la tela del pantalón, sintiendo lo firme que era el bulto debajo. Un jadeo se escapó de sus labios junto con un suspiro por parte de Michael. Joder, un hombre heterosexual y con esposa, como él, no debería tener tantas ganas de tocar ese bulto. La chica no dudo, y comenzó a masajearle suavemente, sintiendo como de a poco el bulto se endurecía en su mano. Lo más emocionante era que su otra mano aún tenia sujeta la virilidad de James, que había dado un brinco de genuino interés ante lo que pasaba.   
  
Michael no sabia que debía pensar de todo esto, joder, la esposa de su mejor amigo le estaba manoseando el pene. Sus ojos no se apartaban de los del menoro, esperando que en algún momento saliera del trance y le echara de allí pero lo único que podía ver era una extraña ansiedad. Jadeó al ver como James se mordía los rojos labios, mirándole como si Mike fuera la ultima gota de agua del mundo. Joder ¿James le estaba mirando con anhelo? ¿James le deseaba? La simple idea hacía que su corazón se acelerara, su rostro ardió cuando la chica le bajó un poco los pantalones y su virilidad no tuvo la menor vergüenza en salir de un brinco. Joder, estaba sumamente caliente.   
  
Finalmente los ojos de James se apartaron de los suyos y fueron a parar directo a su verga. Lo vio relamerse los labios y un cosquilleo subió por su espalda. Seria tan fácil en ese momento moverse un poco y empujar su virilidad contra esa roja boca, hacer que su glande jugara contra esos labios húmedos, obligarla a abrirse y... No, no podía hacer nada de eso porque Anne estaba besando a su esposo con mucha hambre, mientras sus manos continuaban acariciando las dos virilidades. El irlandés no sabia como proceder, estaba quieto, simplemente dejaba que la chica masajéara su pene con ganas. Definitivamente no había esperado que la noche terminara así.   
  
Cuando Anne se detuvo los dos hombres gimieron en protesta y la chica sonrió, mirándolos a ambos con una expresión de júbilo. Se sentía poderosa-¿Vamos al cuarto?-preguntó, levantándose lentamente. James saltó como si fuera un resorte y asintió. El bulto de sus pantalones tampoco se disimulaba, y la chica sólo se podía reír de como esos ojos azules parecían seguir shockeados por el tamaño de Fassbender. La pantalla y la realidad definitivamente no eran iguales.   
  
-Vamos-tomó la mano de su esposa y caminó rumbo a este. Michael había quedado estático, aun parado en su lugar, con el pene a fuera y jodidamente erecto, sin saber si la invitación lo incluía o no. Miró de reojo a la pareja, que se frenó al ver que no los seguía. Su cuerpo vibró al ver el hambre devoradora en los ojos de James-¿Vienes?-preguntó la voz insegura, con el acento marcado por el alcohol y la excitación. Michael les miró a ambos, Anne también lucia ilusionada. Se revolvió el pelo un poco incomodo, antes de acomodar el pene dentro de sus pantalones. ¿Qué carajos se suponía que debía decir? Joder, nunca se imagino hacer un trío, y mucho menos así... hubiera preferido estar más borracho. Que todos estuvieran más borrachos. Miró el vaso enfrente de él, apoyado en la pequeña mesa, pensó que eso podía solucionarse. Lo tomó y se lo bajó de un sorbo, sintiendo su garganta quemar.   
  
-Si-dijo sin mirarlos, luego de terminar. Anne dio un salto de gusto y arrastró a James a la habitación, que aún estaba como hipnotizado mirando a su mejor amigo. Finalmente en el cuarto, el hombre se concentró en su esposa. Joder, joder, no debía concentrarse en su mejor amigo. Debía concentrarse en su esposa, porque él era hetero, y Michael era su mejor amigo y él definitivamente no era gay. Simplemente le calentaba la idea de un trío. Era eso, era el trío... incluso hubiera sido mejor si fueran dos chicas. Sabía que se mentía a si mismo, pero bueno. Prefería pensar eso que pensar que le ponía muy caliente la idea de estar con otro hombre, y no cualquier hombre, la idea de estar con Michael. Dios, Michael que se veía tan jodidamente viril y masculino. Y no, no debía gustarle, le gustaba su esposa y el morbo de compartirla. Era eso, sólo eso. Morbo, morbo. En nada influían los músculos, el mentón, el aroma, la espalda, el culo, el pene, oh dios... no, no. Solo morbo.   
  
Con ese pensamiento empujó a Anne contra la cama, mientras se sacaba la remera. Se le arrojó encima y sus manos se apoderaron de los pechos ajenos, masajeándolos con ganas mientras su boca continuaba besando la de su esposa. Unos pasos en la puerta hicieron que la chica le apartara un poco y que sonriera al ver a Mike. Ella se acomodó mejor en la cama y estiró el brazo para invitar al recién llegado. James, por su parte, no quería ni mirarlo, no quería volver a sentirse caliente por el cuerpo de un hombre. Se limitó a hacerle lugar mientras se acomodaba del lado derecho de su esposa, besando su cuello con ganas e intentando bajarle el vestido para liberar sus senos.  
  
-Ven Mike-repitió Anne, con un gemido escapando de sus labios al sentir la forma ansiosa en la que James había capturado uno de sus pezones. Finalmente Fassbender avanzó hacia la cama, y comenzó a levantarse la camisa, pero antes de quitarla miró a James. Había notado que el menor le evitaba, era muy obvio cuando lo conocía tan bien. Quizás no estuviera tan seguro, quizás no le agradara...  
  
-James, ¿estas seguro de que...?-el escocés se giró, sin poder ignorarlo y gruñó bajo al ver su abdomen trabajado. Intentó borrar de su cabeza el pensamiento de lo sensual que sería pasear su lengua por ese plano abdomen... Anne podría hacerlo, sería erótico mirar. Se limitó a asentir, no quería hablarle ni quería verle, quería concentrarse en Anne. Estaba compartiendo a su esposa con otro hombre... joder, era tan morboso. Sintió un peso a su lado y levantó el rostro, justo para ver como su esposa era besada con delicadeza por Michael. Algo dentro de él gruñó, sin agradarle eso del todo. Bueno, era su esposa, debía ser difícil verla con otro. Era normal.   
  
-Oh dios, estoy muy caliente...-gimoteó Anne, separándose para quitarse el vestido. James se quitó los pantalones, notando la mirada de Michael directo en su trasero (¿debía sentirse orgulloso?), cuando sus ojos se cruzaron los dos se quedaron quietos, sin saber que hacer. Era un momento extraño, que no habían esperado, y aún no estaban en absoluta confianza. La mujer bufó al verlos-Dejen de comportarse como un par de críos. Estamos haciendo un trío, ¿los dos están de acuerdo?-los hombres la miraron y ambos le dieron la razón. Ella sólo acentuó la sonrisa-Dejen de mirarse como si esto estuviera mal, no se vuelven gays por hacer un trío...-terminó de bajarse el vestido y notó como la comían con la mirada. Oh, era maravilloso sentirse tan deseada.   
  
-Anne, ven... chupámela...-ronroneó insinuante, James. Ella sonrió y lo empujó en la cama, colocándose entre sus piernas y comenzando a devorarle la verga. Él gimió y sus ojos se clavaron de nuevo en Michael que no dejaba de mirar la escena mientras se quitaba los pantalones y se masajéaba un poco ese enorme pene. De pronto, el castaño no podía sacar sus ojos de esa imagen, de Fassy masajéando su virilidad, arrodillado en la cama, con sus músculos marcados. Estiró su mano casi sin pensarlo, sus deseos más bajos le guiaron en busca de esa virilidad, quería sentirla en su mano: firme, venosa, dura. Se dio cuenta lo que estaba por hacer cuando sintió la saliva más espesa, claro síntoma de desear “comer” algo. Joder, estaba babeando por eso. Se asustó al ultimo momento, joder, querer chupar un pene era muy gay. Cambió de rumbo, a pocos centímetros, y terminó tomando la mano libre del alemán y la llevó a los senos de su esposa. Sintió Michael temblar solo por el roce, el mayor había quedado ansioso, por un segundo pensó que James iba a tocarle, masturáarle. Pero no, lo importante allí era... Anne.   
  
Los ojos del irlandés no se apartaron de James mientras masajéaba ese par de pechos. Estudió su rostro sonrojado, su boca roja, húmeda, sus ojos azul oscuro por el deseo. De pronto su mano comenzó a bajar por el vientre de la chica, mientras sus ojos descendían por el vientre de su amigo. Imaginaba como sería tocarlo, más firme, más marcado, más masculino. Cuando su mano llego al monte de venus sus dedos tironearon la suave vellocidad, mientras sus ojos se clavaban en el mote de vellos oscuros y recortados de la entrepierna ajena. Desde su pose podía ver como la roja boca de Anne se tragaba ese miembro dejándolo húmedo, y sintió su boca salivar. Volvió a mirar a James, sus ojos se cruzaron, esta vez estudiándose con más deseo. El menor se mordió el labio y tomó el cabello de su esposa, haciendo que se tragara más su virilidad al tiempo que embestía contra su boca, gimiendo sin dejar de mirar a su amigo. Ese simple gesto pareció desatar a la bestia de Fassbender. Al segundo siguiente se había encimado sobre Anne, besando su cuello, masaéando sus pechos, refregando su bulto contra las nalgas de la chica. Necesitaba calmar ese deseo que se había desatado al ver a James gemir. Necesitaba calmarlo como fuera. No se animaban a tocarse el uno al otro, pero las ganas estaban allí, más que obvias.   
  
Michael le hizo alzar las caderas a Anne, dejándola casi en cuatro, no preguntó ni pidió permiso. Estaba muy caliente y si no metía su virilidad en algo pronto, iba a terminar jalando a James para que le comiera la polla. Y seguro se ligaba un golpe. Acomodó su pene contra la empapada vulva y de un sólo movimiento se deóo ir hasta el fondo. Anne jadeó contra la verga de su esposo, no se había esperado eso. El pene de Fassbender estaba partiéndole al medio, llegando a lugares sumamente profundos. Joder, ese hombre era un monstruo. Su boca se había relajado y sintió como James movía las caderas, follándosela. El pene de su marido rosaba su campanilla, generándole arcadas... se sentía tan llena y tan puta, y tan jodidamente bien.  
  
James y Michael tenían los ojos conectados, en cada embestida que Michael daba, James se hundía en la boca de Anne soltando un suspiro o gemido. Joder, tener a Fassbender en frente, con el pelo pegado a la frente, los ojos ardiendo de deseo y esa pequeña sonrisa de placer era el delirio. Era la escena más jodidamente erótica que hubiera visto en su vida... Michael era el jodido dios del sexo. Anne gemía contra su verga, mientras él la tomaba de la nuca y la empujaba para que lo tragara mas profundo. Ni siquiera la estaba mirando, se había olvidado completamente que el morbo era compartir a su esposa. Allí no había ningún morbo, allí estaba Fassbeder, erótico, sudado, y James daría lo que fuera por que la boca que se comía a su pene fueran esos delgados labios. Pero eran solo fantasías, simples fantasías, él no era gay.  
  
Anne hizo un movimiento inquieto, ya que en la posición en la que estaba le costaba atender su clítoris como quería, se quejó raspando ligeramente con sus dientes el pene de su esposo. Estaba sumamente excitada y quería llegar al orgasmo pronto, ni siquiera se había percatado de que los hombres casi ni le prestaban atención. Michael, al sentir el movimiento, desconectó sus miradas para observar las caderas de Anne. Una mano bajó para acariciar su clítoris logrando que la chica gimiera y ante el momento de excitación y placer se empeñara más en mamársela a su esposo. Mike subió su mirada a lo largo de esa espalda hasta que llegó a los rubios cabellos que la mano de James tironeaba con suavidad. Dudó sólo un momento, antes de estirar su otra mano, llevándola también al cabello de la chica. En un movimiento, que resultó bastante natural, sus manos se buscaron y enredaron sus dedos. Sus ojos volvieron a conectarse, celeste versus azul. El pelirrojo apretó la mano ajena, con fuerza, mientras aceleraba el ritmo de sus embestidas. Abrió su boca, jadeante, excitado, apretando cada vez con más fuerza la mano de James, sintiendo como el otro le apretaba en respuesta.  
  
Ni sus manos ni sus ojos se despegaban.   
  
Anne gimoteó, sintiendo su cuerpo atravesado por el orgasmo, y sus manos se crisparon contra la cama. Mike aprovechó para moverse cada vez más rápido, sus ojos no se apartaban de James viéndolo tan sensual, con los labios rojos babeantes de gusto, los ojos entrecerrados que se esforzaban por no dejar de mirarle, el cabello arrebolado y transpirado. El rostro mismo del pecado. Tan sublime. Se mordió los labios y sus caderas se agitaron. De pronto sólo podía pensar en que estaban ellos solos, James exactamente con la misma expresión, o más placentera aún, deshecho y con las piernas abiertas, dejándole hundirse en su interior. Oh dios, quería follarse a James, quería hacerlo, quería desesperadamente hundirse en él y sentirlo gemir debajo suyo, y abrazarlo, y besarlo, y masturbarlo y sentir como se venía entre sus vient... Ohh, dios. Cerró los ojos y jadeó, su cuerpo vibró, y su mano sujetó la cadera de Anne para darle con más fuerza, clavándose bien hondo dentro de ella, derramándose de su interior. Dejó escapar el aire con fuerza mezclado con un gruñido, entreabrió apenas los ojos y contempló a James que lo miraba como embobado. Sus manos se apretaron con mas fuerza, como si James quisiera calmarle, Mike regularizó de a poco la respiración sin dejar de mirarle.   
  
El escocés no había dejado de mover la cabeza de Anne, su mujer ahora mostraba menos empeño una vez que ella había acabado. Le estaba costando un poco acabar, Michael viniéndose había sido sumamente sensual, pero se había distraído tanto pensando que era tan hermoso que no se concentró en su propio placer. Gruñó algo fastidiado, moviendo más rápidamente las caderas, sintiendo a Anne gimotear atragantada. Se mordió el labio, algo desesperado, sin dejar de mirar a Mike, que de pronto sonreía algo divertido. Sonreía coqueto, ladino, jodidamente sexy.   
  
Michael se movió, acercándose un poco, se inclinó hacía el frente y una de sus manos fue a parar directamente a los pezones del castaño. Lo presionó y retorció, sintiendo al más chico gemir y retorcerse. La mano de James quiso apretar la suya pero él la soltó, y la llevo a la base de su pene, donde Anne no podía cubrir con su boca. Sólo basto con dos movimientos lentos, masturbándole cuando la boca le soltaba, de ponto James se estaba estremeciendo, arqueándose completamente. Una de las manos del castaño aterrizó sobre su hombro, clavándole las uñas con fuerza.   
  
El cuerpo del menor vibóo, se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos, se sujetó de los hombros ajenos, y jadeando se dejo ir. Su simiente embarró la boca de su mujer, y parte del rostro. Se sentía tan sensible, tan enloquecido por el orgasmo. La mano que jugaba con su pezón se deslizó por sus hombros hasta llegar a su nuca. Se dejó jalar por ella y entreabrió los ojos, su aliento chocaba directamente con el mentón de Mike. Lo tenía tan cerca y esos ojos celestes aun brillaban divertidos y excitados. Era tan hermoso. Se dejó caer y terminó gimoteando contra el cuello ajeno, aspirando su aroma, sintiéndose atontado por el olor de esa deliciosa colonia. Mike olía tan rico. Respiró agitado contra su pecho, dejando la frente apoyada en su hombro, mientras sentía la mano en su nuca jugar con su cabello. Dios, podría quedarse allí para siempre.  
  
Entreabrió los ojos y vio a Anne, recostada en medio de sus cuerpos. La chica se había apoyado en su muslo y también parecía querer recuperar el aliento. El rostro lo tenía embarrado de semen, su semen. Su esposa. Cerró los ojos de nuevo con pesades, conteniendo un suspiro de placer al sentir la mano de Mike acariciar su espalda. Él y el irlandés no tenían problemas con el contacto físico, pero en ese momento lo sintió incorrecto, como si fuera una infidelidad. Quizás por como fantaseo que sólo estaban ellos dos. Dios, él no era gay. Todo esto era puro morbo.   
  
Se apartó, dejándose caer en la cama. Mike le miró curioso, pero James prefirió hacerse el tonto y se quedo mirando a Anne que ahora había levantado el rostro y le sonreía algo tímida. Él le sonrió de vuelta y le acarició el cabello. De pronto la chica supo que había hecho lo correcto.   
  
Se giró apenas, para mirar a Mike que les observaba a ambos. Parecía algo fuera de lugar en ese momento. El hombre se estaba levantando, y ella giró en la cama para mirarle-¿Quieres quedarte a dormir? El cuarto de invitados esta preparado-comentó, tomando una sabana para tapar un poco su cuerpo ya que le empezaba a hacer algo de frió. Mike miró a James pero él sólo miraba a su esposa, suspiró y se levantó.   
  
-Creo que mejor me ire, tengo que volver a casa y...  
  
-Esta frió para ir en moto, no nos molesta que te quedes ¿verdad, James?-el castaño finalmente enfrentó a su amigo, sintiendo sus mejillas arder ligeramente. Se repitió a si mismo que él no era gay. Que todo eso era morbo. No tenía que mostrarse incomodo, Fassy y él eran amigos. Estas cosas solían pasar entre amigos, no los volvía gay ni mucho menos cambiaba su relación.  
  
-Para nada, mañana podemos ir a desayunar algo-intentó sonar lo más casual posible. Notó como Michael apretaba los labios un segundo antes de sonreír.  
  
-Tengo cosas que hacer. En otra ocasión sera-se levantó sin más. Aunque se sentía tentado a quedarse sabía que lo mejor era irse. Todo eso había sido un arrebato y no sabía como reaccionarían los otros dos al día siguiente. Quizás hasta estaban algo molestos, ahora estaban felices por las endorfinas y el alcohol, pero mañana, calmados... apretó los labios mientras se ponía su ropa interior. No quería enfrentar eso. Se terminó de vestir, acomodándose la remera y se calzó.  
  
-Acompáñalo a la puerta James-comentó Anne, acomodándose en la cama, abrazando la almohada. El escocés hizo fiaca un momento, perezoso, pero finalmente se levantó. Solamente se puso unos bóxer y luego comenzó a caminar detrás de Mike que había ido a la sala a buscar su campera. Esperó a que se la colocara, mientras él buscaba las llaves de la casa. Abrió la puerta y le sonrió algo cansado mientras Mike se apresuraba a salir. Se quedaron parados en la entrada, enfrentados. De pronto ambos estaban algo incómodos. Cuando sus ojos chocaron James sonrió nervioso, sin saber que decir. Mike se revolvió el pelo de la nuca y sonrió tímidamente.  
  
-Estos es... raro-comentó el irlandés, mordiéndose un poco el labio. James asintió riéndose también. Su sonrisa parecía iluminarle el rostro, se veía guapo después del sexo-Bueno, sera mejor que me vaya...  
  
-Em, si...-el menor se apartó el cabello de la cara y soltó aire despacio mientras le miraba. Ambos sabían que debían despedirse pero ninguno se movía, sólo se miraban sin saber que hacer. Estaban algo nerviosos, sin saber como actuar en esa situación. Era algo inusual y sabían que ninguno estaba molesto, pero... todo era tan raro. Normalmente estaban tan cómodos el uno con el otro, pero ahora ninguno sabia que decir o como actuar, ninguno quería hacer algo incorrecto. Cuando sus miradas volvieron a enfrentarse ambos se rieron y James finalmente chasqueó la lengua-Bueno, em... nos vemos, ten cuidado con la moto-estiró su mano para palmearle el hombro a modo de saludo, pero chocó con la mano de Fassy que la había estirado para despedirse con un apretón.  
  
Los dos se miraron algo asombrados por la inusual descordinación, se sonrojaron un poco y volvieron a reírse para aligerar el momento. James se mordió el labio y volteó el rostro. Joder, ¿que carajos les estaba pasando?-¿Segundo intento?-preguntó la voz bromista de Mike, queriendo que ambos se relajaran. Él le miró de reojo y sonrió antes de asentir. Esta vez se estiró hacía el frente para abrazarle y apenas logró rodearle el hombro cuando sintió el puño del mayor chocando contra su hombro de manera fraternal. Volvieron a apartarse, sonriendo de nuevo incómodos. Okey, eso se estaba alargando más de lo esperado. James sentía el corazón acelerarse a cada segundo. ¿Por qué los dos estaban actuando tan extraño?-Bueno esto es...  
  
-Incomodo-terminó James, soltando una suave risa y despeinando un poco su cabello. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, viendo quien daba el nuevo paso. Finalmente Michael suspiró y se inclinó. Prefirió ignorar lo rápido que latió su corazón ante el acercamiento, simplemente se armó de valor y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, presionando sus labios delgados contra la blanca piel. James se quedo estático, mirando atento al pelirrojo que se sonreía un tanto nervioso mientras se apartaba caminando marcha atrás.  
  
-Sera mejor que entres, vas a helarte-alzó las cejas mientras seguía caminando hacía atrás. Finalmente se giró, yendo hacía su moto y poniéndose el casco. Ya era hora de volver a casa, era tarde, y mañana tenía que entrenar.  
  
James se había quedado congelado en la puerta, aún sintiendo la sensación de esos labios en su mejilla. Vamos que no era la primera vez, pero casi lo había visto en cámara lenta, inclinarse, cerrar de a poco los ojos, besarle con suavidad, y apartarse. Cada minúsculo detalle. Dio un paso atrás, cerrando la puerta y se giró apoyándose en esta. ¿Por qué carajos el corazón le latía tan rápido? Él no era gay, él no era gay, a él no le gustaba Michael. Ellos eran solo amigos. Él no era gay. Se tocó la mejilla y soltó un suspiro. Era un simple beso, ya lo habían hecho e broma antes. ¡Era un ridículo beso en la mejilla! No debía hacer drama.   
  
Empezó a caminar rumbo a la habitación, en cada paso se repetía a si mismo que él no era gay. Él no podía ser gay ¿verdad? Entró a su cuarto y se quedó en la entrada mirando a su esposa recostada en la cama, apenas envuelta en la sabana, viéndose tan bella. Ella le sonrió adormilada y James la miró con atención antes de morderse el labio. No, definitivamente él no era gay. A él le gustaba Anne, Anne era... tan simpática, y alegre, y encantadora. Y era su esposa. Y él la amaba. Él no era gay, todo lo anterior había sido el morbo. Simple morbo.  
  
Sonrió y camino rápidamente a la cama, recostándose a su lado y envolviéndola entre sus brazos. Él era feliz con ella, más que feliz. Tenía una vida estable, con su hijo, en su hogar. Todo era perfecto.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Al día siguiente, la mañana había sido normal, durante el día ambos habían estado muy relajados. Habían pasado tiempo como familia, fueron a comer a fuera, anduvieron paseando y finalmente volvieron a casa. Anne estaba emocionada, de nuevo todo lucía perfecto. Y quería que se mantuviera así, completamente perfecto y feliz antes de que James tuviera que volver a viajar por trabajo. Quería aprovechar ese tiempo en que James estaba “en pausa”, libre del teatro y asistiendo de cuando en cuando a alguna premier. Luego se iría de nuevo para América y no se verían por un tiempo. Una vez que empezaran a filmar X-Men, luego estaban las entrevista, las promociones, las premiers... y quedaba menos tiempo. Estas eran sus minis vacaciones para estar juntos. ¡Tenían que aprovecharlas y superar todos su problemas!  
  
Dejó que James acostara a Bren y se fue rápidamente al cuarto a ponerse un conjunto sexy, queriendo aprovechar la “inspiración” del día anterior para continuar con la rutina. Había leído en algún lado que el sexo había que hacerlo todos los días para no perder la costumbre... se acostó en la cama con un sexy conjunto rojo. Cuando James entró la miró con una sonrisa coqueta y en pocos minutos ambos terminaron en la cama, enredados.   
  
Minutos después, Anne suspiró mientras James movía la mano erraticamente sobre su virilidad intentando conseguir que se endureciera. La chica se acostó mirando el techo. No había esperado que pasara eso. Se suponía que debían estar más que animados.  
  
-¿Quieres ver una porno?-preguntó, mirando de reojo como su esposo parecía cada vez más frustrado. La pregunta le hizo detener el movimiento y miró a la chica con curiosidad. Luego arrugó la nariz.  
  
-No realmente-comentó, y se acostó al lado de su esposa. Ambos se quedaron callados mirando el techo sin saber que hacer. Tras varios minutos de silencio, James la miró de reojo-¿Que opinas del pene de Michael?-la chica abrió los ojos asombrada, aún mirando el techo, y evitó girarse aunque miró de reojo a su esposo. James también miraba el techo, intentando verse casual. Al no obtener respuesta carraspeo-Es decir... es grande ¿verdad?  
  
Anne se mordió el labio, sin saber si darle la razón o si eso iba a herir su ego-Es... un poco excesivo-dijo, aun mirándole de reojo. Vio como James cerraba los ojos y alzó la ceja.  
  
-¿Verdad que si? Es como... enorme-soltó una risa nerviosa y apenas volteó el rostro para mirar a Anne-¿Te gusto...?-se sonrojó un poco y se mordió el labio-Ya sabes... ¿tenerlo dentro?-las mejillas de la chica ardieron, pero no paso desapercibido para ella la forma en la que los ojos de James brillaban. Esa mirada era demasiado expresiva.  
  
-Fue interesante, pero te prefiero a ti-comentó, estirando la mano para acariciar su pecho. James había fruncido ligeramente el ceño.  
  
-Pero él es más grande...-continuó, como sin querer abandonar el tema. La chica se rió y se encogió de hombros.  
  
-Si, pero... es incomodo, hace doler un poco. A mi me gustas tu-la mano de la chica empezó a bajar rumbo a la virilidad de su esposo, pero tristemente comprobó que aún no había reacción.  
  
-Bueno, pero si te hacía doler era por que seguramente te abría toda y llegaba hondo y...-Anne sonrió. ¿James quería hablar sucio?  
  
-Si me abría entera... me encantaba estar tan abierta. Era completamente delicioso, me gustaría que tú en este momento me estuv..  
  
-Si te abría tanto es porque la tiene grande-retomó el tema el menor, haciendo que Anne rodara los ojos y suspirara algo fastidiada. Ya no sabía a donde iba esa conversación, a la mierda... iba a ser sincera, que se joda el ego de su esposo.  
  
-Si, la tenía enorme, durísima, venosa, se sentía como si me partiera al medio con tremendo apar...-y de pronto el pene que estaba en su mano se endureció. La chica se quedo estática, pero no perdió la oportunidad para comenzar a acariciarle. Bueno, mientras pudiera iba a aprovechar. El fin justificaba los medios. Daba igual si tenía que pasarse toda la noche hablando de como era follar con Michael, ella iba a aprovechar para hacer el amor con su esposo.  
  
Dios, James tenía fetiches cada vez más raros. **  
**

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okeeey, estoy como re insegura con esto. Quiero plantear una historia lo más natural posible (sin hacerla muy larga tampoco), donde tenemos la pareja, sus inseguridades y las inseguridades de los caballeros aqui presentes. Realmente no se si lo estoy logrando, quizas les aburra antes de llegar al punto... xD eso es lo que me pone más nerviosa, que se les vuelva denso. En este capitulo, originalmente, casi ni se tocaban por pura paranoia de que no querían volverse gays... pero me imagine que iban a querer escupirme en la cara jaja De momento quedo asi, y me gusto, un acercamiento aunque nada concreto. Espero les haya agradado.
> 
> En fin. Adelanto:
> 
> ""Anne bufo y se levanto algo fastidiada-¡James! ¡¿Podemos tener sexo una maldita vez sin tener que hablar del maldito pene de Michael Fassbender?!""
> 
> Por cierto, si, Pocky tiene un fetiche con el pene de Michael, y se lo agranda más de lo que es incluso xD
> 
> En fin, besitos. ¿Comentarios?


	4. Dosis Moderada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola, hola, hola! ¿como estan personitas hermosas? Aquí yo, trayendo actualización nueva. ¿Que opinan del fic hasta ahora? no sean malitos y comentenme, me esta costando y sus review siempre ayudan a animarme.
> 
> Espero que les este yendo bien esta semana, a mi se me ha hecho eterna. En fin, basta de charla trivial (?) Enjoy <3

**DOSIS MODERADA**

  
  
-Sigue hablando...-susurró con voz ronca James, mientras besaba los pechos de su esposa y se frotaba entre sus piernas. La rubia cerró los ojos con fuerza, pensando en que mierda podía decir a continuación. Se le habían acabado las ideas hacía rato, estaba soltando tonteras, pero parecía que a su esposo le gustaba. Joder, si le hubieran dicho a sus veinte que tendría que estar a los cuarenta hablándole a su esposo sobre el pene de su mejor amigo no lo hubiera creído, se hubiera reído. Por que era absurdo.  
  
-Emm... ya no se que más James... es grande, dura, venosa... es...-le tironeó el cabello al menor para que se apretara más contra sus pechos. Estaba excitada y un poco frustrada, no quería hablar de Fassbender, no ahora, sólo quería tener sexo normal. No le molestaban los fetiches raros de su esposo, pero el asunto se había vuelto algo bizarro y obsesivo. Quizás deberían volver a terapia, pero por causas distintas.  
  
-Dios, ¿te lo imaginas en tu boca? Seguro te atragantaría-la animó, frotando su pene que estaba a tope contra la vulva de su mujer. Joder, se sentía bastante excitado. La vergüenza de hablar de Michael en la cama la había superado en las primeras dos noches, ahora sólo quería seguir repitiendo eso... recordando a Anne siendo follada por él, recordar el cuerpo musculoso, sudado, los músculos marcados, el cabello rojizo pegado a la frente. Joder, joder. No podía aguantar: la embistió hasta el fondo, apresurándose a besarla para no escuchar el gemido. Quería quedarse en su fantasía. Se separó apenas cuando comenzó a moverse, y apoyó su frente contra la de su esposa mientras le daba duro-Y sus abdominales... joder... ¿no te daba ganas de arañar su espalda? Es tan amplia y musculosa y etmph...-los ojos azules se abrieron asombrados cuando la mano de Anne le tapó la boca. La mujer apenas tenía los ojos entreabiertos para mirarle.  
  
-Ya cállate y folláme-se quejó, moviendo un poco sus caderas. James cerró los ojos y continuo moviéndose. La mano no se apartaba de su boca para que no hablara, la situación le daba algo de gracia pero si se distraía se iba a reír e iba a empezar a bromear y Anne lo iba a odiar.  
  
Mejor se concentraba en follar. Estaba haciéndole el amor a su esposa, a su deliciosa, hermosa y perfecta hermosa. ¿Todo era genial verdad? Le encantaba hacerlo con ella, lo adoraba, le era placentero. Sin embargo mientras le follaba tenía que esforzarse por apartar la cara de placer de Mike mientras eyaculaba.  
  
Mierda, estaba jodido. Muy jodido.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Se miró al espejo de nuevo y se sintió un poco tonto. No entendía porque estaba tan preocupado por su imagen. Es decir, sólo iba a tomar una cerveza con su mejor amigo, no era nada raro. Era algo completamente normal. El corazón no debía latirle así de loco. Miró la hora en su celular y salió del baño rumbo al comedor donde su esposa estaba alimentando a Bren. La chica alzó los ojos para verlo y sonrió sutilmente.  
  
-Te ves muy bien-James quiso notar el sarcasmo en su voz, pero no lo había. ¿Por qué estaba tan susceptible? Se acomodó la camisa y se sentó junto con ellos, acariciando los cabellos de su hijo. Anne le miraba atenta, tras varios minutos de silencio, la chica se mordió el labio-¿Iras en la moto de Michael?  
  
-Si-respondió, levantándose para distraerse. Se suponía que el irlandés debía llegar hace diez minutos. ¿Por qué se estaba tardando? Caminó hacia la heladera, sirviéndose agua para distraerse. Anne le estudiaba con la mirada, no sabía que pensar exactamente. James lucia nervioso y ella no quería imaginar demasiado el por qué. Prefería pensar que era porque no sabía como enfrentar a su amigo luego de lo que habían hecho. Por lo que había visto, Mike le contestaba los mensajes un poco más cortante. La rubia se sintió algo nerviosa de haberles complicado la amistad, aunque bueno, era para remontar su matrimonio. Era valido ¿verdad? Aparte sólo era hasta que se les pasara la vergüenza, a Michael le había encantado, estaba segura de ello... había participado por su propia voluntad, y había sido muy apasionado. Era la simple vergüenza de probar algo nuevo, ya se ordenarían.   
  
-Podrías... invitarlo a pasar la noche aquí, si quieres-la chica se había levantado, dejando a Bren sentado en su silla. Abrazó a su esposo desde atrás sintiendo como el menor respiraba hondo, los vellos de su nuca estaban erizados. El joven giró la cabeza un poco, ambos se miraron de reojo y la chica acentuó su sonrisa-Los tres juntos de nuevo... ¿quieres?  
  
James se mordió el labio y luego de un momento se giró, abrazando a su mujer y mirándola atentamente-¿Tu quieres?-intentó ocultar la ansiedad en su voz. La idea de estar de nuevo los tres juntos los ponía sumamente ansioso. Joder, si, quería que se repitiera. La vez anterior lo hicieron muy rápido, ahora quería poder disfrutar completamente, cumpliendo todas sus fantasías. Había muchísimas cosas que no probaron. Sí, quería repetir. Quería hacer un trió bien hecho, no tan a las apresuras, quería... quería... tantas cosas.   
  
-Claro que quiero-la chica de nuevo sonreía coqueta e ilusionada. La idea de estar de nuevo con James totalmente apasionado, y con Michael, era sumamente tentadora. Sólo esperaba que la noche saliera bien, que los dos hombres solucionaran sus asuntos (asuntos de timidez más que nada, era obvio que seguían siendo amigos y se seguían apreciando, sólo andaban con la cabeza liada. Según ella era cuestión de tiempo, ya se les pasaría.) y que James finalmente volviera a ser el hombre con el que se caso.   
  
-Genial, entonces se lo diré y...  
  
-Pero se sutil, James, no se lo sueltes ni bien lo ves-el escocés se sonrojó un poco, tenía que admitir que había pensado hacerlo. Pero... no, quería charlar con Mike, quería asegurarse de que todos estaba bien entre ellos. El pelirrojo estaba algo distante con él últimamente, necesitaba saber que eran los mismos de siempre. Los mejores amigos, los compañeros inseparables, los bromistas que sabían divertirse a cada momento. Si, quería estar con Michael a solas un momento, no lo veía hace semana y media, y estando en Londres y  _desocupados_  ambos, era raro que no se encontraran. ¿O quizás sólo lo era para él? Tal vez estaba exagerando, una semana separados tampoco era tanto. Si, definitivamente estaba exagerando.  
  
Escuchar una bocina lo hizo casi saltar, apartándose de Anne y mirando hacía afuera. De pronto el corazón volvía a latirle rápido. ¿Qué carajos le estaba pasando? Joder, hombre, tenía que controlarse. Le besó la mejilla a su esposa y luego fue había la mesa para besar la cabeza a Bren-Bien, me voy. Te veo en la noche-le guiñó un ojo, coqueto, haciendo que la chica acentuara la sonrisa.   
  
Se apresuró a salir, Michael se estaba sacando el casco y sacudiendo la cabeza para ordenar el cabello. A decir verdad, a James no le ilusionaba tanto la idea de ir en moto, pero su amigo había dicho que tenia ganas y acepto simplemente para que no tuviera excusas para no salir. Sabia que amaba las motos, y él no tenia nada contra ellas, pero si iban a beber... bueno, no podrían hacerlo en exceso. Caminó rápidamente hacia él-Hey, Mike, ¿todo bien?-tomó el casco que el otro le extendía y lo miró un momento.  
  
-Todo bien, por suerte ¿y tu?-el mayor tenia una sonrisa divertida en los labios mientras veía como James se acomodaba un poco el cabello-Ni te molestes, igual te despeinaras-comentó, haciendo que el otro bufara-Apúrate hombre, que se nos viene la madrugada-dijo divertido, finalmente James se puso el casco y se subió a la parte de atrás de la moto. Bueno, al menos los dos se estaban comportando como si nada.   
  
Michael se puso el casco y arrancó, antes de hacer andar el vehículo a todo lo que daba. El menor sintió la fuerza empujarlo hacía atrás y tuvo que reaccionar rápido, enredando sus manos en el cuerpo ajeno-¡La puta! ¿Tu idea es tirarme o que onda?-gritó, para que el otro le escuchara a través del ruido del motor. Sintió una risa en respuesta, aunque más que nada notó el cuerpo de Michael vibrando ante la carcajada. De pronto fue consiente de lo apretado que le había agarrado, sus dedos se habían crispado contra la remera ajena, y esta era bastante fina por lo cual no era difícil imaginar la figura de los abdominales debajo de ella. Las yemas de sus dedos de pronto cosquillaban, por un impulso de explorar, que el tenía que esforzarse en contener.   
  
-Buscas cualquier excusa para tocarme-le gritó en respuesta. James sintió sus mejillas arder, y agradeció que no pudieran verse. ¿Qué carajos le estaba pasando con Michael? Estaba siendo un imbécil, poniéndose nervioso de la nada, sintiéndose alterado... es decir, era Mike, su amigo, todo era normal. Anne tenía razón, por hacer un trío no se volvían gays, simplemente debía relajarse.   
  
-Ya quisieras-respondió antes de esconder el rostro contra la espalda ajena, prefiriendo que el aire no le golpeara. Sintió, nuevamente, la vibración del cuerpo ajeno estallando en una carcajada. Podía imaginar con facilidad la sonrisa ocupando todo su rostro, dejando ver cada uno de sus dientes, iluminando la expresión del irlandés. Se mordió el labio y no pudo contener apretarse contra él. Michael le agradaba, mucho. Siempre era relajante estar juntos; era la persona más atenta, considerada y divertida del mundo.   
  
-Llegamos-la moto se detuvo de golpe y el menor tuvo que volver a sujetarle con fuerza. “Eres un bruto”, murmuró por lo bajo, robándole una nueva sonrisa al mayor, que estaba quitándose el casco. James se bajó de la moto con pereza y luego intentó ordenar un poco su cabello que había quedado algo alborotado por el viaje. Afortunadamente no lo tenía tan largo, sino el casco hubiera hecho un desastre con él. Mientras, Michael levantó el asiento de la moto y del baúl sacó unos lentes de sol y un sombrero.  
  
-Vaya estilo-comentó James mirándole con una sonrisa en los labios. El otro le saco la lengua, burlista. Igualmente el menor le imitó, del bolsillo delantero de su jean sacó unos lentes que no tardo en colocarse. Tampoco era la idea que los reconocieran ni bien entrar, querían salir a relajarse, y aunque los dos se llevaran bien con sus fans no siempre era placentero estar siendo “acosados”-Igual me veo mejor...-agregó, comenzando a caminar. El bar estaba a una cuadra de distancia, siempre preferían dejar el vehículo un poco más apartado así podían disfrazarse con tranquilidad.   
  
El irlandés no tardo en hacerle compañía, caminando de una manera elegante y confiada. Ni sabia para que se molestaban en disfrazarse, con el porte ajeno igual llamaba la atención ya que algunas chicas se le quedaban mirando con ganas. Entraron al bar y rápidamente se dirigieron a una de las mesas del fondo. Michael se sacó el sombrero mientras le hacía seña a la moza depara que les trajera unas cervezas.   
  
-¿Y cómo esta Bren?-preguntó con una sonrisa.   
  
-Bien, Anne lo estaba acostando cuando me fui-comentó con tranquilidad. Las cervezas llegaron y los dos comenzaron a beber mientras se distraían con una conversación tribal. James no podía evitar pensar que había necesitado mucho estar así con Michael, hablando como si nada más importaba. Le encantaba saber que cuando estaba a su lado los problemas parecían disolverse. Fassbender era mágico.  
  
La noche continuó relajada, mientras bebían hablaban de todo un poco, ninguno podía dejar de reírse, estaban divirtiéndose en grande. No se cuestionaron para nada cuando se acercaron más en el sofá, tanto que sus cuerpos se tocaban. El contacto físico estaba muy familiarizado en ellos y cuando no lo pensaban fluía naturalmente. No era raro que sus hombros se rozaran o sus manos se buscaran de vez en cuando. Tampoco veían extraño que sus ojos se persiguieran mutuamente, como si no quisieran perder de vista ni un segundo al otro.  
  
Eran amigos. James prefería pensar que todo eso era normal entre amigos. No era nada extraño que no quisiera dejar de mirar a Mike mientras hablaba, tampoco era raro que cuando lo veía reírse travieso o relamerse los labios se le secara la boca y tuviera que beber. Tampoco era preocupante que su mano se apoyara cada tanto en la rodilla de su compañero. Era normal que Michael hubiera acomodado el brazo a lo largo del sofá y cada tanto sintiera los dedos ajenos acariciando su hombro o jugando con su cabello. Estaban sentados juntos, todas esas cosas pasaban. Eran normales.  
  
Tampoco quiso pensar que su corazón no debería acelerarse cuando Michael, sin dejar de mirarle, bebía de su vaso, ni mucho menos quería admitirse a si mismo que su piel se erizaba cuando su amigo le tocaba. Nop, nada de eso pasaba. Porque era una salida de amigos normal.  
  
Y definitivamente algo que no estaba pasando era que Michael le estaba coqueteando. No, no estaba ocurriendo. No importaba cuantas veces había visto al irlandés sonreírle a las chicas así, exactamente como lo hacía con él ahora. No era una sonrisa coqueta. Y no, Fassbender no estaba buscando excusas para susurrarle cosas al oído. En todo caso, estaba alucinando. De a momentos notaba que Mike se comportaba exactamente igual que cuando quería conquistar a una chica pero luego lo veía actuar como siempre. ¿Se estaba volviendo loco, estaba susceptible o Michael le coqueteaba por segundos? Nah, era imposible.   
  
Al parecer ninguno quería hablar de lo que habían hecho hace unas noches, actuaban como si aquello nunca hubiera ocurrido y en parte era mejor. Fue un tema que dejaron pasar, prefiriendo ignorarlo. Más aún mientras James seguía en su etapa de negar todas las cosas que allí NO estaban pasando.   
  
Definitivamente él no le miró el pene a Mike cuando fueron a orinar, ni mucho menos se estremeció cuando el pelirrojo le rodeó la cintura con el brazo para guiarlo a la barra. Él no suspiró de placer cuando uno de los dedos ajenos le limpió la comisura de los labios, ni mucho menos sus dedos se enredaron con los de su amigo cuanto éste le jaló para ir a bailar. Y no, no fue su cuerpo el que se presionó contra el otro mientras bailaban, esperando sentir sus músculos o que en algún momento alguien lo empujara con fuerza para que Michael tuviera una excusa para sujetarlo. Cuando volvieron al sofá, cada vez que sus narices chocaron una contra la otra mientras se reían, fue un accidente. No era como si él se acercara a propósito para que chocaran ni mucho menos se quedan hablando así, casi pegados, deseando que alguno se animara a hacer algo más; lo que sea. Su piel no vibraba cuando sentía el aliento de Mike contra sus labios y en ningún momento lo atrapó mirándole los labios fijamente. Tampoco él se quedo mirando los labios ajeno. Y definitivamente no sintió cosquillas en el vientre en ninguno de esos momentos.   
  
No, nada de eso paso. Fue una salida perfectamente normal de amigos.   
  
  
**  
  
  
Cuando dieron la noche por terminada los dos salieron cantando animadamente del bar, se empujaban mutuamente, caminando en zigzag como borrachos aunque no habían bebido tanto-El super sombrero de Michael Fassbender-se burló James, divertido, mientras caminaban hacia la moto. Le había robado el sombrero al mayor, quien solo tenía los lentes puestos y le miraba divertido. Michael no entendía como podía esconderse sólo con unos lentes: el reconocería esa nariz pecosa y esos labios rojos en cualquier parte. ¿O quizás esa por que él miraba demasiado a James? No quiso pensar mucho en eso-Oye, Mike ¿me dejas manejar?-preguntó curioso. El pelirrojo frunció el ceño y le miró alzando una ceja. Su amigo se veía un poco “achispado” como para manejar. Pero esos ojos le podían. Le extendió las llaves con algo de recato.  
  
-Quiero que lleguemos vivos, ¿eh?-James sólo se rió, comenzando a quitarse las cosas. Michel no le apartaba los ojos de encima. Tomó el sombrero mientras lo veía colocarse el casco que hacía resplandecer aún más esos ojos azules-No te tengo confianza-admitió divertido, apoyándose en la moto mientras lo observaba acomodarse la ropa. Los ojos azules brillaron mientras James se acercaba a él, poniéndosele enfrente y apoyando lass manos en el asiento del vehículo, dejándolo atrapado entre estas. El mayor solo sonreía, ambos estaban muy cerca, si no fuera por la diferencias de altura sus rostros estarían rosándose. Michael se sentía embriagado por una peculiar felicidad, se sentía cómodo, contento, y tenia que contenerse para no coquetear.   
  
-Soy bueno en todo lo que me propongo-discutió el actor más joven pero se quedó estático cuando la mano ajena sujetó la cremallera de su campera y comenzó a subirla lentamente, cerrándola en un movimiento que le resultaba... excitante. Se apartó, aturdido y Michael se separó de la moto.  
  
-Demuéstralo-una sonrisa desafiante se había instalado en los delgados labios y James sonrió con suficiencia. Bajó la visera del casco y se subió a la moto, para arrancarla. Giró la llave y cuando no paso nada miró todo confundido. Michael estaba parado a su lado, con los brazos cruzados, y sin poder dejar de sonreír-. No es automática, tienes que patearla.-lo vio intentar patea sin lograr encenderla. Los ojos azules se giraron a mirarlo frustrado-¿No que sabias?-se acercó y le sujetó la mano para acomodarsela correctamente en el embrague, la indicó que acelerara y pateara. Ambos sonrieron cuando el motor rugió, sus miradas chocaron y Michael no pudo contener su mano que sujetaba la de James: antes de pensarlo siquiera sus dedos acariciaron el dorso de esta, deleitándose con la suave piel. El menor miró sus manos antes de volver a mirarle a él. Nadie dijo nada y el movimiento continuó fluyendo, hasta que finalmente el irlandés se sintió en condiciones de controlar su cuerpo. Con desgano dejó de acariciarle y le apretó la muñeca-Bien, voy a subirme, luego de que lo haga soltaras lentamente el embriague y...  
  
James había quedado algo aturdido por ese toque que no era precisamente amistoso. Se había quedado mirándole aunque no lo escuchaba. ¿Qué estaban haciendo exactamente esa noche? Buscando tocarse, casi desesperados, ante cualquier mínima excusa. Su cerebro le indicó que debería estar escuchando a Michael para no pasar por tonto, escuchó por partes y sonrió seguro-Bien, soltar el embra...-antes de terminar de decirlo ya lo estaba haciendo.  
  
-Si, pero cuan... ¡JAMES!-jadeó el mayor cuando la moto aceleró a toda velocidad, de pronto el corazón le estaba latiendo a mil por hora-¡Aprieta el maldito freno!-gritó, viendo al motociclista intentar mantener el equilibrio y manejar. Bueno, manejar sabia pero no precisamente ese tipo de motos. Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera hacer algo la moto chocó contra un tacho de basura, frenándose de golpe y logrando que James apoyara los pies en el suelo. Por suerte no había acelerado tanto. Michael corrió hacia a él, apenas se habían apartado unos metros, pero en el momento pensó que podía pasar algo grave. El más chico se sacó el casco y sacudió la cabeza, el pelirrojo se detuvo frente a él y le estudió atentamente-¿Estas bien?  
  
-Dios, claro que si, iba a menos de diez metros por hora...-no pudo evitar reírse y luego estudió atentamente la moto-¿La rompí?  
  
-No, no, esta bien...-respiró hondo, aguantándose las ganas de darle un golpe en la cabeza por lo torpe que era. Aunque claro, fue él quien le dejo manejar sin que este sobrio. Finalmente acabó sonriendo, mróo atento a James que seguía sobre la moto con el casco en la mano-Eres pésimo...-no pudo evitar carcajearse. El escocés se giró a mirarle, entre molesto y divertido. Aún estaba algo pálido producto del miedo que sintió en el momento. Al verlo así, Mike sintió algo de ternura, sin pensarlo se inclinó y le besó la mejilla, quedándose lo suficientemente cerca para sentir el suspiró de placer que soltó el menor. Cuando sus ojos celestes se abrieron se chocaron con los azules, increíblemente profundos. James sonrojado era lo más hermoso que hubiera visto.   
  
El menor se dejó llevar y lo imitó, depositando un beso en el rostro ajeno. Se aparto apenas antes de, aún con los ojos cerrados, depositar otro y otro. Regó de besos la mejilla de su amigo, que estaba apenas áspera por la incipiente barba. Los dos se quedaron quietos, cerca, sintiendo sus respiraciones fundirse juntas. Michael no pudo aguantarse de rodear la cintura del menor, que seguía en la moto, ambos apenas abrieron los ojos para mirarse. James sintió su cuerpo temblar cuando vio la sonrisa ajena, volvió a cerrar sus parpados cuando otro beso fue depositado en su mandíbula y luego otro y otro y otro. Su corazón latía cada vez más rápido, ese camino de besos tenía un rumbo que a él le resultaba un poco obvio: su boca. La respiración se le acelero cuando sintió el beso en su mentón, la adrenalina hizo reaccionar su cuerpo y su mente, haciendo volar su mano y ponerla en el hombro ajeno para apartarle.   
  
Michael se quedó estático y se apartó, sonrojándose un poco. Mierda, ¿acababa de cagarla con James? Se quedaron mirándose un momento, finalmente el menor se rió-Creo que tomé demasiado-murmuró aún algo agitado.  
  
El otro se rió de puro nerviosismo-Yo también-respondió, aunque en ninguno de los casos era verdad. El irlandés no podía creer que había estado a punto de besarle, cada día estaba más liado, desde esa maldita noche del trío estaba sumamente confundido. ¡Él era completamente heterosexual, por favor! Pero James... con solo volver a mirarle sentía deseos por besarle.  
  
-¿Manejas tú, entonces?-la pregunta interrumpió sus pensamientos. Asintió, y al mismo tiempo James se corrió para dejarle lugar a que se pusiera enfrente.  
  
-Bájate, así guardo los lentes y el sombrero-comentó retomando la compostura y sacándose las cosas para colarse el casco. James bufó y se colocó el casco antes de sujetar las cosas con sus manos.  
  
-Los llevo yo-dijo con confianza. Mike entrecerró los ojos, mirándole inseguro.  
  
-No vayas a perderlos-aclaró antes de subirse a la moto y para arrancar. Bueno, al menos la moto si estaba bien. James a sus espaldas se carcajeó.  
  
-¡Que desconfiado! Voy a cuidarlos-aseguró.  
  
Minutos después los lentes descansaban en medio de la acera, partidos en mil pedazos. Michael le hubiera insultado sino fuera por que James le puso la sonrisa más encantadora que le hubiera visto nunca.   
  
Fassbender acababa de conocer su mayor debilidad.   
  
  
**  
  
  
Una vez estuvieron en su casa, James bajó de la moto y se quitó el casco al mismo tiempo que Mike. Se miraron con una sonrisa, el escocés sentía sus mejillas ardiendo producto del alcohol. Se había divertido muchísimo y realmente no tenia demasiadas ganas de despedirse. Hubiera preferido que esa noche fuera eterna. ¿Por qué no podían estar así todo el tiempo? En esos momentos era todo perfecto, nada de que preocuparse, solo debía concentrarse en seguir robándole sonrisas al mayor para sentir su corazón acelerarse.  
  
Por su parte, el irlandés no podía quitar sus ojos del rostro de su amigo. No era un secreto que James era sumamente hermoso, pero... joder, con el sonrojo producido por el alcohol, sus labios también afectados por el viento frió y la mirada achispada y desinhibida se veía exquisito. Entendía por qué tantas se enamoraban de él, entendía por qué casi lo beso. No era que él fuera gay sino que James era irresistible. Tomó el casco sin dejar de sonreír, viendo como el menor se acomodaba el cabello. Ambos estaban algo agitados por la adrenalina reciente, Michael le puso la pata a la moto para poder bajarse, y una vez parado apoyarse contra esta-Me debes unos lentes-comentó divertido, haciendo que James entrecerrara los ojos.  
  
-Fue tu culpa por ir tan rápido, no pienso pagarlos...-protestó y se inclinó a golpearle el hombro. Michael, divertido, le tomó la muñeca y lo jaló para que quedaran más cerca. No hubo resistencia alguna, James se dejó llevar sin borrar la sonrisa. Las puntas de sus pies se tocaban pero al parecer ninguno se atrevía a hacer otro movimiento, de nuevo presos de esa timidez que era algo insólita entre ellos-Aparte salvé tu sombrero-dijo divertido, sin poder dejar de mirar la sonrisa coqueta dibujaba en los delgados labios ajenos. La mano que sujetaba el sombrero voló hacia el pecho del mayor, presionando la prenda contra este. Michael en vez de tomarlo le sujetó la muñeca, igual que con su otra mano. El menor bajó el rostro para mirar la acción y sintió su respiración acelerarse casi sin poder evitarlo. De pronto estaban actuando de nuevo extraños, pero... no quería parar.  
  
Cuando volvió a subir el rostro sus ojos se chocaron con los ajenos, un brillo especial resplandecía en los orbes celestes. Los ojos de Michael abandonaron los suyos para centrarse de lleno en su boca, y él sintió como una descarga de placer bajaba por su columna vertebral, haciéndole suspirar. Sus propios ojos volaron a los de su amigo. Sería tan fácil que Michael le jalara, y él simplemente dejarse llevar, hasta que sus cuerpos se unieran y sus boc...  
  
Nervioso volteó el rostro, sintiendo sus mejillas arder. ¿Qué carajos estaba pensando? A él no le interesaba eso. Era completamente heterosexual, tenía una familia, una esposa que... Oh, Anne. El trío. Móro de nuevo a Michael que lo observaba algo preocupado-Em...-de pronto se sintió nervioso, le costó volver a enfrentarlo-¿Quieres... ya sabes, entrar?-le hubiera gustado sonar más seguro o más claro. Igual el mayor pareció entenderlo, hubo apenas una fracción de duda antes de que sus ojos celestes resplandecieran aún más. La delgada boca amenazaba con una sonrisa.  
  
-¿Entrar?-el corazón de Mike se aceleró, la simple idea de estar con James  _a solas_  hacia que su cabeza diera vueltas-Ehhh... cl...  
  
Ambos se giraron cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió, Anne se había apoyado en el umbral y les miraba desde allí. A pesar de la oscuridad y la distancia, James podía apreciar el babydooll provocativo y la sonrisa coqueta. Ella los saludó con la mano, y al instante sintió como las manos de Michael soltaban las suyas. Se giró a mirarle interrogante pero el mayor había volteado el rostro.  
  
-Acabo de recordar que tengo que... madrugar mañana, así que mejor me voy-comentó, colando el casco que James le había devuelto en el manubrio y tomando el suyo.   
  
-Oh, ¿De verdad? No lo habías mencionado...-respondió el castaño, intentando no sonar tan ansioso como se sentía. No quería que se fuera, quería alargar esa noche más tiempo. Cuando los ojos celestes volvieron a enfrentarlo carecían completamente del brillo que segundos antes los hacía resplandecer. La mirada de Michael era perturbadoramente expresiva.  
  
-Bueno, es que lo había olvidado-Michael le miró con algo de resignación y luego miró de nuevo a la casa, levantando la mano para saludar a Anne. Cuando sus ojos volvieron a posarse en James apretó los labios. Se inclinó y el menor cerró los ojos al sentir esos labios apoyarse en su mejilla. Despidiéndose igual que la ultima vez y provocándole las mismas cosas: que cada centímetro de su cuerpo vibrara y su vello se estremeciera, preso de una ansiedad innentendible y de una tristeza preocupante. Los labios rojos dejaron escapar un suspiro nervioso, antes de que se atreviera a abrir los ojos-Dale saludos a Anne-comentó Michael, colocándose el casco aunque sin cubrir su rostro aún, se subió a la moto y James le sujetó la muñeca casi sin pensarlo.  
  
-¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte?-preguntó, demasiado ansioso. De pronto se sintió ridículo, lo soltó-A Anne le hacia ilusión-dijo casi sin pensar, logrando que su amigo apretara los labios-Mañana temprano puedes...  
  
-No, quiero descansar. Tengo que hacer las maletas-ante la mirada confundida de los ojos azules, suspiró-. Tengo que ir a América pasado mañana, así que aprovechare para descansar y acomodar todo.   
  
-¿A que vas a América?-preguntó algo confundido. Pensaba que Michael estaba libre hasta que comenzaran a filmar la tercera de X-Men.   
  
-Trabajo, unas promociones y unas cosas que hacer en Los Ángeles-comentó, acomodándose la campera.  
  
-Oh, bueno, cuando vengas podr...  
  
-Me quedare allí unos días-interrumpió, finalmente volviendo a mirarlo. Notó como James apretaba los labios, algo contrariado. Para lo amistosos que habían estado todo el día que de pronto se despidieran así era algo raro ¿Michael estaba molesto?-Voy a juntarme con Alicia y...  
  
-Pensé que habías terminado con ella-intentó disimular la molestia en su voz pero casi no pudo hacerlo. Sintió su rostro arder y carraspeó para disimular-¿O acaso filmaran una nueva película y como de nuevo es tu co-estrella planean volver?-bromeó, intentando aligerar el ambiente. Michael se revolvía el cabello de la nuca, viéndose algo perturbado, ante la broma sonrió nervioso.  
  
-Terminamos, pero estaré allá y ella quería saludarme por mi cumpleaños y...  
  
-¡Oh, tu cumpleaños! Falta menos de una semana-James no sabía si sentirse algo avergonzado de no haberlo recordado o molesto de que Michael no hubiera dicho antes que se iba a América. Aunque no le debía ninguna explicación, ¿qué carajo le estaba pasando?-Bueno, cuando vuelvas podríamos vernos para festejar-no le paso desapercibido como Michael apretó los labios y bajaba el rostro.  
  
-Luego iré para Alemania, mis padres están de viaje allá y quería verlos-comentó antes de encogerse de hombros, pareciendo resignado. James se quedó estático y parpadeó un par de veces.  
  
-Entonces... ¿cuándo nos veremos?-intentó controlar su tono y su expresión pero de pronto le dolía el pecho y no sabía qué hacer exactamente. Sus ojos se clavaron en un punto impreciso de la moto.  
  
-En Canadá, cuanto estemos filmando-James le miró de nuevo, casi sin pestañear. Habían pasado más tiempo sin verse pero todo parecía tan extraño en ese momento. La noche entera había sido tan buena que le parecía anormal que de pronto Michael estuviera tan frío. No era una persona fría, mucho menos con él.  
  
-Falta casi un mes...-dijo casi sin voz. Michael volvió a mirarlo y sonrió algo triste, antes de encogerse de hombros nuevamente.  
  
-Se pasara volando-respondió, antes de acomodarse en la moto, girando la llave-. Cuídate, James-murmuró, antes de bajar el casco y arrancar la moto, alejándose de la casa. El escocés se quedó estático, mirándo la moto ir a toda velocidad por la acera. No entendía que había pasado ni mucho menos por qué se sentía tan mal. De pronto el pecho se le había llenado de angustia.  
  
Se giró, suspirando, y caminó hacia la casa, donde Anne lo miraba confundida. La chica ladeó la cabeza, antes de entrar detrás de su esposo que casi ni la había mirado-¿Qué pasó mi amor?-cuestionó, acercándose y abrazándole desde la espalda. James se mordió el labio antes de sonreirle.  
  
-Mike te manda saludos, tenía que irse, tiene que viajar-la chica suspiró algo desilusionada. James había comenzado a quitarse la campera, ella se quedó apoyada en la pared pero al instante volvió a acercarse, para ayudarle a desabotonarse la camisa.  
  
-Podemos divertirnos tu y yo solos...-dijo coqueta, mirándolo juguetona mientras le continuaba desprendiendo los botones. James sonrió cansado y arrugó la nariz.  
  
-Estoy algo cansado y...  
  
-¡Oh, vamos, no seas aguafiestas!-la chica lo jaló para acercarlo, robándole una sonrisa. La rodeó con sus brazos antes de besárla en la frente. Mierda, no estaba cansado, estaba... confundido, extrañado, triste. Pero Anne no tenía la culpa y lo había esperado hasta esa hora.  
  
-¡Tienes razón!-intentó sonar animado mientras se sacaba la camisa y la dejaba a un lado-Ponte cómoda, iré al baño y vuelvo-la chica brincó emocionada antes de correr hacia la cama. Era bueno saber que a pesar de que el “condimento” no había podido participar aún iban a pasarla bien esa noche. Después de todo, Mike era sólo un extra (muy lindo, si), pero lo que ella realmente quería era a su esposo.  
  
Cuando James volvió se acomodó en la cama, Anne rápidamente se acercó a él para ayudarle a desabotonarse el pantalón. Intentó no sentirse desilusionada cuando notó que la virilidad de su esposo estaba completamente flácida. Comenzó a acariciarlo para animar las cosas. James le besaba el cuello, suavemente, mientras ambos se recostaban en la cama. La rubia se acomodó encima de su esposo, sintiendo las manos ajenas recorrer su espalda.  
  
-Anne, por favor...-suplicó casi sin voz, la chica apretó los labios.  
  
-Tú lo viste esta noche, ¿por qué no inicias tú.?.-dijo ella, dispuesta a dejarlo hablar e ignorarlo. No tenía ganas de hablar de Michael esa noche, si no iba a estar físicamente tampoco lo quería imaginariamente. ¡Quería que James hiciera el amor con ella! Joder, llevaban dos semanas hablando de él. Ya había pasado más de una semana desde esa vez que hicieron el trío, ya lo le generaba morbo como las primeras veces, si hubieran repetido si, pero ahora no.   
  
-No puedo, no es así... salimos a tomar algo, no lo mire así...-protestó, sintiéndose algo frustrado de que su esposa no colaborara. Y de que pene tampoco lo hiciera.   
  
-No sé, James, ya casi no recuerdo. Pensé que iba a venir hoy, así si... pero...-la chica le siguió besando el pecho para distraerlo, para que se concentrara en el momento que estaban teniendo. Vio como su esposo se mordía el labio.  
  
-Solo dime como se sintió-la chica rodó los ojos pero intento animarse, su mano bajó a acariciar la virilidad ajena, buscando hacerla reaccionar.  
  
-Duro, grande-respondió con desinterés. A pesar de todo, la masculinidad comenzó a alzarse en su mano. Bueno, menos mal que sólo eso bastaba, no tenía ganas de seguir. James se giró para subirsele encima, le quitó las bragas y se dispusó a penetrarla, así, a secas. Anne se sintió algo frustrada ¿no podía mostrar más interés en su cuerpo? ¡Ese conjunto le costo caro!  
  
-Continua...-apremió James, buscando terminando de endurecerse. Anne respiró hondo, intentando contener el enojo. ¡Quería que James pensara en ella! Michael no estaba, no interesaba en ese momento. Sólo eran ella y él. ¿No podían ser solo ellos? ¡Sólo por esa vez!-¡Vamos, amor!  
  
Anne bufó y se levantó algo fastidiada-¡James! ¡¿Podemos tener sexo una maldita vez sin tener que hablar del pene de Michael Fassbender?!-el hombre había caído boca arriba en la cama y abrió grande los ojos, sin saber si sentirse avergonzado o confundido. La chica se veía molesta-¡No vino! Si hubiera venido esta bien, pero no esta...¡somos tu y yo! ¡Tu y yo! No quiero hablar de un pene, sólo quiero...-la chica se calló de golpe y bufó-¡Olvídalo! Ya no quiero hacerlo, sólo quiero dormir-con esas palabras se retiró al baño.   
  
El menor quedó recostado en la cama, sabía que debía ir a disculparse pero simplemente no tenía ganas. La “discusión” con Michael le había dejado algo apático, sólo quería dormir. Se giró, quedando de costado y cerro los ojos. Lo mejor era descansar. Mañana arreglaría las cosas con Anne.  
  
  
**  
  
  
-Si, se que es tarde-Michael suspiró contra el teléfono y se revolvió el cabello. Estaba sentando en la cama, solo con sus jeans. Se sentía cansado, el buen humor de la noche se había apagado de golpe-. No, no quise despertarte, no es nada grave... sólo quiero que me consigas unos pasajes para mañana, bueno, pasado mañana para ir a Los Angeles.  
  
Se quedó escuchando lo que su agente decía, obviamente estaba confundido de que lo hubiera despertado a esa hora. Si, era desconsiderado pero no podía pensar en otra cosa.  
  
-Si, si, se que te dije que no iría, pero lo repensé. Es trabajo, no puedo no ir.-su agente continuó hablando y él gruñó por lo bajo, dejándose caer en la cama y mordiendo la almohada en protesta. Había insistido para que fuera y él no había querido, ahora que decía que si quería averiguar el por qué. ¿No podía pedir los malditos pasajes y ya?-¡Sólo quiero irme de Londres! ¡Consígueme los pasajes!-protestó. Sabia que estaba sonando caprichoso, y él no era así, pero quería irse de allí al menos por un tiempo, hasta que ordenara su cabeza.  
  
Se tranquilizó mientras escuchaba la respuesta. Sonrió a la nada y volvió a girarse en la cama, mirando el techo-Gracias, de verdad, perdona que te molestara. Descansa.-la llama se cortó y él dejó caer el teléfono. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar, necesitaba tiempo para estar lejos de Londres, lejos de James. O iba a volverse loco.  
  
Recordaba las palabras de Anne-Marie: “Hacer un trío no los vuelve gay”. Bueno, no estaba tan seguro de que fuera verdad.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, ya hay un acercamiento más McBender, aunque pequeñito. Ya se que me he cansado de decirlo, pero me cuesta escribirlos. No me golpeen y les cambie mucho la personalidad. Espero que a pesar de todo les gustara.
> 
> Adelanto: "Se que estas en Londres, James esta desanimado, vamos a festejar su cumpleaños. Ven a verlo. Quiero darle una sorpresa ;). Anne."-Michael miro el mensaje de nuevo y suspiro. Esa pareja iba a volverle loco."
> 
> ¿Que opinan? animense a comentar, un minuto de su tiempo me hace muy feliz a mi. En fin, besitos.


	5. Sobrellevando la Abstinencia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal? Aqui traigo la nueva actualización, quizas se les haga algo densa, lo bueno es que luego de este cap Anne aparecera muchisimo menos. Eso es bueno ¿no?
> 
> Ojala les guste! Gracias por sus comentarios.Enjoy
> 
> P/D: para este capitulo hay que tener en cuenta que Alicia Vikander es la novia de Michael Fassbender, es decir, es la misma chica con la que James lo escucho follando en el tercer capitulo. Y termino con ella antes del capitulo anterior, osea que ahora seria su ex (?)
> 
> Para aclarar, supongo que en la vida real aun son novios. Nada da a entender lo contrario.
> 
> Solo detalles xD
> 
> P/D2: Toda esta info la saco de una genial pagina de Facebook de Cherik y Fassavoy y que si son fans de este fandom deberian seguirla :D https://www.facebook.com/cherikmcbender?fref=ts

 

**Sobrellevando la Abstinencia**

  
  
Las cosas eran muy complicadas últimamente. James estaba de mal humor, triste, decaído. Había que arrastrarlo prácticamente para que asistiera a una celebración o premier, incluso para hacer las entrevistas. Era completamente extraño porque él era muy profesional. Lo bueno era que fuera del hogar fingía muy bien, actuaba de buen humor y como si nada pasara... pero cuando estaban a solas, en la casa, simplemente se dejaba caer en el sofá, miraba alguna película, o estaba todo el tiempo usando el celular o durmiendo.   
  
Anne ya no sabía qué hacer ni que pensar. ¿James estaba pasando por una crisis o algo así? Quizás tenía la crisis de los cuarenta, aunque recién estaba por cumplir los treinta y seis. Pero no encontraba muchas más explicaciones. Primero pensó que estaba peleado con Michael, se escribían poco... pero era normal, el mayor estaba en Estados Unidos trabajando, siempre se desconectaba cuando trabajaba. Pero esa vez su esposo no parecía entenderlo así.   
  
Se acercó y se acostó a su lado, intentando hacerse lugar entre sus brazos. James no tardó en abrazarla, se acurrucaron en el sofá mientras veían una película. Anne le miró de reojo, los ojos azules no se despegaban del televisor aunque no parecían muy atentos tampoco. Llevaba horas así y ella empezaba a preocuparse. El escocés era activo, no era de los que se quedaran en el sofá-¿Quieres bañar a Bren? Estoy cansada-comentó. James la miró y sonrió antes de asentir, se levantó con pereza y luego caminó hacía la habitación de su hijo, que estaba en su siesta-¡Y luego dale de comer!-agreóo en un grito, acomodándose en la manta que su pareja había dejado. En realidad podría hacerlo ella pero quería que se moviera. Estar con Bren siempre relajaba a James.   
  
Algo centelló en el sofá, los ojos de la chica se toparon con el teléfono que su esposo acababa de olvidar. Miro de reojo a la habitación de su hijo y luego lo tomó. ¿Acaso James estaba coqueteando con alguien por teléfono? Últimamente lo usaba mucho.  
  
“He estado ocupado. Me quedare en Nueva York unos días más. La pase bien en mi cumpleaños, gracias por recordarlo :)”. El mensaje era un tanto impersonal para lo que ellos solían escribirse. Anne miró los mensajes anteriores, todos eran de James hacía Michael que respondía cada tanto. No eran muchos pero si demasiados si no te respondían. Preguntaba siempre como estaba, si le había ido bien, que había hecho, si volvería antes... varias veces si volvería antes. Hace unos días le había deseado feliz cumpleaños, un mensaje un poco más largo que los de más, diciendo que le hubiera gustado verlo y regalarle algo. Michael recién contestaba, cinco días después. Copió el número para agendárle en su teléfono, luego dejó el ajeno donde lo había encontrado.   
  
Varios minutos después se levantó y fue hacía el baño. Se quedó parada en el umbral con una sonrisa. James y Bren habían hecho un desastre de espuma pero al menos su esposo estaba sonriendo de nuevo, feliz, ilusionado, viéndose relajado nuevamente. Ese era el James que ella amaba: el chico feliz, el padre cariñoso, el bromista relajado. Y allí estaba, haciéndole un peinado de espuma a su hijo, como si no hubiera problemas en la vida. Anne de pronto sintió sus ojos arder ¿quizás era ella quien hacía infeliz a James? El hombre se veía relajado en cualquier momento, excepto cuando estaba en casa con ella. Entonces sólo le quedaba pensar que el problema era suyo.  
  
James no la deseaba, James ya no era feliz a su lado. Su familia se estaba viniendo abajo.   
Tuvo que cerrar la puerta y caminar rápidamente hacía la habitación, las lágrimas habían empezado a caer y no podía contenerlas.   
  
  
**  
  
  
La cena era tensa, lo notaba. Se había ofrecido a alimentar a Bren y Anne apenas había sonreído. James le miró de reojo, atento durante toda la cena. Su esposa estaba tensa, se notaba, sus ojos apagados, ligeramente hinchados, casi no hablab, y no lo miraba. Que no lo miraba era un signo inequívoco de que algo sucedía, de que él había hecho algo mal. A lo largo de los años había aprendido a leer a su mujer, estaba orgulloso de eso: de que ambos se conocían muy bien, como si fueran... hermanos.   
  
Prefirió dejarlo pasar durante la cena, se concentró más en su hijo, prefería aclarar todo en su alcoba. No le gustaba ver a Anne mal y se sentía aun peor si él era el culpable. Él realmente quería a su esposa, quería que fuera feliz, podría hacer cualquier cosa con tal de no verla mal. Ella era muy importante en su vida, era su familia, era su mejor amiga, era la madre de su hijo, ¡era su esposa, dios!   
  
Estiró la mano para tomársela y ella le miró sólo un momento. Sonrió escuetamente y luego siguió comiendo. James suspiró y continuó alimentando a Bren. ¿Qué carajos estaba haciendo mal? Terminaron de comer en silencio. Siguieron la rutina de todas las noches: acostaron a Bren, lavaron todo y se fueron a dormir juntos. El castaño se quedó acostado en la cama miraádo a su esposa, que estaba en el baño terminando de ponerse una crema y acomodarse para dormir. Seguía sin hacer ninguna expresión, eso no era bueno, iba a explotar en cualquier momento.  
  
Esperó que volviera a la cama, cuando la tuvo a su lado la rodeó con un brazo y sintió como se tensaba antes de apartarse. Él no había apagado la luz de su velador, así que cuando la observo, la tenue iluminación le permitió ver los ojos llorosos-¡Anne!-gimió afligido, intentando abrazarla pero la chica negaba, buscando apartarse-¿Qué pasa cariño, por qué lloras?-finalmente logró rodearla, el cuerpo delgado convulsiono entre sus brazos antes de que los sollozos se dejaran escuchar en la habitación.  
  
-No es nada, James, sólo... déjame, quiero dormir, estoy cansada...-de nuevo se removió, queriendo escapar, pero él la sujeto firmemente. Forcejearon unos segundos pero momentos después la chica había enterrado el rostro en su pecho y empezó a llorar libremente.  
  
-Mi amor, por favor... no te pongas así...-acarició los rubios cabellos intentando consolarla-Dime lo que sea que es, vamos a poder solucionarlo, vamos a poder hacerlo...-el castaño la apretó con fuerza. Se sentía impotente, sentía que el mismo podría largarse a llorar. ¿Qué carajos estaba pasando en su matrimonio? ¿Qué estaba haciendo de su vida?-Sea lo que sea que haya hecho voy a arreglarlo, Anne, disúulpame de verdad. Yo sólo quiero...-sintió las uñas de su mujer clavarse en su espalda y se quejó por lo bajo. La apretó con más fuerza, como si quisiera fundirla contra su cuerpo. Hacía tanto que no estaban así de cerca, así de unidos... ¿por qué ya no compartía esos momentos con su mujer?   
  
-¿Aún me amas?-la voz fue apenas un hilo desgarrado por el llanto. James sintió todo su cuerpo tensarse y de pronto se quedó en blanco. No entendía porque se sentía tan tenso. La apretó entre sus brazos, pero sus labios se negaban a responder. ¿Qué le pasaba? Era Anne, era su vida, era su esposa, era una pregunta fácil. La chica se apartó para mirarle a los ojos. Los orbes de sus ojos estaban empapados en lágrimas, las mejillas húmedas, se veía sumamente destrozada-¡Dime! ¿Aún me amas? ¿Cómo antes? Porque... ya no me besas, ya no me buscas, ya no me tocas ¡ya ni bromeas conmigo! Cada día que estas aquí pareces... ¡ausente! Ocupado en otra cosa, triste, deprimido ¿eres infeliz a mi lado?-la voz no era acusadora, era simplemente desgarradora, y James sintió su pecho lleno de angustia.   
  
-Claro que te amo-las palabras salieron forzadas de sus labios aunque no quiso pensarlo. Él la amaba, era su esposa. ¡Debía amarla! Le limpió las lágrimas, sintiendose cada vez peor. Estaba lastimando a la única persona que no quería lastimar. Era un idiota. Debía ordenar sus ideas, sus pensamientos, sus prioridades: Anne era lo más importante en su vida, lo era. Debía cuidarla-Amor, amor...-le acarició el pelo intentando calmar su llanto, por lo menos ya no temblaba, simplemente lloraba en silencio-Soy un idiota, mi amor, lo siento tanto... no era mi intensión hacerte sentir así. Eres mi vida, mi mejor amiga, mi esposa, mi familia... lo eres todo. Sólo ando liado, por favor...-la tomó del mentón para hacer que la chica lo mirara a los ojos-Sé que soy un idiota, voy a solucionar mis cosas. Realmente no sé que me pasa, pero soy muy feliz a tu lado, claro que lo soy, bebe-desparramó besos por la frente de la chica, limpió sus mejillas y luego unió sus bocas en un cariñoso beso, buscando calmarla.  
  
Era uno de los besos más tristes de su vida, sabia a sal y la boca de Anne temblaba, la angustia no se iba de su pecho, sólo aumentaba mientras sus bocas se fundían más y más. Pero intentaba ignorarlo, quería concentrarse en el beso, quería concentrarse en calmarla. Se fue dejando caer en la cama, arrastrándola con él, quedando los dos completamente acostados. Se abrazaron con fuerza y continuaron besándose con calma, queriendo relajarse, acompasar sus respiraciones, sentirse seguros. Sus brazos se apretaron, sus piernas se enredaron, ambos con necesidad de tocarse.   
  
Cuando se separaron la mujer ya estaba más calmada, James la miró con atención-Perdóname mi amor, sé que he estado raro... creo que me he estresado, o... deprimido. Pero no eres tú, soy muy feliz contigo y con Bren-su mano buscó la de la chica, enredándose en ella, apretándolas juntas.  
  
-Entonces ¿no es que te estés desenamorando ni que... te guste alguien más?-James se quedó estático un segundo, pero luego se rió.  
  
-Claro que no mi amor, tú eres la única-le dio un beso sin borrar la sonrisa. Finalmente Anne sonrió también. Los brazos de ella se enredaron en su cuello, atrayéndole, queriendo quedarse bien juntos.  
  
-Por un momento pensé que ibas a dejarme-dijo, intentando sonar divertida, aunque el hombre notó al angustia en su voz.  
  
-Anne, no podría vivir sin ti-James enterró su rostro en la curvatura del cuello de su mujer. Aspiró su aroma, le abrazó con fuerza y sintió los bazos ajenos apretarle también-. Eres mi mejor amiga-murmuró, y le besó el cuello con cariño. Ella soltó una risa cristalina.  
  
-Y tú el mío-murmuró, con un poco más de alegría burbujeando en su voz. Se fundieron por completo en su abrazo, de a poco ambos se calmaron más y más. No hicieron falta palabras, simplemente se quedaron así, y se dejaron arrastrar por la relajación y el sueño.   
  
James apretó a Anne cuando la sintió roncar muy suavemente. Él no se pudo dormir con tanta facilidad. La angustia en su pecho se negaba a desaparecer, se sentía vacío, inconcluso. ¿Por qué le había costado tanto decirle a Anne que si la amaba? Dios, si no se ordenaba pronto sólo iba a seguir lastimándola, poniendo en peligro su matrimonio y su familia.  
  
El castaño cerró los ojos con fuerza, queriendo ignorar el hecho de que cuando Anne le pregunto si le gustaba alguien más, la imagen de Michael llenó su cabeza. Fue casualidad, fue casualidad. Sólo eso.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Se acomodó los lentes, apretó la gorra contra su cabeza, queriendo ocultar la mayor parte de su cabello. Miró su reflejo en el celular y le pareció que iba lo suficientemente disfrazado. Joder, se sentía nervioso y patético. No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, ¡y a su edad! Pero bueno, necesitaba arreglar las cosas en su matrimonio. Y esto era una parte necesaria. Caminó hacía dentro del local con las manos en los bolsillos, pasó rápido y sin querer levantar los ojos del piso.   
  
Por suerte a dentro no había gente. Se dirigió al mostrador donde estaba el chico que atendía, este le saludo cortesmente. James se forzó a sonreír pero luego se mantuvo con el rostro gacho, mirando al sujeto atreves de sus lentes-Hola, em... veras, ando buscando algo con que emmm... digamos, que algo con que  **subir**  mi libido sexual-comentó. Sintió sus mejillas arder. Notó la mirada de curiosidad y picardia del joven antes de que asintiera. Lo siguió con los ojos mientras el chico iba a buscar unas pastillas.   
  
Joder, joder, no podía creer que aún no llegara ni a los cuarenta y ya tuviera que estar recurriendo a esas cosas. Pero bueno, había intentado esos días lograrlo por su propia cuenta y no había podido. La comunicación con Anne había mejorado desde esa noche donde “aclararon” las cosas. Ahora se estaba esforzando en ser abierto y sensible. "Esforzando" era la palabra clave, porque en todo momento sentía que tenía esforzarse. Pero bueno, lo mejor de la comunicación es que ella parecía entender ese tema. El seguía recurriendo a la excusa del estrés pero sabía que no iba a poder continuar con ello mucho tiempo más.   
  
El chico finalmente volvió y le dejó las pastillas enfrente. James las miró con atención y frunció el ceño-Y... ¿esto es como el viagra o qué es exactamente?-mientras tanto sacó su billetera, poniendo el dinero necesario.   
  
-Bueno, legalmente no, no es como el viagra, técnicamente... pues sí, es como el viagra-comentó con simpleza, el chico tomo la caja y le mostró las indicaciones-Treinta minutos antes... y ¡pumm!-la sonrisa era algo divertida, era obvio que lo que estaba acostumbrado a trabajar con el nerviosismo de la gente. James miró con atención el puño que el chico alzaba, como referencia de dureza y firmeza. Alzó la ceja y finalmente soltó una risa.  
  
-¿Y no tiene contraindicaciones?-preguntó con curiosidad.   
  
-Bueno, esas cosas siempre es mejor consultarlas con un médico, pero sí de salud no tienes problemas, no creo que pase nada malo-afirmó, y luego le entregó el producto en una bolsa. James lo tomó, sintiéndose algo más calmado luego de la conversación y dando las gracias se retiró de allí.   
  
Esa noche iba a hacerlo, como fuera. Necesitaba hacerlo, para poder terminar de arreglar las cosas. Esa semana había estado fingiendo que todo estaba en orden, que podían ser felices juntos. Y de a momentos lo creía: podía ser feliz así, con esa tranquilidad, riendo con Bren y Anne, teniendo una vida “normal”. Él podía ser completamente feliz sin sexo, a la larga todas las parejas dejaban de hacerlo... pero su esposa estaba algo preocupada al respecto. Al parecer tenía miedo de que le fuera infiel, de que las cosas empezaran a estar mal. Bueno, si, eran jóvenes aun, pero... James no necesitaba de eso para ser feliz. Era feliz con Anne porque se entendía con ella, porque se querían, porque eran mejores amigos, porque tenían una vida juntos.   
  
Pero en fin, de momento quería poner todo en orden, relajar a su esposa, relajarse él. Afirmar a ambos que ellos seguían siendo los de antes: la perfecta y joven pareja, ilusionada y con toda una vida juntos por delante.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Anne bostezó, y abrió los ojos con pereza. Oh, ya era de día. Se acurrucó contra el cuerpo desnudo de James, aprovechando su calor. Sabía que en poco tendría que levantarse, Bren ya debería estar por despertarse, pero quería quedarse abrazada al cuerpo de su esposo un poco más. Estaba relajada, y feliz.   
  
Esos últimos días habían sido perfectos. James había superado el estrés. Hacían el amor cada noche. Quizás no con la pasión de la juventud, aún era algo mecánico, pero lo hacían: sin necesidad de porno, sin necesidad de hablar de nadie, sin necesidad de cosas raras. Ahora su esposo la abordaba, ya “feliz” y luego se iban directo al acto. Era agradable, y luego se dormían juntos, y James parecía estar de mejor humor.  
  
Al fin, después de tanto esfuerzo las cosas iban bien. Y justo a tiempo porque les quedaban pocas semanas juntos antes de que su esposo marchara para Canadá. James abrió perezosamente los ojos, Anne durante un momento notó que no brillaban como siempre, sino que lucían muy apagados. El chico se refregó contra la almohada, cuando la miró una sonrisa adoraba sus labios. Anne frunció el ceño, los ojos azules aún no brillaban. Le acarició la mejilla, el hombre besó su mano y volvió a cerrar los ojos, como si quisiera continuar durmiendo-¿No vas a levantarte?-preguntó ella en un murmullo. James sonrió aún con los ojos cerrados.  
  
-En un rato-las manos del chico la abrazaron, y ella reposo con él solo un momento, antes de levantarse para ir a buscar a Bren. Cambió y vistió a su niño, lo llevó al comedor para darle de comer, cuando volvió a la habitación se detuvó en el umbral. James estaba sentado en la cama, tenia el celular en la mano y lo miraba con demasiada atención. Lo vio suspirar con pena y dejarse caer hacía atrás, rendido. Sólo pudo fruncir el ceño. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahora?   
  
A los pocos minutos James se levantó, se notaba desganado. Anne lo observó ir al baño. Cuando el chico cerró la puerta ella entró al cuarto y toóo el teléfono que había quedado en la cama. Lo tocó e inmediatamente la pantalla encendió en los mensajes de texto. La conversación con Michael. Y como siempre, varios mensajes por parte del castaño y pocas respuestas de su amigo.   
  
  
J: Vi que volviste con Alice  
M: No es cierto  
J: Ohh, ahora me mientes. Vi sus fotos jajaja ¿por qué no lo admites?  
M: No volvimos James.  
J: Ok. Estas distante ¿estas enojado?  
M: No.   
M: Solo cansando.  
J: ¿Sigues en Canadá?  
M: Acabo de llegar a Europa.   
J: ¿No vendrás a Londres?-ese último mensaje había sido la noche anterior. El doble tilde celeste dejaba más que claro que el mensaje había sido visto, y Michael figuraba en línea. Anne apretó los labios.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Michael había llegado a su departamento en Londres hacia unas horas. Dejó la maleta en la entrada y caminó a abrir las ventanas, necesitaba aire fresco. Había estado pocos día en Alemania, su madre había notado que estaba medio raro y decidió volver antes para huir de sus constantes interrogantes. Malditas madres que se daban cuenta de todo. Él había intentado actuar como si nada, pero ella ni bien lo vio le pregunto quién era la chica que hacía que sus ojos se vieran más opacos y que si tenía ese efecto en él quería conocerla. No importó cuantas veces dijera que no había nadie especial y luego no importo cuantas veces dijera que no podía conocerla a la “chica” porque no quería nada con él, su madre no se cansó de repetir que él era irresistible y podría tener a quien quisiera.  
  
Bueno, justo a esa persona no podía tenerla. No románticamente, al menos.  
  
Tenía pereza de desempacar pero igualmente quería revisar toda la ropa para ver qué llevaba a Canadá. Pusó el agua a calentar para prepararse un café para recuperar energías, tanto volar le agotaba un poco.  
  
Ese día se lo paso acomodando su departamento, revisando toda la ropa, desarmando las maletas y preparándose para armar otra. En realidad no solía preocuparse mucho por la ropa, toda la ropa que tenía se aseguraba de que le quedara bien y que se viera elegante y adecuada aunque fuera simple. Pero bueno, necesitaba algo para distraerse.   
  
Estaba por acostarse cuando el teléfono vibró. Lo tomó, seguramente era su madre ya que había olvidado avisarle que llego bien. Frunció el ceño cuando vio que era un número que no tenía agendado. No era como si él le diera su móvil personal a mucha gente. Abrió el mensaje algo intrigado.  
  
 _"Se que estas en Londres, James esta desanimado, vamos a festejar su cumpleaños. Ven a verlo. Quiero darle una sorpresa ;). Anne."_ -Michael miró el mensaje de nuevo y suspiró. Esa pareja iba a volverle loco. Él que quería superar todo eso, distraerse, pero no había caso. Se iba a Estados Unidos para distraerse y trabajar y no lograba hacerlo. Incluso se juntó con Alicia para ver si retomando esa relación las cosas mejoraban, si lograba olvidarse del absurdo pensamiento de que James le gustaba. Pero no, incluso así no había podido. El intento de regresar con Alicia había fracasado miserablemente, la chica lo quería muchísimo, y él la apreciaba pero no con tanta profundidad. Por eso terminaron la primera vez, ella merecía alguien que la amara con igual intensidad. Cuando quiso volver, finalmente ella dijo que no estaban funcionando. Que era obvio que Michael tenía la cabeza en otra cosa, o en alguien más.  
  
Fue sumamente humillante escuchar aquello. Por suerte la sueca había sido muy amable. Quedaron como amigos, de nuevo, y él decidió que no había más que hacer en Estados Unidos, y lo mejor era ir a Alemania. Recién cuando volvió a Europa se sintió en condiciones de responder el mensaje que James le había enviado por su cumpleaños. No había querido ignorarle pero quería que las cosas con Alicia funcionaran y si se distraía con él obviamente no lo haría.   
  
Cuando llego a Alemania pensó que pasar tiempo con sus padres estaría bien. Además tenía unas sesiones de fotos allá. Pero bueno, ver a su familia no fue como esperaba. Su madre era demasiado inteligente y lo conocía muy bien. Durante un momento Michael odio esos ojos que al parecer todos amaban, hubiera preferido que en ese momento fueran menos expresivos. Hizo la sesión de fotos y huyó del continente hacia Londres para no tener que enfrentarse a la mirada de aquella mujer que le hacía notar una verdad que no quería asumir.  
  
James solo era un gusto pasajero, no era como si se estuviera enamorando. Era una tontería que se le metió en la cabeza, y que pronto se le pasaría, ni bien conociera a una chica que le gustara todo ese tonto pensamiento saldría de su cabeza. ¡Él era hetero por dios! Bueno, quizás no tan hetero.  
  
Miró de nuevo su teléfono y se tiró en la cama, revolviéndose el cabello. ¿Cómo carajos Anne se enteró que estaba allí? No debió sacarse fotos con nadie, seguro que alguien había subido alguna a esas paginas web. O vaya saber cómo se enteró. Pensó en negarlo, pero tarde o temprano alguien lo vería por allí. ¿Cómo decir que no quería ir a la fiesta de James? No quería enfrentarlos, aun no ordenaba sus pensamientos. ¿Y si lo veía y quería comerle la boca a besos? El problema era que al mismo tiempo se moría de ganas de ir a verle.   
  
Releyó el mensaje. Esta vez se centró en el hecho de que Anne recalcaba que James estaba desanimado ¿Qué le andaría pasando? Ahora le daba más curiosidad y tenía aún más ganas de ir. Pero ¿era una buena idea? El plan era tomarse un tiempo, alejarse, distraerse, ante todo ordenarse. No quería confundirse más y hacer alguna tontería.   
  
Se quedó mirando el techo un momento antes de volver a tomar el celular.  
  
 _”Si puedo iré”_. Corto, conciso y practico. Al parecer Anne se dio por satisfecha ya que solo le respondió con un guiño. Aún faltaban dos días para el sábado que se haría la fiesta, bah, suponiendo que era el sábado. Eso dijo James cuando lo saludo para su cumpleaños. De ir, iría ese día.   
  
Tenía algo de tiempo para pensarlo bien.   
  
  
***  
  
  
-¡¡Jimmy, Feliz Cumpleaños!!-Joy abrazó con fuerza a su hermano mayor, le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego se apartó para darle su regalo. James sonrió, saludándola con cariño e invitándola a pasar. Tenía que repetirse así mismo de que no estaba desilusionado, de que no había esperado que fuera Michael el que estuviera en la puerta cuando fue a atender. El hombre no le confirmó que iba a asistir, no se escribían desde su cumpleaños, y no había garantizado nada. De llegar a asistir seguramente hubiera avisado-¿Dónde anda mi sobrino?  
  
-Creo que anda siguiendo a Anne, pidiendo que le dé pastel-comentó, cerrando la puerta y volviendo a la sala donde estaban alguno de sus familiares y amigos más cercanos. Realmente él no había tenido ganas de festejar, pero su esposa se había visto muy ilusionada con hacer ese encuentro, y era adecuado ya que en unas semanas se iría para Canadá y era bueno ver a su familia antes.   
  
Anne andaba con un exquisito vestido rojo, quizás un poco demasiado formal para una reunión tan íntima, pero se veía muy bien. Se llenó de felicitaciones y él también, no sólo por su cumpleaños sino también por tener tan perfecta familia. James se sintió un poco incómodo, él sabía que tenía una familia perfecta, amaba a su esposa y a su hijo, era feliz con ellos… pero a veces deseaba que las cosas fueran diferentes. Deseaba no tener que esforzarse para mantener esa idea de familia perfecta ¿Por qué no podía ser algo natural? Como era hace unos años, como era antes, cuando eran más jóvenes, cuando su hijo recién nacía… cuando todo era más fácil.  
  
Bebió una copa y conversó con todos, mantuvo la sonrisa todo el tiempo aunque cada tanto miraba su reloj o su teléfono. Ya eran casi las diez de la noche, Michael no iba a venir. Suspirando fue a buscar algunos bocadillos a la cocina, ya que se habían acabado.  
  
-Pronto sacare el pastel-anunció Anne y él se forzó a sonreír emocionado. Treinta y seis años y aún era incomodo cuando le cantaran feliz cumpleaños. Prefería saltarse esa parte-Trae las mini empanaditas, yo llevo estos mini sándwiches.  
  
James frunció el ceño-¿Por qué todo es mini?-preguntó, mientras se metía un mini sándwich en la boca. Anne le miró divertida antes de reírse y negar con la cabeza. El actor frunció el ceño mientras la veía volver a la sala, él lo había preguntado de verdad. ¿Acaso no era mejor que todo fuera tamaño normal? El timbre de la casa sonó y dejo la bandeja en la mesada antes de ir a abrir.   
  
Ni bien abrió la puerta dejó de masticar de golpe y abrió los ojos grandes: Michael.   
  
-James, feliz cumpleaños, bro-el irlandés sonrió y James se obligó a tragar. Luego se arrojó a sus brazos, casi sin pensarlo, sintiendo su corazón latir rápido. El mayor dio un paso atrás, sorprendido, y apenas alcanzó a abrir los brazos para recibirlo. No se había esperado tanta efusividad.   
  
-Mike, que sorpresa, no sabía que ibas a venir…-dijo, ahora sí sin poder dejar de sonreír, de pronto estaba sumamente emocionado. Fassbender estaba algo asombrado, apenas y le devolvió el abrazo con un brazo, ya que el otro lo tenía ocupado con el regalo. El actor más joven se apartó, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado de haberle saltado encima, pero no había podido contenerse. Había deseado tanto verle.  
  
Michael pasó saliva, sin querer mirarle demasiado. Joder, ¿Por qué James tenía que ser tan condenadamente guapo y tan cariñoso? Le sonrió en respuesta y le extendió el regalo-Estaba en Londres y no podía perdérmelo-comentó divertido. James le invitó a pasar y cerró la puerta detrás-Se me hizo algo tarde pero…  
  
-No, no, llegas perfecto-aclamó el menor mirando el regalo entre sus manos. Dios, ¿Por qué estaba tan emocionado por eso? Toda la noche forzándose a sonreír y ahora no podía dejar de hacerlo-Muchísimas gracias por el regalo, no debiste molestarte, que vinieras ya estaba bien-empezó a abrirlo, principalmente porque quería quedarse un momento más allí, solos. Al ver el regalo no pudo evitar soltar una risa-¿Esto es una insinuación?  
  
-Escuche por allí que iba a pasar-comentó, mirándole divertido. James negó con la cabeza, sus ojos se posaron en la sonrisa ladina de Michael.  
  
-Aun no me decido ¿Qué tal quedaría calvo?-preguntó curioso mientras observaba la rapadora que su amigo le había regalado. El mayor soltó una risa antes de enterrar sus dedos en la cabellera castaña, no podía contenerse de tocarlo. El escocés se dejó hacer con gusto, sintiéndose sumamente agradable.  
  
-Igual te verías bien. Supongo…-entrecerró los ojos celestes, como meditándolo-Me cuesta un poco imaginarlo. Quizás pierdas un par de cientos de fans, pero yo te seguiré queriendo-bromeó. James soltó una risa y negó con la cabeza, sin poder ignorar el cosquilleo que esas palabras le producían; volviendo a guardar la maquinita en el paquete.  
  
-También tengo un regalo para ti…-comentó, girándose y haciendo que Michael le siga a la cocina-Quería dártelo antes, pero te desapareciste-comentó, entregándole un pequeño estuche. El mayor lo tomó con una sonrisa y lo abrió, al instante sonrió.  
  
-No te hubieras molestado, ya había comprado otras… igual estas me encantan-se puso las gafas un momento y se acomodó el cabello-¿Me veo irresistible?-preguntó coqueto y pasó saliva al ver la forma en la que James se mordía los labios. El menor asintió antes de soltar una risa nerviosa y bajar la cabeza.  
  
-Como siempre-comentó, algo avergonzado, conteniéndose de responder al coqueteo ajeno. Cerró los ojos al sentir un beso en la mejilla. De esos besos que al parecer Michael había vuelto su firma personal, y que hacían que su corazón se pusiera histérico. Sus manos dejaron el regalo en la mesa y volaron rápidamente a los hombros ajenos, queriendo mantenerlo en su lugar. Sintió como el mayor suspiraba contra su piel, y un estremecimiento cruzo su espalda. Comenzó a respirar agitado, sintiendo la piel sensibilizada. Los labios de Michael no se apartaron, depositaron otro beso, y otro, igual que aquella noche en el callejón. Y James dejó escapar el aire despacio, intentando normalizar los latidos de su corazón.   
  
El escocés entreabrió la boca al sentir los delgados labios ajenos continuar con su camino. Relamió los propios algo ansioso ¿Michael iba a besarle? Dios, la simple idea le ponía ansioso. La boca ajena había dejado un beso a milímetros de la suya, que le hizo estremecerse y crispar sus dedos contra esos amplios hombros.  
  
-¡¿JAMES?! ¡Cariño! ¿Quién llego?-la voz de Anne los hizo separarse de un salto. Los dos se miraron un momento, un poco más incómodos, ligeramente sonrojados. Michael se revolvió un poco el pelo, dando unos pasos hacia atrás. Sentía el corazón palpitando en los oídos. Durante un segundo odio a Anne, una vez que juntaba valor y el momento parecía prestarse les interrumpían.   
  
-Es Michael-respondió un poco más alto y se giró, para no mirar a su amigo y para tomar los bocadillos. ¡Dios! ¿Qué carajos estaba haciendo? Deseando que Michael le bese, con Anne en la habitación del lado. Por dios santo, él era heterosexual. Él tenía una esposa e hijos. A él no le gustaba Michael, él deseaba a Anne. Claro que si, era su esposa, la madre de su hijo, su mejor amiga-¿Vamos?-preguntó, sin girarse a mirar al pelirrojo. No se atrevía a enfrentarlo, debía empezar a cuestionarse si cada vez que viera a Michael iba a ser igual de “incomodo” o iban a superarlo pronto.   
  
El irlandés tomó unas cosas para ayudarle y ambos salieron hacia la sala. Anne sonrió radiante y se acercó a saludar a Fassbender, abrazándole un momento. El hombre le sonrió un poco forzado, le agradeció por la invitación y luego siguió saludando al resto de los invitados. Con Bren se quedó un rato más, sacándole charla y jugando con él. El niño parecía encantado con que le presten más atención, sobre todo si le permitían expresarse sobre lo mucho que deseaba comer pastel.   
  
Michael no pudo evitar sentirse algo enternecido, ese niño tenía los ojos azules igual que James, y una nariz pequeña y pecosa. Era simplemente perfecto. Sintió un deje de añoranza de tener su propia familia, aunque luego lo desecho. Aún no era el momento, no había una persona indicada, y quien le gustaba no podía darle hijos. Obviamente. Quizás esa era otra razón para desechar ese sentimiento ridículo: no podía gustarle un hombre heterosexual, que era su mejor amigo, que estaba casado y con un hijo, alguien con quien no podría tener su propia familia.  
  
Miró de reojo a James, los ojos azules se apartaron al instante de los suyos. El escocés le había estado observando obviamente. ¿Y qué tal si James no era tan heterosexual como él creía? No debía serlo, o al menos era curioso. Porque James era quien le provocaba muchas veces, y quien le miraba, y quien se dejaba abrazar, y quien le sujetaba para que siguiera besando su mejilla.   
  
El castaño huyó a la cocina para distraerse, su esposa le siguió de cerca, yendo a buscar más bebida-Michael vino-comentó con una sonrisa. James le sonrió en respuesta, tomando una copa y sirviéndose vino-¿Estas feliz?-ella se acercó coqueta, comenzando a acariciarle el pecho por encima de la camisa-¿Por qué no lo invitamos a quedarse? Como regalo especial de cumpleaños-susurró, mordiéndole la oreja juguetonamente. El castaño le dio un sorbo a la copa, tragando con fuerza al escuchar la idea de su esposa. Recordó como el pelirrojo le había besado la mejilla y su cuerpo se había erizado por completo. ¿Y acaso no había querido hacer un trío bien hecho? Pero… joder, no debía hacer eso si creía estar confundido.  
  
-No creo que quiera quedarse-comentó, Anne sólo soltó una risa pegándose un poco a él.  
  
-Si tú se lo pides no creo, pero si se lo pido yo… seguramente sí. Ya sabes, encanto femenino.-la vio acomodarse los senos en el vestido, y soltó una risa-Son poderosos lo sabes…-James la besó rápidamente.   
  
-Lo sé-comentó divertido. Acarició el cabello de su esposa, contemplándola un momento-. Eres hermosa Anne-ella agrando la sonrisa viéndose completamente feliz. James sintió su pecho doler un poco-. Sabes que eres mi mejor amiga ¿verdad?  
  
-Claro que sí, James. Y tú el mío-le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego le robó un sorbo de vino-. Volvamos a la fiesta, somos los anfitriones… es irrespetuoso desaparecerse-salieron juntos de la cocina, Anne tomaba su mano con fuerza. La chica miró la sala y le guiñó un ojo-Voy a hablar con Mike-susurró. James solo asintió y sonrió, antes de apoyarse en una pared a disfrutar su copa de vino. Contempló a su esposa que se había acercado a Michael y le hablaba sin dejar de sonreír. Se sintió un poco molesto sin poder evitarlo. Apretó los labios al ver sonreír a Michael, de esa manera que hacia resplandecer su rostro. Tuvo que tomar un largo trago de su copa, casi acabándosela. A pesar de que la idea del trío le ponía muchísimo, no les gustaba verlos coqueteando. Quizás porque Anne era su esposa, si, debía ser eso. Fulmino la mano que Anne tenía sobre el hombro ajeno y tuvo que girarse e ir al baño para dejar de mirar.   
  
Cuando salió del baño Anne le sonrió y fue a la cocina, minutos después volvió a la sala con el pastel en la mano, las velas prendidas y una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Todos empezaron a cantar y James sintió su rostro arder ligeramente. No sabía a donde mirar, aplaudió y luego tomó a Bren entre sus brazos, alzándolo para que soplara las velas con él. Miró un momento a Michael que le sonreía con cariño y cuando la canción se acabó sopló las velas con su hijo y luego le besó la mejilla. Por instinto volvió a mirar a Michael y este alzo la copa en señal de brindis.  
  
-Amor ¿traerías más platitos?-le preguntó Anne mientras comenzaba a cortar. James asintió y dejó a Bren en el piso intentando que su madre le diera del dichoso pastel-Oh y cucharas, y servilletas-agregó un poco más alto.  
  
-Te ayudo.-al escuchar la voz ronca de Michael se giró a mirarle y se sintió un poco nervioso. Le sonrió sin mirarle y caminó hacia la cocina sintiendo los pasos de atrás muy de cerca. Se pusó a buscar los platos y los vasos, evitando mirar a su amigo-¿Y qué tal la estás pasando?-se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Michael tan cerca, se giró a mirarle y sonrió. Finalmente el irlandés había ganado algo de confianza y quería ver hasta donde podía llevar eso.  
  
-Bastante bien, ¿y tu?-Fassy puso esa sonrisa coqueta y James le contempló un momento antes de voltear el rostro.   
  
-Bien.-Michael se acercó un paso más y el dio un paso atrás hasta chocar con la mesada. El mayor le sonrió divertido y sintió su corazón acelerarse-Feliz cumpleaños-susurró, antes de inclinarse a besarle la mejilla. James ni siquiera pudo disimular el suspiro. Se quedó con los ojos cerrados, quieto en su lugar, sin saber exactamente que hacer.   
  
-Gracias, pero no es hoy…-bromeó, intentando relajar el ambiente. Volvió a girarse para tomar las servilletas. Aprovechando que ya no estaban cara a cara juntó algo de valor-Entonces ¿vas a quedarte?  
  
-¿Quedarme?-si lo hubiera estado viendo hubiera notado la expresión de confusión del mayor.   
  
-Si ya sabes, a Anne la hace ilusión-si, lo mejor era echarle la culpa a su esposa. No quería admitir que era él quien quería que se quedara, la única vez que le invitó fue rechazado, no quería que pasara lo mismo en este momento. Su mente ya se había hecho la ilusión de que Anne lo conseguiría, de que pasarían otra noche juntos.  
  
-Oh, quedarme-repitió, como si recién cayera en cuenta. El irlandés miró la espalda de James, que al parecer todavía no se atrevía a hacerle frente. Miró de reojo hacia la sala asegurándose de que todos estaban en lo suyo-Si a Anne le hace ilusión-comentó y se acercó hasta quedar atrás de James. Sintió el estremecimiento ajeno cuando apoyó sula mano en su cintura, se inclinó para besarle la unión del cuello y del hombro (James tenia una piel tan condenadamente suave y una fragancia que… uff), y luego se acercó a su oreja. Miró de reojo la expresión del menor, tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba profundo. Eso le dio algo de confianza-Pero, ¿tú quieres que me quede?  
  
-Si quieres si-James se mordió los labios, sentía el aliento ajeno chocar su oreja y lograba sensibilizarse. ¿Desde cuándo era tan sensible a simples caricias? Se sentía como cuando aún era un adolescente hiper caliente, que ante el mínimo roce se hacia la peli porno en su cabeza. Giró apenas su rostr, para mirar a Michael y sus narices chocaron, los ojos celestes de su amigo brillaban de la misma manera que lo hacían esa noche frente a su casa. James sentía que ya adoraba esa chispa algo pervertida en la mirada ajena. La mano en su cadera le hizo girarse y quedaron frente a frente. Sus ojos volaron de los ajenos a esa delgada boca, y mordió sus labios.   
  
-Pero ¿tu quieres, James?-la manó en su cadera sujeto la cinturilla de su pantalón y lo atrajó un poco más. Podía sentir el macizo cuerpo de Michael contra el suyo, podía imaginarse los abdominales, los pectorales. La otra mano del pelirrojo había ido a sujetar su nuca y dejó escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones cuando Mike le acerco aún más, haciendo que sus narices se rozaran, sus labios quedaron a escasos centímetro de distancia. No pudo despegar sus ojos de los ajenos, algo hipnotizado-¿Quieres que me quede contigo?-la voz era insinuante y ronca  
  
James se estremeció y tuvo que bajar el rostro, al ver que el otro había tenido la intención de unir sus labios. No podía, no podía hacerlo, él tenía una esposa. Escuchó el suspiro ajeno y tuvo que obligarse a quedarse con el rostro abajo-No soy gay-murmuró y escuchó una risa un tanto irónica.  
  
-Yo tampoco-Michael se había apartado ante el rechazo. Durante un segundo pensó que James iba a dejar que le besara, que finalmente iba a poder saborear esos labios rojos que tanto había deseado. Pero no, tenía que recordar su lugar allí: era solo el condimento de ese matrimonio. Todo esto era absurdo-Llevare esto a la sala-comentó, tomando los platitos. Lo mejor era retirarse aún con dignidad. Miró de reojo como James tomaba el resto de las cosas.  
  
-Michael-escuchó, justo cuando estaba por salir. Se detuvo, más no se volteó a mirarle-. Yo quiero que te quedes. Por mi…-susurró, con voz ronca, sintiendo su rostro arder por la vergüenza de estar aceptando aquello en voz alta. Michael se giró a mirarle, sin poder ocultar la sonrisa en sus labios. Esas palabras le habían dado gusto, pensar que no eran solo ideas de Anne que se quedara, sino que el propio James le deseaba.   
  
Sus ojos celestes brillaban al chocar con los azules ajenos-Entonces si me quedare-respondió. El castaño se quedó contemplando esa hermosa sonrisa, atrapado en la belleza de su amigo-Por ti-agregó Michael, antes de salir de la cocina.  
  
La promesa de esas palabras hizo que el corazón de James latiera con fuerza. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Y? ¿Que opinan? Bueno, espero que no les haya desilucionado. Queria terminar de establecer las cosas (?)
> 
> Proximo capitulo: Michael miro el cuerpo desnudo de su amigo y se mordio los labios para contener un poco el deseo. Tomaría de él lo que podía tomar, necesitaba calmar su ansiedad.


	6. Sobredosis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos! Aqui estamos con el nuevo capitulo, estoy muy segura con respecto a este... no se, intente arreglarlo pero... que se yo, no me sale de otra forma.
> 
> Nadie dejo comentario en el capitulo anterior xD Son malitos, ¿esta muy aburrido el fic? Aunque sean comenten criticas haber si puedo arreglarlo. Estoy muy insegura con respecto a esta historia. 
> 
> En fin, espero que esta actualización sea de su agrado. Enjoy.

 

**SOBREDOSIS**

**  
  
**Anne se acercó a su esposo mientras algunos invitados se estaban despidiendo para marcharse. Estaba emocionada por darle la noticia a James, se inclinó cerca de su oreja, sin poder disimular la sonrisa-Recién invite a Michael y me dijo que si-comentó. El castaño decidió girar el rostro para ocultar el sonrojo. Acaba de notar que cuando Michael accedió a quedarse era porque él le había invitado. Ahora le daba algo de vergüenza, pensó que en realidad el irlandés ya había aclarado todo con su esposa.  
  
Miró de reojo a Fassbender, que hablaba con su madre mientras le miraba de soslayo. Cuando sus miradas se chocaron el pelirrojo sonrió inmediatamente, de una forma que hizo iluminar su rostro y que James sintiera su corazón acelerarse. Tuvo que apresurarse a beber el contenido de su vaso para distraerse ¿qué mierda le estaba pasando con su amigo? Por dios, él no era gay. Él era completamente heterosexual, tenía una esposa ¿qué mayor prueba que esa? Tenía que desechar esas ideas absurdas de la cabeza. A él no le gustaba Michael Fassbender.   
  
Pero a pesar de que se repitió eso casi toda la noche no podía evitar mirarlo de reojo y sentirse cada vez más ansioso cuando alguno de los invitados se iban. La casa iba quedando cada vez más vacía y con suerte pronto podrían... pronto podrían hacer un trío, porque si, lo que a él le excitaba era la idea del trío, la idea de ver a su esposa con otro. Sólo eso.   
  
Cuando se despidió de su hermana, que era la última en irse, sus ojos volaron directamente a Michae que estaba apoyado en la pared mirándole con atención mientras bebía de su trago. Su estómago se revolvió, se sentía una presa ante esa mirada de depredador que tenían los ojos celestes. Y él no era una presa, era un semental. Anne estaba a su lado y la vio sonreír coqueta cuando la puerta se cerró. La mujer se soltó el cabello, que había estado atado en un elegante rodete. Caminó por el cuarto, directo al reproductor y puso una música más lenta. Se movía sensual y James la miró atento, estudiando su cuerpo, sabiendo que era atractivo. Igual no podía concentrarse mucho, sentía los ojos del pelirrojo aun clavados en él, cosa que le ponía sumamente nervioso. Michael debería interesarse en Anne, no en él.   
  
-¿Bailamos?-le preguntó su esposa y él le sonrió con cortesía antes de dejar la copa a un lado y caminar hacía a ella, envolviéndola en sus brazos y balanceándose al ritmo de la suave música. Anne se repagaba a él, eróticamente, como quisiera crear un espectáculo sensual. Al parecer la idea era tentar a Michael para que fuera hacía ellos pero los minutos pasaron y el susodicho ni se movía. Finalmente la mujer se giró, para mirarle coquetamente-¿Vienes?-le preguntó, notando que el hombre había tenido los ojos clavados en el piso con una expresión extraña. Eso la hizo sentirse un poco dolida ¿acaso no calentaba a Michael? Finalmente el irlandés la miró y sonrió, de una forma esplendida, robándole una sonrisa a la chica. Ella se giró, pegando su espalda al pecho de James y sus brazos se enredaron en el cuello del recién llegado. Los tres se balanceaban al unísono, lentamente, en armonía.   
  
James se sobresaltó al sentir la mano de Michael en su cintura, apoyándose con delicadeza, como si sólo estuvieran bailando y quisiera sujetarle. Intentó apartarse un poco, alejarse para dejarlos bailar solos y mirar pero esa mano le detuvo, jalándole más cerca. Si Anne no hubiera estado entre ambos seguramente hubiera terminado completamente pegado a él. Sus ojos se conectaron entre las hebras doradas del cabello de su esposa. Notó la forma en la que Michael le miraba, estudiando su rostro con detenimiento, con una chispa de deseo indisimulable. Eso le ponía nervioso. Se obligó a cerrar los parpados, cortando el contacto y enterró su rostro en la nuca de su esposa, olfateando su aroma, besando su piel, concentrándose en el hecho de que eso era lo que le gustaba.   
  
La mano del pelirrojo comenzó a hacerle lugar entre su ropa, buscando colarse por debajo de su camisa y acariciar con cuidado la suavidad de su piel. Al instante cada vello del cuerpo de James se erizó, erotisado por el contacto. Arqueó su espalda un poco, sintiendo su entrepierna abultarse cuando los dedos ajenos rasguñaron suavemente su columna vertebral. Tuvo que morder con fuerza el hombro de su esposa y en respuesta la escucho gemir-Ohh... James, estas ansioso...  
  
La chica sentía el bulto de su esposo casi entre sus nalgas y el del otro hombre contra su pelvis. Era sumamente erótico, la hacía sentir tan caliente y enloquecida. Se apartó un poco de ambos y los miró coqueta antes de arrodillarse en medio. Liberó las erecciones de los dos hombres y su boca rápidamente voló a cubrir el pene de su esposo, sintiendo como se endurecía un poco más en su boca. Mientras tanto su mano masturbaba firmemente la virilidad del irlandés.  
  
Michael se mordió el labio, excitado. Finalmente podía mirar a James sin reservas y la situación era sumamente erótica. Las mejillas y los labios del escocés se habían sonrojado y esos increíbles ojos azules cada vez estaban más dilatados. No pudo aguantarse de estirar su mano y colocarla en la nuca ajena tironeando suavemente el cabello. James cerró los ojos, mordiéndose los labios para acallar un gemido. Esa era la imagen más erótica que hubiera visto en su vida. El castaño era tan sensual. Se sentía hambriento, desesperado por devorar el cuerpo de su amigo. Se inclinó al mismo tiempo que lo jalaba desde la nuca, queriendo comer esa roja boca en un ansioso beso pero antes de poder hacerlo el menor había volteado el rostro, respirando sumamente agitado y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Michael le miró sólo un momento, con sus ojos entrecerrados. No se sintió desanimado, beso la piel de su mejilla, respirando agitadamente contra su nariz. Su mano seguía en la cintura de James y lo sentía temblar y estremecerse de a momentos.   
  
Su nariz se deslizó por ese blanco cuello, apenas decorado con unas claras pecas. Aspiró ese aroma masculino y sintió hambre. James olía tan delicioso, su piel era tan suave, su cuerpo era tan cálido. Besó la tersa piel, primero con suavidad. James suspiró entrecortadamente contra su oído y eso sólo lo provocó más. Era obvio la forma en la que el menor se volvía loco por su contacto ¿o acaso él lo estaba imaginando? Ese cuerpo parecía responder a su toque. James le deseaba, podía sentirlo. El simple pensamiento le desesperó y su boca besó más ansiosamente ese cuello, justo sobre la yugular, sintiéndola palpitar rápidamente. Mordió, lamió y succionó, sintiéndose más excitado cuando la blanca piel se sonrojaba más o quedaba con marcas. Las manos de James fueron a parar a sus hombros, y lo sintió crispar los dedos, rasguñárle por sobre la ropa.   
  
Dios, Michael ya no podía contenerse más, comenzó a desprendérle la camisa, mientras su boca besaba cada rincón de piel que descubría. Hubiera querido abrazarle con fuerza, pegarlo por completo a su cuerpo, pero Anne estaba entre los dos, devorando la verga de su esposo como una experta. James prácticamente chilló cuando le mordió la clavícula, Michael lo repitió nuevamente, ganándose un gemido bajo, pero al instante los brazos le empujaron y el menor se apartó varios pasos, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa por parte de Anne que había quedado arrodillada y con la boca abierta.  
  
James la miró nervioso. Casi eyacula, pero no porque su esposa se la estuviera chupando, sino porque le excitaba peligrosamente notar la ansiedad de su amigo por besar y explorar su cuerpo. El entusiasmo de Michael le había turbado, se lo imaginaba devorando con esa misma ansia cada rincón de su piel y se sentía al borde del orgasmo. Los dos presentes le miraron asombrados, él estaba nervioso, pero a pesar de todo su virilidad estaba completamente endurecida. Sabía que debía decir algo, explicar por qué se había apartado, pero de pronto su mirada quedo eclipsada por la virilidad del otro hombre, la cual aún estaba sujetada por la mano de su esposa-Vamos... vamos al cuarto...-dijo, aclarándose la garganta para evitar mostrar lo turbado que estaba.   
  
Camino rápidamente, sin esperarlos. En el trayecto se quitó la ropa, ya que se sentía sumamente acalorado. Ni bien llego al cuarto se dejó caer en la cama. Su esposa entró primero y el rápidamente estiró los brazos. Cuando ella se acercó la rodeó y la jaló ansiosamente para que se recostara encima suyo. Necesitaba recordarse que él era heterosexual. Él amaba tener la curvilínea silueta de su mujer entre sus brazos. Amaba sus pechos y su cintura estrecha y sus caderas amplias. Bajó ansioso a besar sus pezones, convenciéndose de que toda la vida había amado eso, y que aún lo hacía.   
  
Sintió el peso de Michel en la cama, a su lado, y tuvo que abstenerse de mirarlo. Tenía que concentrarse en su esposa, en la mujer que amaba. Le fue retirando el vestido para dejarla semidesnuda pero, antes de poder hacer algo más, sus manos rozaron las de Michael que le estaba desprendiendo el corpiño. Se sintió nervioso y evitó nuevamente mirarle. Prefirió besar el cuello de su mujer, jugar con sus pechos y acariciar su espalda. Anne gimió con fuerza y el bajó la mirada observando como Michael besaba apasionadamente sus caderas, mordiendo y succionando la piel con completo deseo. Quizás no debía traumarse, Fassbender parecía apasionado todo el tiempo, quizás él era así... no tenía nada que ver con que se excitara con James, no, no. Seguramente Michael era apasionado todo el tiempo.  
  
-Ohh... dios...-la línea de pensamiento se cortó cuando sintió la lengua de su amigo lamer el hueso de su cadera, ascendiendo lentamente por su vientre. James no pudo evitar mirarle, la imagen era sumamente erótica: Michael con los ojos cerrados lamía su piel, como si solo quisiera concentrarse en eso. Su respiración se aceleró y no pudo evitar enredar sus dedos en el cabello rojizo tironeándoselo suavemente. El irlandés finalmente abrió los ojos y le miró con completo deseo, una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en sus labios. Esa sonrisa hizo que James se sintiera cada vez más nervioso. De pronto esa boca, que había llegado hasta sus costillas, comenzó a bajar besando hambrientamente, saboreando su piel, mordiendo de a momentos. Su espalda se arqueó cuando lo sintió succionar el hueso de su cadera.   
  
Anne estaba encima de él, refregándose contra su virilidad, los brazos de su esposa estaban a cada lado de su cabeza. James sabía que Michael no tenía un acceso completamente libre a su cuerpo, pero eso no parecía importarle al alemán, porque este buscó acercarse más, queriendo colar su lengua entre ambos cuerpos, buscando la polla de James. Apenas logró darle una lamida pero sólo eso basto para que James gimoteara. Le tiró con más fuerza el pelo, apartándole y miró atento a su esposa-Anne, amor... cabálgame...-gimoteó, sumamente necesitado.   
  
La chica le sonrió y de un solo movimiento alzó las caderas y se dejó caer contra esa virilidad que estaba sumamente dura. James la miró con atención queriendo concentrarse en ese acto, en el acto de estar penetrándole. Pero no aguanto mucho antes de que sus ojos buscaran el rostro de Michael, quien lucía algo ceñudo por haber sido apartado. Sus ojos se encontraron y gimió al ver el deseo hambriento en los orbes celestes. Dios santo, Michael Fassbender había querido chupársela, realmente Michael quería chupársela. Fassbender quería atragantarse con su verga. Nervioso se removió y se tapó el rostro con su brazo, sin querer mirar a nadie. Debía concentrarse en el hecho de que estaba follando con su esposa, entrando en su cálido cuerpo.  
  
Al no poder ver se sorprendió al sentir la boca de su amigo contra su cuello, besándole suavemente, lamiendo el contorno de su mandíbula. Gimoteó cuando esa lengua se enterró en su oreja, y se removió-No, no... no te atrevas a hacerlo-susurró sumamente bajo, angustiado, no queriendo entregarse a esas sensaciones que Michael le generaba. No supo si le había confundido o le había ofendido, pero el peso del cuerpo ajeno desapareció y por más que movió su mano a tientas en la cama no lo sintió cerca. ¿Acaso la había cagado y Michael se había ido?  
  
-¡Ohhh dios!-abrió los ojos asombrado ante el gemido perturbador de su esposa. Cuando la miro notó que tenía el rostro completamente rojo, en éxtasis y los ojos firmemente cerrados. Gemía incoherencias, de a momentos escuchaba “me duele” o “no te detengas” pero casi inentendibles. Michael estaba detrás de ella muy concentrado en su tarea. Anne casi ni se movía o lo hacía muy irregular, y él se sintió un tanto impaciente-¡Métemela de una vez!-gimió ella y James abrió los ojos asombrado. Vio a Michael acomodarse y su cerebro proceso la idea rápidamente: estaba follando a su esposa. Y si él estaba ocupando su vagina a Michael sólo le quedaba... otra alternativa. La chica se derrumbó sobre él gimoteando y sollozando.  
  
-Anne...--preguntó angustiado, acariciando el cabello de su mujer que había enterrado el rostro en su cuello-¿Estas bien?-de pronto se sintió un poco nervioso, pero ella sólo asintió y continuó gimiendo cada vez más fuerte. James miró a Michael, él se había encimado un poco sobre ambos y ni siquiera disimulo la sonrisa pervertida, comenzó a moverse suavemente pero profundo y de pronto las mejillas del menor ardieron. Esa imagen era sumamente sugerente. Si Anne no estuviera entre ellos.. Parecería como si le estuviera follando. La idea le hizo gemir y se removió un poco, excitado, sin poder despegar sus ojos de los ajenos. Dios, Michael le miraba como si realmente le estuviera follando, como si Anne no estuviera, como si se estuviera enterrando dentro suyo. El castaño estaba hipnotizado por la imagen de su amigo embistiendo encima de él, no podía dejar de verle. Agradeció que la mano de su esposa le hiciera girar el rostro para que se besaran. El cuerpo de la chica tembló y James pudo sentir el orgasmo, el gemido ahogado contra su boca. Parecía que su esposa disfrutaba de lo lindo, ya que no dejaba de gemir mientras su interior se contraía deliciosamente.   
  
Él no pudo evitar gimotear al sentir como Michael le jalaba los muslos, rasguñándoselos y levantándoselos un poco. Al parecer queriendo hacer más vivida la fantasía de estar follándolo. Eso le turbó y le excitó a partes iguales. Un estremecimiento surcó todo su cuerpo y gruñó contra los labios de su esposa antes de que su orgasmo estallara, llenando esa cavidad con su simiente. Michael embistió dos veces más, haciendo que los tres se movieran al unísono. Por la forma en que jadeó y las manos apretaron sus muslos, James suponía que acaba de tener su propio orgasmo.   
  
Los tres se quedaron quietos, intentando recuperar el aliento. Cuando se halló un poco más respuestó, James se dedicó a besar las húmedas mejillas de su esposa que aún parecía ida por el orgasmo. Bueno, al parecer finalmente habían hecho un trío como correspondida. La chica le miró, con su rostro ido de placer y su boca humedecida, le sonrió apenas antes de comenzar a besarle con suavidad. Era un beso delicado y amoroso, esos que se comparten luego de un espectacular sexo que hace pensar que todo es perfecto. James amaba a su esposa, amaba estar dentro de ella. No tenía que pensar idioteces, él era feliz así, con Anne entre sus brazos. Sonrió mientras le besaba y sus manos le acariciaron suavemente la espalda sintiendo la piel sudada. Él no estaba en mejores condiciones, estaba algo pegajoso.  
  
Deberían levantarse par bañ...  
  
Jadeó bajito al sentir la mano de Michael acariciar sus testículos. Abrió los ojos asombrado y su respiración se aceleró. Es mano le masajeó un poco y luego los acunó de una forma sumamente placentera. Al parecer Michael ya había salido de dentro de su esposa porque sintió la otra mano levantárle un poco la pierna y unos labios rodearon el pulgar de su pie. La sensación de una boca chupando su dedo lo hizo gemir y arquearse por completo. Su virilidad se puso completamente dura en un segundo, aún dentro del cálido interior de su esposa que gimió con gusto.   
  
Michael sonrió ante el resultado, soltó ese dedo y le dio un suave beso antes de que su boca continuara paseando por la pierna ajena. Le besó suavemente, haciendo ruidos húmedos, mientras iba inclinándose para poder besar la parte detrás de su rodilla. James estaba transpirado, pero el sabor salado de su piel era sumamente adictivo. Dios, James era tan delicioso... y él no podía evitar pensar que le gustaría hacer eso más seguido. Poder recorrer todo ese cuerpo con sus labios hasta saberse de memoria cada sabor, cada rincón, cada gemido que James podía emitir.   
  
Tuvo que sujetarle la pierna con fuerza cuando comenzó a removerse inquieto, al parecer detrás de su rodilla era un punto sumamente sensible. Michael succionó, lamió y mordisqueó, sintiendo su pene endurecerse al escuchar unos gemidos que querían ser acallados defectuosamente. Su lengua abandonó ese lugar para comenzar a lamer los blancos y tersos muslos internos, haciéndolo lenta y suavemente pero con una obvia dirección: la entrepierna de James. Tuvo que sujetarle con más firmeza ya que el menor quiso patalear, pero no se detuvo. El cuerpo de Anne le molestaba un poco, el aroma del menor se veía afectado por las feromonas de la chica y eso le jodía bastante. Michael succionó con fuerza ese pálido muslo logrando dejar una marca sumamente rojiza. James chillaba y se retorcía, moviendo sus caderas tanto como podía para seguir follándose a su esposa.   
  
Cuando finalmente el menor pareció darse cuenta de que Michael no iba a detenerse allí y que iba a chupar y besar lo que sea que encontrara disponible se sintió cada vez más nervioso. Con un pico de adrenalina apartó a la rubia, arrojándola a la cama y se sentó tan rápido que parecía un animal asustado. El irlandés no pudo evitar alzar una ceja y sonreír un poco. Aquello era sumamente divertido ¿cuánto tiempo más iba a seguir huyendo ese hombre de su toque? Era obvio que lo deseaba.  
  
-Anne... ponte en cuatro amor, así puedo follarte bien-el tono era algo dulce para la situación. La chica asintió y se acomodó como su esposo pedía. Michael miró con atención como James la penetraba sin dudar. Todo eso le causaba algo de celos, le parecía patético estar excitándolo a cada momento para que fuera esa Anne quien disfrutara de ello. Apretó los labios mientras los miraba follar y decidió participar por su propia cuenta. Se acercó al castaño, arrodillándose a su lado y comenzó a besarle los hombros. No pudo evitar sonreír al verlo cerrar los ojos y tirar la cabeza hacia atrás mientras continuaba moviendo las caderas. Le gustaba mirar a James cuando estaba así: agitado, excitado, sobrepasado por el placer. Besó toda la extensión de su cuello, detrás de su oreja, sus hombros; mientras sus manos exploraban la suave espalda. Bajó lentamente hasta la curvatura de sus nalgas y primero tanteó terreno antes de animarse a apretarla, gruñendo de gusto al sentirlas tan firmes y redondas entre sus manos. Quería devorarlas.   
  
Las apretó un poco más pero segundos después las manos de James volvieron a apartarle, nervioso-Anne, Anne... cariño, chupásela a Mike, el pobre esta muy caliente-intenóo bromear mientras sus brazos seguían apartándole. Fassbender quiso protestar pero antes de poder hacerlo la mano de Anne rodeó su muñeca y lo jaló, atrayéndole. No quiso ser grosero y se dejó ir, acomodándose frente a la chica, suspirando con placer (a pesar de todo) cuando esa cálida boca rodeó su virilidad. Al menos tenía una buena vista. James estaba justo frente a él, sonrojado, excitado, con sus hermosos ojos azules nadando en lujuria mientras se movía rítmicamente, embistiendo contra su esposa. James Mcavoy era la cosa más sensual que hubiera visto en su vida. No quiso perderse detalle de cómo se mordía los labios, de cómo tiraba el rostro hacía atrás, de cómo dejaba caer sus parpados y miraba entre sus pestañas. Era tan sexy, tan jodidamente hermoso y sensual... y Michael solo quería besárlo, y acariciarlo, y tocar y besar cada rincón de ese cuerpo. Hacerlo completamente suyo.   
  
Anne Marie no pudo evitar gemir de gusto. Se sentía tan exquisitamente bien, su cuerpo se retorció de placer, sus manos apretaron las sabanas y sin duda hubiera soltado un gemido que hubiera resonado en todo el cuarto sino fuera porque tenía la enorme verga de Michael Fassbender ocupando toda su boca. Dios, que grande que la tenía ese hombre. Le ocupaba toda la boca, apenas podía respirar... pero se sentía tan bien. Al mismo tiempo se deleitaba con la verga de James que se enterraba en su vagina cada vez más rápido. Las manos de su esposo le apretaban las nalgas, se las estrujaban y ella solo podía continuar gimiendo de gusto.  
  
Esto era el jodido cielo.  
  
Michael la tenía bien sujeta del pelo para follarse su boca y ella sentía de momentos su cuerpo temblar. Si aún estaba en cuatro era porque estaba ensarta de ambos lados, sino ya se hubiera derrumbado. Sus piernas y sus brazos querían ceder por la sobreexcitación y el agotamiento. Esta noche había resultado mejor de lo que había pensado.  
  
Gimió angustiada cuando Michael sacó el pene de su boca, levantó la mirada para verle pero notó como éste sólo miraba a James. Durante un segundo se sintió celosa porque ellos se miraban como si fueron los únicos en el cuarto, en el mundo. Pero se olvidó de todo cuando Michael apretó sus senos y ella pudo acariciar su clítoris, y tuvo un delicioso orgasmo. Fassbender era un increíble amante, eso no podía negarlo.  
  
El irlandés se levantó, apenas pudo mirar de reojo como se colocaba detrás suyo y de James. Sintió algo de curiosidad pero se olvidó de todo, gimiendo de gusto, al sentir como los dedos del hombre empezaban a acariciar su clítoris. Si, eso era lo que quería. Los dos hombres dándole placer. Esos dos espectaculares hombres concentrados en acariciar su cuerpo y disfrutar de él, y hacerla gozar hasta que quedara en coma. James se movía profundo mientras esos dedos jugaban con su sensible botón. Era tan delicioso, se sentía en la cúspide, pronto podría tener un nuevo orgasmo y ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos había tenido. Su cuerpo estaba agotado así que se dejó caer de frente, quedando sólo con las caderas alzadas. Con su boca mordía la almohada para acallar los gemidos de gusto y para poder normalizar la respiración por su nariz. Dios, estaba tan al borde... sollozó frustrada cuando la mano de Fassy dejo su clítoris. Sintió como James se removía un poco, antes de embestirla ansioso. El hombre empujó más profundo antes de gemir y quedarse quieto.  
  
Eso la confundió un poco, su esposo no había terminado aún. Giró apenas el rostro y quedó quieta, incrédula ante lo que veía.  
  
No tenía panorama completo pero era bastante obvio lo que pasaba: Michael había separado los glúteos de James y había enterrado el rostro entre ellos. Sin asco alguno estaba lamiendo su trasero, y al ver a James podía verlo con los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta en un gemido silencioso. Absoluto placer. James estaba ardido, al parecer avergonzado, las manos le temblaban, pero parecía no querer apartarse.   
  
El escocés estaba respirando agitado, sin poder calmarse. Debió haberlo apartado ni bien lo sintió en su espalda. No debió dejarlo acariciar sus glúteos, no debió dejarlo apretarlos, y definitivamente no debió dejar que empezara a besar su espalda baja. Ahora estaba allí, sobrepasado por las sensaciones. No supo cuándo la situación se había salido de su control y había terminado con el rostro de su amigo enterrado entre sus nalgas. Sabía que no debía dejarse hacer eso pero en algún momento dentro de toda esa locura su cuerpo había parecido ansiarlo tanto. La lengua de Michael era tan cálida, tan placentera, y bailaba contra su entrada de manera exquisita. Lo sentía presionar ligeramente y se sintió aún mas caliente cuando su entrada palpitó gustosa, comenzando a expandirse queriendo darle lugar al húmedo apéndice para que se colara dentro suyo. Su cuerpo le estaba traicionando, quería entregarse a ese placer que el otro hombre le estaba ofreciendo. Quería dejar que le hiciera lo que quisiera, pero sabía que eso estaba sumamente mal. Contradictoriamente no quería detenerle.   
  
-Oh dios...-sintió al irlandés abrirle más las nalgas, haciendo ceder su entrada y logrando que esa lengua se abriese paso dentro suyo. No pudo acallar el gimoteo de necesidad. No debería sentirse tan bien. No debería ser tan delicioso. No debería desearlo tanto. Pero lo hacía... alzaba más las caderas para que esa lengua llegara más hondo y sentía su espalda arquearse contra su propia voluntad. Su cuerpo estaba revolucionado, más que dispuesto a entregarse a ese tipo de goce que no había esperado sentir. Su pene se había puesto jodidamente duro y se sentía tan bien en el cálido interior de Anne, pero no quería ni moverse, notaba que la chica se estaba moviendo porque él no tenía fuerzas de hacerlo.  
  
Michael se relamió los labios. Sus ojos no se apartaban del pequeño orificio y su lengua lo lamia como si fuera un manjar, sus delgados labios habían repartido suaves besos alrededor y se sentía más y más orgulloso de si mismo cada vez que James temblaba ante sus caricias. La zona había quedado empapada con su saliva y no dudo cuando su mano soltó uno de los blancos glúteos para acercarse a esa entrada que palpitaba como loca. Quería follárle, se sentía demasiado ansioso por enterrar sus dedos dentro, sentir el calor de James, expandir ese cálido y estrecho conducto hasta que tuviera suficiente espacio para recibirle. Quería follarse a James, justo allí, justo ahora, y siempre, cada vez que pudiera. Se mordió el labio, mientras algo inseguro comenzó a presionar. No contaba con el total consentimiento del escocés, pero como no se negaba iba a aprovechar. Aparte parecía desearlo por la forma en la que alzaba las caderas insinuantemente, por como ese trasero parecía estar ofrecido para que él le usara. Su dedo, ensalivado, fue haciéndose espacio en ese cálido y apretado hueco que palpitaba esforzándose por abrirse.   
  
James se mordió los labios con fuerza sin poder contenerse, al llegar hasta el fondo ese dígito giró con lentitud dándole una ligera molestia. Dolía un poco, se sentía incómodo y raro... y eso sólo lo hacía notar cuan incorrecto era esto. Estaba por frenar todo el asunto cuando sintió el dedo moverse, follándole, y ahí si no pudo acallar el gemido de gusto, aún más al sentir como la boca de Michael volvía a lamer y escupir la zona para asegurarse de que no faltara lubricación. Joder, quería entregase por completo a esto. Le encantaba la forma en que Michael le atendía, la forma tan deliciosa en la que sabía darle placer.   
  
La mujer dejó de moverse, sintiéndose algo extrañada, giró como pudo el rostro para mirar y continúo incrédula. No podía ver bien pero no era difícil imaginar: su esposo se estaba dejando dedear. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando ¡No podía creer que James se estuviera dejando tan mansamente! ¡Que lo estuviera disfrutando, por dios! Precia estar babeando de gusto. Sus ojos azules estaba apenas entreabiertos y cristalinos, su boca estaba húmeda y sonrojada. Realmente parecía disfrutarlo, lo cual era un poco perturbador. Vale, ella sabía que la próstata era muy sensible pero... era algo difícil de aceptar de momento.   
  
Un nuevo temblor cursó el cuerpo del menor cuando un segundo dedo se abrió paso por sus intestinos. El sudor había empapado su piel y no pudo evitar sollozar cuando esos dedos comenzaron a hacer tijeretas dentro suyo, buscando abrirle por completo. Su cuerpo cada vez se expandía más, haciéndole sentir un poco vacío, dándole una sensación extraña y abrumadora de querer ser llenado. Sabía lo que Mike quería, y debería detenerlo...pero el vientre le quemaba y tenía tanto deseo porque eso pasara. ¿No podía entregarse sólo por esa vez? Su interior parecía pedirlo a gritos. Le temblaban los muslos y se sintió nervioso, esa sensación de estar vacío, de necesitar algo atravesándole, era un tanto perturbadora. Sollozó, angustiado, pero un cálido beso en su nalga y un ronco “Shhh” le aliviaron un poco. Michael estaba siendo jodidmente dulce, tocándole con suavidad y delicadeza, preparándole con paciencia. El cariño que sentía en esos momentos hacía su amigo sólo hacía más enfermizo todo aquello.   
  
-Voy a agregar otro, avísame si duele-la voz era sumamente ronca. Se limitó a asentir. Estaba ido de placer y de deseo, ni siquiera tenía en cuenta el hecho de que se estaba dejando sodomizar frente a su esposa. Él, que ni siquiera gay supuestamente. Los dos dedos salieron de su interior y sintió los labios de Michael besar su orifico aún abierto, esa lengua colándose un poco en su interior, acariciando sus pliegues. Tembló de puro éxtasis y jadeó al sentir como le escupía dentro. Dios, eso debería darle asco, debería odiar que un hombre le usara así... pero no podía. Se sentía tan caliente, tan bien, su entrada y su próstata palpitaban y sin esos dedos se sentía vacío y desesperado. Necesitaba que Michael le llenara. Tres dedos se fueron abriendo paso dentro suyo y esta vez se adaptó un poco más rápido, su interior de pronto parecía dispuesto a albergar cualquier cosa, lo que sea, pero quería estar lleno, completo. Dios, quería que Michael se metiera dentro suyo, YA.  
  
-Por favor, por favor...-la voz sonó apenas como un murmullo, ni él podía creer que estuviera suplicando. ¡Dios! ¿Cómo iba a ver a cualquiera de sus dos acompañantes luego? Iba a ser humillante, iban a pensar que era una maldita zorra necesitada. Pero en ese momento se sentía así, desesperado porque todo aquello continuara, ansioso porque Michael le llenara. No podía creer lo deseoso que estaba de sentirlo dentro, de sentir como le hacía suyo. La simple idea de pertenecerle le volvía loco. No dejaba de gimotear y sollozar, moviéndose algo ansioso, apretando fuerte las caderas de su mujer, desesperado por tener algo a lo que aferrarse.   
  
-Shhh, calma...-el aliento de Michael pegó directo en su oreja y le hizo estremecerse al ser consciente de que lo tenía afirmado por detrás. Se mordió los labios para contenerse de girarse y besarlo. Era tan tentador, aún más cuando estaba repartiendo besos dulces en su oreja y hombros. Los dedos salieron con lentitud de dentro suyo y emitió un suspiro antes de sentir ese pene acomodarse. Dios, sabía que Mike era grande... iba a partírle al medio, iba a romperle, iba a abrirle por completo. ¡Y lo deseaba tanto, joder! Deseaba poder sentirlo en su interior cada vez que se sentara, cada vez que se moviera recordar que lo tuvo bien a dentro. De a poco el pene se fue abriendo paso, jadeó cuando el glande entró y su orificio comenzó a palpitar como loco, envolviendo el capuchón sin querer dejarlo salir. La mano de Michael le mantuvo quieta la cadera para evitar que los temblores de su cuerpo lo hicieran moverse.   
  
El irlandés escupió en su mano antes de masturbarse humedeciendo mejor su virilidad. Estaba tan excitado con lo que estaba pasando que se le marcaban las venas. La idea de estar dentro de James era embriagante. Terminó de empujarse, lento y firme. La piel se fue abriendo para él, su pene llegaba más hondo que sus dedos y sintió a James jadear cuando su cuerpo le fue recibiendo bien profundo. Finalmente, de un último embiste sus testículos chocaron contra los blancos glúteos y soltó un ronco gruñido de puro gozo. Joder, ese interior era el mejor lugar del mundo. Él estaba hecho para estar allí dentro: apretado, prácticamente asfixiado por ese pequeño y cálido conducto. Era el lugar perfecto, a donde pertenecía. Quería poder enterrarse allí siempre, porque era delicioso y con solo moverse un poco supo que la sensación era adictiva.  
  
James no pudo resistirlo, se dejó caer hacia adelante, colocándose encima de su esposa. Apenas y tuvo los reflejos de poner las manos a cada lado de Anne, sujetándose en cuatro. Eran un verdadero shandwich de personas, Anne sólo con las caderas alzadas, ofrecidas, James encima de ella, en cuatro y Michael arrodillado. La chica giró como pudo y miró la expresión de su esposo. Tenía los ojos firmemente cerrados y el ceño ligeramente fruncido, unas lágrimas en sus pestañas y la boca hinchada y roja. Podía afirmar que le dolía, pero cuando James entreabrió los ojos vio tal deseo, tan anhelo... una mirada tan lujuriosa y placentera, que se sintió abrumada por ella.  
  
-¿Estas bien?-gruñó el pelirrojo. James apenas logro asentir, su cabello se agitó salpicando sudor para todos lados. Mike se inclinó lo suficiente para besarle el hombro y luego volvió a acomodarse, comenzando a moverse lentamente. El menor ni siquiera pudo contenerse, primero se mordió los labios con fuerza, soportando el roce, pero al sentirlo golpear su próstata comenzó a gemir, moviendo apenas las caderas queriendo que le diera siempre en el mismo lugar. De pronto un concierto de avergonzados gemidos y jadeos entrecortados llenaron el cuarto mientras el chico apretaba las sabanas, sobreexcitado, y alzaba las caderas en un ofrecimiento para que Michael le penetrara más profundo.  
  
Anne comenzaba a sentirse frustrada, ya que sólo estaba allí haciendo de apoyo. Estaba por pedir que cambiaran de pose cuando sintió la mano de Michael de nuevo a acariciando su clítoris. La otra mano del irlandés sujeto la cadera de James y lo incentivó a moverse y, finalmente, el pene dentro suyo comenzó a follarla. Al fin, dios. En realidad ambos eran movidos por las embestidas de Michael, James casi se dejaba hacer como un muñeco. Estaba sobrepasado en sensaciones, siendo follado por primera vez y con su pene en una cálida vagina. Era tan... raro, nunca pensó sentir eso. Estaba completamente abierto, sintiendo la dura verga clavada dentro de él y su propio pene envuelto por la cálida vagina de su mujer. Dios, dios... era demasiado. Su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar. No podía evitar los suspiros que escapaban de sus labios, ni mucho menos los gemidos cuando ese duro pene chocaba su próstata. Veía estrellas cada vez que esa verga se enterraba dentro suyo. Quería alzar más las caderas, quería tenerlo más a dentro, más profundo... era tan condenadamente perfecto. Podía pasarse la vida así, dejándose follar por él, sintiéndolo en su interior.   
  
El aroma de Michael parecía embriagarlo todo, tan masculino, su colonia mezclada con su sudor y... joder, todo tan perfecto. Anne gimoteaba debajo suyo, y James se inclinó a besarla, logrando capturar los labios sollozantes con los suyos. Al menos era una forma de silenciar sus propios gemidos. Aunque preferiría besar a Mic... no, no. Desechó el pensamiento y se concentró en meter su lengua en lo profundo de su mujer. Los gemidos morían ahogados en esa boca húmeda. El pelirrojo comenzó a moverse rápido y James tembló entero. La mano que sujetaba su cadera se deslizó y llegó a su pene, cada vez que su virilidad salía de dentro de Anne sentía como esa mano la acariciaba, la apretaba, la estrujaba y era tan jodidamente perfecto y sobrepasador y...-Oh mi dios...-James tembló, mordió los labios de Anne y se vino sin poder contenerlo, derramó toda su simiente dentro de su esposa. Su pene se quedó mitad dentro y mitad apretado por la mano de Mike que siguió bombeándole hasta sacarle la última gota. Le había exprimido por completo. Gimoteó, sintiendo apenas unos momentos después como Anne se estremecía y su virilidad era bañada por jugos. Joder, su esposa se había venido con fuerza, se había girado para morder la almohada y no gritar... los dos acababan de correrse, y Michael seguía aún firme dentro suyo.  
  
Sollozante se dejó caer como peso muerto sobre Anne. Sus brazos eran incapaces de sujetarlo. La mujerse había acostado, temblorosa, el cuerpo había liberado su virilidad y si James seguía con las caderas alzadas era porque Michael le sujetaba con firmeza. Le mordió los hombros a su esposa mientras el hombre seguía moviéndose dentro suyo, estaba súper sensible, y encima la mano se había envueltó alrededor de su pene y estaba masturbándole. Cada célula de su cuerpo temblaba hipersensible e intentó detenerlo, pero su amante gruño y siguió tocándole mientras le bombeaba.   
  
Michael estaba conteniendose para no venirse, no quería que se acabara, no ahora. Se sentía tan jodidamente bien. James se tensaba cada pocos segundos, estrujando su virilidad. Su cuerpo temblaba y lo escuchaba gimotear por lo bajo. Era tan perfecto tenerlo así, sobrepasado de placer, temblando, demasiado excitado. Dejó de moverse solo un momento y su mano dejó de acariciarle. Contó los segundos en su cabeza hasta llegar a cuarenta y sentir que el cuerpo del menor dejaba de temblar. Se le hizo jodidamente eterno, pero luego de eso continuó masturbandole, masajeando sus testículos, presionándolos un poco. Dio una embestida certera contra su próstata y sonrió con éxito al sentir esa virilidad volver a endurecerse entre sus dedos. Era justo lo que quería.   
  
Le acarició, escuchando gemidos cada vez más fuertes, y continuó embistiéndole, rápido y preciso, sintiendo su propio placer comenzar a desbordar por sus venas. No se aguantó y se inclinó, le tomó del cuello para levantárle un poco el rostro y le mordió la oreja con pasión-Voy a venirme a dentro...-afirmó y James gimoteó. El menor no controlo su cuerpo, sus caderas se alzaron en un claro ofrecimiento sin que pudiera razonárlo, y a los pocos segundos sintió un honda embestida y la monstruosa polla vibró en sus entrañas, sacudiéndose y liberando todo el semen dentro. Sólo basto con sentir esa honda embestida y esa simiente cliente dentro de él para que su cuerpo se estremeciera de nuevo, preso de un nuevo orgasmo que le robó las ultimas energías. Estalló, liberando apenas unas gotas se semen, estaba seco, pero el placer era tanto que sintió que la vida se le había en aquel orgasmo. Se sentía algo mareado, tonto, sobrexcitado. Tan sensible y vulnerable. Su interior acababa de ser regado por la esencia de su mejor amigo, era tan... extraño.   
  
Michael se quedó dentro mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Su mano ahora acunaba los huevos de James que de a poco se fue dejando caer, quedando recostado encima de su esposa. Tras pocos segundos, Mike salió con cuidado y se dejó caer sobre los dos. Al sentir el quejido de Anne, giró y cayó a un lado, mirando a la pareja que estaba acurrucada. De nuevo sintió ese punzón de celos y tuvo que contenerse de rodear la cadera del joven actor y arrastrarlo a sus brazos.   
  
James se dejó caer para el otro lado, casi sin energías, pero con la consideración de que no debía aplastar a su esposa. Anne le miraba con atención, él se obligó a mirarla con algo de vergüenza pero ella sólo le sonrió dulcemente. Le dio un beso en la pecosa nariz y luego la chica se levantó, ya que era la que estaba más repuesta-Voy a limpiarme...-le susurró a su esposo y le besó de nuevo la mejilla. James se veía destruido, realmente parecía haber disfrutado de todo ello, y esa había sido la idea. Con suerte pasarían noches de sexo espectacular antes de que debiera marcharse a Canadá. Eso era sumamente bueno. Miró a Mike que miraba el techo, intentando recuperarse también y apretó los labios antes de levantarse. Empezaba a dudar sobre lo que ese hombre sentía hacia su esposo. Aunque no debía pensar esas cosas, ellos eran amigos, ella fue quien los arrastró a esto. Se repitió a si misma que ninguno de esos dos hombres era gay. Era imposible, ambos habían tenido varias novias a lo largo de su vida. Y ninguno lucia o se comportaba como un gay, aunque sabía que esa era una excusa patética.   
  
Cuando Anne se fue, James se giró como pudo y vio que Michael le observaba. Se sintió algo avergonzado y tuvo que obligarse a no desviar la mirada. No debía ser tímid, o las cosas se pondrían raras y no quería arriesgar su amistad. A pesar de saber que no debía pensar así no pudo evitar notar que se veía hermoso después del sexo. El irlandés se giró un poco para observarle mejor y James se repitió a si mismo que debía actuar normal-No te lastime ¿verdad?-preguntó algo inseguro. Michael se había dejado llevar por el momento y realmente no le consulto a James si él deseaba aquello. Ahora que la excitación se había ido y podía pensar mejor se sentía algo culpable, asustado de haberse aprovechado de todo aquello.   
  
-No-fue lo único que pudo decir. Le sonrió apenas y Michael se mordió el labio antes de inclinarse un poco hacía el frente. Tenía demasiadas ganas de besarlo y James allí, sonrojado, satisfecho, adormilado, se veía simplemente hermoso. Moría por finalmente probar esos carnosos labios, se había imaginado su sabor tantas veces. Se movió, acercándose, y notó como el escocés entrecerraba los ojos y alzaba un poco su rostro. Michael sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, se relamió los labios y se inclinó un poco más. Joder, esa boca era el cielo. Besarla seria la...  
  
-Estoy cansada-Michael se apartó de un salto y ambos se giraron mirando sorprendidos a Anne que estaba apoyada en la puerta. James de pronto sintió un nudo en su garganta, seguramente su esposa acababa de ver eso. Joder, de pronto se sentía más culpable de un beso que del sexo. Dios, su esposa casi lo atrapa besándose con su mejor amigo-Mejor vamos a dormir-se acercó unos pasos y se paró frente a la cama matrimonial-Michael tu...  
  
-¿Te quedas verdad?-preguntó James girándose a mirarlo. Mike clavó sus ojos en los azules ajenos y quiso asentir sin pensarlo pero vio la forma en la que Anne apretaba los labios y desviaba la mirada. Volvió a mirar los ojos ilusionados de James y sonrió apenas, incomodo. Le hubiera encantado quedarse, más al notar la forma en la que su amigo lo miraba. Dios, sería la gloria despertarse juntos. Y solos; no pudo evitar pensar al mirar de reojo a Anne.   
  
-Debo volver a casa-comentó, sentándose y empezando a juntar su ropa. Se suponía que esto debía ser así. Él sólo era la aventura de ellos dos, no tenía por qué quedarse. Se puso los pantalones y las zapatillas y vio que James se sentaba también, pero Anne, que se había acostado, le sujetaba.  
  
-Voy a acompañarlo-comentó el hombre, mirando a su esposa que le acariciaba el pecho. Ella le sonrió y miró a Michael.  
  
-Es como de la familia, conoce la salida-dijo son una sonrisa. La chica observó a Michael, pero este volteó el rostro y se levantó colocándose la camisa. Genial, ahora que vio que casi beso a su esposo no podrá ni despedirlo en privado-No te molesta que nos acostemos, ¿Verdad, Michael? Ha sido un día largo-comentó. El susodicho se miró en el espejo, se acomodó el cabello y se giró a mirarlos con una sonrisa forzada.  
  
-Claro que no. Descansen, saludos a Bren.-caminó a la sala, donde su campera reposaba en el sofá. La tomó y se la puso, buscando la llave de su moto y saliendo de la casa cerrando detrás. Caminó hacia su vehículo y se subió sin dudar pero no arranco al instante. Se quedó mirando la casa enfrente de él. Joder, esos dos le habían arrastrado a esa especie de juego... la primera vez había sido casual, nunca había pensado en eso. Pero luego de ver a James... así, como un amante, no podía sacarlo de su cabeza y comenzaba a sentirse un estúpido. Sabía que sólo lo estaban usando para reanimar la chispa, y no le importaba, pero hoy, cuando tuvo a James entre sus brazos y fue capaz de sentir el sabor de su cuerpo... todo había comenzado a cambiar. No era capaz de estar con ellos de nuevo, no así, no sabiendo que luego debía irse solo, a su departamento, donde estaba solo.   
  
Lo que realmente quería era quedarse con James, pero era completamente absurdo. Ellos sólo eran amigos, él tenía una esposa, un hijo, una familia. Estas sólo eran travesuras de casados, por más que James de a momentos lo mirara como si también lo quisiera, sabía que simplemente era algo fraternal. Él era el idiota que estaba confundiéndose. Desde la primera vez supo que esto era un juego y había pensado que no iba a repetirse, ahora lo habían hecho... pero seguía siendo sólo un condimento. Notó la mirada de Anne, ella lo quería allí sólo para el sexo, no para los arrumacos.  
  
Él, y todos esos sentimientos que estaban naciendo en su pecho, tenían que arreglarse solos. En esa pareja él no era nada importante. Sus emociones eran suyas, hasta que el encontrara su propia compañía. Irónicamente la compañía que deseaba ahora estaba entre los brazos de su esposa. Sintió los ojos arderle y se puso el casco, queriendo distraerse. La moto rugió y él aceleró a todo lo que daba. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En fin, para quien me ha leido antes sabe que soy muy camionera en el +18. Este se me hizo largo, espero que no les aburra a la mitad, cada vez que quería recortar algo lo quitaba y al rato era como: "no, no, hace falta.". Al final creo que lo alargue más de lo que lo recorte. No puedo ser concisa u.u 
> 
> Encima odio escribir +18 con mujeres, o trios, no me sale jaja... necesito que sean dos individuos que se amen mucho. Me sobra lo cursi jaja
> 
> A pesar de todo espero que les haya gustado. No sean malitos y comenten. Besitos!


	7. Probando tratamientos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola Hola! Me deben estar odiando por la tardanza, pero he andado enferma, y con exámenes y... de hecho sigo enferma y hoy tuve un examen. Crucemos los dedos por que creo que me ha ido mal. Pero bueno, tengamos fe.
> 
> Asi que bueno, como ando en esta época de exámenes y parece que estoy sensible al frió este año, quizas siga con un ritmo un poco más lento al que tenía antes. Pero seguire actualizando, de eso no tengan dudas :*
> 
> Gracias a quien sigue el fic, mas notitas al final. Enjoy!

 

 

**PROBANDO TRATAMIENTOS**

  
  
Michael se masajeó la cabeza mientras se sentaba en la cama. Joder, se le partía el cerebro al medio. Definitivamente la noche anterior no salio productiva. Él no era gay, diablos, fue un maldito error ir a ese bar e intentar ligar con alguien. Los hombres no le iban, a pesar de que ese chiquito de ojos azules que apenas rayaba la legalidad le resultó muy atractivo. Pero no podía mentirse, sólo le atrajo porque se parecía a James. Porque él, como un idiota, se había enamorado de James. No entendía como, cuando en realidad a él le gustaban las chicas, pero su amigo era especial: era la única persona con la que siempre se sentía a gusto, con quien se sentía completo, con quien podía pasar horas hablando de todo y nada a la vez, con él no tenía que esforzarse nunca porque siendo quien era bastaba, con él cualquier cosa podía volverse increíble... porque James era divertido, alegre, ocurrente, siempre tenía un comentario gentil, y era amable y entendía su humor. Y estar juntos era como hacer que el mundo deje de existir para volverse una burbuja donde sólo importaban ellos. Entonces, cuando notó la posibilidad de tenerlo como amante todo había sido perfecto, por que si, su cuerpo ardía en llamas por fundirse con el de su mejor amigo. Era jodidamente perturbador, porque con todo lo anterior James ya era una persona importante en su vida, pero si además él deseaba, realmente deseaba, y  _disfrutaba_  de tener relaciones con él... joder, todo se volvía más complejo.   
  
Pero era claro que todo eso era imposible, James estaba casado, con un hijo, la vida hecha. Y aparte eran actores ambos, si bien el medio hollywoodiense parecía haberse adaptado, no era todo el mundo. Además, ellos ya no eran jóvenes, los medios iban a empezar a decir que llevaban toda una vida escondiéndose, cuando no era así. ¡Él acababa de descubrir que podía llegar a gustarle un pene! Y resultaba que sólo era uno, porque ahora se empezaba a sentir medio demisexual y no quería acostarse con nadie que no fuera James. Todo esto era patético, ¡él era un sexsimbol! Él salia con hermosas mujeres, andar tonto y sufrido por un amor no era su estilo. En ese momento era irónica la forma en la que habían cambiado las cosas, le daría gracia si no se sintiera tan turbado al respecto.  
  
El teléfono vibró y lo tomó. Un mensaje. Frunciendo el ceño lo abrió:   
  
“Donde estas? Llevo días sin saber de ti. Estas bien?”  
  
Suspiró al ver el mensaje de James y deóo el celular al lado. No era el primero. Desde esa ultima noche que se vieron lo había estado evitando. Al principio sutilmente, diciéndole que estaba ocupado, pero últimamente ya ni le contestaba en lo más mínimo. No sabía que decirle, no quería arriesgarse a explotar, ¿qué tal si no lograba contenerse y soltaba alguna tontería como que lo quería, o que le gustaba o que estaba enamorado? Dios, sería un papelón. No creía que el escocés fuera de esas personas que se sintiera escandalizado de que un hombre sintiera atracción por él, pero igualmente les dejaría algo incómodos. De a momentos se ilusionaba y pensaba que si le había permitido follarlo quizás la atracción era mutua. Pero luego recordaba que en ningún momento le pregunto, simplemente se le fue encima, y aunque no hubo rechazo tampoco mostró deseos por ese tipo de actividad. Si era sincero, no sabía que pensaba James... y no quería quedar en ridículo. Era muy factible que el escocés se riera de él (aunque lo hiciera sin maldad), porque era obvio que todo esto había sido un juego. Que Michael se enamorara no había estado en los planes de nadie. ¿Pero cómo podría haberlo evitado? Si su amigo a sus ojos ya era perfecto, y verlo  _así_ , tan sensual, escucharlo gemir, ver esos increíbles ojos sedados de placer... ¿cómo carajos alguien podría no enamorarse?   
  
Lo peor de todo era que sólo faltaba poco más de una una semana para empezar con la tercera película de X-Men. Durante este tiempo había querido tomarse un respiro, relajarse porque el año anterior había estado trabajando muchísimo, pero definitivamente todo le salió al revés. Nunca más iba a tomarse un descanso de su carrera si las cosas terminaban así. ¡Enamorándose de su mejor amigo! ¡Dudando de su sexualidad! Dios, casi tenía cuarenta años, ¿óomo recién ahora podía atraerle un hombre? Un hombre... James. ¿Qué carajos iba a hacer cuando estuvieran en Montreal? Tendrían que pasar muchísimo tiempo juntos e iba a ser difícil. Encima ese maldito bromance que habían creado ¿cómo iban a seguir con eso? Seguro el menor actuaria como si nada, ya que esto no le había afectado, y él iba a volverse loco. Se volvería loco porque querría besarle, y tocarle, y volver a tenerle. Iba a querer volver todo ese juego real, no se sentía capaz de fingir sobre eso ahora.  
  
Tenía que usar esta semana para ordenarse, para aclarar sus sentimientos, para borrar esa tonta idea y estar perfectamente normal para la filmación y para enfrentar a James. O sea, todo esto era una locura. Simplemente no podía ser, no podía ser amor. Cualquier cosa menos amor. Él nunca se enamoraba tan fácilmente, simplemente no podía ser. Estaba delirando, cuando superara lo del sexo se le iba a pasar e iba a notar que sólo lo veía como un amigo.  
  
El teléfono vibró de nuevo y lo miró de reojo, la linea de sus pensamientos había sido interrumpida.   
  
 _“ :( “_  
  
Una maldita carita triste. Se imaginaba a James haciendo un puchero y se sintió tentado a responder, pero sabía que lo mejor era que no. Tenía que alejarse, tenía que calmarse y aclararse a si mismo que esto simplemente no era nada. Así podría enfrentarlo de nuevo, cuando se calmara todo volvería a ser normal. Ellos volverían a ser los mismos amigos de antes que podían bromear sobre cualquier cosa. Incluso sobre romance.   
  
Miró de nuevo la hora, eran casi las once de la mañana y él debía ir a entrenar. Se levantó sin ganas, sintiendo el dolor en su cabeza asentarse. Con pereza caminó hacía la ducha y se metió sin dudar, aliviado cuando el agua fría toco sus músculos y los relajo.   
  
  
**  
  
James había estado mirando el celular de reojo todo el tiempo. Michael llevaba varios días sin responderle, cosa que era algo rara, él solo se desaparecía cuando tenía trabajo y cuando se habían juntado la primera vez que estuvo en Londres había mencionado estar libre hasta que iniciaran la filmación de X-men. Ahora sólo faltaban unos días y al parecer no iban a poder juntarse antes. No debería alterarse, una vez estuvieran en Canadá se verían bastante seguid,, pero algo le daba mala espina. Su amigo estaba raro desde la ultima vez que se vieron, desde esa vez que ellos habían... se sonrojó de sólo pensarlo y se revolvió el pelo.   
  
¿Acaso por eso Michael no quería enfrentarlo? ¿Estaba arrepentido de lo que había pasado? No entendía como podía estarlo, ¡si fue él quien inicio todo! O sea, se suponía que él quería hacerlo. ¡Por dios, le había follado sin siquiera preguntarle! Y James se había dejado sin quejas, porque había podido detenerle, pero no había querido hacerlo. Se había dejado follar... ¡enfrente a su esposa, por dios! ¡¿Cómo fue capaz de hacerlo?! Por suerte Anne no había mencionado nada. Y él hubiera preferido que Michael actuara normal, porque ahora sentía todo el tiempo un nudo en el estomago y tenía dudas de que hubieran estropeado su amistad. ¿El irlandés estaba molesto por eso? ¿Se había arrepentido de follarlo? ¿Ahora que habían cruzado esa linea las cosas no volverían a ser como antes? Dios, había sido una tontería, no iba a pasar nunca más... pero quería que actuara normal. No quería que se sintiera extraño, no quería que mencionara el asunto, sólo deseaba fingir que eso nunca paso.   
  
¿Por qué las cosas no podían ser como siempre? Como si nada hubiera pasado. Él no se sentía distinto. Bueno, a excepción del hecho de que sentía su cuerpo arder al recordar las manos de Fassy sujetando sus caderas, la boca besando dulcemente sus hombros para calmarlo, la virilidad entrando dentro suyo, haciéndole temblar. Los ojos hambrientos de Michael se presentaron en su cabeza y tuvo que sacudirla para eliminar el pensamiento. Eran amigos, por dios, tenía que olvidar esas cosas. Volvió a revolverse el pelo y tomó el teléfono de nuevo, revisando los mensajes. Nada nuevo.  
  
Todo este asunto lo tenía muy tenso, no veía las horas de estar en Canadá y poder verle, cada momento en su casa parecía eterno. No le gustaba estar así, había tratado mal a Anne Marie sin que se lo mereciera, muchas veces le respondía feo y otras simplemente prefería evitarle. Eso no era normal, ellos normalmente eran muy cariñoso, incluso cuando tenían los problemas sexuales. ¿Qué carajo le estaba pasando?   
  
Tomó las llaves del auto y se dirigió a la entrada-Voy a comprar las cosas que necesito para la semana que viene-comentó, antes de salir de la casa. No necesitaba nada con urgencia, tenía bastante ropa, quizás necesitara algunas zapatillas, pero nada esencial. Solamente quería salir de la casa. Condujó sin rumbo fijo, pensó en caer de sorpresa al departamento de Michael y obligarle a enfrentarlo, pero sabía que no era apropiado, si no le contestaba era por algo. Quizás... quizás estaba con una chica, no podía caer así como así. El simple pensamiento le hizo gruñir y tomó el teléfono para escribir otro mensaje.  
  
 _“Estoy cerca de tu departamento ¿puedo pasar?”_  
  
Dio un par de vueltas, odiando el transito, distrayéndose con la música de la radio. No quería alejarse mucho. Notó una cafetería cercana y se detuvo a tomar algo. Estaba haciendo tiempo, esperando una respuesta, pero todo esto era absurdo. Michael no iba a contestarle. Por alguna desconocida razón estaba evitándole. Y dolía, no quería pensar que su mejor amigo prefería tenerle lejos. Joder, no debió dejar que avanzaran en toda esa tontería, no debió dejar que Anne Marie le arrastrara a ello la primera vez. Debió negarse, aclararle a su esposa que eran amigos... pero no pudo, prefirió dejarse llevar por el morbo y todo acabó siendo raro. Esa maldita locura y perversión los había llevado a terminar follando ¿Por qué carajos se dejo hacer eso? Si sabía que ese tipo de cosas sólo arruinaban las amistades. Arruinaba amistades entre hombres y mujeres, era más que obvio que sólo haría estragos con un par de amigos hombres heterosexuales.   
  
Quizás él y Michael nunca podrían volver a verse normalmente. Tal vez las cosas nunca volverían a ser como antes. La idea le llenaba de angustia, quería volver el tiempo atrás y regresar al punto donde todo era normal en su vida. Donde el veía a Fassbender y veía a su amigo, no tenía ninguna imagen de él como un posible compañero sexual. Donde el bromance solo era un juego y cuando les preguntaban cuantas veces habían follado podía inventarse un numero al azar porque era todo imaginario. Quería regresar a ese punto donde tenía a Michael con él, como mucho más que un amigo pero poco menos que una pareja. Todo había sido perfecto en ese punto porque no había habido dudas, ni malos entendidos, ni posibles distanciamientos.   
  
Todo esto le pasaba por idiota. Por una tontería había arriesgado una amistad y el profesionalismo de su carrera, porque ¿cómo carajo iban a hacer para trabajar como si nada? Tenían que solucionar eso. Y no, no podía esperar a que Michael actuara. Tomó el teléfono y comenzó a llamarlo. Más de tres tonos y paso al contestador, y probó de nuevo, y de nuevo, y de nuevo... y hubiera probado de nuevo sino fuera por que empezaba a sentirse como una adolescente desesperada. No iba a atenderle, tenía que aceptarlo.  
  
Michael prefería ignorarle, y él sólo podía sentirse más triste y frustrado.   
  
  
**  
  
Contuvó la respiración mientras veía el teléfono vibrar, la imagen de James sonriendo ocupaba toda la pantalla. Ver esos ojos azules hacía que le costara más ignorarlo pero tenía que hacerlo, no estaba listo para enfrentarle, aún estaba muy confundido. ¿Qué iba decirle? ¿Cómo iba a actuar? Aún no sabía como haría para enfrentarle y ser el de siempre, como ignoraría esos ojos profundos que siempre le habían afectado más de la cuenta, como iba a soportar que le mirara todo el tiempo (¡maldito James y su capacidad de hacer sentir a las personas como el centro de su universo!), que se le apoyara y buscara tocarlo a cada momento, que estuviera cada maldito segundo a su lado. Nunca le molestó su compañía pero ahora no iba a poder aguantarla, simplemente no podría.  
  
Tenía que aprender a ignorarlo y si el teléfono era el primer paso iba a iniciar así. Michael siempre se tomaba muy en serio sus propias premisas, tenía que volverse inmune al encanto escocés. Era lo mejor que podía hacer para el bien de todos.  
  
Cerró los ojos cuando el teléfono estaba vibrando de nuevo, iba a ser difícil ignorarlo si era tan insistente. Por suerte el aparato se detuvo antes de que sus instintos le ganaran. Algo más relajado se dejó caer en la cama, esperando que Mcavoy no tuviera la brillante idea de pasarse por su departamento. ¿Qué carajos iba a hacer para mantenerse alejado? Necesitaba unos días libres para distraerse y ordenarse, y era obvio que en Londres no los iba a encontrar. Podría irse a Alemania pero su madre iniciaría con todo tipo de preguntas y realmente no se sentía de ánimos para estar actuando y mintiéndole. Aparte su madre era la única persona que no se creía sus mentiras, iba a darse cuenta, igual que la ultima vez, y todo se volvería más complicado. No era como si pudiera decirle “Mamá creo que soy gay... o al menos quiero follarme a James Mcavoy ¡Si, si se que te encanto en Penelope!”. Sonrió irónicamente a pesar de todo, sería muy bizarro.  
  
Paseó la mirada por la habitación, esperando que las paredes le dieran alguna respuesta y aunque pareciera increíble lo hicieron: justo en la esquina del cuarto estaba su valija. ¿Y qué si se iba unos días antes? Aunque los del elenco no se hubieran reunido aún el resto del equipo ya debía estar preparando todo. No importaba si era el primero en llegar, quizás en parte sería mejor para aclimatarse.  
  
Apretó los labios un momento, pensativo, y luego sacó el teléfono para llamar a su agente:-Consígueme un vuelo para Montreal, cuanto antes-dijo sin vacilaciones.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Cuando volvió a su casa actuó lo mejor que pudo, había comprado unas zapatillas sólo para fingir pero Anne ni lo notó porque ni bien lo vio se marchó emocionada a hacer sus propias cosas. Él se quedó con Bren y se sintió algo culpable de haber estado tan preocupado por otras cosas y pasar poco tiempo pensando en su hijo. Era lo más importante de su vida, no debería preocuparse por nada más... mucho menos cuando estaba a pocos días de irse y pasar una temporada lejos. Debería aprovechar cada momento con él en vez de liarse la cabeza con otras cosas.  
  
Aprovechó esa tarde para ver películas con él, jugar sin prisas, tomar un baño y preparar la comida juntos. Eso le sirvió bastante para distraerse, estar más relajado, y darse cuenta de las cosas que sí eran importantes en su vida. Su familia era lo principal, mientras estuvieran bien todo lo de más se podía arreglar. Seguro pronto solucionaría las cosas con Michael, lo más probable era que no pasara nada raro, que sólo debieran superarlo con el tiempo.  
  
Anne llego emocionada justo para la cena, acomodó al niño mientras James preparaba la mesa. Le gustaba la vida hogareña en ese sentido, le hacía sentir bastante bien, en confianza. A veces no notaba esos pequeños detalles, los dejaba pasar como si no fueran importantes. Pero ahora, contemplando a su familia, no podía negar que él era lo que era porque los tenía. Bren era su amado hijo y Anne Marie era su compañera y mejor amiga. Eran las personas más importantes para él en el mundo. Nunca se arriesgaría a perderlos, por nada. Por nadie.  
  
Estando un poco más confiado y calmado con respecto a su vida pudo comer con tranquilidad, bromeando con Anne y jugando de a momentos con su hijo. Se sentía de nuevo en su zona de confort, apacible, tranquilo, seguro. Supo que no tenía que preocuparse por nada más, mientras él pudiera volver a su hogar y disfrutar de su familia todo estaría bien, lo de más podría solucionarse. Anne y Bren eran lo más importante.   
  
Cuando acabaron levantaron todo, su esposa fue a acostar al niño mientras él lavaba. Se tomó su tiempo para hacer las cosas, disfrutando de estar en su casa. Cuando estuviera filmando pasaría gran parte del tiempo en una habitación de hotel muy básica. Mejor apreciar su hermosa y espaciosa cocina. Se preparo un té para terminar de relajarse y lo bebió con calma antes de ir a su cuarto.  
  
Anne lo esperaba acostada, al parecer algo ansiosa. A diferencia de lo que había pasado las ultimas veces que Michael hacía alguna aparición, esta vez las cosas no habían tomado un tono más candente. Luego de lo que ocurrió aún le costaba un poco enfrentar a su esposa, sintiendo algo de vergüenza mientras hacían el amor. Esta vez decidió poner algo de si para que funcionara, se acercó a ella y cuando se arrojó a la cama la sesión de besos no tardo en iniciar. James acarició la hermosa lencería, toco el cuerpo de su mujer, repitiéndose en su mente cuanto la amaba.  
  
Las cosas fueron subiendo de tono y él se fue quitando la ropa mientras no apartaba las manos del cuerpo de su mujer. No se sentía ansioso y pasional, pero al menos era agradable. Estaban refregándose el uno contra el otro, buscando estar más cerca, compartiendo su calor, dejando que sus manos recorran sus cuerpos... pero todo se detuvo de golpe al sentir una de las manos de su esposa hurgando entre sus glúteos, buscando su entrada trasera. No pudo evitar el sobresalto, se apartó algo asombrado, la sorpresa brillando en sus ojos azules. Anne sonrió tímidamente:  
  
-Compre algo-susurró ella a modo de respuesta, estirándose hacía la mesa de noche y tomando un vibrador. James la miró algo curioso sin saber muy bien que opinar al respecto.  
  
-Genial, pero... ¿no habíamos comprado hace un tiempo?-comentó, tomando el objeto que le pasaba su esposa y sujetándolo sin saber que hacer. Contempló la curvatura un poco extraña que tenía al final y luego volvió a mirar a su esposa algo confundido-Tiene una forma curiosa...  
  
-No es como el otro-respondió ella, mordiéndose el labio antes de volver a sonreír, aún nerviosa, pero intentando lucir confiada-. Tiene una función particular que es... estimular la próstata-la chica tocó un botón y el aparato empezó a mover la parte curvada rítmicamente, de una manera que era algo perturbadora, según James. El escocés arrugó las cejas antes de mirar incrédulo a su esposa.   
  
-Tu no tienes próstata-contestó brillantemente, negándose a creer lo que esta le insinuaba. Anne se mordió el labio, pero sonrió, aun queriendo mostrarse confiada.  
  
-Obviamente. Pero... como la otra vez disfrutaste tanto ese tipo de estimulación, pensé que podríamos intentarlo-había pensado mucho sobre que palabras usar y esas le parecían las más adecuadas. James dejó caer el objeto al instante y se apartó un poco de ella. Si, Anne pretendía hacer eso que él había preferido no imaginarse siquiera. Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo pero no el mismo tipo de escalofrió que sintió cuando fue consciente de que Michael iba a penetrarle, este fue un escalofrío helado, desagradable.  
  
-No vas a meterme eso en el culo-respondió a la defensiva, mirando a su mujer como si acabara de decir una completa locura. La chica estaba esperando algo de resistencia así que volvió a tomar el objeto y lo apago, paraóque no siguiera moviéndose cual lombriz sobre la cama. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, James no estaba molesto, pero si asombrado y definitivamente no simpatizaba con la idea. A pesar de esa evidencia, Anne no quiso dejar el tema. Esa era una de las alternativas más interesantes que había encontrado, una que realmente parecía satisfacer el tipo de curiosidad que su esposo había sentido días atrás.  
  
-Pero el otro día realmente te gusto, ese es un punto muy sensible y cuando se lo est...  
  
-¡No vas a meterme un vibrador en el culo, Anne! Por dios, es una completa locura-las mejillas habían empezado a arderle al hombre, se apartó un poco tapándose el rostro con una de sus manos. Esto era definitivamente bizarro, nunca se imagino una conversación así con su mujer. No sabía que responderle exactamente, no quería escuchar nada sobre ese tipo de estimulación, prefería pensar que nunca nada había entrado por esa parte de su cuerpo-¿Por qué carajos se te ocurrió esa idea? Es... es completamente absurda, anormal, yo no dis...  
  
-James, dios, no esta mal que te guste. Y sé que te gusta, lo note cuando Mi...  
  
-¡Pero eso era completamente distinto!-respondió, sintiendo que de por momentos se le iba la voz de lo nervioso y avergonzado que se encontraba. Definitivamente nunca espero pelear por esto. Joder, estaba peleando con su esposa porque se negaba a que le follara por el culo ¿a cuantas personas le pasaba eso? Seguramente sólo a él. Alguien en el cielo debía estar divirtiéndose a costa suya. Y él sólo quería que se lo tragara la tierra. Y luego Anne hizo esa pregunta, la pregunta que él no quería responder porque no tenía una respuesta:  
  
-¿Distinto por qué? Te estaba penetrando, es exactamente lo mismo-la mujer sonó algo ruda también, no había esperado tanta resistencia. No cuando había visto la cara de placer de su esposo mientras le hacían eso. Una parte de ella se sentía encaprichada al respecto, se había repetido a si misma que no iba a presionarle, pero ahora no podía evitarlo. Tenía que admitir que se había sentido celosa cuando los vio juntos, compartiendo una química que sólo parece real en películas románticas. No podía evitar querer hacerle notar a su esposo que ella era capaz de satisfacer cualquiera de sus necesidades, que James no necesitaba a nadie más.  
  
-No es lo mismo, ¡tu eres mi esposa, por dios! No voy a dejar que mi esposa me... me... ¡me sodomice!-la miró incrédulo, queriendo que ella entendiera. No podía creer que le estuvieran planteando esto, ¿cómo carajos vino esta idea a la mente a Anne? Bueno, si sabía cómo le llego la idea a su mente pero no podía concebir el momento exacto en el que a su mujer le pareció extraordinaria la idea de comprar un vibrador. ¡Estaba demente! Él en la puta vida se metería algo como eso por el culo, era enfermizo.   
  
-¿Por qué? ¿acaso Michael puede darte por el culo y yo no?  
  
-¡Por dios, Anne! ¡¿Te estas escuchando?!-James se deslizó a la otra esquina de la cama, alejándose de su mujer. Ahora tenía mucha menos confianza para enfrentarla, sabía que no había sido una buena idea dejar que Michael le follara, tarde o temprano le jugaría en contra. Aunque nunca pensó que las cosas llegarían a este extremo. Volvió a mirar el vibrador que su esposa aun sujetaba, era cierto que la parte de la penetración era exactamente lo mism, pero la idea de meterse eso no le calentaba... de hecho se moría de vergüenza, le humillaba la simple idea de que Anne lo hiciera. No era igual que tener a Michael acariciándole, haciendole desesperar, preparándole hasta que se sintió ansioso por tenerle dentro, empujándose suavemente, despacio, caliente, real. Se removió algo incomodo ante el pensamiento y se llevó las manos a la frente, masajéandose la sien. No, un vibrador no era lo mismo, el vibrador no le excitaba, encambio Mike... -Entiendo lo que quisiste hacer, pero sinceramente no disfruto de la idea de que me follen...  
  
-Bueno, con Michael si la disfrutas-comentó ella, molesta, tomando el juguete y devolviéndolo a su lugar en el cajón-. Y pensé que, como ya no te muestras tan interesado en follarme, quizás te gustaba más la idea de que yo te folle a ti-su voz seguía sonando brusca. James apretó los labios ante aquellas palabras sin poder evitar sentirse dolido y culpable. Sabía de donde nacían todas las ideas raras de Anne, él era en gran parte responsable. Si él actuara como debería estas cosas no pasarían, si él fuera capaz de hacerla feliz nada de esto hubiera ocurrido nunca. La miró de reojo y notó que estaba tensa, había vuelto a recostarse y taparse por completo con las sabanas. El castaño se revolvió el pelo y luego fue a recostarse a su lado.  
  
-No es que no me interese follarte, sabes que si... tú me encantas-su mano buscó el muslo ajeno y lo acarició suavemente, queriendo volver a encenderla, pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue un manotazo.  
  
-Por dios, no me mientas. ¿Te piensas que soy estúpida? No te interesa, tengo que esforzarme por que te interese... esforzarme todo el tiempo. Si Michael no esta metido entre nosotros, aunque sea omnipresentemente, ni siquiera me tocas un pelo-la mujer miraba fijamente al techo y James no pudo evitar sentirse cada vez más nervioso. ¿Qué podía responder ante eso? Negárlo sería completamente absurdo pero tampoco estaba listo para afrontarlo. Se acomodó para mirar el techo también y se quedo en silencio, pensando qué podía decir al respecto. Su mente parecía buscar una excusa, tan convincente para él como para su mujer, pero todo sonaba absurdo. Dios, las palabras de Anne parecían ser ciertas y eso le daba miedo. No podía responderle ahora, porque realmente no se sentía capaz de negarlo. Quizás lo mejor era quedarse callado y hacerse el dormido, podrían hablar de esto mañana cuando las cosas estuvieran más calmas... o mejor nunca más volver a hablarlo.   
  
Continuó mirando el techo, sin poder evitar recordar estos últimos meses de su matrimonio. Se había sentido algo vació y la única chispa de emoción que tenía en la vida era cuando estaba en el trabajo o con su amigo. ¿Era normal? ¿Los matrimonios pasaban por estas etapas? ¿Algún día volverían a ser como antes las cosas o ya entrarían en esa fase donde les quedaba toda una vida sin pasiones juntos? Bueno, si Anne y él seguían siendo mejores amigos no le importaba, se divertía con ella, pero los fallos en su vida sexual estaban desarrollando tensiones en el resto de su vida compartida. Más allá de todo eso, le daba culpa, porque era obvio que su mujer estaba muy afectada al respecto. Él la estaba haciendo infeliz... no era la primera vez que lo notaba, y tampoco lo hacía de forma intencional. Sólo que en su andar natural hacer feliz a Anne ya no se daba, de hecho, todo lo contrarió. Cada interés que le surgía, cada nueva cosa que quería experimentar, sus ultimas aspiraciones o anhelos ya no parecían incluirla. Y hace no mucho ella era la mayor parte de sus aspiraciones y anhelos, ella era el centro de todo. ¿Cómo habían podido cambiar tanto las cosas?  
  
-James, ¿te gusta Michael?-la pregunta llegó a su mente en medio del silencio, en un momento que estaba pensando en cualquier cosa menos en eso. Le tomó por sorpresa y sintió su corazón acelerarse y las mejillas arder. Sólo pudo sentir vergüenza de si mismo cuando la imagen sonriente de su mejor amigo llego a su mente. Recordó esa noche en el bar, cuando salieron juntos en la moto, donde todo había parecido un interminable coqueteo.   
  
¿Le gustaba Michael? Le gustaba su sonrisa contagiosa y su mirada tan sincera, disfrutaba de tenerlo cerca y de hablar con él, y trabajar juntos. Era feliz teniéndolo alrededor, quería llamar su atención todo el tiempo, le gustaba la complicidad que compartían y como al estar juntos todo parecía más interesante y divertido. Le gustaba hablar de él y hablar con él, también era molesto pasar demasiado tiempo sin saber qué sucedía en su vida. Pero... ¿le gustaba Michael? Lo quería, pero eso no era lo mismo ¿verdad? Lo quería con absoluta convicción, sin duda alguna, porque todo Michael era digno de ser querido,. Nada en su ser podía ser negativo o detestable a los ojos de James. ¿Cómo no quererlo? ¿Cómo no disfrutar de estar con él? ¿Cómo Michael podría llegar a no gustarle?  
  
-¿Por que preguntas eso?-la confusión era palpable en su voz, esa pregunta había desatado en su cabeza un millón de dudas y cosas sin resolver que al parecer había estado evitando por mucho tiempo.  
  
-Porque... de mucho pensar, sólo llego a la conclusión de que... o eres gay, o te gusta Michael-la chica susurraba, compartiendo sus pensamientos algo avergonzada, sin poder evitar tener una parte de ella gritando, rogando por que ninguna de esas cosas fuera verdad. Quería que James la amara, porque el hombre era el amor de su vida, no quería perderlo, pero otra parte de ella también le decía que ya lo había perdido. El silencio de James, el tiempo que se tomaba para pensar, sólo le dejaba más dudas. Como quuería que simplemente la abrazara y prometiera que nunca podría amar a nadie más.  
  
-Claro que no soy gay, estoy casado contigo hace años. ¡Años! Y tenemos un hijo juntos-la voz sonaba ansiosa, algo desesperada. Anne rodó los ojo, sin poder evitar sentirse dolida de que lo más importante en ese momento fuera defender su heterosexualidad.   
  
-Bueno, bisexual...-finalmente se giró a mirarlo. Sus ojos estaban cristalinos de lagrimas, le había preguntado aquello, pero ahora tenía mucho miedo de escuchar la respuesta. ¿Y si en ese momento James decía que si? ¿Qué pasaría con ellos, con su matrimonio?-Pero la cuestión es, ¿te gusta Michael?  
  
-¡Claro que no!-James ahora respondió al instante, de nuevo a la defensiva. Ahora que ya había repensado el asunto le resultaba más fácil negarlo, aunque hacerlo le hacía sentirse algo culpable. Tenía tantas dudas ahora ¿Le gusta Michael? Bueno, si, le gustaba como amigo, como persona ¿pero le gustaba de una manera sexual? Que llevara días pensando en él de forma sexual no parecía ser suficiente pista, quizás era que él era un jodido pervertido y poco tenía que ver con un verdadero gusto. ¿Podía gustarle? No sonaba como una opción, no a su edad, no cuando ya tenía una familia, no cuando había vivido toda una vida como heterosexual.  
  
-Es decir que... no has deseado repetir lo de la otra noche, ¿solos tu y él?-las mejillas del hombre volvieron a arder. ¿Si lo había pensado? Oh dios, si, de eso era jodidamente culpable. Varias veces lo había pensado, recordado, imaginado, como era tener las manos ajenas sobre su cuerpo, como era sentir sus labios, su piel contra la suya, su calor haciendo que se derrita, volver a sentir esa ansiedad y desesperación y extremo placer que sintió mientras le follaba. Pero normalmente se escandalizaba de sus propias ideas antes de meditarlas demasiado, recordándose que aquello no era posible.  
  
-N-no-fue imposible evitar que su voz temblara un poco. Estaba mintiéndole descaradamente. Notó la forma en la que Anne frunció el ceño y desvió su mirada, incapaz de hacerle frente. La rubia dejó escapar un suspiró, y luego se dio vuelta en la cama, dándole la espalda y tapándose con las colchas.  
  
-Esta bien. Descansa-la luz del velador fue apagada al instante y James se quedó en la oscuridad sin saber que decir ni que pensar. Obviamente la había cagado, de nuevo, pero no había esperado que ninguna de esas cosas ocurriera justo esa noche. ¿De verdad era necesario? Él ya tenía suficiente con sus propias dudas y pensamientos para que ahora Anne llegara y revolviera todo aún más. Maldito sea el momento en que todo se complicó tanto. ¿Justamente la crisis de su matrimonio tenía que coincidir con el momento en el que empezaba a sentir un tipo de atracción hacía su amigo? Que mierda de inoportunidad.   
  
Se mordió el labio mientras continuaba contemplando la oscuridad de la habitación. Ahora, sin Anne mirando y haciendolo sentir en juicio, podía pensar. Aunque realmente lo que quería hacer era dormir y no pensar ni una mierda, no volver a pensar nunca más al respecto de esto, nada jamas. Pero no pudo evitarlo. ¿Por qué le resultaba tan distinta la idea de Michael a la del vibrador? Más allá de que uno fuera una persona y lo otro un juguete, Anne tenía razón en el hecho de que la estimulación de la próstata si iba a darse y eso había sido exquisito. Pero igualmente era distinto. Al pensar en el vibrador no le generaba nada pero al pensar en Michael como su amante no podía evitar sentir un tirón en la entrepierna. Algo que no le sucedía ni siquiera cuando pensaba en follar a Anne de forma apasionada. La simple idea de tener la mano de Fassbender sobre su virilidad le excitaba y la idea de follar era deliciosa: dejarse follar, follarlo, que se la chupe... chupárselo. Se sintió algo culpable cuando su virilidad se puso más dura ante esas ideas que cuando tomaba viagra.   
  
Bueno, quizás era hora de admitir que Michael le gustaba, más allá de como amigo, le gustaba sexualmente. El problema es que si le gustaba como amigo... y también como compañero sexual... quizás le gustaba un poco, mucho, como pareja. Y eso no era posible, no cuando estaba con Anne, no cuando el anillo de casados seguía en su dedo.  
  
Y separarse de Anne no era una opción que el fuera a meditar.  
  
  
**  
  
  
-Quiero que nos tomemos un tiempo-quitó la vista de su maleta, incrédulo ante lo que acababa de oir. Había estado preparando sus cosas para mañana irse al aeropuerto y eso lo tomó por completa sorpresa. Estudió la expresión seria de Anne que estaba apoyada en el umbral con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.  
  
-¡¿Qué quieres qué?!-no pudo evitar que su voz sonara muy nerviosa, incluso algo brusca. Anne no se mostró sorprendida por el tono, mucho menos intimidada. Dejó caer las cosas en la maleta y se quedó sentado en la cama, estático, sin saber qué decir y mucho menos qée hacer. Parpadeó un par de veces y luego no pudo evitar sonreír, shockeado-Estas bromeando ¿verdad?-su sonrisa quedó congelada al ver como Anne apretaba los labios y bajaba la mirada.  
  
-No.-respondió ella segura, mirando con concentración el piso. No era tan fácil como se lo había imaginado, era James, su esposo desde hacía tantos años, el padre de su hijo, la persona que más le había hecho feliz en su vida. Pero llevaba días pensándolo y necesitaba hacerlo.  
  
-¿Me estas dejando?-la voz del menor era angustiosa, de pronto se hallaba demasiado confundido, sacado de si, incrédulo.   
  
-Dios, James-bufó y cuando lo volvió a mirar se sintió algo culpable, los ojos azules se veían muy confundidos. Tuvo deseos de echarse para atrás pero sabía que era lo mejor para ambos-. No, no te estoy dejando... quiero que nos tomemos un tiempo, que... descansemos de esta relación, que aprovechemos que vas a estar lejos para distraernos y pensar. Meditar, si nos extraños, si somos felices, si queremos estar juntos o es la costumbre... Es un tiempo para pensar-el escocés aún la miraba atento, parecía un poco más relajado, pensativo... como si estuviera considerándolo, y eso la puso algo nerviosa-Pero... pero no es como si pudiéramos estar con alguien más en ese tiempo, James. Es sobre nosotros, para aclarar nuestra historia. No se aceptan terceros metidos ¿esta bien?-no pudo abstenerse de aclararlo, que James se fuera a Montreal y que haya estuviera Michael le ponía nerviosa. Se sentía muy asustada de que algo pasara entre ellos.   
  
El castaño parpadeó un par de veces y luego dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones-Claro que nada de terceros, estamos casados-acordó al instante. La chica sonrió apenas, sin poder evitar aliviarse al notar lo segura que sonó la voz de su esposo. James volvió a mirarla con duda, sin saber que decir-. Esta bien, pero... ¿estas segura?  
  
-Creo que es lo mejor, para los dos. Hacer una pausa y calmarnos... y entonces sabremos cuan importante somos el uno para el otro... o si no lo somos-ante lo ultimo bajó la mirada y apretó sus brazos, presionándolos más contra su cuerpo. El castaño al observarla se acercó y la abrazó, sin saber que decir ni que hacer. Ahora todo era raro, aún más que antes.  
  
-Esta bien-besó la oreja de Anne y al instante sintió como los brazos de la chica lo rodeaban. El cuerpo ajeno tembló entre sus brazos, en un llanto contenido, y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Sabía que todas estas cosas se iban desencadenando por sus actitudes, por sus dudas, porque él había cambiado.  
  
-Voy a extrañarte con locura-susurró la chica contra su cuello, sujetándole con más fuerza.  
  
-Y yo a ti-respondió él en un susurro.  
  
  
**  
  
  
En el viaje se la había pasado pensando, la propuesta de Anne le había tomado por sorpresa, pero debía admitir que le venía bien aclarar las cosas. Últimamente su cabeza estaba ocupada en cosas ajenas a su matrimonio. Desde que notó que Michael podía gustarle como pareja se sentía nervioso, incomodo, pero por sobre todo ansioso. Quería verle, quería saber si verlo generaba algo en él... pero más allá de eso, necesitaba ver a su mejor amigo, hablarle, estar juntos como antes. Saber que su relación seguía allí a pesar de todo, a pesar de que las cosas cambiaran. Sabía que este tiempo no era una invitación a estar con nadie más, que era para pensar... pero necesitaba a Michael a su lado, como amigo.  
  
Estaba seguro de que cuando volviera a verlo y las cosas fueran como siempre olvidaría cualquier pensamiento absurdo. Ellos serían los de siempre, eran mejores amigos. Esas cosas nunca iban a cambiar.   
  
Ni bien llegó al hotel había dejado las maletas en su habitación, ni se había preocupado por desempacar, no era lo que realmente le interesaba en ese momento. Sabía que Michael estaba allí y quería creer que estaba en el hotel. Aún era temprano a la mañana, así que no esperaba encontrárselo en otro lado, seguramente no había desayunado todavía. Se miró en el espejo de la habitación, se acomodó un poco el cabello y luego salió del cuarto.  
  
Fue mucha coincidencia, y a pesar de esperar verlo le tomo con algo de sorpresa, que al mismo tiempo que él salía Michael también salía de su habitación. Sus cuartos estaban solo a tres habitaciones de distancia, a James le había tocado la habitación al final del pasillo, mientras que la de Mikeera la penúltima puerta del lado derecho. El escocés al verlo no pudo evitar sentirse algo ansioso. Contuvó la respiración un instante, mirando el cabello pelirrojo, la barba algo crecida y el look casual. Michael siempre había sido guapo, su amigo guapo, eso no iba a poder cambiar nunca. James siempre se había sentido así al verlo, a pesar de la ansiedad aún podían ser los amigos de siempre. ¡Podían serlo!  
  
-¡Michael!-su voz sonó demasiado ansiosa, ilusionada. Cuando el otro se giró a mirarlo James no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja. Finalmente volvía a verle y a pesar de que lo había odiado un poco por lo mucho que lo había confundido en este tiempo, ahora se sentía feliz de volver a encontrarle. Ahora podrían hablar, estar juntos, ser los de siempre... lo volvería a sentir cerca, como un amigo, y todo se ordenaría. Estaba seguro de ello. Sería como en las dos películas anteriores, la misma preciosa y envidiable amistad que habían tenido siempre.   
  
El pelirrojo sonrió de costado, los ojos celestes le miraron un momento, antes de que hiciera un gesto con la cabeza-James ¿qué tal?-Fassbender volteó el rostro, sin dedicarle mayor atención. James durante un segundo se quedó estático sin saber que hacer. No había esperado un reencuentro tan frió. Se balanceó sobre sus propios pies, inseguro. Tan acostumbrado estaba al verle y ambos fundirse en un abrazo, que ahora se sentía completamente fuera de su zona.  
  
-Bien ¿y tu?-los ojos celestes volvieron a mirarle con esa sonrisa que no se parecía en nada a la que estaba acostumbrado. Era diminuta en comparación de la otra, radiante, que mostraba todos los dientes y hacía que su rostro brillara.   
  
-Bien, bien-el hombre guardó la tarjeta del cuarto en su billetera antes de girarse para mirarle un momento y darse la vuelta-Bueno, nos vemos-mientras estaba de espaldas le hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano mientras caminaba por el pasillo, sin voltearse siquiera a mirarlo.  
  
James se quedó estático en su lugar. ¿Qué carajos acababa de pasar? Sabía que las cosas entre él y Mike estaban algo raras, pero definitivamente no espero ese reencuentro. Había esperado mínimo un saludo, un abrazo, una conversación... algo. No quedarse solo en medio de un pasillo sintiendo tirones en su vientre que le hacían sentirse ligeramente descompuesto.  
  
Apretó los labios y volvió a meterse dentro de su cuarto, pensando que lo mejor iba a ser ponerse a desempacar. No había esperado sentirse tan malhumorado, desilusionado y triste tan temprano en la mañana el primer día en Montreal.   
  
¿Michael pensaba comportarse así todo el tiempo? La simple idea era tan... extraña. ¡No quería eso, no quería actuar diferente! Quería ser lo que siempre fueron, como si nada hubiera pasado.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Había bajado corriendo por las escaleras porque sentía las rodillas temblar. Joder, James y su maldita sonrisa, sus malditos ojos azules que parecían brillar, su maldita emoción, y esa horrible manía de mirarlo como si él fuera el centro de su universo. Maldito Mcavoy tan guapo, con esos labios tan rojos que sólo daban ganas de empujarlo contra la pared y comerle la boca de un beso... jalárlo al cuarto y tirarlo en la cama hasta volver a tenerlo ansioso y jadeante debajo de su cuerpo.  
  
Estaba jodido, jodido, jodido, jodido. Sólo necesitó volver a verlo una vez para confirmarse que estaba total y perdidamente enamorado de James.   
  
  
Esto iba a ser un desastre. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En fin, ¿que opinan?
> 
> espero que no se les haya liado mucho los pensamientos de los personajes. Soy consciente de que se lian, se contradicen, se enredan... pero no es que lo he hecho descuidadamente, si no que intentaba imitar un poco la negacion. Al menos como yo la siento que sería "Es lindo. --- definitivamente es un idiota --- bueno,es adorable --- pero no me gusta --- ay es hermoso, me encanta --- lo odio, lo odio!! --- lo encuentro solo y lo violo e.e-- " Asi son mis etapas, quizás las del rest de la humanidad no xD Pero bueno, creo que cuando estamos en negacion siempre estamos en un tira y afloja.
> 
> Buenas noticias para ustedes, Anne no aparecera por por un tiempo largo. Malas para mi, por que a ella la escribo como quiero. 
> 
> termine de subir esto y se rompio mi teclado. Ojala pueda arreglarlo mañana u.u
> 
> bye


	8. Ansiedad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! se que me tarde muchisimo pero realmente estaba muy bloqueada con esta historia. La actualización se la deben agradecer a NAshe que me pregunto cuando actualizaba y me hizo sentir muy culpable xDD
> 
> Odio cuando tardan en actualizar, uno entiende que estas cosas pasan, pero es feo esperar. Asi que me disculpo, pero... entiendan :D
> 
> En fin, no me force a escribirlo, pero aun estoy media trabada con esto. Ya tengo ordenadas las ideas y me entusiasma lo siguiente que debo escribir, asi que espero que salga con más facilidad.
> 
> Espero que les agrade, enjoy!  
> P/D: imaginense a James con pelo. No me pueden pedir que luego de ver el triler filtrado de Apocalipsis, lo rape. Le quedaba tan bien

**ANSIEDAD**

  
  
  
James había tenido muchas dudas de como iban a ser las cosas cuando estuviera de nuevo en la filmación. Había tenido miedo de que él y Michael no supieran como tratarse, había temido que estuvieran incómodos, había estado muy inseguro. Ahora entendía que nunca debió estarlo. Michael había resulto todo por ambos: lo evitaba. No era difícil de notar, hacían las escenas que tenían juntos y luego se desaparecía; le hablaba lo justo y lo necesario, era cortés, pero definitivamente ya nada era como antes.   
  
Y él no sabía que era mejor realmente. Hacerse frente y actuar como si nada (¿acaso podría hacerlo? ¿Podría ignorar el hecho que la presencia de su amigo ahora le causaba cosas que no debería generarle?) o seguir con este acuerdo tácito de no hablar al respecto y seguir sin hacer nada. ¡Vamos! Él podría ir y pedirle explicaciones, lo sabía, pero no quería escuchar la respuesta y tampoco tenía las agallas para hacerlo. Por lo cual, a lo largo de dos semanas, prefirió seguir con lo que Michael había determinado. Pero a pesar de todo dolía, sobre todo cuando lo veía desde lejos, riéndose con otras personas, bromeando, divirtiéndose. Antes él había sido parte de todas esas cosas y las había perdido por un simple calenton.   
  
Muchas noches se odiaba a si mismo, lamentándose por haberse dejado llevar por sus bajos instintos. Pero eran muchas más las madrugadas en las que despertaba duro o húmedo, como en sus épocas de adolescente, presa de los recuerdos que inundaban sus sueños: la lengua de Michael lamiendo su vientre, los besos cálidos en sus hombros mientras Michael le susurraba que estuviera tranquilo, el firme agarre de esas manos sobre sus caderas, la forma rítmica en la que se movía, para follarle y masturbarle, los ojos celestes con la tonalidad más hermosa que hubiera visto en su vida. Luego de esos sueños no podía evitar sentirse avergonzado todo el día, y perseguido, pensaba que tarde o temprano alguien se daría cuenta de su sucio secreto.   
  
Podría decirse que estaba enloqueciendo un poco. Y lo peor de todo era que no tenía con quien hablar, la persona con quien mejor se llevaba en el grupo siempre había sido Michael y ahora se sentía solo al no tenerlo a su lado. Y él no era una persona que disfrutara demasiado de la soledad, claro que podía estar solo, pero era un ser sociable y estar rodeado de gente y sentirse solo definitivamente no era agradable. En la primera semana ya había arrastrado a Nick a su lado, comenzó invitándolo para desayunar juntos y luego para hacer algo los fines de semana. Quizás el joven se sintió algo confundido al principio, ya que de pronto James estaba solicitando demasiado de su presencia pero nunca comento nada, sólo sonreía y aceptaba emocionado. Podía ser que algo tenía que ver con que Nick estaba en su propio proceso de superación, superación post-Lawrence. James sólo podía desear que él no tardara tanto en recuperarse. Aunque bueno, Nick y Jennifer habían tenido una historia.  _Pero Michael y yo también la tenemos..._ , no pudo evitar pensar. Claro, era una historia distinta, de años de amistad, pero era una historia a fin de cuentas.   
  
Sabía que la filmación no duraba tanto, que tenía que resistir un poco más, pero solo llevaba dos semanas así y no creía poder aguantar un mes más. No sabía si los de más lo notaban o no, seguramente si, ya que en cada pequeña salida (por insignificante que fuera), Michael no aparecía. Jenn en un momento le preguntó si pasaba algo, comentó que notaba al irlandés decaído y que le dijera eso sólo fue peor porque de pronto andaba aun más consciente de todo lo que pasaba con “su amigo”. Y si, él también lo veía un poco más decaído.   
  
El tercer fin de semana luego de haber llegado decidieron salir a un bailar. Él no estaba muy seguro al respecto, antes era interesante porque no se sentía tan viejo al estar con Mike, pero ahora ser consciente de que sería el mayor no era muy agradable. Dudó en aceptar pero Jennifer tenía la increíble habilidad para molestarlo lo suficiente hasta que aceptara. También ayudó saber que Hugh iba a ir. Ni siquiera preguntó si Michael iba a asistir, era obvio que no, seguía evitándole al máximo.  
  
Por lo cual fue una verdadera sorpresa cuando lo vio sentado en el lobby junto a Hush y Nick, hablando tranquilamente y obviamente cambiado para salir. Se recordó a si mismo que no le gustaban los hombres y prefirió pensar que lo único que sentía era envidia por esa maravillosa habilidad de lucir bien con lo que fuera. Por algo era un sex simbol, se veía increíble con todo.   
  
James saludó a todos, Michael fue tan cordial como siempre pero luego siguió animadamente charlando con Hugh, como si su presencia no significara más nada. No pudo evitar sentir un revoltijó en el estomago ante eso, aunque supuso que era lo mejor. Él por su parte se puso a hablar con Nick que los observaba un tanto curioso. Jenn llegó luego, junto con alguno de los actores más recientes del elenco. Ella animadamente los incitó a salir y James no supo si sentirse deprimido o aliviado cuando él y Michael se subieron a taxis distintos.   
  
De nuevo se dijo que era lo mejor, todavía tenían que sobrevivir toda una noche... y seguro que no iban a poder ignorarse tanto.  
  
Tres horas después, ese pensamiento le resultaba gracioso. ¿Qué no podían ignorarse? ¡Michael debía ganarse un premio para el hombre que sabía evitarlo sin ningún problema! Esa noche el pelirrojo le había hablado, hasta le había contado un chiste que hizo que James se riera pero que se sintiera deprimido también, ya que fue aun más consciente de como extrañaba su compañía. Y luego de esa interacción, que seguramente fue para parecer normales, había estado toda la noche yendo y viniendo de bailar (bueno, eso era explicable en el hecho de que le gustaba mucho bailar), yendo y viniendo de la barra, y del baño. Andaba siempre acompañado y sociable, pero sin duda evitaba mantenerse mucho tiempo donde estaba James.   
  
Si él iba a bailar, Michael duraba dos minutos en la pista e iba buscar una bebida para luego volver con quien sea que estuviera en la mesa, si él iba a la mesa desaparecía para ir a bailar o mear. James se cansó rápido de ese juego del gato y él ratón así que a mitad de la noche, ya algo malhumorado, se quedó en la mesa bebiendo con tranquilidad. El pelirrojo era una intermitente que aparecía y desaparecía, hasta que media hora después de que él se sentara, este volvió algo colorado y bastante ebrio.   
  
Él había decidido cuidarse con la bebida, Mike no parecía haber tenido el mismo pensamiento.  
  
Pero cuando lo tuvo sentado consigo finalmente cerca y juntos, aunque hubiera más gente alrededor, odio un poco el hecho de que se quedara. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima y temía que alguien en algún momento se diera cuenta. El irlandés se reía estrepitosamente, mostrando todos sus dientes, con los ojos brillando de pura ebriedad. Por momentos incluso bailaba o algo similar a eso, cantando la canción con su acento bien marcado haciendo que todos rieran con él, o de él, era igual. Contaba anécdotas, y hablaba, y hacia gestos, y sus ojos paseaban por toda la mesa, inquietos pero divertidos, y se relamía los labios, y movía mucho las manos. Cuando los ojos celestes se posaron de nuevo en él James sintió su vientre burbujear por la forma ebria pero sincera en la que Mike le sonreía: como si él fuera lo más hermoso del mundo.  
  
Apresuró el trago aún sintiendo la mirada encima suyo. Cuando el hombre se puso a hablar de nuevo, James dejó el vaso y volvió a observarlo. ¿Acaso esa mirada esa real? ¿Michael se sentía atraído por él? Sonaba bizarro, su amigo era heterosexual. Aunque... en el trío fue este quien buscaba más y más la cercanía. El corazón le latía rápido ante la posibilidad, pero no quiso meditar mucho al respecto.   
  
Prefiriendo huir, darle un poco de calma a su mente para despejarse, se levantó dando una disculpa y comentando que iba al baño. Caminó a paso despacio, ya que quería hacer tiempo, y se dedicó a respirar tranquilo y calmar ese lio de pensamientos enredados. Cuando llegó a su objetivo entró, agradeciendo que el baño estuviera limpio, que el sonido fuera menos fuerte y que no hubiera nadie. Se paró frente al urinario y sacó su miembro. No había tenido ganas de orinar realmente pero igualmente fue bueno depurar un poco del alcohol, aunque no hubiera tomado tanto. Mientras meaba, la puerta se abrió y un hombre sonriente entró, al parecer algo bebido. El sujeto se puso a orinar a su lado mientras se presentaba y hablaba de que había asistido allí con unos amigos. Él nunca había podido entender eso ¿por qué esa necesidad de comunicarse en ese momento? Vale, estabas orinando al lado de un extraño y al estar juntos lo cortés era saludar ¿pero en verdad alguna buena amistad había surgido así? Le parecía ridículo contar como había conocido a un hombre super divertido mientras meaban uno al lado del otro.... Igualmente fue amable, lo saludó de vuelta y hasta sonrió mientras lo escuchaba.   
  
El tipo se fue tan rápido como entro, sin la preocupación de lavarse en lo más mínimo. Eso sólo logro distraerlo un poco y hasta hacerlo sonreír solo. Como su verdadera idea era ganar tiempo no tuvo las mismas prisas, fue al lavado y se enjuagó las manos. Contempló su propia imagen en el espejo y se acomodó el cabello... le gustaba como le quedaba así. El look ochentero le gustaba.   
  
Mientras se acomodaba bien los pantalones la puerta se abrió de golpe, lo cual le tomó un poco por sorpresa. Al girarse sus ojos chocaron con Michael. Le miró algo curioso, era obvio que el irlandés estaba aún más ebrio que momentos antes, se sujetaba de la puerta con una mano y su mirada estaba un poco desorientada. James no supo si burlarse o acercarse para ayudarlo a caminar. Antes de poder decidir, el pelirrojo había caminado con bastante sincronización hasta llegar a él. Mientras se acercaba no le quitaba los ojos de encima, no pudo evitar sentirse algo nervioso y bastante confundido. Esa mirada celeste era tan penetrante, aún recordaba lo intenso de ella la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, con Anne, donde sus ojos se buscaban y él creía ahogarse en esos orbes cielo claro que se oscurecían ante el deseo.   
  
-Michael ¿pasa alg..?-no pudo terminar la palabra cuando fue empujado un poco bruscamente contra la pared. Cerró los ojos cuando su espalda golpeó con los azulejos del baño, no le había dolido pero si tomado por sorpresa. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, aun confundido y ante todo muy sorprendido, notó que Michael estaba muy cerca, mirándole con atención. Lo tenía sujeto de los hombros y se había acercado bastante, no de una forma perturbadora pero si muy cerca. Lo primero que notó fue el aliento a alcohol, que al instante se mezcló que el olor de su colonia tan masculina y una marca que ya le resultaba registrada de él. El irlandés tenía las mejillas coloradas y parecía que le costaba enfocar la mirada, por lo cual clavaba la vista muy fijamente sobre sus ojos, luego en sus mejillas y finalmente sobre su boca. James sintió que el corazón le latía rápido al ver como Fassbender se relamía los labios. Casi sin duda podía afirmar que era un acto de deseo.   
  
-Dios, tu boca es tan roja...-el comentarió le hizo arder el rostro, instintivamente apretó un poco los labios aunque el otro hombre no pareció muy feliz con eso. Ambos habían comenzado a respirar acelerados, James sentía el corazón latiendole como loco y tenía el estomago completamente revolucionado. Estaba nervioso. Habían estado evitándose tanto tiempo y ahora tenerlo  _tan_  cerca resultaba algo perturbador. Encima estaban solos, en un baño, y Michael estaba ebrio y con una chispa de lujuria bailando en sus claros ojos.  
  
Cuando lo vio inclinarse, con una obvia intención de unir sus labios, su cerebro reaccionó y volteó el rostro justo a tiempo. No pudo evitar soltar un tembloroso suspiro, durante un segundo había sentido su corazón detenerse. ¡Mike casi le besaba! Por dios, había querido besarle. La boca ajena terminó enterrada debajo de su oreja y le escuchó quejarse, antes de que aspirara “disimuladamente” su aroma. Eso pareció volver a animarle, ya que al instante sus delgados labios estaban acariciando la blanca piel del escocés, repartiendo besos alrededor de su mandíbula y oreja.   
  
Fassbender realmente se había visto desilusionado ante el rechazo. A lo largo de esa semana, en más de una ocasión, se había visto tentado a unir sus bocas para finalmente descubrir el sabor de aquella cavidad. Sólo esperaba que nadie se diera cuenta de como Magneto miraba en más de una ocasión los labios del Profesor X, o que si lo notaban se lo atribuyeran a rasgos del personaje y no a su propio deseo. Y esa noche finalmente tenía el valor de hacerlo, o más bien estaba lo suficientemente ebrio. Pero había sido rechazado. No pudo evitar la angustia ligera al recordar que James no le deseaba, sino que solo había sido un experimento de la pareja feliz. Para su suerte, su mente aún esta ebria y atontada, y la tristeza rápidamente fue borrada al sentir el aroma ajeno. Sus ojos se clavaron en la piel donde se fundía un suave sonrojo con lo pálido de su tono natural. Sentía la yugular del menor palpitar y el cuerpo que se movía un poco ante la respiración agitada. Sentirlo isa, tan cerca, agitado, caluroso... sólo hizo que su cuerpo ardiera en deseos y se repegó más contra él, buscando fundirle con la pared antes de comenzar a besar su cuello ansiosamente. Joder, tenerlo así era sumamente delicioso, lo sentía vibrar entre sus brazos y era el cielo.  
  
James no pudo evitar el gemido. Su piel se había erizado al contacto y la sentía más sensible que normalmente. Sintió algo de odio a su cuerpo que le traicionaba: era incapaz de reaccionar tan fácilmente con Anne pero un simple toque de los labios de Michael y ya estaba medio duro entre sus pantalones. Cuando sintió la cálida lengua queriendo meterse en su oreja se arqueó y finalmente sus manos decidieron obedecerle y volaron a los hombros del más alto, buscando apartarle.   
  
-Michal, por favor, estas ebrio y...-sus palabras no funcionaban demasiado, notaba su voz ronca y eso parecía animar más a su compañero que ahora chupaba su lóbulo ansiosamente. Lo peor de todo era que él empezaba a sentirse cada vez más excitado, su cuerpo empezaba a tener calor y sentir las piernas ajenas queriendo enredarse con las suyas lo ponía algo ansioso. Tenía que contenerse para no dejarlo arrimarse más. Por más que quisiera apartarle, el mayor estaba muy seguro de no querer dejarlo ir.   
  
-Oh dios, James, hueles tan rico. Tenía tantas ganas de solo...-Michael jadeó contra su oído cuando se repegó más y su muslo encontró la dureza del menor. Escucharlo jadear, tan ronco y delicioso, subió otro pico de excitación por el cuerpo de James. Sus dedos se crisparon contra la remera de su amigo, quería apartarle pero al mismo tiempo no. Era tan delicioso tenerlo así y ni siquiera estaban haciendo la gran cosa, sólo estaban refregandose un poco. Sus rodillas parecían haber perdido fuerzas y el cuerpo ajeno no le presionaba quizás ya estaría en el piso.  
  
-Mike por favor, alguien podría vernos-siguió fingiendo resistencia pero al mismo tiempo tiró su cuello hacía atrás para darle más espacio. No podía evitarlo, no cuando se sentía tan bien, no cuando llevaba semanas engañándose a si mismo en que no deseaba esto. Lo había extrañado y aunque no compartieran muchos momentos como este también lo había extrañado en ese sentido. Michael mordía, besaba, lamía, y hacía lo que quería con él. Y nuevamente a James le encantaba, amaba estar bajo ese embrujo, dejándose hacer, sometiéndose a sus deseos. Sólo dos veces había sentido esa ansiedad en sus entrañas, sólo dos compartió cama con este hombre, pero ya se sentía un completo adicto a las sensaciones que le generaba. La boca ansiosa del pelirrojo subió por su cuello nuevamente, entreteniéndose un poco en su mentón antes de volver a acercarse a sus labios de nuevo. James por reflejo volvió a apartarse, apretando los labios y girando el rostro. El pelirrojo resopló contra su piel y una de sus manos le tomó la mandíbula, al parecer dispuesto a forzarle a girarse para que se besaran. La acción le puso nervioso y le resultó excitante a partes iguales. Algo en su interior se sentía morbosamente bien ante la idea de que ese hombre podía hacer lo que quería con él. Dejó escapar un jadeo al sentir la barba raspar su sensible piel, generándole un cosquilleo. Sintió el roce fantasmal de una lengua lamiendo su mentón y tuvo que contenerse para no bajar el rostro y dejar que se cuele hasta el fondo de su boca. Tuvo un momento de lucidez y alcanzó a negar con la cabeza-No, no. Michael, de verdad... sólo... mierda estas ebrio-recapacitó al notar que no quería hacerle caso. Esta vez, juntando fuerza le empujó desde los hombros, logrando que diera un paso torpe hacía atrás. Durante un segundo se asusto, ya que lo vio desestabilizado y temió que se cayera. Alcanzó a ponerle una mano en el hombro para sujetarlo un poco.  
  
Los ojos celestes le miraban con cierta molestia, nada feliz de haber sido apartado. En otro momento James se hubiera reído ya que el mohín que hacía con la boca era algo peculiar y adorable, y un poco atípico de ver entre sus gestos más comunes. Michael volvió a mirarle, de arriba abajo, quiso acercarse de nuevo pero James se mantuvo firme y negó con la cabeza. Tenía que recordarse a si mismo que no podía aprovecharse de la ebriedad ajena, que estaban en un baño publico y que era muy peligroso ya que alguien podía verlos.  
  
Quizás debió dejarlo acercarse... pero eso lo pensó recién cuando vio a Michael caer de rodillas al suelo, con un sonido que indicaba que quizás le doliera mañana. Le miró confundido antes de pegarse a la pared, nervioso al sentir las manos del irlandés en su pantalón, comenzando a desprendérselo y bajar la bragueta.  
  
-¿Pero qué demonios estas ha...?-no pudo dejar salir la serie de insultos que tenía pensados, Michael rápidamente se había hecho lugar entre sus prendas y ahora la mano se había apoderado de su virilidad con firmeza. El pánico y la excitación burbujearon en las venas de James. Sabía que debía apartarse pero su cuerpo, siempre traicionero, ya había reaccionado y estaba casi a tope. Respiró agitado, temblorosamente, ya que estaba sumamente nervioso. Dios, había soñado demasiadas veces con volver a sentir el firme toque de esa mano, que en una sola noche le robó dos orgasmos en menos de media hora... y fueron los mejores de su vida. No podía evitar desear volver a sentirla y ahora que de nuevo le estaba tocando sentía que podía venirse con sólo ligeros movimientos y el simple recuerdo. El aire fresco pegaba contra su virilidad y contra una porción de su blanco vientre que había quedado descubierto ya que se le había subido un poco la remera. Sentir lo fresco del ambiente le recordaba donde estaban, lo malo que era aquello-Michael, de verdad, no puedes sim...-detuvo sus palabras al bajar la mirada y verlo allí: arrodillado entre sus piernas con la mirada fija en su virilidad, relamiéndose los delgados labios.  
  
Y luego de esa vista sólo pudo gemir, presa de mil cosquillas que subieron por su espina dorsal al sentir la lengua roja acariciar su glande y jugar un poco con su uretra. Dios santo, Michael Fassbender estaba por mamársela. Era jodidamente bizarro, y enfermizo, y morboso, y lo más excitante que hubiera experimentado en su vida. Tuvo que llevarse una mano a la boca y morderse el puño al sentir como esa cálida cavidad rodaba su virilidad. Las rodillas le flaquearon un poco y se recargo más contra la pared. Dios, asociaba esas manos con el placer pero sin duda sentir esa boca era el mismísimo cielo. Tiró la cabeza hacía atrás pero continuó mirando entre sus pestañas a su “amigo”. Dios, se veía tan sexy.   
  
Se notaba la inexperiencia, Michael salivaba demasiado, y se sintió un poco incomodo cuando comenzó a meter y sacar ese pene de su boca. El pelirrojo no había sabido que esperar de esto y su mente no estaba en todo su potencial, pero lo importante es que finalmente tenía a James. Había deseado tanto tenerlo de nuevo pero esta vez solo, para su completo disfrute. Podría hacerle lo que quisiera, podría tenerlo temblando por su toque y la idea era perfecta. El menor se veía tan lindo con el cabello desordenado y el rostro ardido, sus ojos azules parecían hechos agua y su boca entreabierta se veía tan jodidamente sensual que Mike no podía evitar tener más y más ganas de besarle. Quería comerle la boca hasta que entendiera que nadie estaría tan dispuesto a darle placer como él, que entendiera que debía ser suyo, que sintiera algo de la desesperación que él sentía cada día. Pero luego; ahora tenía que calmarse y disfrutarlo, porque finalmente lo tenía. Si, lo tenía... en su boca. El sabor almizcle de su piel era algo extraño y sentir entrar y salir algo tan duro de su boca tampoco era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado. Lo sentía rozarle el paladar y de a momentos le daban algo de arqueadas pero eran soportables... y más allá de eso, todo le resultaba altamente erotizante. Tener a James entre sus labios, sentir su cuerpo temblando ligeramente, escuchar los gemidos contenidos. Se sentía poderoso, poderoso y hambriento. No pensó que chupar un pene pudiera resultarle placentero pero, saber que era a James a quien se lo hacía, había logrado que estuviera duro en sus pantalones.  
  
-Joder, Mike...-James gimió sin poder evitarlo al sentir esa boca tragar por completo su hombría, su mano voló al pelirrojo cabello y lo mantuvo allí, queriendo disfrutar más tiempo de la sensación. Se negó a cerrar los ojos, aunque le costaba. Quería mirarlo, quería ver como se la mamaba. Era tan placentero sentir la cálida boca, la lengua algo torpe acariciar su piel, la respiración profunda y un poco forzada. Era perfecto y placentero, y estaba seguro que quería sentirlo mucho más que sólo una vez. Había recibido mejores mamadas sin duda, pero en este momento estaba tan sensible y excitado que ninguna podía parecerse mejor. Fassy no sabía hacerlo, pero igual él sentía que era un jodido dios.   
  
Cuando Michael alzó la vista sus miradas se conectaron. Celeste versus azul, ninguno sin poder ocultar cuanto habían deseado aquello. Durante un momento se sintió correspondido, pensó que James podía ser suyo, pensó que podían tener algo. Esas ideas lo llenaban de posesividad y anhelo. Quizás todas esas cosas que fantaseó, y que tanto quiso olvidar, podían hacerse realidad. Pero eso lo vería después, en lo único en lo que podía pensar ahora era en que quería follárselo, justo allí. Hacer que esas piernas se enredaran en su cadera y hundirse en su interior. Podría ser tan placentero con James abrazado a sus hombros y gimiendo contra su oído, contra su boca... podría besarle, finalmente podría besarle, tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo.   
  
Volvió a mover su boca sobre esa dura virilidad, la mano sobre su cabeza le tironeaba el cabello de a momentos. James sutilmente lo empujaba para que fuera más y más profundo. Michael algo ansioso le bajó un poco más los pantalones, encontrándose con los blanquecinos muslos. Dejó el pene a un lado y se entretuvo besando la lechosa piel. Era tan suave y delicada, y él la hubiera tratado con más cariño si no estuviera tan ebrio... pero en ese momento estaba tan ansioso que la mordía y la succionaba, dejando pequeños chupones. James no se quejaba al respecto, de hecho respiraba cada vez más agitado, y parecía querer hacerle más lugar entre sus piernas, pero los pantalones en sus rodillas le molestaban.   
  
El escocés había comenzado a masturbarse mientras sentía los besos en sus piernas. En realidad casi se frustra cuando sintió esa boca dejar de mamarle, pero ese tipo de caricia también era placentero. Su pene estaba jodidamente duro y con la saliva de Michael y su propio pre-venir estaba muy bien lubricado. Se mordió los labios para no gritar de gusto al sentir la lengua del mayor acariciar sutilmente sus testículos, al parecer experimentando. Un cosquilleo se había disipado por su piel, dejando una agradable sensación en su espalda baja, mientras chispas de placer volaban por su cuerpo llegando incluso hasta sus dedos. Se sentía tan ansioso como esa noche, con esa rara sensación en el estomago. Quería algo,  _necesitaba_  algo... dios, necesitaba de nuevo sentirse lleno, sentir que su cuerpo se abría pulgada a pulgada para recibir a su amante.   
  
-Abre más las piernas-gruñó Michael, con la cabeza enterrada contra su ingle. James jadeó, intentó hacerlo aunque no muy fácil con los pantalones puestos. Sintió las manos firmes del irlandés apoderarse de sus glúteos, y jalarlo más hacía abajo, despegando sus caderas de la pared. La cálida boca continuó explorando, chupando sus testículos y succionándolos un poco. James finalmente había cerrado los ojos y se concentraba en mantener una respiración calmada y no gemir cual puta. Aún se masturbaba aunque despacio, queriendo prolongar ese momento. Hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía tanto placer, sentía saliva sobre sus labios y podía suponer que estaba babeando.  
  
-Michael... dios...-su respiración se agitó aún más cuando la lengua continuó el recorrido por su cuerpo, acariciando su perineo y haciendo que volviera a sentirse muy sensible. Notaba que el irlandés no estaba del todo cómodo, buscando como hacerse lugar en su cuerpo... de pronto él se sintió muy tentado a bajarse el pantalón para poder poner sus piernas sobre los hombros ajenos y sentir esa lengua trabajar con libertad. Quería sentirla en su entrada igual que esa vez. Necesitaba que le lamiera y tener ese cálido apéndice preparándole. Contuvo el gemido cuando esa lengua hizo lo que quería, tiró su cabeza hacía atrás y no pudo evitar empujar su trasero hacía abajo, queriendo sentirle mejor. Michael buscaba como acomodarse para poder lamerle sin problemas, pero era algo difícil. Las manos en su trasero le abrían las nalgas y lo jalaban un poco más abajo-Dios, dios, dios... por favor...-gimoteó, sintiéndose de nuevo desesperado. Estaba tan cerca de volver a sentirle dentro y se sentía tan bien. Lo había necesitado, lo había deseado, y recién ahora notaba cuanto. Sus gemidos parecieron incentivar más a su compañero, la lengua se frotó contra los pliegues de su entrada, aunque sin tener el suficiente espacio para entrar. El escocés gimoteo, sintiéndose cada vez más ansioso, movió un poco las caderas para estar mejor acomodado y finalmente sintió el húmedo apéndice presionar contra su agujero-Joder, Michael... más, por favor, Mike...-le jaló el cabello, presionándolo más contra su cuerpo, cada vez más desesperado por el contacto. Volvió a masturbarse con más ganas, sintiendo los músculos de su cuerpo temblar. Ese hombre tenía una capacidad increíble para hacer que se sintiera fuera de si, para hacerlo desesperarse, sobreexcitarse y sentirse condenadamente bien.  
  
Dejó escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones cuando un dedo comenzó a presionarse junto con la lengua, logrando de a poco que su interior se abriera. No pudo contener la pequeña sonrisa... si, le gustaba mucho eso. Relajó los músculos como recordaba haberlo hecho la primera vez y en cuestión de segundos ese dedo estaba follandole rápidamente, robándole el aliento. Lo sentía rozar su próstata por momentos y no podía evitar retorcerse de gusto. Sino fuera por las manos que le sujetaban los glúteos ya se habría deslizado hasta sentarse en el piso.  
  
-Voy a venirme, Mike, Mike, Mike... voy a venirme-gimoteó ansioso, moviendo su cadera para presionarse contra esa lengua y esos dedos. Michael gruñó justo en el instante que apartaba su boca, el dedo continuó follandole, pero ahora el rostro ajeno había salido de entre sus piernas-No, no, no... aún no... no te detengas...   
  
-Espera, espera... quiero chupartela-el simple pensamiento le hizo temblar y apretó su mano contra la base de su pene, ansioso por sentir de nuevo esa cálida boca. Michael lamió el precum que goteaba de su uretra, y él vio casi en cámara lenta como abría la boca para recubrir su glande. Ese orgasmo iba a robarle todo su semen, si no quedaba en coma después de esto iba a ser muy cercano a ello.  
  
Su concentración en el sensual acto se vio interrumpida por un ruido fuerte, que le hizo sobresaltarse y girar el rostro justo para ver como la puerta se abría. El calor de su cuerpo se evaporó al instante y la adrenalina hizo que empujara con fuerzas a Michael, desde la frente. Escuchó el ruido de su cuerpo cayendo al piso pero sus ojos continuaron fijos en la entrada. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Iban a verlos, iban a descubrirlos. Su corazón se detuvo un instante, justo el tiempo en el que un hombre entró torpemente, haciendo mucho ruido, sujetándose de la puerta para no caerse. Apenas le dedicó una mirada a James, que seguía con los pantalones bajos y apoyado en la pared, antes de correr rápidamente a uno de los cubículos. Al instante se sintió el ruido de una arcada.  
  
James finalmente miró a Michael que seguía en el piso, aunque se había deslizado hasta la pared contraria y su espalda estaba apoyada en esta. También estaba agitado y sorprendido, y lo miraba como si no supiera que hacer. Pudo notar que estaba duro, se veía el bulto presionando contra sus pantalones; pero a él se le había bajado la excitación de golpe. Su propio pene ya estaba flácido y le dolían los huevos, pero realmente no podía concentrarse en nada más que en el miedo de casi haber sido descubiertos. Joder, su mente se había hecho la película en un segundo: se imaginó los flash, los encabezados, las imágenes de internet, todos hablando de que había sido descubierto teniendo sexo en un baño publico con Michael Fassbender. Casi había imaginado su carrera llendose por el caño, Anne Marie dejándole, prohibiéndole ver a Bren. Su corazón aún latía rápido, preso del miedo, y su estomago se retorcía desagradablemente. ¡¿Qué carajo hubiera pasado si los hubieran descubierto?! Su vida se hubiera ido por el caño por un simple... por un simple...  
  
-¡Eres un idiota!-no pudo evitarlo, el miedo y el enojo consigo mismo fueron directamente hacía a Michael. El irlandés aún se veía algo afectado por el alcohol, aunque un poco más lucido que cuando recién entro. James notó como los ojos celestes se llenaban de vergüenza y pena pero no tuvo piedad-¡¿Qué carajos hubiera pasado si alguien nos veía?! Eres un imbécil, como tú no tienes una puta vida la cual cuidar no te preocupa-mientras decía eso se subía los pantalones, sintiendo la ira arremolinarse en su pecho. Estaba siendo cruel, sabía que su amigo no se merecía eso, pero en ese momento no era capaz de ser racional-. Deja de pensar con tú maldito pene. Eso fue una jodida aventura, fue... fue por Anne, fue una aventura... simplemente olvídalo. No soy maricón-gruñó mientras caminaba hacía a la puerta, notó como su amigo apretaba los labios y sus ojos apagarse cada vez más, , pero prefirió ignorarlo-. No te me vuelvas a acercar así nunca más, aquí...-hizo un gesto entre el espacio entre ellos-nunca habrá nada-ni bien terminó de decir la frase salió del lugar. Alcanzó a ver por el rabillo del ojo como Michael apoyaba su frente contra su rodilla, en una posición de derrota y agotamiento, y a pesar de que la culpa volvió a removerse en su interior, no hizo más nada.  
  
Caminó a paso apresurado hacía la mesa donde había estado con los chicos, Nicolás seguía allí hablando con Hugh. Pensó en directamente irse al hotel pero sabía que sería muy raro, por lo cual se acercó a ellos.  
  
-¡James! Estabas desaparecido, ¿no has visto a Mi....?  
  
-No, y lo siento, estoy algo descompuesto, mejor me voy-cortó a Hugh, que le miró algo desconcertado, borrando la sonrisa que minutos antes tenía. Nick también le miró extrañado, el joven se levantó para querer detenerle, sin entender del todo lo que pasaba.  
  
-¿Quieres que te acomp...?  
  
-No, Nick. Gracias, disfruta la noche-volvió a interrumpir, queriendo marcharse de allí cuanto antes y estar solo. Joder, no podía creer lo que acaba de hacer: acababa de serle infiel a su esposa, había estado en un baño, excitado cual animal y dejándose hacer sin oponer resistencia alguna ¡con un hombre! Eso era el jodido caos. ¿Qué carajos iba a hacer de su vida? Empezaba a ver como todo se derrumbaba.   
  
Ni bien salió del bar buscó un taxy. Necesitaba desesperádamente llegar al hotel. No quería ver a nadie, sentía que si pasaba demasiado tiempo con una persona alguien descubriría lo acababa de pasar y su vida colpasaría aun más rápido. Era un jodido imbécil, todos estos problemas se los merecía por ser un maldito pervertido que había deseado hacer un trío.   
  
Cuando llegó al hotel rápidamente fue a su cuarto, ni bien entró empezó a quitarse la ropa, desesperádamente, queriendo borrar cualquier posible fragancia que el irlandés hubiera dejado sobre su piel. La tiró a un costado y prácticamente corrió al baño, abriendo el agua cliente y jadeando de placer cuando esta cayó sobre su cuerpo. Quería borrar cualquier prueba de lo que había ocurrido esa noche, no quería volver a pensar en ello. Todo era un maldito infierno, ¡el jodido Michael Fassbender le había mamado la polla! Y a pesar de que su mente estaba muy molesta al respecto, su cuerpo traicionero volvió a interesarse en el tema.  
  
-¡Vete a la mierda!-no pudo evitar insultar a su pene, que ya se había alzado más que dispuesto. ¡claro, cuando él lo necesitaba para follar con su esposa no funcionaba, pero ahora estaba sumamente duro en medio de la ducha y no estaba con humor para atenderlo! Todo el maldito mundo se podía ir bien al carajo. A él no le excitaba Michael y no importaba cuando su cuerpo se esforzara en demostrar lo contrario.  
  
Salió de la ducha más molesto de lo que entró, se puso unos boxers y se arrojó a la cama, deseando que el sueño le venciera rápidamente pero no debió sorprenderse cuando después de quince minutos seguía tan despabilado como lo había estado en el bar. Su mente no dejaba de pensar y ciertamente no creía que pudiera dormir así, por más que lo intentara.   
  
Resignado, hizo lo único que se debía hacer en esas situaciones: fue directo al minibar a buscar alcohol. Cuando regresó a la cama lo acompañaban una pequeña botella de vodka, y un whisky. Se tiró en la cama y prendió la televisión, pensando que algo de ruido vendría bien para acallar los pensamientos. Puso una película al azar, una comedia tonta que no necesitaba de mucha atención y que con algo de suerte le robaría un par de risas.  
  
Comenzó a beber y aunque miraba la tele sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos y con el alcohol cada vez se volvían mas confusos. La culpa se había instalado en su pecho, como un aguijón, pinchando su corazón y haciendo que le duela al respirar. Había tratado muy mal a Michael, había sido un cabrón con su esposa, le había fallado a su familia. Los ojos comenzaron a arderle e intentó contener las lagrimas mientras daba otro profundo sorbo de whisky.  
  
¿En qué momento había empezado a hacer tan mal las cosas? ¿Cuándo fue el preciso instante en el que descuido su matrimonio? ¿Cuándo Anne dejó de resultarle sexy solo por ser ella? ¿Cuándo su matrimonio comenzó a volverse algo trabajoso y su trabajo un buen escape? Ahora sentía que venía arrastrando problemas desde hacía demasiado tiempo pero que no había tenido la oportunidad de pensarlo. Quizás si lo hubiera hecho antes hubiera encontrado las soluciones, pero se había dejado arrastrar por la vida hasta este punto donde se sentía al borde del precipicio, donde parecía que si daba un sólo paso en falso todo se caería al vació.   
  
Anne no se merecía esto, Bren tampoco, Michael... Michael no se lo merecía. Le había dicho cosas hirientes porque había estado asustado, había querido lastimarle para no ser el único herido en ese lugar. Y había sido un jodido hipócrita, porque había sido él quien lo había jalado más cerca, fue él quien había buscado abrir las piernas, fue él quien le rogó. La única resistencia que puso fue girar el rostro para no besarle. Y aún recordaba la forma en la que el irlandés había sollozado contra su cuello por ese acto. Joder, no sólo había caminado hacía la oscuridad, sino que había arrastrado a Michael con él.   
  
Por dios, ¿acaso los había vuelto gays a ambos? El mayor realmente se había visto deseoso por hacer todo lo que le hizo, y aunque se notaba la falta de experiencia, era obvio que lo había querido hacer. Michael le había mirado con lujuria, a él, y ambos eran hombres. Y él no podía mentirse, también había sentido lujuria, demasiada. En ese momento no había pensando que era un hombre, en ese momento sólo era Michael, y él anhelaba tenerlo cerca y deseaba que le tocara, y había estado dispuesto a rogar porque volviera a poseerle. Pero no era sólo eso, él era consciente de que su amigo era guapo y extrañaba estar cerca suyo, también extrañaba su compañía, sus bromas, la felicidad que tan fácilmente fluía cuando estaban juntos. Todo era fácil y perfecto cuando estaba con él, y era jodidamente adictivo, porque quería sentirse así por el resto de su vida. Y al parecer la única forma de hacerlo era estando a su lado.  
  
Y luego Anne decía que por hacer un trío no se volvían gays. Tuvo ganas de reírse, pero al mismo tiempo volvió a llenarle la culpa de haber engañado a su esposa. A Anne. Dios, su esposa por tantos años y el acababa de engañarla. No se merecía a esa mujer, era un maldito cabrón. De pronto tenía mucho miedo de perder a su familia, de perder la felicidad que tuvieron juntos. Miedo de perder la estabilidad de su vida.  
  
Sin pensarlo demasiado se levantó, sintiendo como el alcohol se removía en su sangre al ponerse de pie. De pronto se notaba más mareado que segundos antes. Y ese hecho no ayudó a que replanteara sus ideas. Caminó hacía los jeans que había dejado tirados y los tomó con rapidez, hurgando en el bolsillo hasta dar con su celular. Volvió a la cama con pasos torpes y mientras caminaba fue buscando en el móvil, hasta que dio con lo que quería.  
  
“Mi Amor”, y la foto de Anne al lado. No dudo, ni lo pensó cuando ya la estaba llamando. Apenas sonó dos veces cuando le atendieron.  
  
-¡James! Que sorpresa... ¿pasa algo? Creí que haya era de m...  
  
-Te amo Anne, te amo, te amo tanto-ni bien había escuchado la voz de mujer no había podido controlarse, había comenzado a llorar como un tonto, mientras buscaba algo a lo que aferrarse en esa desarmada cama.  
  
-¿James? ¿Estas llorando? ¿Estas bien? ¡¿Qué paso?!  
  
-Te amo, y lo siento tanto. No me dejes Anne, de verdad te amo...   
  
-Amor, tranquilo, estas ebrio. No terminamos sólo es un tiem...  
  
-No me dejes, te amo, a ti y a Bren. No quise hacerlo, lo siento, lo siento-su boca era un verdadero volcán que no podía contener. Sabía que la estaba cagando en grande pero al mismo tiempo no podía dejar de hacerlo. Anne se escuchaba sorprendida y preocupada, pero la siguiente vez que habló había angustia en su voz y algo de miedo.  
  
-De... ¿de qué estas hablando? ¿Qué paso?  
  
-Lo siento, lo siento... lo siento tanto Anne. Yo no..  
  
-¿Qué hiciste, James?  
  
-Perdoname, estoy ebrio... dios. Te amo, de verdad lo hago. Fue un error, te amo, te amo.-mientras el repetía como mantra sus declaraciones del otro lado de la linea hubo un largo silencio. El escuchaba apenas la respiración de su esposa, pero no decía nada y eso solo lo angustiaba más.  
  
-¿Estuviste con alguien?-la voz era firme y algo acusadora. James sabía que aunque lo negara no había caso.  
  
-Yo... yo...-contuvo el aire y finalmente optó por el silencio, limitándose a sollozar contra el micrófono. Había alcanzado a agarrar la almohada y estaba abrazado a esta como si fuera lo único firme en un huracán. Tenia las mejillas empapadas y no podía dejar de temblar.  
  
-¿Fue Michael?  
  
La voz sonó tan tranquila que le dio algo de miedo. Y al mismo tiempo se odio, porque era muy obvio. Todo el tiempo había sido muy obvio, era de esperarse que Anne lo descubriera-Si. Pero sólo...  
  
-¿Te acostaste con él?  
  
 _Casi_ -¡No! Claro que no, pe...  
  
-Pero quieres hacerlo.-  
  
 _Si, dios, si._ -Yo solo... realmente no se que... Anne, lo siento, joder. Yo de verdad... no quiero perderte, te amo, te amo.  
  
-James-la voz lo cortó, sonando muy firme-. Bren ya se despertó. Tengo que ir a atenderlo...  
  
El escocés se giró en la cama, mirando el techo, sintiéndose de repente muy asustado. Acababa de destruir su vida en un segundo-Bue... bueno. Te llamare en...  
  
-No. Yo te llamo. Adios James.  
  
-Anne, espera... de verdad no paso n...  
  
-No estoy enojada James, sólo déjame procesarlo. Te llamo yo-acordó, esta vez siendo un poco más suave-. Duérmete, estas muy ebrio.-con esa ultima frase la llamada se cotó de golpe.  
  
De pronto la habitación le resulto muy silenciosa, a pesar de que su corazón continuaba latiendo rápidamente. No podía dejar de llorar, ni siquiera lo intentaba. ¿Por que carajos la llamo? ¡¿Por que no había pensado?! Era un completo imbécil. Acaba de destruir su matrimonio. Se odio a si mismo, con todas sus fuerzas, y a Michael por que también era su jodida culpa, y a Anne por que ella inicio todo esto.   
  
Se abrazo a la almohada y cerro los ojos, intentando que la habitación dejara de darle vueltas. Mañana sería un día difícil, ahora quería dormir, realmente quería dormir. Quería dejar de pensar, quería dejar de cometer más errores esa noche.  
  
Algún ángel en el cielo se apiado de él y mientras se apretaba contra el colchón, hundiendo su cabeza en este, de a poco le fue ganando la inconsciencia, hasta que quedo profundamente dormido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En fin, si les pareció algo forzado el cap, o raro, quizás es por que perdí un poco el ritmo de este fic. Esperemos que todo se ordene pronto.
> 
> Gracias por leer. Animense a decirme que piensan. ¡Beso!


	9. Aliviándose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Se que me he tardado mucho mucho y ando atrasada con todas mis historias, pero es que ya volvi a clases y... no me acostumbro xD 
> 
> Por suerte termine este capitulo que había iniciado pero que no se por que no tenía energías para continuar. Sigo esperando que los siguientes salgan más fáciles ¬¬
> 
> En fin, ojala les guste.

 

**ALIVIÁNDOSE**

**  
  
**Había ciertas cosas para las cuales Hugh ya estaba viejo. Intentar llevar a un ebrio Michael Fassbender de nuevo al hotel era una de ellas. Y no sabía que era peor: el borracho alegre Michael que minutos antes había intentado irse detrás de una chica, o... el que cargaba ahora que estaba demasiado deprimido y compartiendole sus problemas. O al menos suponía que era eso, él no se caracterizaba por ser un experto en alemán. Aunque si había entendido algunas palabras sueltas como:  
  
“Liebe” “Kuss” “Er ist perfekt” “Freund” y varios  _”James”_.  
(Amor – Beso – él es perfecto – amigo)  
  
No quería mal interpretar las cosas, prefería suponer que no estaba entendiendo bien. Aunque del poco alemán que sabía no podía evitar notar que Michael había dicho “ _Er_  ist perfekt”...  _Er_ , en vez de  _Sie. “Sie es perfekt”_. Así debería ser... a menos que no estén hablando de una mujer. Pero entonces ¿por qué estaba hablando de amar y de besar? También prefería ignorar que el nombre de James se repetía demasiado en las oraciones, optaba por creer que eran problema de amigos, quizás había una mujer metida de por medio. Michael era heterosexual, de eso estaba seguro, James también... el bromance era solo un juego. Él lo había visto, los había visto interactuar... era una de las amistades más fuertes y sinceras que había presenciado.   
  
Y ahora estaban distanciados... no podían ni disimularlo. Todos se habían dado cuenta. ¿Qué carajos estaba pasando allí?  
  
-Hugh cuidado creo que va a...-la voz de Jenn le llegó demasiado tarde, Mike intentó apartarse de él pero no duró demasiado... ni bien lo hizo sus pies se enredaron solos, sus rodillas le fallaron, y terminó cayendo al piso. El golpe de sus rodillas contra el suelo se escuchó demasiado seco y por suerte alcanzó a poner las manos, sino iba a terminar con el rostro contra el asfalto. ¡Menos mal que habían decidido salir por la puerta de atrás del bar sino el día siguiente eso iba a ser primicia!  
  
-Eso va a doler mañana-acotó Nick, apresurándose a su lado y ayudándolo a levantar al irlandés. Jeniffer al parecer estaba en uno de esos momentos incómodos donde no sabia si reír o preocuparse, la chica también estaba algo bebida aunque obviamente no tanto como el pelirrojo-. Dios, no se calla...  
  
-Inglés Mike, habla en inglés-recalcó la rubia, caminando más rápido para ir con los otros hombres. Había preferido irse con ellos en vez de quedarse con las otras personas del reparto que no conocía tanto, si bien eran agradables mejor se marchaba con sus “amigos”. Ademas no quería perderse de ese momento escandaloso.  
  
- _Er ist so schön... Ich mönchte ihn küssen.... Bevor wir freunde... aber es ist so sexy..._ -continuó el otro, dejando que tanto Hugh como Nick le cargaran desde los hombros. El actor de Wolverine empezaba a tener algo de pena. Realmente se lo veía afligido, no sabía que podía haberle afectado tanto.   
  
-No entiendo un carajo de lo que dice... oh, un taxy-la chica hizo una seña con la mano, ni bien el coche se frenó Nick se apresuró a ponerse una capucha, no le interesaba para nada ser reconocido. Jenn tenía unos lentes de sol y Hugh solo pudo desear que a ellos dos no los reconocieran. No había pensado irse en estas condiciones. ¡Él iba a irse temprano y sin escándalos! Por suerte cuando entraron al carro el taxista ni los miró, ellos le dijeron la dirección del hotel y el viaje fue tranquilo... no estaban lejos así que llegaron en unos minutos. Bien podrían haber ido caminando si el irlandés no estuviera tan ebrio.  
  
Entraron al hotel tan tranquilos como pudieron, Michael parecía haber hecho una pausa de su pena incontenible. Hugh se lo agradeció... ya estaba viejo para ciertas cosas, aguantar a un ebrio Michael y aun no-tan-obvio-pero-si-muy-obvio Nick que al parecer pensaba en como terminar a solas con Jenn, no era algo que estuviera preparado para lidiar. Decidió ser amable y ni bien se abrió la puerta del ascensor se apresuró a salir arrastrando a su compañero.  
  
-Bueno chicos, voy a acostarlo, descansen-el brillo en los ojos celestes del joven actor había sido indisimulable. Joder con los jóvenes y los no tan jóvenes-¿Tienes la tarjeta?-Michael hurgó sus bolsillos hasta que finalmente le extendió su billetera. Cuando entraron el pelirrojo se escapó de sus brazos y fue corriendo al baño. Durante un instante él no supo que hacer, aun le daba desconfianza dejarlo solo. Encima de todo estaba muerto de cansancio, ojala tuviera suerte y se durmiera rápido así se podía marchar a su cuarto. Por suerte dormían al lado.   
  
Cuando Fassy salió del baño tuvo que apresurarse a sujetarlo para que no volviera a caer, aún tenía los pantalones desabrochados y se veía más desarreglado de lo que lo hubiera visto nunca. Caminaron hasta la cama, donde lo dejó sentarse. Queriendo acabar con las cosas rápido le quitó los zapatos, la camisa y los pantalones, lo cual no fue precisamente fácil. Michael se había dejado caer en la cama y ante su semi desnudes había buscado abrigarse con una sabana, seguía hablando en alemán, así que realmente Hugh no entendía nada. Suponía que no le estaba pidiendo nada porque por el tono creía que seguía hablando de sus problemas. Y de James.   
  
-Mike, duermete, me voy a mi cuarto asi d...  
  
- _Aufenthalt_ (Quedate)-la mano ajena le tomó con rapidez de la muñeca, y él no pudo evitar asombrarse de sus reflejos a pesar de que estuviera ebrio. Intentó soltarse, no había entendido que le había dicho y realmente estaba cansado.  
  
-¿Necesitas algo, agua, una aspirina, que abra una ventana?  
  
-Aufenthalt... aufen.... quédate-finalmente las neuronas ajenas parecieron conectar y al fin dijo algo en inglés. Hugh miró incómodamente la habitación, ¿quedarse? Joder, estaba viejo para soportar a un ebrio toda la noche pero la expresión ajena daba pena. Suspiró y resignadamente se tiró a su lado en la cama, que por suerte era lo suficientemente grande. Mike no dudó en hacerle lugar y Hugh pateó sus zapatos para acomodarse mejor-Realmente no puedo creer como la cague...  _Ich ruiniert_  (lo arruine).. va a odiarme  _für immer_  (por siempre)-el mayor sólo atinó a palmearle el hombro, sin saber que más hacer.  
  
-No va a odiarte-murmuró, aunque no sabía de que carajos estaba hablando.  
  
-¡ _JA, es wird_!(Si, lo hara)-Michael se removió hasta que quedó boca abajo. Hugh ya no entendió más nada, el pseudo inglés/alemán ahogado por una almohada no era precisamente su idioma fuerte. Igualmente sintió pena al ver la espalda ajena convulsionarse en un claro llanto. Extendió la mano para acariciarle, queriendo que eso le alivie.  
  
-Ya, Mike, tienes que calmarte. Las cosas se solucionaran-al parecer el otro le respondía, pero seguía sin atender. Decidió ser un buen samaritano y seguir acariciándole y diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien. No supo cuanto tiempo paso, de a poco el llanto ajeno se fue calmando y la respiración de Michael le indico que ya estaba dormido. Él estaba muy cansado y también algo adormilado como para marcharse.   
  
Y allí se iba su noche “tranquila”, en el cuarto de alguien más, intentando calmar a un ebrio que no dejaba de llorar y lo único que podía entender de todo lo que decía era “James”. Esta película iba a volverle loco, por suerte era la ultima.   
  
  
**  
  
  
Cuando abrió los ojos la luz del sol le quemó, se removió, enterrando el rostro en la almohada y quejándose por lo bajo. Maldito dolor de cabeza, no le dejaba pensar. Sentía los ojos hinchados y le ardían de manera insoportable. Al girarse un poco en la cama y chocarse con una botella su memoria volvió a activarse. Mierda, anoche había salido, había fingido pasarla bien, luego la pasó realmente bien con la boca de Fassbender en su pene, luego lo trato muy mal, y después vino a su habitación, tuvo la brillante idea de beber, y una vez ebrio tuvo la aun más brillante idea de llamar a su esposa y contarle que la había engañado.   
  
No pudo evitar quejarse y abrazar su almohada. ¿Por qué carajos había llamado a Anne? No debió decirle nada. Bueno, por suerte no le dijo que era lo que había pasado con exactitud. De solo recordar la boca de su amigo sobre su virilidad le ardían las mejillas. Se había sentido tan delicioso... una parte de él odiaba que los hubieran interrumpido, había ansiado regar la boca ajena con su simiente. Pero ese tipo de pensamientos no estaba bien, nada bien. Él no podía hacer esas cosas. Él y Mike era amigos. ¡Amigos! Joder, joder... ese maldito trío había arruinado todo. Había hecho que se comportaran raro, que se distanciaran, que ya no pudieran ser los de antes. Y él no ayudó mucho cuando la noche anterior le había gritado todas esas cosas en la cara. En el momento había querido ser tan cruel, que entendiera lo que se sentía el miedo de perderlo todo, pero ahora sabía que había sido infantil.  
  
Con poca ganas tomó su teléfono, una parte de él no quería, pero la otra exigía saber si Anne había llamado. Eran las once y no tenía ni una llama perdida. La noche anterior había sido memorable: había arruinado una amistad y su matrimonio en un lapso menor a tres horas. Deberían premiarlo, realmente deberían hacerlo. Anne iba a dejarlo, estaba seguro de ello, y Michael no volvería hablarle. No podría ver a su hijo, y no se concentraría en el trabajo, y actuaria mal, y su carrera se iría por el caño, y terminaría solo y deprimido sin nada por hacer.  
  
Sacudió la cabeza sintiéndose patético por la linea de pensamientos que había tenido. ¡Joder, no debía ser tan tonto! Tenía que calmarse y pensar como solucionar todo. Primero lo primero: una aspirina. Se levantó a buscar un vaso de agua, sacó una pastilla del cajón y la tomó, deseando que le hiciera efecto pronto. Por suerte su estomago no se sentía descompuesto. Al menos una cosa estaba a su favor. Mientras esperaba que la pastilla funcionara se fue al baño, se duchó y luego se arregló lo más correctamente posible para que su imagen no dijera: me emborrache anoche y arruine mi vida. Quería parecer positivo y las cosas saldrían bien.  
  
Cuando el dolor de cabeza se fue, dio el siguiente paso en su lista: tomó el teléfono y llamó a Anne. La ducha siempre era un excelente lugar para pensar y ya tenía preparado todo un discurso sobre lo que iba a decir. Iba recordarle cuanto la amaban, la vida que tenían juntos, lo felices que eran, lo perfecto que era todo (aunque una parte en su cabeza le recordaba una y otra vez que nada era perfecto y que su matrimonio estaba yendo al desastre), iba a suplicarle si era necesario... le diría que iba a cambiar, que iba a ser más atento, que la noche anterior y el miedo a perderla la habían vuelto un nuevo hombre y había entendido cuan importante era su familia. Que lo de Mike fue un error, que realmente no había pasado nada, NADA, pero que  _casi_ , y pudo detenerse antes. No era como si le mintiera, pudo detenerse antes... antes de venirse, porque alguien les interrumpió. ¿Contaba como engaño? Sabiendo que tanto el pensamiento como la pregunta eran absurdos y se estaba engañando a si mismo, prefirió no pensar más, tomó el teléfono y marcó.  
  
Y sonó, y sonó, y... sonó.   
  
Paso al correo de voz pero evitó sentirse desanimado. Se sentó en la cama mientras volvía a llamar, el optimismo iba muriendo muy muy lentamente. La tercera vez que llamó ya estaba tironeándose el cabello, pensando que definitivamente el plan no iba a funcionar. Se detuvo a si mismo antes de llamar una cuarta. Anne le había dicho que iba a llamarla cuando estuviera lista, no podía forzarla... lo mejor era dejarla calmarse así también entendía todo mejor. Iba a darle tiempo... si, iba a esperar que ella estuviera lista. Dejó el teléfono a un lado, sintiéndose algo desilusionado, mucho menos optimista que minutos antes.   
  
Ese paso quedó en suspenso y decidió pasar al siguiente: hablar con Mike. También tenía el discurso preparado, le pediría perdón, le diría que la noche anterior estaba ebrio y le dijo cosas horribles y que se tenía bien merecido un golpe. ¡incluso iba a dejarse golpear si hacía falta! (aunque esperaba que no) Iba a recordarle que tan buenos amigos solían ser, lo hermoso y perfecto de su relación, lo unido que estaban, lo felices que fueron. Iba a decirle que lo apreciaba demasiado como amigo, que lo necesitaba en su vida... e iba a sugerirle que olvidaran el pasado, que no podían dejar que  _cosas como esas_  arruinaran lo que ellos tenían.   
  
Si... básicamente los dos discursos eran iguales. Recordar el pasado, pedir disculpas por ser un tonto y recalcar lo importante de la relación.   
  
Aun queriendo mantenerse optimista se apresuró hacía la salida, no pudo evitar mirarse en el espejo antes de salir, quería verse confiado. Abrió la puerta y estuvo a punto de salir pero se quedo estático. Hugh estaba saliendo del cuarto de Michael, acomodándose la camisa. Ni bien lo vio sintió su cuerpo tensarse y algo desagradable removerse en su vientre. ¿Acaso luego de fracasar con él Mike... se había acostado con Hugh? El primer pensamiento fue negarlo: Hugh era heterosexual. Bueno... él también, y eso no había sido impedimento para que Fassy le follara.   
  
Su mano se apretó contra el picaporte, se sentía jodidamente molesto, aún más al ver a Hugh entrar a su cuarto, el perfil dejaba ver su rostro aún medio adormilado y el cabello revuelto. ¡Tenía la bragueta desprendida el muy hijo de...!  
  
Gruñendo cerró la puerta fuertemente. El rostro le ardía de pura molestia y mientras más pensaba más molesto estaba. ¡No podía creer que Michael se hubiera acostado con Hugh! Estaba furioso e indignado. ¿Acaso podía ser remplazado tan rápido? Frotándose la sien se repitió a si mismo que no eran celos lo que sentía... era pura molestia porque... porque... porque Michael era una puta. ¡Una jodida puta calentona que...! Se obligó a detener el pensamiento. Suspiró al recordar lo triste que lo dejó anoche y se reprendió a si mismo. No, no podía pensar eso de su amigo. La noche anterior había estado ebrio y deprimido, él lo trato muy mal.... seguramente necesitaba consuelo. ¡Hugh era el puto por aprovecharse! Por tocar lo que era suy...  
  
Joder, antes de terminar el pensamiento supo que estaba muy jodido. Estaba celoso. Esto pintaba cada vez peor. ¿Qué carajos iba a hacer? Se dejó caer en la cama, pensando que aunque le pusiera todo la positividad del mundo, su vida se estaba yendo a la mierda.  
  
No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo se quedo así, mirando el techo, pensando en todo lo que le estaba pasando. No quería pensar pero al mismo tiempo era imposible no hacerlo. Quería desesperadamente arreglar las cosas, volver el tiempo atrás, regresar a lo de antes cuando todo era más simple.   
  
Se resignó a que no solucionaría nada, su estomago rugiendo fue una buena distracción. Necesitaba algo para comer. Miró la hora y ya era el mediodía, seguramente en el restaurante del hotel ya habría algo.  
  
Se levantó y salió del cuarto, de camino al restaurante agradeció mentalmente que no hubiera nadie cerca. No quería estar rodeado de gente, no quería enfrentar a nadie. Ni bien entró al lugar supo que el mundo le odiaba. Todos estaban allí. Incluido Hugh, y verlo sólo hacía que el estomago le ardiera más... pero tenía que superarlo, todos eran adultos allí, era hora de ignorar esas horribles sensaciones y actuar como si nada.  
  
-Ey, chicos ¿que tal todo?-se acercó a ellos, que estaban sentado en la mesa grande que el hotel siempre tenía reservada por si ellos se quedaban a comer.   
  
-¡James! ¡Anoche te fuiste temprano!-Jenn lo miraba con una sonrisa, estaba al lado de Nick, que se veía bastante feliz. No pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia al pensar que ellos si habían arreglado las cosas. ¿Qué pasaba ese día? Había querido ser optimista pero puros pensamientos negativos embriagaban su cabeza.   
  
-Estaba cansado-respondió, sentándose y agarrando agua para servirse en el baso. Luego de que todos le saludaran el bullicio volvió a hacerse escuchar, cada uno murmurando sus propias cosas, conversando en pequeños grupos. El escocés prefirió ignorar que Hugh le miraba algo curioso.  
  
-¿Todo bien?-preguntó el mayor, él no quiso mirarle, simplemente se forzó a sonreír y asentir con la cabeza. Tenía que actuar normal, tenía que ser profesional, no tenía que dejarse llevar por los celos.  
  
-¡Ey Mike, dios... puedes caminar! Pensamos que después de lo de anoche no ibas a poder ni moverte. Hugh es un poco torpe-de nuevo la voz de Jenn se hizo escuchar, como siempre bromista. Pero por primera vez a James no le hizo nada de gracia. Miró al recién llegado que sonreía algo incomodo.   
  
-Hola a todos, ¿qué tal?-Michael recorrió con la mirada la mesa, y James no pudo evitar notar que a él apenas y lo miró. Las sensaciones desagradables sólo aumentaron cuando el irlandés se sentó al lado de Jackman. Esto iba de mal en peor, sentía demasiada ganas de golpearlos... a ambos. ¡No podía creer que actuaran como si nada! Dios santo, Jennifer acababa de anunciar en voz alta que Michael no debería poder mover. ¡No poder moverse por culpa de Hugh! ¡¡Por culpa del sexo con Hugh!! Se obligó a tomar agua para calmarse, sentía que en algún momento la vena de la frente le iba a estallar, pero se recordó que tenía que seguir como si nada.   
  
-La caída fue épica, ibamos caminando lo más bien y de pronto...  
  
-¡De pronto estaba en el piso! ¡En cuatro! Y suerte que puso las manos, que sino termina su bonita carita estrellada contra el asfalto y tendríamos un Magneto un poquito desfigurado... como para seguir jodiendo la linea de tiempo y argumentos-interrumpió Jenn a Nick, estallando en carcajadas. Todos rieron, James miroó de reojo al pelirrojo que se reía aunque aun lucia algo avergonzado, quizás había esperado que eso se mantuviera en secreto. Hugh a su lado negaba con la cabeza, aunque se reía también. Cuando su mano rodeó, por un momento, los hombros de Michael, James no pudo evitar fulminar ese brazo con la mirada.  
  
-Mike, no sabía que fueras un hombre que abusa del alcohol a tal punto-comentó Olivia, que si bien no los había acompañado la noche anterior sabía todo lo que había pasado ya que el chisme parecía haberse extendido rápidamente.  
  
-Oh no, anoche el alcohol abuso de mi-respondió él con una sonrisa, esperando que dejaran de lado ese momento incomodo. La chica se rió mirándolo divertida. La conversación continuó con temas triviales, James no podía evitar mirar de reojo al pelirrojo, a pesar de que aun ardía de celos, la parte más centrada de su cabeza sabía que todavía tenía que disculparse.   
  
  
El resto del almuerzo/desayuno intentó actuar como si nada. Tenía que encontrar un momento certero en el que acercarse a Mike para poder hablar y aclarar las cosas. Era consciente de como los ojos celestes le evitaban, aunque en parte lo prefería, no estaba listo para enfrentarlo. Encima escucharlo hablar con Hugh no ayudaba para nada, los celos aumentaban haciendole hervir la sangre y eso no era nada bueno. ¡No tenía por que sentirse celoso! Tenía que calmarse, ser sensato, esa mañana había prometido ordenar las cosas, y “ordenar las cosas” incluía tener a Michael como amigo y a Anne como esposa. ¡No podía celarlo porque sus planes se iban al carajo!  
  
Siguió revolviendo la comida mientras pensaba, si alguien lo noto apagado y callado no menciono nada, y realmente lo agradeció. Ese día simplemente no tenía ganas de hablar. Luego de un rato Michael se levantó, ya varios se habían retirado, el irlandés se despidió cortesmente de los aún presentes antes de marcharse. James vio su oportunidad aunque no quiso ser tan obvio, dio unos últimos bocados, bebió un poco de agua, y se calmo a si mismo repitiéndose que debía tranquilizarse que no podía ser tan evidente e irse corriendo detrás suyo como desesperado.  
  
Contó hasta veinte y luego se levanto tan tranquilo como pudo, se despidió de los presentes con la mejor de las sonrisas esperando que eso fuera suficiente para que nadie pensara que estaba actuando raro. Después de todo, había estado tan callado todo el tiempo que quizás hasta se olvidaron que el estaba allí. Como al pasar, y queriendo ser natural, le dijo a Nick que si querían luego tomaban unas cervezas y finalmente se marchó.  
  
Ni bien estuvo fuera del restaurante dejó de fingir un andar tranquilo y prácticamente hecho a correr... quería llegar con Mike antes de que se metiera en su habitación. Cuando llegó al ascensor vio que estaban ambos ocupados, seguramente en uno iba el irlandés. Estaban en el cuarto piso, así que a decir verdad no era tanto... antes de pensarlo más hecho a correr por las escaleras. Iba en el segundo piso cuando se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Quizás hubiera sido mejor esperar, sentía que el rostro le ardía y seguramente estaba colorado, cuando llegara no iba a verse muy agradable. Igualmente ya estaba a medio camino así que siguió corriendo. Llegar al cuarto piso fue un verdadero alivio, durante un segundo pensó que las rodillas le fallarían y rodaría por las escaleras, y ciertamente no necesitaba más drama en su vida.  
  
-¡Mike!-ni bien llegó al pasillo lo vio a escasos metros de su habitación, dejó escapar todo el aire al llamarlo, sonando más exaltado de lo que pretendía. El aludido se giró a mirarlo, un tanto sorprendido, y al verlo su expresión fue de pura confusión.  
  
-¿James, esta todo bien?-el mayor se había girado por completo y con algo de cautela se acercó un par de pasos. El escocés no pudo evitar preguntarse si se veía muy mal, ya que aun sentía el rostro ardiendo y estaba ligeramente sudado. Acomodó su cabello hacía atrás, intentando refrescarse y calmarse, mientras tanto apoyó su otra mano en la pared, recargándose en esta, intentando verse casual. Definitivamente no lo estaba logrando porque Michael lo miraba cada vez más raro.  
  
-Todo bien-respondió, aún intentando recuperar el aire. El pelirrojo sólo alzó la ceja, estudiandole rápidamente con la mirada-. Sólo que... necesito hablar contigo-fue imposible no notar la forma en la que la expresión del otro cambio, poniéndose un poco más brusca. James se mordió el labio inferior, sintiéndose inseguro, ¿y si le mandaba al carajo en ese presido instante? Realmente no se acordaba muy bien del discurso y estaba tan nervioso que no creía que pudiera hilar dos oraciones. ¿Desde cuando la mirada de su amigo lo afectaba tanto?  
  
-Bien-el irlandés pareció resignarse, aunque no se veía muy animado ante la idea de hablar. También se recargó en la pared, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y su mirada (más severa de lo que había visto jamas) lo estudió unos momentos-¿De qué quieres hablar?  
  
James sintió el corazón galopando en su pecho, tal cual predijo se olvido de todo lo que quería decir, y eso sólo lo puso más en pánico. Se removió inquieto, despegándose de la pared y acercándose algo inseguro, acortando la distancia que momentos antes había sido demasiada para la conversación “intima” que iban a tener. Se detuvo cuando estuvo a pocos metros, la cercanía no ayudaba para nada. Ver a Michael molesto, o algo similar, no era común y no sabía cómo lidiar con ello.  
  
-¿Podemos entrar a tu cuarto?  
  
-No creo que sea buena idea-respondió el otro inmediatamente, sin sentir un mínimo de culpa ni piedad ante lo nervioso que se veía James.   
  
-Ja, ¿anoche hicieron mucho desorden?-no, no pudo callarse el comentario. Aún tenía lo de Hugh dando vueltas, que Michael no le dejara entrar era... anormal, y sus nervios estaban cada vez peor así que empezaba a pensar que todo eso iba a terminar en un desastre. El mayor le miró confundido, mas no acotó nada al respecto. Al no obtener respuesta volvió a removerse y se acercó unos pasos más-¿Por favor?-los ojos de Michael volvieron a estudiarle, cuando sus miradas se encontraron pudo notar tantas emociones en esa mirada celeste que se sintió algo perturbado. Finalmente el hombre suspiró, sin poder negarse a algo que el menor le pidiera. Apenas asintió antes de buscar la tarjeta y abrir la puerta.  
  
Ni bien entraron la mirada del castaño barrió el lugar. Estaba desordenado, sobre todo la cama. El revoltijo en el vientre y el peso en el pecho aumentaron, y se obligó a respirar hondo para calmarse. Con quien durmiera Michael no era asunto suyo.   
  
-¿Y bien?-la voz le hizo girarse, le dio la espalda a la cama y enfrento a su... amigo. Había pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez que estuvieron juntos y a solas. A su cabeza vino la imagen de su cumpleaños, donde se quedaron solos en la cocina... en donde casi se habían besado. Era imposible negar la química que tenían, siempre lo atribuyó a una perfecta amistad que los volvía perfectos para trabajar juntos; pero luego de todo lo que habían pasado empezaba a dudar de que tipo de química compartían. Pero no quería pensar en eso, no quería pensar que la comodidad que habían compartido antes se había transformado en una tensión sumamente palpable.  
  
-Quiero pedirte disculpas-murmuró, sin atreverse a acercarse. Los ojos de Michael se clavaron en los suyos y de nuevo sintió esa presión en el pecho, que era sumamente desagradable. Esos ojos eran fríos, como no los había visto nunca... tan acostumbrado estaba a su mirada cristalina y sincera, dulce y divertida; a la sonrisa siempre dispuesta en sus labios, a la cercanía de sus cuerpos que nunca resulto incorrecta.¿Por qué se había atrevido a arriesgar todo eso?  
  
-A decir verdad yo quiero que nos ahorremos esto. Si solo era eso...  
  
Las alarmas sonaron en su cabeza al escuchar aquello. Si ellos no hablaban, si no aclaraban todo eso nunca iban a recuperar lo que tenían antes. Y en ese momento James no se sentía preparado para hacerle frente al fin de su relación-No, no... no quiero ahorrar nada-le cortó, finalmente su cuerpo pareció despertar y se acercó varios pasos. Pero Michael se apartó, retrocediendo hasta poder apoyarse en la pared y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Era obvio por su expresión que no quería discutir sobre aquello, los ojos claros estaban evasivos-. Quiero aclararlo, todo esto que esta pasando entre nosotros no...  
  
-Nada esta pasando entre nosotros, James.-la voz fue cortante y fría, el escocés no pudo evitar apretar los labios al escucharle. La tristeza y el enojo hirvieron en su pecho:  
  
-¡Por dios! Claro que si, estamos distanciados, casi ni nos hablamos, huyes cada vez que me ves cerca... y es horrible, sinceramente, horrible-la voz se le quebró al final. Se sorprendió a si mismo cuando notó que los ojos le ardían, que el dolor en el pecho se había transformado en un nudo en la garganta. Ahora que exteriorizaba sus penas se volvían mas reales, era increíble lo profundo que Michael podía afectarlo.  
  
-Ah, eso-el irlandés le miró y suspiró al ver sus ojos rojos. James notó que él no era el único afectado al respecto. El otro hombre quería parecer desinteresado, pero su postura había cambiado, sus músculos se veían tensos, como si estuviera conteniéndose. Finalmente suspiró, su posición se relajó y se revolvió el cabello, mientras hablaba. -No era mi intensión hacerte sentir mal, no había notado que estábamos dist...  
  
-¡Claro que lo notaste!-el mayor se sobresalto un poco ante la interrupción, sus ojos mostraron culpa, abrió la boca como para decir algo, pero el castaño prosiguió-Joder, desde que nosotros... desde que paso  _eso_  me evades-se revolvió el cabello mientras hablaba, sentía que las manos le temblaban, realmente no estaba controlando su tono de voz, olvidando que estaba en un hotel y que cualquiera que pasara podría escuchar sus palabras. En ese momento no estaba para sutilezas, había empezado a hablar y ahora como un volcán en erupción no podía contener nada-. ¡No quería que afectara nuestra amistad a tal punto, Michael! Ere mi mejor amigo, y no quiero que dejes de hablarme sólo porque... porque nosotros.... porque...  
  
-Porque nos acostamos.-concluyó el otro, resignado, queriendo aliviar al menor que sólo boqueaba buscando la expresión correcta.  
  
-¡Porque hicimos un trío!-corrigió, sintiendo las mejillas arder al haberle escuchado. Michael bufó, lo había dicho aquello como si fuera la gran diferencia, como si el pecado fuera menor.  
  
-Es lo mismo-respondió fastidiado.   
  
-No, no exactamente...  
  
-Bien, llámalo como quieras. Pero mi pene estuvo en tu culo, James-soltó sin tacto alguno. Al instante la cara del menor se puso roja y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente. Si la situación fuera menos tensa, Michael se hubiera reído. Los ojos azules se veían escandalizados y el rubor descendía hasta su cuello. Sintió algo de pena cuando lo vio boquear nuevamente, sin saber que responder-. Mira, James, no quise lastimarte con mis actitudes, pero... pero luego de lo que paso, no sé, las cosas cambiaron...  
  
-No era la idea, no era lo que quería...-le cortó, sintiendo los labios temblarle. En ese momento odio su voz, odio que se le quebrara tras pocas palabras; ¿por qué no podía actuar en ese momento? Se sentía desarmado, actuar era imposible... no podía cuando se conocían tanto.   
  
-¿No estaba en tus planes y en los de Anne arruinar la amistad sólo por agregar algo de diversión a la cama? ¿Un nuevo “condimento”?-el mayor le miró con la ceja alzada. La cara roja de James se puso pálida a una velocidad asombrosa. Ese comentario le había tomado por sorpresa y le había dejado helado, su corazón latía lentamente. De pronto los pensamientos estaban muy enredados en su cabeza, no sabía que responder. ¿De dónde había sacado esas ideas?  
  
-¡¿De qué carajo estas...?!-se quedó callado al notar que era verdad... que Anne y él (no podía negarlo), habían querido avivar la flama a costa del pelirrojo. Y había funcionado, porque James luego estuvo mucho más interesado en el sexo, sobre todo cuando hablaban de él. Joder, sin Michael de por medio quizás ni volvía a tocarle un pelo a su esposa. Eso sonaba triste, trágico, pero no quiso pensarlo demasiado-Te juro que yo no lo plané, esa primera vez... yo... no tenía idea que... por dios, yo nunca había pensado en...  
  
-Yo no te interesaba en lo mas mínimo.-el castaño arrugó las cejas. Era innegable que la voz se había escuchado cansada, cargada de sentimientos, incluso resignada. James recordó nuevamente como Michael había intentado besarlo en la cocina, y la noche anterior en el baño... la forma en la que sollozó cuando él le giró el rostro. Su corazón se acelero, ¿él le interesaba al pelirrojo? ¿le interesaba de verdad? Se obligó a respirar profundo, queriendo calmarse, intentando empujar lejos de su cabeza esos pensamientos.  
  
-No, no así-¿nunca le había interesado así? De pronto las mil formas en las que él y Michael siempre buscaban tocarse parecían simples excusas. ¿Y qué tal si eso siempre había estado allí pero ellos habían preferido ignorarlo estando más felices en la oscuridad?-. ¡Pero si como un amigo, eras mi mejor amigo! Lo eres-recalcó, mirándolo con seriedad. El irlandés apretó los labios y luego bajó la mirada al piso, sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza al escuchar sus siguientes palabras-. No quiero perderte por esto, yo... lo que paso... yo realmente... yo... no se como... y....  
  
-Vale, vale, deja de avergonzarte-murmuró, masajeando su sien antes de suspirar. Quería terminar con todo esto, no había querido hablar y la conversación se estaba alargando demasiado. Básicamente James había venido a refregarle que no estaba interesado en él y que sólo eran amigos. No estaba con ánimos de escuchar aquello, el fuerte rechazo de la noche anterior aun estaba muy sensible en sus recuerdos-. Ya entendí, no estaba en tus planes. no... no hace falta que hablemos de ello-quizás si hacía falta, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo. No podía hablar, ya no quería escuchar más nada de aquello. Preferiría arrancar esas noches de su cabeza, los momentos en los que la imagen de James cambio de ser una sonrisa divertida a una mueca sensual previa al orgasmo. Cuando “tocarlo” dejó de ser un pensamiento de camaradería y quiso volverse algo intimo. Si él pudiera olvidar todo volverían a ser lo de antes, justo como James quería.   
  
-Si hace falta, quiero aclarar las cosas-recalcó algo inseguro, se acercó un par de pasos. La mirada ajena lo estudio muy atentamente, haciéndolo sentirse aun más inseguro. Todo era tan extraño...-. Quiero pedirte perdón por lo que paso anoche... por... por como te trate.  
  
La expresión de Michael cambio, una sonrisa algo malvada se dibujó en sus labios (tan atípica de él, a excepción de que sea en una película), luego alzó la ceja-¿El empujón?-inmediatamente se puso rojo, supo que lo había dicho a propósito. Estaba buscando incomodarle.   
  
-¡Mike, basta!-protestó rápidamente, los pocos pasos que se había acercado los volvió a retroceder. Ya era bastante malo querer disculparse por lo mal que lo trato, como para también añadirle lo nervioso que le ponía recordar lo que habían estado haciendo momentos antes de que eso pasara. La boca de Michael, tan cálida y húmeda y...-No... no-repitió, sacudiendo la cabeza para apartar los pensamientos-. No hablemos de eso-su voz se escuchó como un ruego y a modo de respuesta hubo un suspiro- . Hablaba de lo otro, de lo que te dije, fue cruel y...  
  
-Me dijiste que no tenía una vida.-acotó, sin poder evitar el resentimiento en su voz.  
  
-Dios santo, lo sé-escuchar sus propias palabras fue feo, de nuevo la culpabilidad se removió dentro suyo-. Fui cruel, me asuste muchísimo y yo... no pensé-se quedó callado, Michael estaba mirando el piso, durante un segundo se preguntó si estaba escuchándole, si realmente entendería que de verdad estaba arrepentido-. Sabes que no es algo que realmente crea ¿verdad? Eres un hombre maravilloso, una de las mejores personas que conozco, todos te adoran. Solo estaba enojado, no pienso eso. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?  
  
-Supongo-los ojos ajenos volvieron a mirarle. Se contemplaron en silencio unos segundos, los orbes azules del menor trasmitían verdadera pena y Michael no pudo evitar sentir piedad. Sabía que James no era malo, siempre lo supo, de hecho se llevaban bien por eso... él no podría ser tan amigo de alguien que tuviera malos sentimientos. Todo eso sólo había sido una cadena de cosas inoportunas que los habían arrastrado aquellos. Ya lo había dicho James: él nunca tuvo la intención de que se acostaran, mucho menos quiso que Michael se enamorara y obviamente no era su culpa no saber como lidiar con lo que estaba pasando. Las palabras ajenas, la noche anterior, no habían sido tan erradas después de todo. Michael no tenía mucho que perder, no tenía una vida armada, pero el escocés si. Lo mas doloroso de que esos labios rojos le hubieran dicho aquello... era que sus palabras eran verdad. ¿Qué más tenía el que a sus padres, a sus amigos y nada más? No tenía una relación verdadera desde hacía demasiados años, no tenía la posibilidad de perder nada. Toda persona que llegaba a su vida parecía ser pasajera, excepto James... que era lo único estable y profundo que parecía perdurar. Para ser justos, tampoco era culpa suya. No fue su intención que sus sentimientos cambiaran, todo hubiera sido más fácil si eso no pasara. ¡Pero él no era un santo! No era cruel por entender que James era perfecto para él y querer retenerlo. Era lo normal ¿verdad? Cualquier persona querría retener a su lado a alguien que te hacía sentir  _asi_. No era su culpa, no era la de James... sólo fue el destino.  
  
-No supongas, eres importante en mi vida y lo que dije fue un montón de mierda. Tu eres tan p...  
  
-Bueno-le cortó porque no tenía energías para escucharlo. ¿Qué era peor: que viniera y le refregara que no le interesaba o que hablara de lo mucho que lo apreciaba “como amigo”? Lo mejor era ya dar por terminada esa charla, que James se fuera y él poder acostarse. Quería dormir para dejar de pensar, necesitaba callar su cabeza-. Supongo que debo pedirte disculpas por lo que yo hice. No sé que carajos estaba pensando...  
  
-Bueno, no importa. No hablemos de eso...-fue el turno de James de interrumpir por no querer escucharle. No quería hablar de anoche, no quería hablar de nada que implicara a él y a Michael y sexualidad. Pensar en ello sólo lo confundía, sólo generaba un montón de sensaciones extrañas y no tenía energías para descubrir y ordenar a todas ellas-. Mejor sigamos como si nada, NADA de esto hubiera pasado-agregó. Empezaba a sentirse más en confianza, luego de intercambiar disculpas podrían ser como antes. Las cosas habían sido solucionadas, su amistad regresaría- Volvamos a lo de antes, te extraño-las palabras abandonaron sus labios con demasiada sinceridad. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco al darse cuenta. Carraspeó y luego soltó una sonrisa nerviosa-. Extraño a mi amigo.  
  
Michael le observó en silencio, estudió la expresión ajena. A sus ojos no paso desapercibido el sutil sonrojo de esas blancas mejillas, pero no sabía como interpretarlo. No quería seguir haciéndose la cabeza. Cuando el descubrimiento de esa atracción era aún reciente pensó que su amigo podía sentir lo mismo... ahora ya tenía más en claro cómo era todo. Esto era unidireccional, para James había sido sólo sexo. No había cosas que interpretar, no había esperanzar que alimentar. Y, como necesitaba matar esas falsas esperanzas que habían nacido previamente, no podía mantenerse demasiado cerca. No como antes...-No sé si pueda-se sinceró, estaba en duda de cuanto revelarle. ¿Qué tan patetico quedaba decirle que se sentía atraído? Lo conocía, sabía que si no le daba una razón iba a insistir e insistir, ¡y el realmente no podía estar jugando los mismos jueguitos de antes, no con todo lo que sentía ahora! Quizás lo mejor era ser sincero, si... sería incomodo pero se ahorraría grandes problemas-. James, yo....  
  
-Por favor, realmente eres importante para mi-el menor se había acercado. La posibilidad de un rechazo lo había asustado bastante. No quería que el irlandés le rechazara, necesitaba ordenar su vida, necesitaba retornar a su zona de confort. No iba a dejar que Michael se alejara, no iba a permitirlo-. Saber que estamos distanciados o peleados me destroza-se sorprendió a si mismo por lo angustiada que salió su voz. No lo estaba fingiendo, eso realmente le afectaba, pero escuchar su voz tomada, sentir el nudo en su garganta, le hizo entender cuan duro era. El pelirrojo ahora lo veía con algo de sorpresa, él tampoco pudo disimular su propia sorpresa... de pronto notó que los labios le temblaban y que los ojos le ardían. Sonrió de nuevo, forzadamente, y dio unos pasos atrás volteando el rostro, queriendo recomponerse. Su corazón había vuelto a latir muy rápido, presa del nerviosismo-. Yo no sé si te pasara igual pero...  
  
-Por dios-Michael le interrumpió, también volteó el rostro para evitar mirarle. Ver su expresión de tristeza, prácticamente de llanto, le había tomado por sorpresa y le había afligido. Mierda, no le gustaba ver mal a James... en cualquier otra circunstancia querría acercarse a consolarlo pero ahora no podía lidiar con eso. No podía lidiar con sus propias emociones, mucho menos con las ajenas-. Claro que me pasa igual. Es mucho peor de lo que te imaginas-se sinceró. Y claro que era peor, ¡él era el que estaba enamorado! Él era el que preferiría estar en circunstancias completamente distintas, preferiría no haberse enganchado, o más bien preferiría que James le correspondiera, preferiría no tener que lidiar con esto en medio del trabajo, preferiría no tener que tenerle cerca. Pero todas esas cosas no podía evitarlas, ya habían ocurrido, eran irreversibles. Lo que sí podía evitar era que el sufrimiento se prolongara, y para ello necesitaba tiempo y distancia-. ¡Claro que te extraño! Es rarísimo estar filmando esta película y no tenerte cerca, a ti y a tus ridículas bromas. Pero James, realmente en este momento no sé si puedo hacer... “esto”.  
  
-¿"Esto"?-los ojos azules volvieron a clavarse en los celestes. Aun estaban rojos y al escuchar esas palabras su piel había palidecido por completo. No le había gustado para nada cómo Michael había pronunciado “esto”.   
  
-Si, "esto"-recalcó, apartando la vista ya que no estaba en condiciones de enfrentar los ojos ajenos. ¿Por qué James tenía que hacérselo tan complicado? Todo esto iba a arrastrarlo a la locura. La propia tristeza ya no era contenible en su voz-. Ser tu amigo, ser como siempre, seguir tonteando como antaño.-aclaró y a medida que lo decía le dolía más, porque en su cabeza revivía los momentos, recordando lo perfecto que siempre fue todo. ¿Cómo hizo para no enamorarse antes? ¿Cómo hizo para no notar que siempre hubo  _algo_  que estuvo allí?  
  
James había soltado un quejido indecoroso al escuchar esas palabras. Cuando Michael le miró los ojos azules estaban anormalmente grandes y la mirada era turbia, cargada de emociones. Se sintió algo culpable pero joder... debía mantenerse firme-¿No puedes o no quieres ser mi amigo?-la pregunta incluso sonó algo infantil, pero la atmósfera era tan densa, tan deprimente, que ninguno lo percato. El castaño estaba respirando más difícultosamente, como si quisiera calmarse, como si estuviera conteniéndose.  
  
 _“Quizás un poco de ambas”_ , no pudo evitar pensar, y se sintió culpable al respecto. Estaba siendo egoísta, estaba alejándose porque no podía obtener lo que quería de James. Pero tampoco podía ser masoquista, no podía tenerlo a su lado y actuar como si nada. No era tan fuerte-No es eso, sólo que luego de todo lo que paso...  
  
-¡Por dios, ¿no puedes olvidarlo?!-el repentino grito le hizo sobresaltarse, el menor estaba respirando algo agitado, el color había vuelto a su rostro. James erraticamente se revolvía el cabello, al parecer sin saber que hacer con las manos. El intento por calmarse había fracasado, temblaba sutilmente, tomó aire con una inhalación casi desesperada-¿Vas a dejar que nuestra relación se destruya sólo por eso?-los ojos azules eran insistentes, no querían dar tregua. James se acercó un par de pasos, más que nada porque necesitaba moverse, necesitaba descargar su energía de alguna manera. Necesitaba algo para ignorar el nudo que cada vez crecía más en su pecho, dificultándole la respiración, haciendo que se sienta atrapado. El pánico empezaba a crecer en su cabeza, quería retener al mayor y no sabía cómo. Su boca continuó hablando antes de que pudiera evitarlo-Sé que he sido un imbécil, sé que me merezco que me ignores, pero Mike por favor... no puedo seguir así, sabiendo que pasas de mi, notando como desapareces cuando me ves, actuando como si no nos conociéramos-a cada palabra su respiración se agitaba. A pesar de que había ensayado eso como parte del discurso, ahora, cada palabra era sincera. Estaba abriendo su corazó, y a cada segundo se sentía más vulnerable-. Esto me esta matando...-su voz se quebró, se llevó la mano a la boca intentando contener el sollozo que le asaltó por sorpresa. Su cuerpo tembló y bajó el rostro afligido, queriendo ocultarse un poco, queriendo evitar que las lagrimas cayeran.  
  
-¿Tanto te afecta?-Michael no se había ni movido, su voz se escuchaba preocupada, pero más que nada sorprendida.  
  
-Muchísimo-aceptó aún con la voz tomada por el llanto. Las lágrimas habían empezado a caer por sus mejillas y aunque quisiera retenerlas no podía-. Te extraño.-repitió, animándose a alzar el rostro para mirarle. Michael arrugó sus cejas al ver su rostro de llanto, apretó los labios un momento y luego bajó la cabeza... joder, esto se le salía cada vez más de las manos.  
  
Se quedó mirando el piso, pensando, era consciente de que James aun estaba a unos pasos de él, intentando lidiar con su tristeza. Pero necesitaba calmar su cabeza para saber como actuar. ¿Cómo carajos iba a hacer esto? ¿Cómo iba a fingir ser su amigo si ahora no lo ve como tal... sino como mucho más? ¿Cómo iba a contenerse de besarlo? No sabía si podía hacerlo, no creía ser tan buen actor para estar como si nada. Pero al mismo tiempo ver esos ojos azules lo estaba destruyendo. No le gustaba ver a James afligido, no le gusta verlo mal y mucho menos soportaba que le suplique que le perdone. Porque con sólo ver esos ojos azules con lagrimas se sentía miserable y ya sabía que ha perdido la batalla, que iba a darle lo que quería porque no soportaba verlo así. Sólo podía desear que el sufrimiento no sea tanto, que no sea tan difícil fingir... pero si tenía que esforzarse iba a hacerlo, lo que sea con tal de no verlo asi de mal de nuevo. Suspiró y volvió a enfrentarle-Esta bien, tratare de que... de que sea como antes-concluyó. El menor volvió a mirarle, la sorpresa y un pequeño brillo de felicidad aparecieron en sus ojos. Michael le miró, conteniéndose de acercarse. James aún temblaba un poco y a pesar de la felicidad que empezaba a aparecer en su expresión, sus lagrimas no dejaban de caer-. Por dios, James ya no llores, todo estará bien...-susurró, descruzando los brazos, sin saber que hacer.   
  
-¡No estoy llorando!-protestó, limpiando sus lagrimas con el dorso, pero aún no dejaba de temblar. El mayor suspiró, aún incomodo ya que lidiaba con sus ganas de consolarlo y su sensatez de mantenerse alejado. Lo vio temblar de nuevo y sin saber que más hacer estiró la mano para palmearle el hombro... fue casi instantáneo, sus cuerpos se pusieron en contacto y James accionó instintivamente, acercándose hasta pegarse al cuerpo ajeno. A pesar de la felicidad de que le hubiera aceptado, no podía calmarse aún. Ahora que había quebrado en llanto sentía que no podía dejarlo, todo estaba mal en su vida... y no tenía nadie con quien hablar. Una cosa se había acomodado, de nuevo tenía a Michael, pero todo lo de más era un desastre. Su rostro terminó enterrado en el pecho ajeno y sentir su calidez sólo lo hizo sentirse más sensible. Se apretó tanto como pudo contra él.   
  
Michael estaba estático, había sido tomado por sorpresa. Había esperado que el menor se calmara, pero sólo pareció empeorar. Lo tenía temblando contra su pecho y su propio corazón se había oprimido de pura angustia. Estaba tenso porque no sabía que hacer, James se le apretaba más y cuando lo escuchó sollozar ya no pudo contenerse y sus brazos le rodearon de inmediato, con fuerza. Ese hombre iba a a ser su perdición.  
  
-Ey, ey... James, calma. Estamos bien-susurró sin saber que más decir. El menor se acurrucó entre sus brazos, alentado por la cercanía y el calor. Michael sólo respondió apretándole más y más. Era contradictorio porque ese abrazo le hacía sentir a salvo y completo de nuevo, pero sólo incrementaba sus ganas de llorar. Al fin se sentía contenido, cuando tantas cosas en su vida estaban mal, al fin encontraba algo de alivio... y sólo quería dejarse llevar por el remolino de emociones, quería dejarse ir y ver si encontraba algo de calma. Los susurros suaves del pelirrojo, que querían aliviarlo, de a poco fueron surgiendo efecto. Se recargó más contra él, dejándose calmar por su calidez, aroma, y por el tamboriteo de su corazón. De ser posible se quedaría allí por siempre, donde parecía no haber problemas. Fassy siempre había tenido ese poder de calmarlo, y ahora le hacía tanta falta-¿Estas mejor?-susurró bajito, cuando el chico dejo de temblar entre sus brazos. James suspiró, asintiendo apenas con la cabeza, pero sin apartarse en lo más mínimo. Las manos de Michael habían empezado a vagar por su espalda en algún momento y cuando él se apretó más, estas se detuvieron en su cintura, jalandole incluso más cerca.   
  
-Mejor-aceptó, suspirando con algo de alivio. Su voz aún sonaba algo afligida, pero ya no temblaba... era asombroso como estando así parecía que no había ningún problema en su vida. Había necesitado tanto de un abrazo como ese. Sus manos se enrollaron en el cuello ajeno, no pudo evitar un suspiró cuando Michael apretó las manos contra su piel. Todo era tan perfecto y agradable, y adecuado. Al fin, al fin podía dejarse ir, calmarse, descargarse-. Te necesitaba-notó el estremecimiento que surcó el cuerpo ajeno, pero no lo pensó demasiado... sólo quería hablar-. Últimamente todo est...  
  
-Ey, no sabía que te habías vuelto tan nenasa-soltó Mike, apartando a James suavemente. No había querido cortarle el discurso, ni mucho menos parecer desinteresado pero cuando le escucho decir que “Lo necesitaba”, una descarga había bajado por su columna y si no quería hacer alguna tontería necesitaba apartarse. El castaño le miró confundido, Fassy sonrió y le golpeó el hombro juguetonamente-. Vamos amigo, se hombre...  
  
James parpadeó varias veces, cuando sintió una cachetada suave en su mejilla terminó por sonreír y le pegó en el brazo a Fassy-Eres un idiota-dijo sin borrar la sonrisa.  
  
-Cuidado, no te rompas una uña-el castaño soltó una carcajada. Era una tontería, pero de pronto la felicidad había burbujeado en su pecho y al menos por ahora había olvidado lo triste que estaba. Michael tenía esa habilidad... dios, era tan fácil ser feliz a su lado. El pelirrojo se desperezó y bostezó-. Tengo sueño-murmuró con una mueca graciosa en el rostro-. Me voy a acostar a dormir y...  
  
-¿A dormir?-preguntó algo asombrado, se giró para ver la habitación y al ver la cama revuelta recordó que había visto a Hugh salir en la mañana-Así que.... ¿noche movida?-preguntó, forzando una sonrisa. Quería saber si había pasado algo, tenía la absurda esperanza de que Michael le dijera algo. Una tontería, no era como si fuera a decirle “Si, me acosté con Hugh”.  
  
-Algo.-respondió con simpleza.  
  
-¿Te emborrachaste?-el pelirrojo sonrió algo avergonzado y se revolvió el cabello. James no pudo evitar admirar esa sonrisa, Michael avergonzado era... lindo.  
  
-Un poco, aun me duele algo la cabeza... No te molesta si me acuesto ¿verdad?-Michael ya había comenzado a moverse rumbo a la cama. James notó que estaba siendo “sutilmente” echado, pero se contuvo de acotar algo al respecto. Caminó con pocas ganas hacía la puerta.  
  
-Esta todo bien entre nosotros ¿verdad?-se detuvo y se giró a mirarle. Michael aún espaldas a él se estaba quitando la remara y durante un segundo se quedo atontado por esa imagen. El cuerpo trabajado, la piel blanca salpicada de pecas. El mismo cuerpo contra el que se había recargado luego de...  
  
-Claro que si, solo quiero dormir-el irlandés se giroóhacía a él y James no pudo evitar estudiarle el pecho. Cuando se dio cuenta de la forma tonta en la que miraba los abdominales ajenos se sonrojó y subió de nuevo los ojos, para chocarlos con los celestes ajenos. Michael lo miraba con curiosidad-¿Todo bien?  
  
-Si, si-respondió ansiosamente y volteó el rostro para distraerse. Se forzó a sonreír y se giró dispuesto a marcharse-¿Te veo en la cena?  
  
-¡Claro! Duerme un poco, nena-fue la respuesta que alcanzo a escuchar cuando salió y cerró la puerta tras de si. No pudo evitar sonreír a la nada, mientras a paso lento caminaba hacía su cuarto. Hubiera preferido quedarse un poco más con su amigo, pero bueno... por lo menos se había descargado un poco y ya habían arreglado las cosas. Era sumamente aliviador, se sentía más relajado, y quizás seguiría el consejo ajeno y se acostaría a dormir. Después de todo, esa noche no había descansado demasiado.  
  
Una vez en el cuarto comenzó a sacarse la ropa; encontró la agradable sorpresa de que las sabanas habían sido cambiadas así que podría descansar mucho mejor. Se dejó caer contra el mullido colchón y no tardo mucho en atraer la almohada contra su cuerpo. Cuando la abrazó no pudo evitar pensar que estaría mucho más cómodo si fuera a Michael a quien estuviera abrazando.  
  
Se fue dejando arrastrar por la conciencia del sueño, su cabeza siendo inundada por pensamiento que si estuviera más consciente quizás le perturbarían un poco. Cuando estaba al borde del sueño, el ruido del teléfono celular lo hizo sobresaltarse. Se levantó de golpe y se estiró para tomar el aparato que estaba sobre la mesa de noche.   
  
-¿Hola?-no pudo evitar que su voz se escuchara algo comprometida por el sueño. El saludo del otro lado le tomó por sorpresa, no había visto quien era antes de atender, así que no pudo evitar sentirse algo nervioso-¡Anne! Por dios, estuve esperando tu llamado, lo de anoch...  
  
-Realmente no quiero escucharlo James.  
  
-No, no, no. Por favor escúchame. Anoche estaba ebrio, lo que te dije no era verdad, no paso nada. Sólo había bebido demasiado y...  
  
-¡No quiero saber, James!  
  
-Pero no paso nada, por favor, por favor... ¡dime que me crees!  
  
-¡Bien, James, te creo, pero ya no sigas con ese tema!-la voz era sumamente cortante, molesta. El castaño se quedo en silencio, sin saber que más decir. Boqueó un par de veces, pero se quedó callado al escuchar un suspiro del otro lado-quiero preguntarte algo...  
  
-Dime-respondió inseguro.  
  
-Tu.... tu.... ¿Estas enamorado de Michael, James?-la pregunta le tomó por sorpresa y se quedó estático. La mente se le puso en blanco, el recuerdo de los brazos del pelirrojo alrededor suyo lleno su cabeza y no pudo pensar en nada más afuera de ello.   
  
El silencio se prolongo varios segundos, no tuvo instinto de responder hasta que escuchó un sollozo del otro lado-¡Claro que no, por dios, Anne! ¡¿Por qué caraj...?  
  
-Porque si nada paso... haz estado fantaseandolo. Y tu y él... dios, no sé. James, piénsalo-fue la respuesta molesta del otro lado. Estuvo por decir algo pero la voz ajena le interrumpió antes-. No me respondas nada, sólo... piénsalo. Tomate tu tiempo y piénsalo.  
  
-¡Anne, ¿de qué carajos me estas hablando?! Por dios yo no...  
  
-¡Sólo piensalo, James!-fue un grito, y el castaño tuvo que apartar un poco el teléfono. Su corazón había empezado a latir rápido, no sabía que decir, y esa acusación le había llegado de repente y de pronto su cabeza estaba hecha un lío-. Sólo... sólo era eso. Tomate tu tiempo y piensa. Adiós.  
  
-Espera am...-el sonido de la llamada finalizada fue su respuesta. Inmediatamente volvió a marcar pero su esposa no atendió. El teléfono sonó, sonó y sonó. Él llamó reiteradas veces, esperando distinto resultado pero sin conseguirlo. Cuando finalmente se cansó, tiró el aparato a un lado y se quedó mirando el techo. El sueño y la paz que había sentido momentos antes habían desparecido. Cerró los ojos intentando dormir pero sus pensamientos se enredaban cada vez más y más.   
  
Esa pregunta no dejaba de sonar en su cabeza:  
  
¿Estas enamorado de Michael?  
  
Enamorado. Enamorado. De Michel.  
  
….¿Acaso eso era una opción?...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ojala les haya gustado.
> 
> ¿Review? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Amor?


	10. Admitiendo el Problema

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola amores! Este capitulito por suerte me salio fácilmente :3 aunque eso no garantiza que les guste. Espero que si >

**ADMITIENDO EL PROBLEMA**

  
  
  
Tenía que admitir que las cosas eran mejores. Ya no estaban tan distanciados, Michael lo trataba normal y ya no le evitaba. No era como antes, no estaban todo el tiempo juntos, ni tampoco abusaban del contacto físico, como si la memoria de lo que paso entre ellos les advirtiera constantemente que lo mejor era mantener ciertas distancias. Pero era bueno, era suficiente. Podían conversar y reír, y él volvía a sentirse sumamente tranquilo luego de pasar tiempo juntos. El tiempo que estaba solo también era necesario, después de todo aún tenía que arreglar los asuntos de su matrimonio. Esa semana sólo había hablado con Anne cuando ella lo había llamado, porque cuando él llamaba ella no atendía; y la conversación era corta antes de que le pasara con su hijo. Era raro no hablarse, siempre habían sido tan confidentes, era aún más raro que su mujer no hubiera vuelto a preguntar por Michael. Pero en parte mejor, porque él no había querido pensar nada con respecto a lo que ella le pregunto.   
  
Estaba en una instancia en que dejaba las cosas fluir, quizás no era lo mejor pero quería creer que todo se ordenaría. Durante las noches esos planes les resultaban absurdos y se la pasaba pensando en qué demonios iba a hacer, y terminaba durmiendo muy poco. De hecho, esa era la quinta vez que bostezaba en la mañana. Se refregó un ojo y se estiró pensando en despabilarse un poco. Estar en la silla le bajaba aún más sueño, así que aprovecho el pequeño descanso para levantarse, estirar las piernas y la espalda. Estaba por bostezar de nuevo cuando un café apareció enfrente de él. Con ojos perezosos miró a Michael que se lo extendía y luego sonrió un poco antes de tomarlo. Por esos detalles era que adoraba tanto tenerlo de nuevo consigo.  
  
-Tienes que dejar de salir de fiesta por las noches. Pareces zombie-se buróo, dándole un sorbo a su propia bebida. James dejó escapar una risa mientras bebía del suyo. Era justo lo que le hacía falta, un golpe de cafeína.   
  
-Y eso que no me haz visto sin el maquillaje-bromeó. Michael soltó una carcajada y luego le dio un apretón en el hombro. El escocés se giró a mirarlo, estudiando esa sonrisa que mostraba todos los dientes y las arrugas que se formaban en la comisura de sus ojos. Era asombroso lo mucho que cambiaba su expresión cuando reía. Se veía tan... ¿lindo? Michael era atractivo, eso no podía discutirse, era sexy. Pero cuando sonreía su rostro se veía tan relajado y soñador que generaba algo de ternura. O al menos eso le pasaba a él.-. Tú no te ves mucho mejor-acotó, haciendo que el otro le observara con la ceja alzada.  
  
-¿Estas diciendo que me veo mal?  
  
-Sí, y no se si es por la falta de sueño o es que te estas poniendo viejo-sonrió maliciosamente y se ganó un codazo en respuesta-. Si quieres voy y te compro una de esas cremas anti-age-continuó, sintiendo como la familiaridad y la conversación fluida dejaban como resultado una agradable sensación en su vientre. Un cosquilleo tranquilo, de satisfacción, de sentirse completo.   
  
-No soy el único que las necesita-respondió el otro, aproximándose un poco más, dejando que sus cuerpos chocaran. En ese momento James se percató de lo cerca que estaban, sus cuerpos parecían atraerse como imanes y cuando lo notaban ya habían invadido en exceso su espacio personal. Los ojos de Michael estaban clavados en los suyos, cuando James dejo escapar un suspiro y su aliento chocó contra el mentón ajeno, Michael parpadeo varias veces como saliendo de un trance. Le dedicó una mirada a los rojos labios de James antes de mirar por sobre su hombro-. ¡Hey, Hugh, tengo que hablar contigo! Viste que estábamos discutiendo sobre...  
  
Y así la proximidad se rompió y el castaño de pronto sintió algo de frío al perder la cercanía ajena. Giró el rostro para mirar de reojo como los otros dos hombres comenzaban a charlar, dándose empujones juguetones, riéndose, y viéndose tan confidentes. Exactamente como él y Michael solían ser. No pudo evitar bufar y se terminó el café de un solo trago.   
  
Todo podría considerarse como que estaba bien, sino fuera por el hecho de que Michael pasaba mucho más tiempo con Jackman. Y él estaba casi seguro que cada dos por tres los veía coqueteándose. Es decir, ¿por qée necesitaban pasar tanto tiempo juntos? Además, él no se olvidaba que vio salir a Hugh del cuarto del irlandés, ¡y con la bragueta abierta! La paz que había sentido antes, el cosquilleo de satisfacción en el vientre, la sensación de estar completo; todo había desaparecido y se había transformado en una sensación fea en el pecho, en un pequeño e incomodo nudo en la garganta y en un cosquilleo en las manos que le daba ganas de golpear algo. O a alguien.  
  
Nick le miró curioso desde la distancia, él se limitó a asentir con la cabeza antes de salir del lugar caminando hacía su trailer. Después de todo, faltaba algo de tiempo para que filmaran sus escenas y prefería distraerse a solas.   
  
Cuando tuvo que volver a filmar intento actuar como si nada, aunque la molestia seguía allí. Encima de todo, tenía que filmar las escenas de Erik y Charles. Y los odiaba, porque era palpable la tensión sexual que tenían. Tuvo que filmar una escena donde estaban demasiado cerca, desafiándose con las miradas, sus narices a pulgadas de centímetros y sus alientos fundiéndose juntos. Tenía la mano de Michael en el hombro, ya que Erik estaba inclinado para mirar de cerca a Charles que estaba en la silla; y él en vez de pensar en que el mundo se estaba acabando no podía dejar de recordar como eran esas manos recorriéndole y la intensidad de esa mirada cuando estaba excitado. Eso solo logro que se olvidara las lineas cinco veces y aunque Michael bromeaba para que se relajara, nada funcionaba. Cada vez estaba más y más tenso y los demás comenzaban a notarlo.   
  
Finalmente decidieron dejar la escena para el día siguiente. Cosa que le puso peor, ya que él era un profesional y estaba comportándose tan... infantil.   
  
El irlandés lo miró curioso cuando se marcho, insultando, rumbo a su trailer. Se sentía un idiota porque sabía que estaba comportándose mal pero al mismo tiempo no podía detenerse. Después iba a tener que pedir disculpas, pero ahora solo quería estar solo. Tenía que andar con cuidado, ya había arruinado su matrimonio, y logró salvar una amistad pero si continuaba como hasta ahora tal vez y hasta arruinaba su carrera.   
  
Estuvo sentado un rato, intentando calmarse y distraer los pensamientos. Había pasado poco más de media hora cuando alguien golpeó la puerta. Aunque no se sentía de ánimos se levantó a abrir y se sorprendió un poco al ver a Michael con... un cupcake rosa.  
  
-Tuve que rogarle a una de las chicas que andan de mensajeras que trajera uno. Le dije que era para una nena que estaba de mal humor-comentó, James no pudo contener la sonrisa y lo tomó al instante. De pronto era como si el mal humor se le hubiera esfumado. Le dio un mordisco sin pena alguna, bajo la atenta mirada de su amigo-¿Todo bien? Te veías un poco...  
  
-¿Mal humorado? Los años me ponen gruñón-comentó, ofreciéndole un mordisco a su amigo pero este negó con la cabeza. Finalmente se hizo a un lado, haciendole seña a Michael para que entrara. Este dudo un momento, pero finalmente entro. James miró como se quedaba en la entrada, algo incomodo, y tuvo que recordarse a si mismo que aún no todo era normal, que aún estaban intentando arreglarlo-. Siéntate-comentó, tirándose en un sofá que había en medio. El irlandés se sentó a su lado mientras observaba como James le daba mordidas más pequeñas al cupcake, para que durará más.  
  
-Eres adicto a la bollería-comentó algo divertido, mirando los labios rojos que tenían algunas migas pero conteniéndose de estirar la mano para limpiarlo.  
  
-Son vicios que quedan de la época que trabaje en la pastelería-respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Michael no pudo evitar reírse, ya que al imaginárselo trabajando en una pastelería no podía evitar pensar en un James más joven y flacucho en un local empalagosamente rosa, con un delantal rosa, sirviendo pasteles rosas a jóvenes que se quedaban prendadas de sus ojos. Sabía que no había sido así, pero era más divertida su versión-. ¿Terminaste tus tomas?-curioseó, jugando con poco menos de la mitad cupcake que era todo lo que le quedaba. El irlandés no pudo evitar pensar que debió pedir dos. O tres. O una docena.   
  
-Si, tenía que acabar unas con Hugh y...-al instante el pastelito desapareció de un bocado que le dejó la sensación de que por poco no se come los dedos. James había fruncido el ceño mientras masticaba con fuerza, su boca llena-Vamos a ir a tomar algo juntos ahora. ¿Quieres venir?-preguntó, pensando que eso lo ayudaría a relajarse. Era obvio que el menor no quería contarle que le pasaba, así que lo único que le quedaba por hacer era darle su compañía y distraerlo... si él quería.  
  
El castaño emitió un bufido-¿Vas a ir a beber con Hugh? Conmigo no haz ido a beber ni un puto día, pero con él no tienes problemas-las palabras escaparon de su boca sin que lo quisiera. Ni bien lo dijo cerró los ojos con fuerza, porque sabía que había sonado como un idiota. Podía sentir los intensos ojos de Michael observarle con asombro, pero prefirió voltear su rostro y hacerse el tonto-. Gracias por la invitación pero...  
  
-¿Qué carajos fue eso?-preguntó el pelirrojo, sin poder contenerse. James se queóo mirando en otra dirección y lamentó no tener más comida con la cual hacerse el distraído-Pensé que habíamos dejado el pasado atrás. Desde que hablamos estoy haciendo las cosas lo mejor que puedo. Si no quieres ir lo entiendo, pero si vas a vivir sacándome en cara que...  
  
-Ya, ya, perdona. No quise sacarte en cara nada-murmuró, procediendo a masajearse la sien. Lo único que necesitaba para terminar de arruinar el día era pelearse con Michael. Tenía que dejar de estar a la defensiva, tenía que dejar de tener celos tontos, con quien se acostara su amigo no era su problema-. Es sólo que últimamente pasas mucho tiempo con él-no pudo evitar agregar tras unos minutos. De soslayo notó como el otro dudaba, pero finalmente la mano ajena rodeó sus hombros y lo acerco un poco. James inmediatamente pensó que no debería sentirse tan bien como se sentía. La pregunta dio vueltas en su cabeza “¿Estas enamorado de Michael?”.   
  
-Vamos, James, no pasamos tanto tiempo juntos. Tu y yo pasábamos mucho más tiem...  
  
-Pero era distinto. Tu y yo somos tu y yo. Él es... Hugh Jackman-se sintió aún más tonto cuando Michael le regalo una de esas miradas de “No me digas, nunca lo había notado”. Le golpeó el hombro para que le soltara, pero ni bien lo sintió apartar el brazo él solo buscó refugio contra su cuerpo. El mayor de nuevo dudó pero finalmente sus brazos le rodearon, esta vez con más seguridad y fuerza. James se obligó a no sentirse avergonzado cuando enterró su rostro en el pecho ajeno.  
  
-¿Y desde cuando te cae mal Hugh?-preguntó en un susurro que se le antojó deliciosamente intimo. James bufó y se apartó un poco, recargando su nuca contra la axila ajena y mirando el techo.  
  
-Por dios, claro que no me cae mal-respondió con sinceridad. Sabía que no le caía mal, de hecho le caía bien, pero que estuviera con Michael le ponía celoso. Pensar que ellos podían tener algún tipo de relación más allá de la amistad le fastidiaba. Antes nunca lo hubiera considerado porque a sus ojos del irlandés era completamente heterosexual. Pero luego de todo lo que paso...   
  
-Bien, no es nada contra él-aceptó el mayor. James se removió un poco al sentir un cosquilleo cuando la mano ajena comenzó a acariciar su cabello. Era tan agradable, tan relajante. Era la misma paz que sentía con Anne cuando recién se enamoraron, aunque esta vez parecía más intensa. Un aura intima y provocativa los había rodeado, aunque ninguno se atreviera a hacer nada, de pronto todo parecía un coqueto acercamiento-. Entonces ¿por quó estas tan huraño últimamente?  
  
-¡No estoy huraño!-protestó al instante. Apenas y levantó el rostro y sus miradas se conectaron. Los ojos celestes le observaban entre las pestañas y sentía el cálido aliento ajeno chocar contra sus labios, poniéndolos particularmente sensibles. Estaban muy cerca, si él sólo levantara un poco el rostro...-Sólo estoy algo gruñón, ya te dije, la edad-murmuró muy bajito, entrecerrando los ojos. No le paso desapercibido como los ojos ajenos se clavaban directo en su boca.  
  
-¿Y puedo hacer algo para que dejes de estarlo?-la pregunta, aunque era simple, fue pronunciado en un tono ronco que genero que una chispa de placer bajara por su columna y estallara en su espalda baja. Tuvo que morderse los labios para no jadear, aún con más fuerza al sentir la mano de Michael apretar su cintura y hacer que sus cuerpos se peguen más. Si lo seguía acercando iba a terminar sentado encima suyo.   
  
“Seguir tocándome”, fue lo que pensó, ya que después de todo ahora que lo tenía cerca se había calmado. Pero sabía que no tenía que iniciar ese juego absurdo. Parpadeó un par de veces, pensando en algo ocurrente que decir, sus ojos estaban hipnotizados por el rostro ajeno, yendo de su boca a los ojos-El cupcake estuvo bien-comentó, sin que sus neuronas quisieran cooperar para que dijera algo increíble. Michael soltó una risa, luego bajó el rostro como si estuviera algo avergonzado. Esa sonrisa tímida en su boca sólo hacía que sintiera desesperadas ganas de besarle.   
  
-Se ve que lo disfrutaste, tienes la boca llena de migas-dijo divertido, animándose a volver a subir la miraba para que sus ojos de nuevo se conectaran. James parpadeó varias veces y luego sacó su lengua para relamerse las migas. Ni bien notó que los ojos de su amigo seguían el movimiento sin proponerlo lo hizo mucho más lento y sensualmente. Michael gruñó-No hagas eso-protestó, su tono de voz sonando algo afligido.   
  
-¿Hacer que?-preguntó él, en un susurro bajo. El aliento del mayor ahora chocaba contra sus labios húmedos, generándole aún mas cosquillas. Sintió la mano en su cintura apretarle la carne y dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones. No le paso desapercibido como esos ojos claros comenzaban a oscurecerse, la pupila creciendo milímetro a milímetro.  
  
-Eso con tu lengua. Solo... no lo hagas, no cerca de mi-pidió, su voz tenía un tono de desesperación que a los oídos del escocés se escuchó delicioso. James se mordió el labio, sintiéndose algo inquieto y... caliente. El mayor frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos un momento-. Me da tantas ganas de...  
  
-¿De qué?-apremió, al ver que el otro se quedaba callado. Al parecer cerrar los ojos había sido una buena distracción para el pelirrojo, ahora negaba con la cabeza y la mano que antes había estado apretando la carne de su cadera le fue soltando hasta sólo quedar apoyada.  
  
-Sólo quiero...-cuando Michael volvió a abrir sus ojos y estos se toparon con los azules de James, los cuales también estaban algo dilatados, no pudo evitarlo y su mano libre voló a la nuca ajena tironeándole el cabello con fuerza al mismo tiempo que lo acercaba. Sus narices se rozaron y sus bocas quedaron a la misma altura, sus alientos fundiéndose. James vio casi en cámara lenta como Michael terminaba de acercarse y sólo atinó a cerrar sus ojos. El corazón le latía como loco en el pecho. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Se estaba dejando llevar por sus bajos instintos pero no le importaba, nada importaba... sólo quería sentir, después de tanto imaginar, el contacto de esos labios contra los suyos.   
  
Pero por más que espero nada paso. La mano que le tironeaba el cabello deliciosamente desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido. Cuando él atinó a abrir los ojos, Michael ya estaba apartándose y levantándose tan rápido como podía. El corazón de James latió más fuerte ante eso, aunque no por la ansiedad que había sentido antes, sino de puro medio.   
  
-Debo irme, Hugh me esta esperando y...-si el hombre podía hacer algo sumamente inoportuno en ese momento era nombrar justo a  _esa_  persona. La ansiedad en el pecho del menor se arremolino y se transformo en pura molestia. ¿Michael prefería estar bebiendo con Hugh a estar... besándose con él? Sintiéndose molesto terminó de empujarlo para que se apartara, y él mismo se levantó. La ansiedad y el desagrado estaban burbujeando en sus venas y no pudo evitar preguntarse donde carajos podía haber un cigarrillo.  
  
-¡Vete de una puta vez, entonces!-se quejó, caminando hacía donde tenía sus cosas, empezando a hurgarlas, esperando que Dios lo quisiera aunque sea un poco y él hubiera dejado algún cigarro por alguna buena casualidad, aunque lo dudaba, ya que estaba dejando de fumar.  
  
-James, lo siento de verdad pero si...  
  
-¡Vete Michael! No tengo ganas de hablar contigo-protestó y cuando se giró se chocó contra el cuerpo ajeno, cosa que le hizo sentir mas molesto aun. Volvió a empujarlo, aunque sólo logro que retorciera un par de pasos. Sin dudarlo se acercó de nuevo e intentó empujarlo otra vez pero el mayor esta vez sujetó sus brazos para que no lo hiciera. Ante eso se sintió más nervioso y comenzó a moverse, algo frenético, intentando que lo suelte-¡Déjame! Mierda, Fassbender, suéltame, de una puta vez-cuando las manos ajenas lo dejaron James retrocedió unos pasos. Se apartó el pelo de la cara y sus ojos molestos se enfrentaron a los ajenos-. ¿No era que tenías que irte?  
  
-Por favor, James, cálmate. No vamos a volver a pelear-susurró acercándose con algo de cautela. De nada sirvió, ya que James volvió a empujarlo para que se apartara. Michael bufó, algo cansado, pero no tenía ganas de forzarlo para que se calmara. Se limitó a revolverse el cabello sintiéndose algo impotente. ¿Por qué carajos estaba tan molesto? ¿Por qué él casi lo besa o por qué... no lo hizo? Sabía que debía ser lo primero. James no estaba interesado, ya lo había dejado en claro-. Si es por lo de recién, lo siento yo...  
  
-¡Eres un maldito idiota! Estas aquí, conmigo, y sólo hablas de Jackman-dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones mientras le gritaba más fuerte de lo que le hubiera gustado. Michael le miró confundido y estuvo por hablar pero no se lo permitió-. ¡Prefieres estar con él! ¡¡Lo prefieres!! Dijiste que las cosas iban a ser como ante, pero no es así, ¡Te vas con él cada vez que puedes, y me dejas de lado y...!  
  
-¡Vine a invitarte ahora! Vine por que estaba preocupado por ti y... ¡¿y por qué demonios me estas gritando?! Puedo hacer con mi tiempo libre lo que yo quiera...  
  
-¡Vete de una puta vez Michael! Y no me vuelvas a hablar. No quiero estar contigo. Si lo prefieres a él, ¡Vete a beber con él y déjame a mi y a mis problemas solo!-la tensión iba subiendo en el lugar, ambos se habían puesto colorados y se desafiaban con la mirada. James señaló con decisión la puerta-¡VETE!  
  
Michael miró la puerta de reojo pero se obligó a respirar hondo. James había estado mal cuando llego, quizás esa pelea fuera desencadenante de esto. No quería que volvieran a pelear y que todo fuera incomodo-James, de verdad no sé a que viene esto pero...  
  
-¡Esto viene porque tu lo prefieres! Eres incapaz de estar conmigo, pero con él estas muy cómodo. No pasas ni un puto minuto a solas conmigo, te escapas en cada oportunidad. Y ahora, que recién estábamos siendo los de siempre, tu... ¡no dejas de nombrarlo! ¡Simplemente admite que prefieres pasar tu tiempo con él!  
  
-¡Por dios, eso no es cierto!-protestó sintiéndose cada vez más harto de las acusaciones ajenas. ¿Qué más quería James? Él se estaba esforzando, intentando ignorar todos sus sentimientos, intentando no lucir tan obvio, pero sin poder evitar interesarse. Luchando contra sus propios deseos para no volver a cagarla, para no volver a herirlo, para que nada termine mal.  
  
-¡¡Entonces admite que no quieres estar a solas contigo!!  
  
-¡¡Esta bien!! Lo admito, no quiero.... más bien no puedo estar a solas contigo. ¡No lo soporto!-ni bien dejó salir esas palabras vio como la expresión de su amigo se derrumbaba. Era obvio que no había esperado escuchar eso, por más que había estado exigiendo que se lo dijera. Los ojos azules lo miraron como si James de pronto se hubiera extraviado y él mismo se sintió demasiado perdido. James dejó escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones en un jadeo y al instante sus ojos se pusieron rojos y húmedos.  
  
-¡B-bien! Al fin lo admites-su voz sonaba quebrada, como si aún no creyera lo que Michael acababa de decir. Sus ojos se inyectaban cada vez más de sangre y él irlandés tenía miedo de que en cualquier momento rompiera en llanto. No podía lidiar de nuevo con eso, James llorando manipulaba su corazón, lo hacía sentirse tan mierda y...-¡Ahora podemos seguir con nuestras vidas y dejar de fingir que comos amigos!  
  
“Fingir que somos amigos”. Michael no pudo evitar pensar que esas palabras eran perfectas para lo que él estaba haciendo.  
  
-Mierda, no es eso lo que quise decir-corrigió, molesto. James había volteado el rostro evitando mirarlo y uno de sus brazos se había envuelto sobre si mismo, como si quisiera contenerse.  
  
-¡¿Entonces qué carajos es?! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!-protestó, volviendo a mirarle. Las lágrimas habían empapado sus mejillas y el corazón del mayor no pudo evitar estrujirse al verlo así. Si esa imagen no le hubiera resultado tan fuerte, quizás hubiera tenido la conciencia de no decir lo que dijo:  
  
-¡¡Pasa que estoy enamorado de ti!!-las palabras hicieron eco en la habitación y los dos se quedaron en absoluto silencio, como si de pronto hacer un mínimo sonido (incluso el de la respiración), pudiera derrumbarlo todo. Los ojos azules pasaron del dolor absoluto a la incontenible sorpresa. Se quedó boqueando, mirando a Michael sin saber que decir. Y esa mirada azul sólo hizo que el mayor se pusiera cada vez más nervioso e inquieto. Su corazón se había detenido un segundo, pero ahora sentía las palpitaciones retumbando en sus oídos. No podía creer que había sido tan imbécil de decir eso en voz alta. Ahora lo había arruinado todo, a la mierda la amistad, a la mierda todo. Cada palpitación se volvió dolorosa, y sólo atinó a cubrirse el rostro con la mano. No iba a llorar, no iba a romperse-Sé que... sé que todo esto esta mal, pero no lo busqué. Después de lo que paso entre nosotros, yo... sólo... no pude sacarte más de mi cabeza-se sinceró, sin atreverse a mirarlo.  
  
No obtuvo respuesta, James se había quedado completamente congelado. “¿Estas enamorado de Michael?”, esa había sido la pregunta de Anne, y él no le dedico muchos pensamientos porque ¿y qué si lo estaba? Igualmente su amigo nunca iba a corresponderle. Nada de eso era posible y no quería aclarar un sentimiento que nunca iba a llegar a ningún lado. Lo mejor, lo más sano, era ignorarlo y actuar como si nada. Pero aquí estaba, aquí estaba su amigo, su intimo amigo heterosexual, diciéndole que estaba enamorado de él. Y quería decir algo, lo que fuera... pero nada le venía a la cabeza. O más bien si, demasiadas cosas: “Estoy casado. Somos amigos. Somos famosos. No se puede. Olvídalo. Yo también. Tenemos que olvidarlo. Seamos amigos. También me enamore...”  
  
Michael apartó la mano para mirarle, pero no pudo hacerlo por mucho tiempo, luego bajó el rostro-Por eso no puedo estar a solas contigo. ¡Recién casi te beso! Y... esto, ser como antes: No puedo. Por que no sé si es que tú eres muy distraído para darte cuenta, o no lo mides, o no te importa... ¡pero estos juegos se nos están saliendo de control! Y me están lastimando, porque luego recuerdo que para ti es eso, ¡un juego! No quiero culparte, James, no quiero decir que juegas a propósito... pero yo no lo puedo hacer más.   
  
El menor parpadeó varias veces, sintiendo la rodillas temblar, caminó hacía el sofá y se dejó caer en este. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer ahora? Anne estaba enojada. Michael estaba enamorado de él. Él mismo estaba demasiado confundido... y recién ahora era consciente de que no importaba cuando fingiera, o se esforzara, nada nunca volvería a ser como antes. En algún momento su vida había hecho un quiebre y ya no podía arreglarse, ahora sólo tenía que decidir que iba a hacer... antes de que todo terminara de derrumbarse.   
  
-Ese maldito trío arruino mi vida...-susurró. Levantó la vista al escuchar un golpe y vio que Michael había retrocedido hasta que su espalda chocó contra la puerta del remolque. Sus ojos claros estaban tristes y rojos. James nunca lo había visto tan afligido antes.  
  
-Yo creo que sólo... me revelo algo que no quería ver-admitió el mayor. Una sonrisa triste y resignada adornando sus labios. James la odio, porque ese día había admirado la otra, la que iluminaba su rostro. La que la hacía verse adorable y lindo, y perfecto-. Lo siento, James, pero estos juegos en algún momento me capturaron y... esa noche fue solo una revelación. Esto no es nuevo. Estoy intentando actuar lo mejor que puedo para no incomodarte, pero que sepas esto quizás es lo mejor. Así “dejo de fingir ser tu amigo”-recitó.  
  
-¿Eso quieres? ¿Qué ya no seamos amigos?-levantó la vista para observarlo. El irlandés no disimuló la sorpresa en sus ojos, al parecer no había pensado que seguir siendo amigos fuera una posibilidad. James no estaba seguro de nada de lo que iba a pasar luego de esto; le había caído como una bomba y tenía que digerirlo. Lo único de lo que era consciente era de que los dos se estaban lastimando sin quererlo, y herir a Michael era lo ultimo que quería. Sus ojos se estudiaron por un minuto, como evaluado todo, y finalmente el más alto bajó la cabeza.  
  
-Queda todo en tus manos. Si tu aún quieres que lo seamos... lo seremos. Pero sabes la verdad de fondo-James asintió, sintiendo que saber eso solo añadía más pesos sobre sus hombros. Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, los dos mirando el piso, y finalmente Michael suspiró-. Mejor me voy.-prefirió no agregar más nada, se giró para abrir la puerta pero antes le dedicó una ultima mirada a James, por miedo a que fuera la ultima oportunidad de verlo aun con una “amistad” algo machacada y rota, pero amistad a fin de cuentas, de por medio.  
  
-Cuídate Michael-fue la respuesta que obtuvo. Cuando salió del remolque sintió que el ruido volvía a llenar sus oídos. De pronto el aturdimiento le generó un dolor de cabeza. Su corazón latía lento, casi dolorosamente. Las lágrimas que antes había querido retener de pronto querían revelarse. Estaba afuera y había más gente, pero se había sentido mucho más vulnerable junto con James.   
  
-Hey, Mike-la voz entusiasta lo llamo a sus espaldas y él se refregó los ojos e intento componer la expresión. Cuando una mano se apoyó en su hombro se giró, dibujando su mejor sonrisa. Pero al parecer no sirvió, ya que los ojos ajenos le estudiaron y luego Hugh borró la sonrisa-¿Estas bien? ¿Qué paso?  
  
El irlandés atinó a negar con la cabeza, sin querer decir nada porque tenía miedo de romperse a llorar. Y él no era de las personas que hacían eso. El actor de Wolverine le palmeó el hombro e hizo el ademan de abrazarlo pero él sólo se apartó-Nada, nada. Sólo necesito emborracharme-dijo, intentando sonar divertido. Por suerte Hugh no se sintió rechazado, sino que pareció entender porque se apartaba.  
  
-Vale, vamos. Yo invitare los tragos, pero no pienso cargarte esta vez-comentó, golpeándole juguetonamente el hombro. Ambos comenzaron a caminar y cuando avanzaron un par de pasos Jackman giró la cabeza para corroborar si el trailer del que había visto salir a Michael era de quien creía que era. La placa que decía “James McAvoy” se lo confirmo.   
  
Miró de reojo a su amigo y apretó los labios. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando allí?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado -3- 
> 
> Puse algunas cositas de Mike tierno por que dijeron que les gustaba verlo hasta las manos por James xD Y por que creo que es muy atento (?)
> 
> En fin, ya vamos en la recta final creo -w- Beso!


	11. La Droga Calma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Sé que me he tardado horrores, en mi defenza, me inspiro al leer y muy pocos estan actualizando. Bitches. Pero bueno aquí estamos.
> 
> Para sus malas noticias creo que me seguire atrasando, para los que lean La Hermandad, creo que va para rato. Ojalá no.
> 
> Espero les guste este capítulo. Arte a Gisela, creo que va a putearme pronto. Pasenme fotos de Fassy y Hiddleston asi la seduzco y no me deja (?)
> 
> Ella tambien es el mal ejemplo de que quiero escribir y me incita a leer ¬¬. Yo ni fichaba a Tom (si, soy re colgada) y ahora babeo el piso por donde ese hombre camina ¡por culpa de ella!
> 
> En fin. Me fui de tema. Enjoy!

**LA DROGA CALMA**

  
  
  
  
En este punto de su vida, James se preguntaba si Dios estaría enojado con él. Hacía años que no pisaba una iglesia, vivía la religión a su manera, que era algo así como no hacer daño a nadie y tener paz mental... pero quizás eso no estaba bien y si él fuera a misa todos los domingos entonces aún estaría enamorado de su esposa, felizmente casado y con un mejor amigo que era sólo eso: un mejor amigo. Quizás si rezaba un par de padres nuestros, Dios se desenojaba y todo volvía a la normalidad. O quizás tenía que dejar de pensar tanto y ponerse manos a la obra para arreglar el asunto. Aunque no sabía cómo.  
  
No tenía las agallas para enfrentar a Anne y mucho menos sabía qué decirle. Ella lo había dejado con la premisa de que pensara si estaba enamorado de Michael y él había preferido hacerse el tonto hasta que no pudo más. Hasta que Fassbender le gritó en la cara que estaba enamorado de él.   
  
Se llevó la mano al pecho, sintiéndose algo tonto. Su corazón no debería acelerarse de esa manera ante el recuerdo. Pero como todo lo que no debía pasar en su vida, igual ocurría: su corazón latía como loco y su estómago retorcía de ansiedad. Michael estaba enamorado de él. Y pensar en eso hacía que se removiera en la cama, sintiéndose una colegiala, sin saber cómo calmar el cosquilleo que invadía sus entrañas y su pecho. Era patético, porque de esa “revelación” ya habían pasado cuatro días y aún le generaba demasiadas cosas.  
  
En esos cuatro días ellos no se habían enfrentado, James prefería evitarlo y Michael parecía muy avergonzado como para acercarse. Por momentos pensaba que era lo mejor, distanciarse y que las mentes de ambos se calmaran y ordenaran para entender que todo esto era una locura... luego lo veía pasando tiempo con Hugh y su estómago se revolvía y veía todo en rojo, en esos momentos quería atacar a alguien. No le gustaba que Michael se tocara tanto con alguien más, no le gustaba que pasara tanto tiempo con otra persona, no le agradaba que alguien pudiera robarle tantas sonrisas. Aunque fueran sonrisas un tanto decaídas... porque sí, los ojos celestes estaban algo apagados. Y él se sentía culpable, un maldito hijo de puta. El alemán le había aclarado que era consciente de que James no lo hacía a propósito pero que “lo lastimaba”. Sus juegos lo lastimaban. Él no quería herir a Mike, nunca.  
  
Así que aquí estaba, James McAvoy, hecho un lío de enojo, tristeza y culpa. Su vida se le estaba yendo por la borda y él no podía hacer más que contemplar todo de manera impotente.  
  
El nudo en el pecho no se le iba en todo el día, complicándole el trabajo y ahora se le sumaba un dolor en la cabeza. Maldito insomnio. Abrió con pereza los ojos y notó que eran las cinco de la mañana. Como mucho, había dormido media hora. Si seguía así iba a morirse, iba a estar parado en medio de una filmación, se iba a marear, se desmayaría y ¡bum! James McAvoy muerto. Quizás hasta era lo mejor para ahorrarse tanto problema.  
  
Abrazó su almohada y enterró su rostro en ésta. Estaba tan cansado y le dolía tanto la cabeza que tenía ganas de llorar de pura impotencia. Debería comprarse pastillas para el sueño pero les tenía algo de manía... así empezaban todos y un día los encontraban muertos en un hotel por exceso de morfina. Quizás debía buscar algo más saludable como... meditar o el yoga... o mejor se moría.   
  
Le embargó el alivio cuando su cerebro de a poco fue desconectándose, sintiéndose más en calma, su cuerpo más relajado y sólo era consciente de su respiración. Al fin paz, al fin tranquilidad, al fi...  
  
¡¡La puta madre!! Se movió inquieto en la cama, bajando la mano para rascarse frenéticamente el pie. ¡La reputísima madre y la re mil puta que lo re mil...! ¡Maldito comezón! Llorisqueó cuando la picazón se pasó y volvió a abrazar la almohada. Quería dormir, necesitaba dormir o se volvería loco.  
  
Finalmente, a las seis menos cuarto se quedó dormido. Por suerte al día siguiente empezaban a grabar tarde, quizás podía hacer maña por un par de horas. Realmente necesitaba descansar, si no lo hacía seguiría trabajando tan mal como hasta ahora. Estaba haciendo que perdieran el tiempo, a veces tenían que repetir varias veces la misma escena por su culpa y eso sólo le generaba más y más remordimiento.   
  
A las nueve y media de la mañana lo despertó el sonido del teléfono. El dolor en su cabeza se hizo presente ni bien abrió los ojos y realmente odió, odió con toda su alma a quien estuviera llamando. Lo tomó con pereza, el brillo de la pantalla le quemó los ojos. Anne. Se obligó a hacer reaccionar su cerebro mientras contestaba-¿Hola?-no pudo evitar que su voz sonara adormilada, algo pastosa, a pesar de que realmente se esforzó para que no sonara así.  
  
-¡James, hola! ¿Estabas durmiendo?-la voz sonó bastante sorprendida-Pero si son como las diez de la mañana allá-agregó. El hombre se mordió los labios para evitar corregirla y decirle que eran las nueve y media, de muy mala manera. Simplemente respondió con un inentendible “sí”-. Oh, perdona si te moleste. Pero Breen había estado preguntando por ti, mucho, y creo que realmente necesita hablar contigo aunque sea un rato-al escucharla James se odió aún más. Anne era demasiado buena, se preocupaba porque él y su hijo siguieran en contacto, a pesar de que él estaba siendo un cabrón. Vagamente recordó la forma en la que había ignorado a su padre cuando se separó de su madre y se sintió aún más culpable.  
  
-Claro, genial. ¿Me lo pasas?-preguntó al tiempo que se sentaba en la cama, refregando las manos contra su rostro, queriendo terminar de despertar.   
  
-Sí, en un segundo. Pero... luego no cortes. Necesito hablar contigo-ni bien escuchó esas palabras su corazón se oprimió. Oh, mierda. ¿Qué carajos iba a pasar ahora?-Bren, vamos, papá quiere hablar contigo-la voz se escuchó algo distanciada, James aprovechó el momento para aclararse la garganta e intentar ignorar la preocupación que se había instalado en su pecho. ¿Y si Anne no era tan buena y esa era la última vez que hablaba con su hijo? Dios, no, no. No podía pasar eso. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, queriendo concentrarse, buscando ignorar el ardor que sentía en los ojos. Una voz animada e infantil lo saludó del otro lado de la línea. ¡Dios, se moría de ganas de abrazar a su pequeño!-¡Breen, mi vida! ¿Cómo estas, cariño? ¿Te estás portando bien? Espero que no hagas renegar a mamá-sonrió a la nada mientras escuchaba a su niño parlotear. El nudo en su pecho de a momentos se hacía más grande porque estaba muy asustado. Quería atesorar cada palabra que estaba escuchando en ese momento-. Yo también te extraño mucho, campeón, y te amo muchísimo. Ni bien vuelva pasaremos horas jugando, ¿qué quieres que te lleve de regalo?-un listado de cosas aturdió sus oídos y aunque normalmente no simpatizaba con encaprichar a su hijo en ese momento quiso acordarse de todas para llevarlas-Vale, veré qué hago-dijo con una risa entrecortada. Luego escuchó la voz de Anne hablándole a su hijo y se sintió más ansioso-Te quiero mucho, ¿tú me quieres?-mientras escuchaba la respuesta se llevó las rodillas al pecho y apoyó su frente en éstas. Sonrió nuevamente, algo más aliviado al escuchar la respuesta. Esperaba que los sentimientos de su hijo nunca cambiaran-. Bueno mi vida, pásame con tu mamá. Cuídate mucho y pórtate bien-hubo una apresurada despedida y luego el teléfono cambió de manos. Alcanzó a escuchar la voz de su mujer pidiéndole a Bren que fuera a jugar y en ese momento el nudo en el pecho se hizo más fuerte que nunca.  
  
-¿James? ¿Sigues ahí?  
  
-Aquí estoy-hizo una pausa, pensando en qué decir. Quizás si se le adelantaba y decía algo increíblemente romántico su matrimonio podía reflotar y...  
  
-Bueno. Quería hablar contigo. Sobre todo lo que hemos estado pasando, no sé si tú habrás estado pensando al respecto pero lo mejor sería que...  
  
-Si he estado pensando y quería decirte lo arrepentido que estoy. Esa vez que te llame no pasó nada, yo quiero estar co...  
  
-James, déjame terminar o no podré hacerlo-la voz se escuchó tomada y las alarmas sonaron en su cabeza. Eso no se escuchaba nada bien, si Anne necesitaba valor para decirle algo eso significaba solamente una cosa. Una cosa que él no quería escuchar. De pronto se sentía al borde de un ataque de pánico.  
  
-¿No podrás hacerlo? ¿No podrás hacer qué? ¿Acaso tú esta...?  
  
-¡James, déjame hablar!-se quejó la chica y él se limitó a aceptar, mordiéndose los labios y cerrando con fuerza los ojos, muy asustado por lo que estaba por venir-Estuve pensando mucho al respecto, y aunque no es fácil, creo que lo mejor sería... acabar con todo esto.  
  
-¿Estás terminando conmigo por teléfono?-no pudo evitar que su voz temblara, le costaba que el aire le llegara a los pulmones y sentía que en cualquier momento no aguantaría más y comenzaría a llorar cual niño en medio de un berrinche-¿Acaso me estás diciendo así que quieres que... nos separemos? ¿Es eso, Anne? ¡No puedo creerlo! No puede ser así, tenemos que vernos, hablar...  
  
-No, no puedo verte-un jadeo escapó de sus labios al escuchar aquello-. No tendré las agallas de tenerte enfrente y decírtelo. James, te amo muchísimo pero... esto no está funcionando.  
  
-¡Voy a esforzarme, lo prometo! Voy a esforzarme más e iremos a terapia si eso te hace feliz, trabajaré menos y...  
  
-¡No es eso, James! No eres tú el problema, es sólo que... ya no me amas. Esas cosas pasan y...  
  
-¡Claro que te amo!-la cortó al instante, diciéndolo con una seguridad que hacía tiempo no sentía. Quizás era el miedo a perderla lo que lo hacía actuar así. Imaginar una vida sin Anne era imposible, había sido su compañera tantos años, el amor de su vida, quien lo sacó a flote, quien lo ayudó en cada momento y...  
  
-Tal vez sí, James. Pero... no estamos bien. ¿Esto es lo que quieres para el resto de tu vida? Somos jóvenes aún. ¿Quieres vivir sin pasión, sin espontaneidad, sin esa sensación de enamoramiento que te hace sentir vivo y que...?  
  
-Por dios, Anne. Somos adultos, ambos sabemos que esas cosas tarde o temprano se acaban. Somos más profundos que esas niñerías. Llevamos mucho tiempo casados y es normal que pasen todas estas cosas, es sólo una etapa que vamos a superar. ¿Acaso quieres rendirte? ¿No quieres pelear por nosotros?-y cuando lo preguntó se sintió un tanto hipócrita, ella había sido quien había estado peleando con más fuerzas para que se mantuvieran juntos, ella fue quien notó el problema y quiso arreglarlo. Contradictoriamente, también fue ella quien colaboró para que se armara este enredo con Michael.   
  
-Esto no es una etapa, James. Tú y yo ya no somos esposos, somos mejores amigos que comparten cama. Desde hace cuatro años que no tenemos pasión ni espontaneidad ni nada nuevo... Hemos sido felices sí, pero una felicidad a medias. Tan feliz como puedes ser viviendo con tu mejor amigo. Y quizás colaboró que duráramos tanto el hecho de que nos veíamos poco. Si nos viéramos tanto como el resto de las parejas quizás esto se hubiera desatado antes. ¡Estos últimos dos meses han sido horribles! Hemos estado tan tensos y distanciados, casi sin poder hablarnos el uno al otro y...  
  
-¡Es mi culpa, te prometo que voy a cambiar!  
  
-Por dios, no es tu culpa. Tú eres perfecto tal cual eres. Sólo te enamoraste de alguien más, esas cosas pasan y no hay ningún culpable, no puedes castigarte por e...  
  
-¿Enamorado de alguien más? ¡Yo no estoy enamorado de nadie más!-su voz fue completamente indignada, pudo escuchar su propio corazón latiéndole con fuerza en los oídos. La imagen de Michael llenó por un momento su cabeza pero se obligó a alejarla. Ahora lo único que importaba era su esposa, su familia, su vida.   
  
-Siempre has dicho que soy tu mejor amiga y creo que es cierto. Te conozco tanto que me doy cuenta lo que te pasa antes que tú mismo-la voz sonaba resignada y divertida a la vez. James se quedó estático, mirando sus propios pies mientras intentaba asimilar las cosas-. Lo amas tan sinceramente que ni siquiera te das cuenta, crees que es normal sentirte así. Dime, ¿lo extrañas?  
  
-Sí-no pudo evitar responder, cerró sus ojos con fuerza ni bien lo hizo, sintiéndose un idiota.  
  
-¿Y cuándo hablaste con él por última vez?  
  
-Hace cuatro días.  
  
-A mí no me ves hace más de un mes, ¿me extrañas como a él?-se quedó callado, al principio no pudo responder y luego no quiso hacerlo. No quería mentirle y tampoco quería lastimarla. Nunca quiso lastimar a Anne, ella era tan importante para él. Una risa triste se hizo escuchar, su corazón se encogió un momento, odiándose a sí mismo-Eres tan ingenuo a veces-nuevamente se hizo un silencio porque él no sabía qué decir. Finalmente, la chica soltó un suspiro-. Bueno, era eso. Será mejor que corte, luego hablaremos así aclaramos bien las cosas. Sé que es inoportuno decírtelo en medio de la filmación, pero será lo mejor James, habrá pasado un tiempo y cuando nos veamos ya estaremos ordenados. Luego te llamaré así hablas con Breen...  
  
-No estoy enamorado de nadie, Anne-respondió rudamente, sintiéndose molesto de que la chica de pronto hubiera resuelto todo sin consultarle. ¡No podía creer que lo estuviera dejando así sin más! ¡Por teléfono! ¡Su esposa lo estaba dejando por teléfono!-. Ni bien llegue a Londres vamos a hablar y arreglar esto. Nosotros no vamos a div...  
  
-Cuídate, James-el sonido de la llama finalizada cortó su discurso, quiso volver a llamarle pero el número figuraba fuera de línea. Se quedó mirando el aparato unos momentos, sin poder asimilar las cosas. Luego el mundo se le vino encima, haciéndolo sentirse sumamente cansado y roto.  
  
Anne acababa de dejarlo porque lo acusaba de amar a alguien más. Y no podía culparla, la tuvo tan desatendida, la cuidó tan poco, ese último tiempo fue tan egoísta. Debió apreciarla más, esforzarse, enamorarla cada día... Quizás aún podía hacerlo.  
  
 _”¿Lo extrañas?”_. La respuesta había salido tan sinceramente de sus labios. Sí, lo extrañaba, y tanto. A Anne no la había extrañado, había estado muy preocupado por todo lo que estaban pasando, había estado asustado y pensando en cómo arreglar las cosas. Pero nunca la extrañó, no se sintió desesperado por estar con ella. Esa desesperación que sentía ahora por estar con su amigo. Necesitaba que Fassy le robara un par de sonrisas y le hiciera sentir relajado, como si nada más importara en el mundo. Necesitaba un abrazo profundo que le quitara el peso de sus hombros, necesitaba ver esa sonrisa contagiosa y el cariño plagado en esos ojos celestes. Lo extrañaba, pero lo que era mil veces peor era que lo necesitaba.   
  
El escocés se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama y abrazó con fuerza la almohada mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas.   
  
Él no podía estar enamorado de alguien más, simplemente no podía. Y aunque lo estuviera... acababa de terminar con su esposa, todo eso era imposible. No podía ser.  
  
Cuando salió del cuarto lo hizo con unos lentes de sol para disimular las ojeras y la hinchazón de sus ojos. Se sentía cansado y deprimido, con demasiadas ganas de quedarse encerrado en su cuarto y no hacer nada. Pero eso no era una opción, estaba trabajando, en media hora iban a empezar a filmar y tenía que obligarse a comer algo si realmente no quería desmayarse en medio de una escena.   
  
Al llegar al comedor se encontró con unos pocos compañeros, entre ellos Michael. Saludó cortésmente mientras miraba al mayor morder alguna bollería. El hombre le dedicó una mirada rápida, como lo hacía últimamente (al parecer no podía mantener los ojos mucho tiempo sobre él), pero luego volvió a mirarlo de manera interrogante, ligeramente preocupado. James se acomodó mejor los lentes preguntándose si acaso había notado algo, ¿él estaba siendo muy obvio o Michael lo conocía demasiado bien? Se forzó a sonreír y actuar como si nada mientras se servía un poco de café. Con suerte, el otro se tranquilizaba y lo dejaba por la paz.  
  
Los ojos celestes no se apartaron de él en todo el desayuno. James se preguntó si acaso era muy mal actor.   
  
Ni bien terminaron de comer se dirigieron hacia las zonas que tenían que filmar, deseó que ese día no le tocara con Michael... pero sí, las líneas que había ensayado eran las de Charles y Magneto. Eso lo puso aún de peor humor. ¿El universo siempre iba a conspirar en contra suya? Notó que Michael parecía tener la intención de hablarle en más de una ocasión pero aparentemente se arrepentía o no juntaba el valor. Mejor así; realmente no quería enfrentar a nadie, menos a su “amigo”. Durante un instante estuvo muy molesto con Anne, ¿realmente tenía que decírselo en ese momento? Entendía el plan de llegar a Londres con todo asumido, ¡pero estaba trabajando, por dios santo! Y ella acababa de moverle el piso. Mínimo hubiera esperado hasta el viernes....   
  
Pero bueno, su mujer también había estado sufriendo mucho y haciéndose cargo de su hijo. Tampoco debía ser fácil fingir normalidad.  
  
Ese día no alcanzaba a decir dos oraciones que se le olvidaban las líneas, Michael normalmente bromearía al respecto, cualquier otra persona podría estar un poco molesta, pero en realidad lo único que ocurría era que la preocupación aumentaba más y más en esos ojos celestes. Cuando les indicaron hacer una pausa, James prácticamente corrió hacía donde había unos cafés, pensando que si terminaba de despertarse su cerebro volvería a funcionar y colaboraría con la causa. Estaba endulzándolo cuando alguien se paró a su lado, apoyado relajadamente en la mesa. Al mirar de reojo vio el cabello colorado y contuvo el bufido. No podía lidiar con la amabilidad de Michael ahora.   
  
-Ni siquiera el maquillaje disimula que has estado llorando. ¿Qué pasó?-la voz preocupada removió algo en su interior, algo que todavía no se animaba a enfrentar. Todas esas cosas que Michael siempre le hacía sentir y de las que ahora parecía más consciente.  
  
-Es el drama de la escena-respondió dándole otro sorbo a su café, aún sin mirarlo y sonriendo apenas, casi sin energías.   
  
-No eres tan buen actor-al parecer el mayor quería aligerar el ambiente, normalmente ese comentario le haría robado una carcajada pero ahora sólo hizo que apretara el vaso en su mano. Hubo un silencio algo incómodo, el irlandés se acercó casi imperceptiblemente y luego una mano acarició confortadoramente sus hombros. James tuvo que retener el aire en sus pulmones porque sentía que si lo dejaba salir su mundo se vendría abajo. Sólo con un toque y había logrado derrumbar todas sus defensas, sentía sus manos temblar y sus ojos arder con más fuerzas. La necesidad de girarse y fundirse contra el cuerpo ajeno se instaló en su pecho. Pero tenía que contenerse, porque si lo hacía iba a sentir esos brazos envolviéndole (tal cual necesitaba) e iba a terminar de derrumbarse y no podría parar de llorar.  
  
Sin saber qué hacer, con qué distenderse, dejó el vaso sobre la mesa. Al no tener qué apretar, ni con qué descargar sus emociones, fue más consciente de sí mismo y notó su barbilla temblar. Cuando quiso controlar el movimiento, su rostro terminó de traicionarle y las lágrimas empezaron a caer. No esperó ni medio segundo para llevar la mano a limpiarlas rápidamente, deseando que el otro no las viera. Imposible. Al instante siguiente, una mano sujetó con firmeza su muñeca, apartándosela del rostro y obligándolo a girarse. James bajó inmediatamente la mirada, pero a pesar de todo sentía los ojos ajenos prácticamente penetrando su piel.  
  
-¿James? Dios, ¿Qué demonios está suc...?-la otra mano voló a acariciar su rostro, buscando borrar el surco de lágrimas en sus mejillas. Él dejó escapar un abatido suspiro entre sus temblorosos labios. Esa simple caricia lo hacía sentir que iba a desintegrarse, que iba a derrumbarse y romperse si Michael no lo tomaba entre sus brazos en ese momento y le sujetaba con fuerza, con tanta fuerza que todos sus pedazos rotos volvieran a unirse.  
  
-No me toques-no podía sentirse así, no podía lidiar con eso ahora. No podía romperse allí porque seguramente ni Michael ni nadie iban a arreglarlo, simplemente se derrumbaría y estaría solo. La mano se quedó estática contra su piel, como si esas palabras hubieran congelado a su compañero. Él se obligó a apartarla, conteniéndose de sujetarla con la suya y hacer que le abrace-. No quiero que me toques ni que te acerques-era mentira, era justo lo que quería pero no estaba listo para enfrentarlo. Notó que el irlandés dio un paso tambaleante hacia atrás. Cuando se atrevió a subir la mirada contempló la expresión ajena: completamente desecha y descompuesta entre la tristeza y el temor. Ni bien lo vio quiso disculparse, se sintió arrepentido pero ninguna palabra quiso abandonar sus labios.  
  
-¿Es eso? ¿Me quieres lejos?-se contemplaron en silencio. Cuando pasaron unos pocos segundos pudo ver a Michael apretar la mandíbula y desviar sus ojos, que durante un segundo se vieron húmedos-Bien-el tono de voz fue rudo, al momento siguiente el hombre se estaba apartando de él a pisadas grandes y bruscas.  
  
James se sintió mil veces peor. ¿Iba a lastimar a todo el mundo?  
  
Realmente no supo cómo fue que terminaron de grabar las escenas. Cada vez que se escuchaba “corte”, Michael volteaba el rostro y lo ignoraba olímpicamente, alejándose a toda velocidad. Era asombroso que esa tensión y enojo no se traspasaran a los personajes, sin duda ambos estaban siendo profesionales. Bueno, James tan profesional como podía ser en ese momento. Cada vez se sentía más culpable de haberle tratado mal, no había sido la intención pero había estado condenadamente asustado.  
  
Michael hacía que su cuerpo y su mente se revolucionaran y no estaba listo para afrontarlo. No ahora, no cuando hace pocas horas Anne lo había dejado por teléfono. Al mismo tiempo, era insoportable, necesitaba alguien con quien hablar y su más grande confidente allí era... Michael. Mierda.  
  
Para su suerte, el día se pasó más rápido de lo que hubiera imaginado. En cada momento en que chocaba con el irlandés su corazón se encogía, sintiéndose oprimido al notar cómo este lo miraba entre molesto y dolido antes de ignorarle. Había sido un idiota. Hace sólo unos días Mike le había confesado que estaba enamorado de él y él lo estuvo tratando evasivamente, y cuando finalmente le volvió a hablar lo trató de esa manera tan mala. Podía imaginar lo que su amigo sentía: el desamor, la traición, el dolor, el enojo, todo mezclado.  
  
Sabía que en realidad no podía hacerse cargo de que Fassy sufriera por desamor, él no le había mandado a enamorarse pero... hubiera preferido ser más amable, más sensible, capaz de mantener la amistad. Pero, ¿cómo era posible cuando sus propios sentimientos querían atacar? Igualmente debía hacerlo, necesitaba a Michael cerca, esa era una realidad que ya había aceptado hace tiempo.  
  
Luego de la cena fue rumbo a su cuarto, haciendo tiempo en el pasillo, deseando que Michael y Hugh no se quedaran demasiado tiempo conversando. Aún sentía la chispa de celos que sabía que no debería sentir y deseaba realmente no quedar en patético esperándolo en la entrada de su cuarto. Quizás venía “a los besos” con Jackman y eso sería jodidamente incómodo. Mientras esperaba, se apoyó en la puerta del cuarto de su amigo y se concentró en mirar la punta de sus pies. Debió preparar un discurso pero esperaba, deseaba, que las palabras se encontraran por sí solas y fueran completamente sinceras. Sabía que debía empezar con una disculpa.... mierda, últimamente vivía disculpándose con Michael. Eso le daba a entender qué tan mal estaban las cosas.  
  
Cuando escuchó unas risas subiendo por las escaleras volteó la cabeza, era de suponerse que ambos hombres vinieran juntos. James no pudo evitar sentir un desagradable tirón en el pecho al ver que Michael lucía un poco más relajado. Jackman venía unos pasos atrás contando un chiste y durante un segundo no pudo evitar odiarlo un poco. Antes él y Mike eran así. Carraspeó y los ojos celestes del irlandés se despegaron del mayor para posarse sobre él. Nuevamente Fassbender se vio incómodo.   
  
-Necesito hablar contigo-quizás si no fuera por los celos hubiera sido menos directo o hubiera iniciado tal cual pensó: “Quería disculparme por...”, pero ahora sólo quería separar a aquellos dos y hablar con el pelirrojo a solas. Michael apretó los labios en un rictus molesto.  
  
Jackman fue el primero en juntar valor para volver a hablar:-Mejor dejamos los tragos para mañana, Mike. Me vo...  
  
-No, me doy un baño rápido y te busco-cortó el aludido, quitando sus ojos del menor para mirar al actor de Wolverine por un momento. No le pasó desapercibida la forma incómoda en la que el hombre los miraba a ambos.  
  
-Necesito que hablemos, a solas-repitió James, esta vez con mayor seriedad. Le dedicó una mirada a Hugh intentando ocultar la molestia pero, por como éste se removió, supuso que no lo hizo muy bien.  
  
-Mañana los tomamos-repitió el australiano antes de sujetar el picaporte de su propio cuarto-. Descansa Mike, James-con un asentimiento de cabeza se despidió de ambos y entró a su cuarto. El par de ojos claros no se despegó de él hasta que la puerta se cerró, luego los dos hombres volvieron a mirarse.  
  
-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó algo malhumorado el mayor, buscando la tarjeta para la puerta en su billetera. Para James era bastante obvio que estaba buscando excusas para no enfrentarle. No pudo evitar sentirse algo intimidado, pero buscó valor de alguna parte para poder enfrentarle.   
  
-Quería disculparme contigo por lo que pasó hoy. Sé que no debí tratarte así, tú estabas siendo amable y...  
  
-Ahorrémonos todo esto, James-le interrumpió, levantando el rostro para mirarle por un momento-. Mira, las cosas no volverán a ser lo de antes. No puedo evitar sentir lo que siento y obviamente no sabes lidiar con ello. No es tu culpa. Sinceramente, yo no sé cómo me comportaría en tu lugar. Es sólo que pensé que con nuestra amistad de por medio podríamos... aunque sea intentar seguir siendo los mismos amigos.  
  
-¡Quiero que sigamos siendo amigos!-protestó aunque una parte de su cabeza le dijo que eso era mentira. Prefería acallar de momento esas cosas, no podía lidiar con tanto al mismo tiempo. Mike se había girado hacia la puerta y estaba pasando la tarjeta para abrirla. Él no pudo evitar sentirse algo impotente de que no le estuviera mirando, aunque no le pasó desapercibido que la mano del mayor temblaba un poco.  
  
-Bueno, quizás tenemos que dejar que pase un tiempo. En este momento ni siquiera soportas que te toque-ni bien terminó la frase una mano sujetó su muñeca y lo obligó a girarse, sus ojos chocaron con los azules de su amigo que estaban algo acuosos, cosa que le hizo fruncir el ceño-. ¿Q...?-la pregunta murió en sus labios cuando James se abalanzó contra él, buscando acogida contra su cuerpo. Lo sintió temblar mientras esas manos rodeaban con fuerza su cuello y su espalda. Se quedó estático sin saber qué demonios hacer.  
  
-Anne me dejó-las palabras abandonaron su boca sin permiso y las últimas silabas se transformaron en un sollozo. Michael se puso más rígido si era posible y lo único que James atinó a hacer fue a hundir el rostro en su pecho. De pronto el llanto convulsionaba su cuerpo de una manera que era incontenible-. Por favor, abrázame, siento que voy a desaparecer si no lo haces-los fuertes brazos le rodearon al instante. Allí fue cuando James entendió que tenía que ser sincero y que Michael inmediatamente sabría qué hacer: en ese momento le apretó de una manera en la que le hizo sentir que volvía a unir los pedazos rotos de su alma. Él sólo pudo aferrarse más a su cuerpo mientras continuaba sollozando, sobrepasado por las emociones. Ese hombre sabía cómo armarlo y desarmarlo a su antojo, lo hacía sentir sumamente vulnerable pero protegido. Ahora podía llorar cuanto quisiera, siendo consciente de que Michael no lo dejaría derrumbarse.  
  
Una mano acarició su cabello con cariño, haciendo que se pegue más al cuerpo ajeno mientras el mayor caminaba hacia atrás, entrando en su cuarto. James se dejó arrastrar, como un muñeco entre sus brazos-Sh, calma. Estoy aquí-le susurró con cariño, olvidando cualquier enojo que hubiera sentido momentos antes. Era imposible estar enojado con él cuando se mostraba tan frágil. Las manos del menor tironearon su ropa, sus dedos enterrándose contra la tela como si quisieran traspasarlas y estrujar su piel. A pesar de que se estaba comportando lo mejor que podía, era imposible no estar afectado por esa noticia, sorprendido y shockeado. También era imposible no sentirse ligeramente culpable, ¿él había tenido que ver con todo esto?-¿Estás seguro? Quizás ella sólo...  
  
-Quiere que nos separemos-repitió, con la voz tomada por el llanto pero completamente segura.  
  
-Pero, ¿por qué?-seguía sin creérselo. James y Anne eran... justo eso: James y Anne, inseparables. Y aunque él estuviera enamorado de su amigo era perfectamente consciente de esa verdad, de que eran una pareja muy unida. Mierda, mierda, ¿acaso él había destrozado un hogar?  
  
-No estábamos bien hace un tiempo. Y luego de...-pasó saliva y se repegó más al cuerpo ajeno-Cree que siento algo por ti-esas palabras lo dejaron helado por dos razones: la posibilidad de ser correspondido y la responsabilidad de saber que sí era su culpa en parte.  
  
-Pero acaso le dijiste que yo... ¿Que estoy enamorado de ti?-preguntó con temor imaginándose cuanto lo debía estar odiando la rubia de ser así. James negó, apenas y despegando la cabeza de su pecho. No se atrevieron ni a mirarse ni a separarse, Michael no sabía qué demonios hacer, cómo actuar, qué decir.  
  
-Dijo que soy bastante obvio-respondió con una mezcla de risa y llanto. Los ojos celestes bajaron para mirarle el rostro y su corazón se estrujó al verlo tan destruido. Nunca en su vida había visto así a James.  
  
-Si quieres puedo hablar con ella, puedo decirle que está equivocada, que tú y yo somos amigos. Seguramente entenderá y...  
  
-No tendría caso-resolvió, sintiendo los ojos arderle nuevamente y arrugó el entrecejo, queriendo contener el llanto pero sin poder hacerlo. En cuestión de segundos las lágrimas caían nuevamente por sus mejillas mientras su boca temblaba de manera incontenible-. Abrázame fuerte, por favor, siento que voy a romperme en mil pedazos.  
  
-Te tengo. No voy a dejar que eso pase-le respondió una voz ronca al oído mientras esos brazos le apretaron aún más. Jadeó dentro del abrazo, sintiéndose más contenido. Estaba seguro de que si seguía en pie y no se había derrumbado era porque su amigo lo estaba sujetando, le estaba dando las fuerzas que no tenía.  
  
-No puedo creer que quiera divorciarse. He estado haciendo todo tan mal, comportándome como un idiota. La descuide, fui egoísta, no fui capaz de amarla como se merecía. Soy un reverendo idiota-James no se había dado cuenta que Michael había estado retrocediendo, sin liberarlo del abrazo. Continuó con sus lamentos sintiendo que se le aligeraba un poco el nudo en la garganta pero al mismo tiempo se le asentaba el dolor en el pecho-. He estado siendo tan imbécil, incluso contigo... fui incapaz de...  
  
-Sh, estabas viviendo muchas cosas, es compresible-mientras dijo estas palabras se fue apartando de un renuente James que se negaba a dejarlo ir. Él se aseguró de mirarlo a los ojos para darle la confianza de que estaba allí, mientras lo iba empujando para que se sentara en la cama. Era consciente de cómo las piernas de su amigo temblaban como gelatina y no quería sumar a toda su tragedia un fuerte golpe que podía evitarse-. Tranquilo James, vamos a encontrar juntos la forma de arreglarlo. Te prometo que voy a ay...  
  
-No hay nada que arreglar, ¡está convencida de dejarme! Le dije que hablaríamos cuando llegara a Londres, pero ella dijo que use este tiempo para asimilar lo del divorcio. ¡No puedo creerlo!-la voz era completamente angustiosa, Michael intentó limpiar el surco de lágrimas que ensuciaba las pálidas mejillas, pero no había caso ya que más y más gotas saladas continuaban cayendo. Los brazos de James volvieron a rodearle, éste lo jaló buscando su abrigo y segundos después él terminó también sentado en la cama, fundiendo el cuerpo del menor entre sus brazos.  
  
-Seguramente está estresada, cuando lo r...  
  
-No quiere estar conmigo y tiene razón, soy un mal esposo, fui incapaz de hacerla feliz-sollozó, abrazándose más a su amigo, enterrado su rostro en la unión de su cuello y su hombro. El pelirrojo atinó a acariciarle el cabello mientras le decía cosas dulces pero nada parecía funcionar, James continuaba sollozando y lamentándose por lo bajo. En algún momento ambos se derrumbaron, quedando enredados en la cama, el menor aún buscando aferrarse al cuerpo de Michael.  
  
-Seguro eres un gran esposo. Eres perfecto, muy atento y dulce y...-la cabeza ajena negó y él dejó escapar un suspiro. James parecía inconsolable. Se limitó a acariciar su espalda y dejarlo quejarse. Se acomodó mejor en la cama y lo atrajo encima de si, queriendo ignorar lo agradable que le resultaba el calor ajeno. No era el momento.  
  
-Dios, me duele muchísimo la cabeza y llevo días sin dormir bien-gimoteó acurrucándose entre los brazos ajenos. Michael le ofreció buscar una aspirineta pero el menor se negó, prefiriendo quedarse como estaba: su rostro enterrado en el pecho ajeno sintiendo cómo latía su corazón, mientras él continuaba llorando en silencio. En algún momento las manos de Michael habían comenzado a acariciar su espalda y podía sentirlo tararear una canción que pudo identificar como una cuna irlandesa. Siendo arrullado por la suave melodía de a poco se fue dejando llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.   
  
Al sentir como la respiración ajena se calmaba y el llanto cesaba paulatinamente, Michael dejó de cantar y le depositó un beso en la frente. Dios, estaba perdidamente enamorado de ese hombre y no le gustaba para nada verlo sufrir de esa manera. James no había dejado de llorar en aproximadamente una hora y si se detuvo fue porque el sueño le ganó. Él quería creer que descansar le iba ayudar a calmarse. Por su parte, también necesitaba dormir, la culpa aún danzaba en su cabeza... Anne creía que James estaba interesado en él. ¿Eran ideas al azar o podía ser cierto? Y aunque fuera cierto, ¿podría pasar algo? Lo mejor era no hacerse ilusiones.  
  
  
Cuando James volvió a abrir los ojos la luz de la calle se filtraba por la ventana, y le generó escozor. Se removió molesto, enterrando su rostro en el pecho de Michael y siendo invadido por su aroma. Quizás se hubiera deleitado si no fuera por el hecho de que la cabeza le dolía muchísimo, los ojos le pesaban y aún se sentía demasiado triste y agobiado. No había dormido tanto como hubiera deseado y como le pasaba últimamente le costó alejar los pensamientos de su cabeza y retomar el sueño. Quiso concentrarse en Michael, en seguir el ritmo de su respiración, esperando que aquello lo relajara pero no funciono. Algo frustrado sollozó, quizás con demasiada fuerza, ya que segundos después el irlandés se removió y abrió los ojos perezosamente.  
  
-¿Cómo estas?-preguntó ni bien sus ojos chocaron, la voz se escuchaba ronca y el acento sumamente marcado. Era un tono extraño, pero sumamente intimo. Durante un segundo, James, se quedó cautivado por lo transparente que era la mirada ajena, aún mas al estar los ojos vidriosos por el sueño.  
  
-Me duele la cabeza-admitió, sintiéndose algo patético por ser tan quejoso. Le asombraba que Michael no lo mandara al carajo. El hombre le acarició el cabello un momento, de una forma relajante, antes de que se volteara un poco y estirara el musculoso brazo para tomar el reloj y mirar la hora. Soltó un quejido bastante gracioso, él nuevamente se sintió culpable por molestarlo-. Pero ya se me pasara y...  
  
-Te ves fatal-dijo sinceramente cuando volvió a mirarlo. James parpadeó desconcertado, sin saber si sentirse ofendido, aunque Mike parecía decirlo con mala intención. Instantes después el hombre se estaba desperezando, soltándolo del agarre de sus brazos y dejándolo sentirse solo y pequeño. Increíblemente la sensación se apaciguó un poco cuando la mano de Michael volvió a acariciarle el cabello-. Ve a darte una ducha, te va a ayudar a sacar las energías negativas-comentó. El mayor no parecía de las personas que hablaran de energías pero... aquí estaba-. El agua caliente te aliviara los músculos y va a relajarte-no era una invitación más bien parecía una orden. Mientras hablaba el irlandés se fue levantando y hurgó su mesa de noche. Pareció no encontrar lo que necesitaba ya que al instante bufó, luego miró de reojo a James como asombrado de que siguiera allí-. Hay toallas en el baño-ante eso, el escocés no pudo evitar sentirse algo... echado, por lo cual sin ganas se levantó y se fue a la ducha.  
  
Realmente no tenía ganas de bañarse, ni de nada, quería quedarse tirado en la cama llorando su miseria y quejándose. Pero lo cierto fue que, una vez que estuvo en la ducha, el agua caliente cayendo contra su espalda relajó sus músculos. Cerró los ojos y se dejó absorber por el sonido suave de la lluvia. Tras unos minutos se sintió algo más calmado, aunque el dolor de cabeza seguía allí como una constante molestia.  
  
Luego de un rato se dignó a salir del baño, tomó una tolla y se la enredó en la cintura. Miró su ropa sucia y no se sintió con ánimos de ponérsela. Quizás Michael podía prestarle algo, o él podría volver a su cuarto a buscar su pijama. Cuando entró a la habitación la notó un tanto desolada, cosa que llamó su atención. Un pantalón de franela y una remera blanca estaban en la cama, junto con unos boxers. Era bastante obvio que Michael se los había dejado allí para que se los pusiera-¿Mike?-llamó, un tanto desconcertado. Miró a todos lados pero comprobó que estaba solo. Algo inseguro se puso la ropa, sin saber como sentirse ¿acaso Michael se había cansado de él y lo había dejado? Quizás estaba harto de tenerlo a su lado llorando cual magdalena y había preferido ir a buscarse otra habitación. Al final él terminaba cansando a todo el mundo, estaba destinado a acabar solo y tr...  
  
La puerta se abrió y entró el pelirrojo, James se fijó rápidamente en la campera y zapatillas que llevaba puesta-¿A donde te fuiste?-no pudo evitar preguntar. En respuesta Michael le pasó una bolsita blanca con el logo de una farmacia. James parpadeó confundido.  
  
-Te fui a buscar aspirinas; parecías estar muy mal-dijo a modo de respuesta, mientras se quitaba la campera. James abrió la bolsa y efectivamente vio un paquete de aspirinetas.   
  
-¿Fuiste a buscar aspirinas... para mi?-preguntó, sintiéndose extraño. De pronto su corazón había comenzado a latir muy rápido y el prefería no pensar demasiado en el porqué.  
  
-Si, pensé que tenía pero al parecer se me había acabado-mientras hablaba Michael fue al minibar y tomó una botella de agua que luego le entregó a James-. Tómatela así se te va el dolor-el menor aún le miraba sin saber que decir, sus ojos se habían quedado colgados de la figura de su amigo y cada tanto tenía que recordarse a si mismo que necesitaba parpadear.  
  
-Espera... tú... ¿fuiste... caminando, a buscar una aspirineta para mi?-su propia voz sonaba cada vez más incrédula. Michael le miró con la ceja alzada.  
  
-Si, hay una farmacia abierta las veinticuatro horas, no muy lejos. Hace unos días me sentí mal, salí a caminar y la descubrí. Por suerte seguía abierta-comentó, confundido por el shock que James parecía tener. Sin darle más importancia al asunto se fue al ropero a buscar su pijama y comenzó a cambiarse sin pudor alguno. En ese momento el escocés no estaba ni para escandalizarse ni para notar la desnudes ajena.  
  
-Pero ¿no podías pedírsela a alguien del hotel?-preguntó, sin poder superar el tema. O sea, era Michael Fassbender, varios fans más que dispuestos hubieran ido a buscarla si él simplemente lo pedía.   
  
-Son las cuatro de la mañana, James. No voy a despertar a alguien por una aspirina-protestó, terminando de ponerse la remera. El menor parpadeó un par de veces, aún sin procesarlo.  
  
-O sea, que te fuiste caminando hasta una farmacia cercana, esperando que estuviera abierta, ¿sólo para comprar una aspirineta porque a mi me dolía la cabeza?  
  
-¿Ya la tomaste?-fue la respuesta que obtuvo. Inmediatamente agarró una pastilla y se la tomó, aunque la cabeza ya ni le dolía, el shock parecía haber superado todo y cualquier molestia había sido remplazada por una sensación de... ternura. Al verlo Michael sonrió suavemente-Espero haga efecto pronto-cuando notó que James sólo le miraba como si fuera un extraño frunció el ceño y se acercó unos pasos-¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele mucho?   
  
-No-respondió sinceramente-. Es que estoy shockeado-el entrecejo ajeno se frunció, en una clara expresión de confusión. James sintió la ternura propagarse por su pecho-. Es sólo que... lo que hiciste, fue muy dulce-susurró, casi tímidamente. Ahora el sorprendido era el alemán.  
  
-Sólo son pastillas, James-respondió mirándole curioso.  
  
-Si, pero fue dulce... que te preocupes por mi-agregó a ultimo momento sintiendo sus mejillas arder un poco. Michael le contempló con atención durante unos instantes, luego votó el rostro, al parecer avergonzado. Miró la toalla sobre la cama y se inclinó a tomarla, luego caminó hacía a James y se la colocó en la cabeza, para secarle un poco el cabello. El menor se dejó hacer, sintiéndose ridículo pero importante, querido.   
  
-¿Vamos a dormir?-susurró Michael, en un tono muy bajo y dulce. Arrojó la toalla al cesto mientras caminaba a la cama, una vez que se sentó en esta miró de nuevo a James. Lucía nervioso, como si tuviera miedo de que el menor se fuera; pero éste no tardo demasiado en asentir e ir a la cama.  
  
Cuando los dos estuvieron acostados mirando el techo, durante un segundo, todo fue incomodo. Ninguno sabía como actuar. La ternura y el cariño se habían expandido por el pecho de James, la tristeza aún estaba allí, pero parecía un poco más fácil de superar, el dolor menos pesado. Tímidamente volteó el rostro, sólo un poco, para mirar de reojo a su amigo-¿Me abrazas?-susurró bajito. Michael al instante se giró a mirarle, como un resorte reaccionando a la presión. Sus ojos preocupados y cargados de cariño.  
  
-¿Aún siente que vas a desaparecer?-preguntó al mismo tiempo que con sus fuertes brazos lo rodeaban y lo atraía hacía su pecho, invadiéndolo con su aroma y su calor. Haciéndole sentir de nuevo paz.  
  
-No-de nuevo fue sincero, y se sorprendió al notar la verdad en sus palabras-. Sólo quiero que me abraces-agregó. Los dos se quedaron a escasos centímetros, mirándose, sus cuerpos firmemente unidos y enredados el uno con el otro. Las manos de James no habían tardado en encontrar su lugar, aferrándose a la amplia espalda ajena.   
  
No despegaron sus ojos, como si de pronto fueran las únicas personas del mundo. Michael pasó saliva con fuerza, su nuez de adán subiendo y bajando rápidamente. Luego de inclinó y durante un segundo James sólo pudo cerrar sus ojos y sentir su pecho estallar ante la esperanza de un beso que sería depositado en sus labios. Pero no fue así, el beso cayó en su mejilla, haciendole cosquillar la piel-Descansa-susurró la voz ronca y adormilada de su amigo. Se quedaron mirándose un momento más, entre sus pestañas, como si no quisieran perder la imagen del otro mientras la inconsciencia los arrastraba al sueño.  
  
Por primera vez en mucho tiempo James sintió que estaba justo en el lugar donde debía estar. En su hogar.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado. ¿Comentarios?
> 
> En fin, ojalá leernos pronto. Besos!! Buen sabado (?)


	12. La Dosis Correcta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola gente! Sé que me tarde horrores, un montón de dramas que ya explique en otros fics y en mi Facebook. Pero si no lo habían leído, lo resumo: a veces la vida no quiere que escribas xD
> 
> Pero bueno, voy a ir de a poco actualizando. Ya había anunciado este capitulo, e iba a publicarlo antes, pero... el fin de semana pudo conmigo, esta vez la vida no tuvo ninguna culpa. 
> 
> Espero les agrade, que no les desilusione. Este capitulo lo había escrito y se borró dos veces, y odio re escribir, así que hice lo mejor que pude.
> 
> Espero lo disfruten, enjoy!

**LA DOSIS ADECUADA**

 

James no pensó que los días siguientes a una ruptura podrían ser así. Sinceramente, imaginó que iba a estar completamente destrozado, que no toleraría ni a su propia alma, que no podría dejar de llorar. Creyó que cada día iba a ser agotador y que cada noche iba a terminar llorando desconsoladamente y abrazando su almohada. Pensó que se levantaría todas las mañanas con los ojos hinchados y que debería fingir, durante el día, que estaba bien. Supuso tantas cosas, básicamente, que iba a estar destrozado, pero... pero nunca espero que fuera así: que fuera soportable, que pudiera vivir, reír y, tenía que admitir con algo de culpa, que había momentos en los que era genuinamente feliz.   
  
Quizás si él estuviera solo en Londres, o quizás si estuviera en cualquier otro lugar, sí estaría destrozado. Pero el staff de X-Men era como una familia y se sentía algo reconfortado. Sobre todo, estaba Michael que no le daba ni un sólo segundo para sentirse triste o sentir pena de si mismo.   
  
Después de esa primera noche que durmieron juntos, se levantó a la mañana siguiente más descansado de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. Durante un segundo creyó que el despertar juntos iba a ser incomodo, pero no fue así. Al abrir los ojos se encontraba solo en la cama, aún estaba algo adormilado pero se sintió preocupado de que Michael se hubiera marchado durante la noche. Se sentó, refregandose los ojos, y mirando el cuarto. Se sintió ligeramente angustiado, pero antes de que la pena lo llenara, alcanzó a oír la voz de Michael en la ducha. Estaba cantando y el sonido se escuchaba amortiguado por el ruido del agua. Eso lo lleno de un extraño confort. No debería comportarse tan dependiente, pero en ese momento estaba aliviado de tener compañía.   
  
A los pocos segundos Michael salió del baño, tenía una toalla atada a la cintura y el agua se deslizaba por su cuerpo, haciendo un poco de enchastre en el piso. Al verlo despierto le sonrió, y James no supo si era la luz que se filtraba por la venta o era su brillo personal, pero el irlandés resplandecía. Su sonrisa de tiburón se veía excesivamente linda.   
  
-Buen día, ¿cómo te sientes?-se escuchaba ligeramente preocupado aunque quería parecer optimista. James, realmente, no sentía nada porque estaba demasiado concentrado observándolo secarse el pelo. Al ver que los ojos del pelirrojo lo miraban con insistencia, carraspeó y se obligó a apartar la vista. Sin embargo, aún percibía los ojos ajenos fijos en él y no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Cuando se atrevió a levantar sus ojos, el otro, rápidamente, desvió la mirada.  
  
-Bien, bien. Descanse bien. Muchas gracias por el... apoyo-respondió, levantándose de la cama. Mientras tanto, Michael caminaba hacía el ropero, buscando algo de ropa. James aprovechó para mirarlo de reojo. No había esperado sentirse tan bien esa mañana, Michael siempre le había hecho bien, pero nunca imaginó que tanto.  
  
-Deje el baño lo mejor que pude, por si quieres pasear y asearte. Puedes usar algo de mi ropa, aunque creo que lo mejor sería que pases a tu habitación a cambiarte porque no creo que la mía te quede muy bien-mientras hablaba se vestía, y James odio la increíble habilidad que tenía para ponerse la ropa interior sin mostrar ni un rastro de piel. Cuando el pelirrojo volteó su rostro, para mirarle por sobre el hombro, él se levantó haciéndose el tonto y se dirigió rumbo al baño.   
  
Ni bien se vio en el espejo, entendió porque Michael le miraba con tanta insistencia. Que él se sintiera bien, no significaba que se viera bien. Parecía un desastre, sus ojos rojos, ojeras, lagañas... era la cara misma de la depresión. Casi como si quisiera borrar su rostro, lo mojó y refregó. Acomodó un poco su cabello y se ordeno un poco la ropa. Realmente lo mejor sería ir a buscar algo que vestir a su cuarto, sería muy raro que usara la ropa de Michael, a pesar de que sólo serían unos minutos ya que ni bien llegara al estudio se cambiaría de nuevo para interpretar a Charles.  
  
Cuando salió del baño se dio cuenta que estaba solo en el cuarto. Al parecer Michael ya se había ido a desayunar, no pudo evitar que eso lo desilusionara un poco. Había supuesto que irían juntos. Pero bueno, tampoco podía pretender que el otro hombre viviera al pendiente de él. James siempre fue una persona independiente, odiaba sentirse tan distinto ahora. Tenía que sobreponerse, no podía ser un parásito. No podía estar todo el tiempo encima de Michael como una carga.  
  
Salió del cuarto de su amigo y se fue rumbo al suyo. Al entrar encontró todo muy desordenado, lo cual le recordó que debía decirle a alguien de limpieza que pasara. Quizás, si el cuarto estaba ordenado, él podría ordenar su cabeza y sus emociones. Buscó algo que le sentara bien, para que su ropa pudiera equilibrar su estado de animo. Si estaba triste y encima se vestía descuidadamente, la gente podría sospechar algunas cosas. Lo mejor era intentar mantenerse normal, o mejor que normal. Lo malo, era que ya no se sentía tan bien como minutos antes. No sabía si era porque había terminado de despertar, o porque Michael no estaba.  
  
Sin querer pensar demasiado, tomó sus cosas y se apresuró a salir hacia al comedor. Tenía que comer algo, quizás una buena dosis de azúcar animara su día. Ni bien abrió la puerta que daba al pasillo se quedó quieto en el umbral, sin dar un paso más. Michael estaba allí, apoyado en la pared de forma relajada, llevaba una bolsa y dos vasos de café en las manos. Al verlo, le sonrió.  
  
-Pensé que preferirías desayunar aquí.-dijo a modo de explicación-Menos gente que ver, más tranquilidad... ¿puedo pasar?-James escuchaba el corazón latiéndose en los oídos, no sabía exactamente qué sentía, pero era muy consciente de un extraño cosquilleo en el vientre. No podía sacar sus ojos de su amigo. Michael estaba allí, con café para él, para ambos. Para desayunar juntos y solos. El cosquilleo en el vientre aumentó. Se sentía igual a cuando le fue a buscar la aspirina. Se sentía querido. El otro actor al no obtener respuesta apretó los labios, pensando que quizás no había sido una buena idea-. Lo siento, debí consultarte y...  
  
-Oh, no, no. Me encanta-miró de reojo su habitación y frunció el ceño. Sintió sus mejillas arder, no iba a invitarlo a pasar a ese desorden-. Mi cuarto es un caos-respondió, Michael bajó la mirada, parecía que estaba por irse interpretando que aquello era una excusa-. Podemos ir al tuyo-una de las cejas del pelirrojo se alzó ante eso, y luego sonrió. Esa hermosa y única sonrisa de tiburón. De nuevo, James se sintió extraño.  
  
Recibió el vaso de café. Un mocachino. Justo lo que necesitaba, café bien dulce para animarle el día.   
  
Estar sentado en el sofá del cuarto de Michael, desayunando con unas donas que tenían exceso de chocolate, y escuchando a su amigo hablar de las pocas ganas que tenía de ponerse el traje de Magneto porque le hacía sudar, fue bastante entretenido. La presión en el pecho desapareció casi por completo y en su mente se quedo grabada la imagen de su amigo sonriendo con confianza y tranquilidad, en esa escena tan hogareña e intima. Eso le hizo sentir bien. Era agradable.  
  
Esa sensación de bienestar se prolongó durante toda la mañana, y gran parte del día. Michael era una buena cura.   
  
**  
  
Fue bueno volver a grabar y tener la compañía de su amigo, tener las miradas cómplices y las risas abiertas. Lo había extrañado tanto, y le había hecho tanta falta ese tipo de relación. Era sumamente agradable terminar una escena y levantar la mirada y ver que, si Michael estaba desocupado, lo estaba mirando. Era bueno volver a charlar, volver a comer juntos, andar por el estudio haciendo algunas bromas tontas. De pronto, con las cosas arregladas entre ellos, todo lo de más parecía en orden. Ahora volvía a notar lo gracioso que era filmar con Jenn, lo mucho que le gustaba la forma en la que Bryan dirigía, incluso hasta Hugh volvía a caerle bien, aunque aún notaba que hablaba demasiado con Michael.   
  
El día fue tan tranquilo y agradable que no se sintió incomodo hasta que la noche llego. La mayoría se había quedado a comer en el hotel, estaban reunidos en una mesa todos los miembros del viejo cast y algunos nuevos. James se había sentado junto a Michael, y si se los había visto muy unidos todo el día, nadie dijo nada. Las cosas parecían haber vuelto a la normalidad, aunque era tan distinto por dentro.   
  
Estuvo distraído todo el día, pero sinceramente no era porque él pudiera manejar esto tranquilamente, sino que la compañía de su... amigo, le ayudaba en todo. Se había planteado vagamente como iba a ser esa noche, estando solo, si se iba a sentir mal o no, pero prefirió descartar en todo momento esos pensamientos. Ahora se sentía bien y quería aprovecharlo, no sabía cuanto iba a durar.  
  
En algún momento de la cena, el teléfono de Michael sonó y éste se disculpó para atender la llamada. Como su plato estaba a medio comer, James decidió esperarlo, suponiendo que iba a volver. Se distrajo hablando con los chicos, aunque eran cada vez menos y menos, ya que muchos se retiraban a descansar. Jennifer y Nicolas fueron los que se quedaron más tiempo con él, finalmente la rubia bostezó y le sugirió a James ir a descansar, antes de levantarse. Nicolas le mandó una mirada de disculpa al escoses para luego correr detrás de la rubia. James suspiró, ese chico seguía demasiado enamorado de Jenn. No podía culparlo, las relaciones eran difíciles de superar, además parecía que algo de suerte estaba teniendo.   
  
Tomó su celular para distraerse, se dispuso a cambiar el fondo de pantalla donde salían Anne y su hijo. No era frivolidad, pero le dolía verlo. Dejó alguna imagen tonta en varios colores que no le hiciera pensar en nada. Luego de diez minutos empezó a sospechar que Michael no iba a volver, se sintió algo desilusionado de que no le hubiera avisado nada... aunque quizás el irlandés nunca imaginó que James iba a esperarlo.   
  
Se levantó y caminó rumbo a su cuarto, cuando pasó por el hall vio a Michael a fuera, fumando un cigarrillo mientras hablaba por teléfono. No podía creer que aún siguiera hablando, había pasado mucho tiempo ¿con quién tenía tantas cosas para conversar? James lo miró con atención, se veía relajado, sus ojos paseaban en el cielo, miraba su propio cigarro o la calle mientras sonreía con facilidad, se veía hermosísimo. Parecía irradiar luz propia, más que normalmente. En ese momento Michael se giró hacía él y al verlo pareció ligeramente sorprendido, incluso creyó ver que durante un segundo se sonrojó, y no supo si sentirse enojado o halagado por eso. James se quedó en su lugar, mirándole, luego Michael le hizo una seña y se giró para seguir hablando.   
  
El escocés frunció el ceño y siguió su camino ¿esa seña se suponía que era un "después te veo" o un "adiós", o qué? Confundido, empezó a subir las escaleras. Prefería alargar el camino al cuarto, donde se encontraría completamente solo. Finalmente, las verdaderas emociones del divorcio comenzaban a afectarle. Era fácil estar distraído cuando estaba acompañado, el problema era estar estable sin nadie a su alrededor. Y si le resultaba difícil aquí, iba a ser muchísimo más difícil al volver a Londres. Miró su mano, el dedo donde faltaba el anillo, y suspiró. Aún era muy extraño. Era muy raro que el y Anne no hablaran, extrañaba a Ben y a su familia, extrañaba la ilusión de la llamada telefónica que los mantenía unidos, extrañaba los mensajes de buenas noches. La ausencia de esos pequeños detalles le hacía sentirse abandonado.   
  
Definitivamente no quería ir a dormir, no quería estar solo. No tenía ganas de ser fuerte en ese momento.   
  
Cuando llego a su piso, suspiró. Era hora de enfrentar lo inevitable, cuando dobló rumbo a su cuarto se encontró con Michael frente a este. El irlandés se giró a mirarle e inmediatamente sonrió.  
  
-Justo estaba golpeando, estaba buscándote-comentó, acercándose.  
  
-¿Necesitabas algo?-preguntó con suavidad, siguiendo el rumbó hacía su habitación.  
  
-Oh, no. Sólo quería saber como estabas. Mamá llamó, y me tuve que ausentar de la cena. Llevábamos un tiempo sin hablar-al decir eso, Michael apoyó el brazo en la pared, justo enfrente suyo, impidiéndole el paso-. ¿Cómo estas?-James se giró para mirarle, su espalda quedó apoyada en el pasillo. Apretó los labios y se encogió de hombros.  
  
-Bien, un poco cansado-comentó, antes de mirar de reojo su habitación.  
  
-Bueno, eso es normal-respondió. Luego, el pelirrojo bajó la mirada, repentinamente parecía inseguro-. Pero... ¿emocionalmente, cómo estas?  
  
-Estaba bien. Ahora estoy un poco más... ¿triste?-miró a Michael y se encogió nuevamente de hombros, obligándose a sonreír-. Es normal, no puedo evitar pasar esa etapa de luto y...  
  
-Es cierto. Es inevitable, pero... me gustaría poder hacer que no fuera tan duro para ti. No me gusta verte mal-junto con esas palabras una caricia fue depositada en su mejilla. James entonces se dio cuenta en la situación en la que estaban: la mano de Michael apoyada a un lado de su rostro, aun impidiéndole el “escape”, ambos mirándose fijamente, uno frente al otro, y con sus cuerpos tan cerca. Y esa caricia en su rostro se sentía tan intima. Sus mejillas ardieron, era muy consciente del cuerpo de su amigo, estaba seguro de que si cerraba los ojos podría sentir el calor traspasando sus ropas. Si Michael se acercaba solo un poco más, taparía su cuerpo por completo, compartirían ese calor, compartirían su aliento. La mirada ajena era tan intensa y, junto con lo ansioso de sus pensamientos, lo obligó a bajar sus ojos. Eso pareció alertar a Michael que se alejó un poco-. Yo... no quiero sonar imprudente, pero si tu quieres, puedes pasar la noche conmigo-al escuchar eso James inmediatamente subió la vista, para encontrarse con los ojos ajenos. Fue el turno del irlandés de apartar los suyos, demasiado shockeado por la intensidad de esos orbes azules-. Es decir, dormir, como anoche. Sólo si te ayuda a descansar y si... joder, estoy diciendo idioteces. Sólo quiero que...  
  
Casi sin pensarlo, James se arrojó a sus brazos, exactamente como la noche anterior, abrazándose a su cuello-Si. No quiero estar solo-respondió. Michael tardo en reaccionar pero, al hacerlo, sus brazos le rodearon inmediatamente.  
  
-No estas solo-respondió, acariciándole la espalda, aprovechando esa cercanía que se había vuelto recurrente en esos dos últimos días-. ¿Vamos a dentro, si? ¿Tienes que buscar algo en tu habitación? ¿Ropa?-James asintió, se separaron, Michael sonreía-Bien, ve. Te espero en el cuarto, ¿si? Dejare abierto. No tardes-ni bien terminó de decir aquello se metió a su habitación, James asintió y se quedo mirando unos momentos más la puerta de su amigo antes de ir a buscar sus cosas.   
  
Una vez que Michael se encontró solo respiró hondo. Necesitaba calmarse, a él le importaba mucho James y quería ayudarlo, pero no podía ignorar que sus sentimientos eran fuertes. Necesitaba calmarlos y ser un buen amigo. En ese momento James no necesitaba un enamorado, necesitaba alguien de confianza que le de fuerzas. Él de paso podía aprovechar el tiempo que pasaban juntos, disfrutarlo, aunque tuviera esa cuota constante de dolor de estar con alguien que sabes que no va a corresponderte.   
  
Pero... ¿que podía hacer? Era James, no podía ignorarlo. Tenía esa necesidad palpable de ayudarlo, de protegerlo. Dios, con sólo ver esos ojos azules acompañados de una expresión de tristeza se sentía completamente devastado, sentía que podía hacer lo que sea con tal de hacerlo sonreír. James podría manipularlo con facilidad, ojala nunca lo notara, o más bien, nunca se aprovechara de ello.   
  
Se acercó a la mesa y buscó un papel y una lapicera, rápidamente anoto “Acomódate. Me voy a dar un baño”. Buscó el pantalón que usaba para dormir, y se dirigió rumbo al baño. Esperaba que el agua le ayudara a calmar sus pensamientos y a relajarse. Dormir con la persona que amas, como amigos, no era fácil. Pero debía enfocarse, podía disfrutar el momento, tenía que ayudar a James.  
  
  
Cuando el escoces entro en la habitación, leyó la nota y sin dudarlo se cambió, poniéndose su pijama y yendo a la cama. Se acomodó del mismo lado que había dormido la noche anterior. Las sabanas no habían sido cambiadas y tenían la fragancia de Michael, cosa que le resulto bastante relajante. Cuando sintió que el ruido de la ducha terminaba, miró de reojo hacía la puerta del baño. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Michael saliera, con unos pantalones grises y sin remera. Con una toalla secaba su cabello descuidadamente. James se quedo abstraído, su amigo se veía muy guapo.   
  
El pelirrojo dejó caer la toalla a un lado y sonriendo caminó hacía a él, en un movimiento fluido apartó las sabanas y se acomodó a su lado. Para el castaño, todo pasó en cámara lenta y esa escena, sin duda, era una a la que podía acostumbrarse.   
  
Esa noche hubo poco dialogo. Con sólo mirarlo a los ojos, Michael supo que James quería un abrazo, y no dudo en hacerlo. El rostro del escoces inmediatamente se enterró en el pecho ajeno, ahora no había ningún tipo de pensamiento negativo al respecto... era simple consuelo, y no lo juzgaba como nada más. Eso era bueno, porque evitaba que huyera despavorido ante ese acercamiento. Ahora simplemente disfrutaba de la cercanía.  
  
Ambos se durmieron rápidamente, durante el sueño sus cuerpos se enredaron y eso, en vez de ser una molestia, les resulto sumamente cómodo. A la mañana siguiente, ninguno cuestionó nada.  
  
**  
  
La gente del estudio tuvo que acostumbrarse, y por suerte se acostumbraron rápido, a que varios cupcakes estuvieran dando vueltas mientras filmaban. Todo empezó una mañana donde James estaba batallando con una escena, y casualmente le comentó a Michael que estaba algo decaído y que iba a ver si conseguía algo dulce para comer. Cuando se reencontraron, el irlandés le estaba extendiendo una taza de café y un pastelillo. James recordaba vagamente el grito de Jenn en protesta, comentando que ella también quería. Sin siquiera hacer el amago de comidarle a la chica, devoró el postre y le agradeció a Michael, con una sonrisa que hacía tiempo que el pelirrojo no apreciaba.  
  
Desde ese momento, cada que James se veía algo distraído, mal humorado, desorientado, desanimado, cansado, o simplemente aburrido, aparecía un nuevo cupcake frente a él. No siempre le llegaban de la mano directa de Michael, a veces se lo entregaba alguna de las asistentes de producción, o a veces estaban en su trailer. Pero el siempre sabia que era Mike quien se los enviaba, y ese tipo de atención lograba sacarle una gran sonrisa. De a momentos se preocupaba de que tanto dulce arruinara su cuerpo, pero el pensamiento que más tiempo vagaba en su menta era que ¿de donde Mike sacaba tantos pastelillos? ¿tenía una guarida repleta o algo así?   
  
A James le gustaría decir que tenía fuerza de voluntad y que a veces los guardaba o simplemente no los comía, pero sería mentir. Los únicos que logró guardar fueron dos que estaban decorados como Magneto y Charles. Se veían tan adorables que simplemente no pudo morderlos. Esos dudaron hasta la noche, que fue al cuarto de Michael y los comieron juntos. Aún recordaba con gracia la forma en a que el irlandés tomó el cupcake decorado como Charles y lo mordió, comentando que, finamente, Magneto estaba cumpliendo el sueño de comerse por completo a su mejor amigo. James se sonrojó, aunque no pudo contener las risas.  
  
Esa semana, durmieron juntos todas las noches. James no sabía exactamente cuándo empezaron a tener la costumbre de abrazarse. Sabía que en la mañana sus cuerpos se despertaban enredados, a pesar de que a la noche se acostaban con una prudente distancia, pero hubo un momento donde aparentemente Michael prefirió mandar las prudencias al diablo y lo rodeó con uno de sus firmes brazos. Esa primera noche, quizá, tardaron un poco más en conciliar el sueño y estuvieron un poco tensos, pero a la mañana siguiente despertaron tan enredados como siempre. Luego de eso, James también empezó a mandar sus prudencias al diablo y, finalmente, llegó el punto donde se acostumbraron a dormir completamente enredados, en un lío de piernas, brazos y colchas.   
  
Una mañana, cuando James abrió los ojos y vio muy de cerca el rostro de un, aún durmiente, Michael; se preguntó si su vida no sería perfecta si despertara así cada día. Tenía el brazo de Michael cruzando su costado derecho y abrazando su espalda, su propio brazo estaba debajo del cuerpo del irlandés, sus piernas estaban tan enredadas que James ni siquiera sabía cuales eran sus pies... y quizás debería doler esa posición, pero todo se sentía bien. Cuando Michael abrió sus ojos, revelando sus iris celestes entre ese nido de pestañas rojizas... James simplemente lo supo.   
  
Así se sentía saber, que con una decisión, podías ser feliz para siempre. Cuando Mike le sonrió aún adormilado, también supo lo doloroso que era reprimir las ganas de darle un beso. Un beso que llevaba deseando más años de los que pensaba.  
  
**  
  
Cualquier persona pensaría que tras una revelación así, tras entender que alguien podía completar tu mundo, no habría ninguna duda en tomar a esa persona y atarla a tu vida para siempre. Pero en el mundo real, en el mundo de James, no era todo tan fácil. La certeza sólo complicaba más las cosas porque alguna parte de su alma aún esperaba poder arreglar las cosas con Anne. A veces se preguntaba si podía existir una realidad dónde él, Anne y Mike fueran felices, cuidando a Brendan como una familia. A veces se despertaba en medio de la noche y se queda contemplando a Michael tanto tiempo que tenía miedo de simplemente gastarlo. Miraba su nariz, sus labios, sus rizos revueltos... y siempre terminaba con una extraña sensación en el vientre y un soplo en el corazón que le gritaba “bésalo” pero, por suerte, su conciencia era un poco más reservada.  
  
¿Y si no funcionaba? ¿Y si lo intentaban y lo arruinaban? ¿Y si luego no volvían a hablarse? ¿Y si se quedaba sin nada, sin familia y sin amigo? ¿Y su trabajo? ¿Y su vida? ¿Y la gente? Y tantos “y si...” que terminaba agobiado. Esos días en los que estaba un poco más calmado callaba todas esas preguntas con un “¿y sí simplemente eres valiente?”.   
  
Seguramente ser valiente valía la pena, porque Michael tenía unos labios exquisitos. Su sonrisa era hermosa, su lengua rojiza, y su boca se veía deliciosa mientras comía, o mientras hablaba, mientras reía. James se encontraba a si mismo mordiéndose los labios al verlo reír, para contenerse de besarlo. Cuando lo veía, cuando veía sus ojos brillando, al ver su sonrisa algo coqueta, su expresión cómplice... James sentía que había nacido para besarlo y, entonces, costaba aún más resistirse. A veces se imaginaba haciéndolo: podría ponerse de punta de pies y unir sus bocas... o inclinarse mientras estaban desayunando y lamer sus labios. Podría despedirse o saludarlo con un beso rápido, casi descuidado. Podría intentarlo, para ver que se sentía. Pero eso era lo que le daba más miedo ¿y si se sentía demasiado bien?   
  
Por eso se contenía, pero a veces sentía que iba a explotar.  
  
**  
  
No sabía porqué iban a salir esa noche. Alguien había tirado la idea y Michael de inmediato se había mostrado entusiasmado, aunque luego miró a James con interrogación. Él nunca habría podido decir que no a esa expresión, aunque estuviera cansado, si Michael quería salir, saldrían. Después de todo, se lo debía.  
  
Tampoco sabía exactamente qué hacía ahí. Es decir, podría cambiarse en su habitación, pero de alguna manera había preferido ir a la de su amigo. Y era extraño, pero agradable. Se tardaron más de lo normal, porque tenían que hacer turno para la ducha, pero no lo encontró molesto. Era agradable escuchar a Michael cantar mientras él se vestía. Era reconfortante verlo salir del baño con una toalla atada a la cintura y él entrar para terminar de peinarse. Era divertido verlo probarse camisas frente al espejo, verlo peinarse, verlo ponerse desodorante, y luego que se lo arrojara para que él se pusiera también. Se encontró a si mismo contemplando la huella de los pies desnudos y aún húmedos de su amigo, notó que Michael había puesto a secar ambas toallas, y cuando le vio la campera algo desordenada no pudo suprimir el impulso de ordenarle la ropa. Y durante todo el tiempo compartían miradas, roces casuales, chistes, cumplidos, y más y más miradas. Lo más sorprendente era que todo se sentía natural, correcto, hogareño. James podía vivir así. Sí, podía pasar el resto de su vida así.  
  
Cuando estaban a punto de salir, Mike les tomó una selfie a ambos. Ni bien la vio, le pidió que la borrara, pero el pelirrojo se negó. En la imagen él no estaba mirando la cámara, sino que tenía el rostro ligeramente ladeado y observaba a su amigo con una expresión de fascinación. James tuvo que reconocer que su propio reflejo en la fotografía lucía enamorado.  
  
Después de eso, salieron para encontrarse con el resto de sus compañeros. Tenían decidido ir a una disco donde habían sido invitados por un fan. El ambiente era agradable y James se encontró disfrutando mucho de la salida. La ultima vez que habían salido él la había pasado realmente muy mal, ignorándose con Michael y fingiendo estar bien. Pero ahora su amigo estaba como siempre, compartiendole chistes y comentarios, dejándole beber de sus tragos, moviéndose inquieto con ganas de bailar. Él se hallaba hipnotizado, no se había dado cuenta cuanto extrañaba estar así. La vida junto a Michael parecía ser tan perfecta.   
  
Esa noche no podía dejar de mirarlo, cuando su amigo se inclinaba para susurrarle algún secreto sus ojos quedaban capturados por esos delgados labios que sonreían al hablar; cuando se miraban en la barra esos orbes celestes lo cautivaban sin dejarle mirar nada más. Las manos le cosquillaban con el deseo de acariciar los pelirrojos cabellos y acomodarlos. Durante un momento, todos estuvieron bailando inquietos en la pista y él sólo era consciente de que tan cerca estaba de Michael, tanto que de vez en cuando sus ropas se rozaban, y a veces el brazo ajeno se acercaba como si fuera a rodearle la cintura... entonces, él se moría de emoción, aunque el otro ni le tocara.   
  
No bebieron tanto como otras veces, quizás porque los dos recordaban que el alcohol no los había dejado en muy buenas condiciones la ultima vez. Prefirieron divertirse, tomar algunos tragos y bastante agua. La noche estaba resultando muy divertida, bailando con sus amigos, cantando las canciones de moda, inventándose pasos... dios, hacía años que no se divertía tanto. El tiempo se paso muy rápido y cuando James miró la hora ya era algo tarde, aunque ninguno parecía interesado en irse. Para ser una salida de fiesta, la noche aún estaba en pañales. Sin embargo, al poco tiempo, no pudo contener el bostezo, las luces estretoscopicas le daban algo de sueño. Michael le miró curioso e, instantes después, estaba inclinado susurrándole al oído, dejándole sentir su cálido aliento.   
  
-Si estas cansado nos vamos-comentó, apoyándole una mano en la espalda baja de manera casual. En realidad, él no estaba cansado y no había pensado en irse, pero al tener a Mike tan cerca lo reconsidero. Si se iban estarían cerca y solos, e irían a dormir y él podría abrasarse a ese hermoso cuerpo como todas las noches. De pronto se sintió algo ansioso. Si, quería irse, para que estuvieran solos, para poder tocarlo a su antojo. Tenía demasiadas ganas de acariciarlo. Asintió, esperó que su amigo se sintiera algo desilusionado ya que se veía muy animado por estar allí, pero eso no pasó. Michael saludó a todos con una sonrisa y luego de que les insistieran un rato para que se quedaran, ambos lograron escabullirse.  
  
No fue hasta que estuvieron a fuera que James notó lo atento que era su amigo. Se había ido de la fiesta sólo por él, sólo porque él había bostezado. El corazón le latió con mucha fuerza, cosa que últimamente era normal, pero ahora no se detuvo. Incluso cuando Mike paró un taxi, y luego mientras iban charlando en el asiento trasero, en ningún momento su corazón se calmó. De hecho, a él se unieron unas ansiosas mariposas en su vientre. No podía dejar de mirar a su amigo de reojo, y éste actuaba bastante casual.  
  
Cuando llegaron al hotel y Michael no dejaba de parlotear, era obvio que él no estaba para nada cansado. Por momentos tarareaba y hacía algunos movimientos de baile. Subieron el ascensor y James se concentró en mirar los zapatos ajenos, viendo como el mayor los movía al mismo ritmo que tarareaba. Al llegar, ninguno mostró dudas en entrar al cuarto de Michael. Este ya era, prácticamente, el cuarto de ambos. Con la misma normalidad de siempre comenzaron a alistarse para dormir, de nuevo se turnaron para el baño, Michael le sonrió mientras se cepillaba los dientes y parecía un tiburón con rabia por la boca llena de espuma, mientras tanto James estaba quitándose la camisa.  
  
Intentó pensar en otra persona con la que se hubiera sentido tan cómodo como se sentía con su amigo, pero no pudo. Michael era único. Y ellos eran una combinación perfecta, incluso los directores de cine lo decían.  
  
El irlandés se encerró en el baño para terminaran de prepararse, y James se desvistió dejando su ropa a un lado de la cama, se puso lo que usaba de pijama y luego se dirigió al baño. Casi al mismo tiempo Mike salió e intercambiaron lugares, Michael se cambió mientras James se cepillaba los dientes. El castaño fue el primero en acostarse, mientras miraba de reojo como su amigo terminaba de ponerse los pantalones grises que usaba como pijama y que se abrazaban con fuerza a sus delgadas caderas. El castaño contempló la espalda ajena, los hoyuelos en la parte baja, los anchos hombros. Cuando Michael se giró y caminó hacía él, James prácticamente veía a un ángel acercándose. Contempló la blanca piel adornada por varias pecas y lunares, y quedó cautivo de la forma relajada y natural en la que el otro se movía.   
  
Michael se acomodó a su lado aún sin apagar la luz de su velador, el tono amarillento de la lampara era tenue y relajante. James ya se había acostumbrado a la forma en la que el colchón se hundía cuando se acostaban juntos, y al calor que el cuerpo de Mike emitía.   
  
-¿La pasaste bien?-giró el rostro para mirar a su amigo, el pelirrojo ya se había acomodado contra las almohadas, se veía relajado. De nuevo, James se quedo prendado de su rostro por un momento. Era tan hermoso.  
  
-Si, me divertido bastante.-respondió, regalandole una sonrisa. Su amigo sonrió también.  
  
-Menos mal. Pensé que necesitabas relajarte un poco, aunque no sabía si te gustaría-comentó, compartieron una nueva sonrisa y luego Michael chasqueó la lengua-. Tenía una compensación por si no llegabas a pasarla bien, igual puedes disfrutarla-el mayor se estiró y abrió la mesa de luz. La sonrisa de James fue indisimulable, sus ojos brillaron al ver el pequeño cupcake.  
  
-A este paso voy a terminar redondo-bromeó, tomando el pequeño postre y dándole una mordida. Luego le ofreció a su amigo-. Si me pongo gordo no seré el único _Fastbender_ -bromeó, Michael le miro falsamente ofendido y luego tomó el pastelillo. Le dio una mordida, pero cuando James quiso recuperarlo, este estiró la mano apretándoselo.  
  
-Te jodes, por bromista no vas a comer más-se burló. Iniciaron un forcejeo juguetón, donde James intentaba alcanzar el pastelillo pero Michael sólo se lo apartaba. Las risas resonaron en el cuarto y luego se oyó un quejido cuando el castaño le mordió un dedo a su amigo intentando morder el cucake. Cuando ya habían revuelto casi toda la cama, y estaban un poco más agitados, Michael mordió un pedazo y el resto se lo entregó al menor, que lo devoró-. Eres un goloso-comentó, sin perder la sonrisa.  
  
James sonrió mientras masticaba, ambos volvieron a acomodarse, esta vez se quedaron contemplando el techo unos minutos. Cuando el pelirrojo bostezó, James le miró de reojo. Ni el cosquilleo en el vientre ni el corazón acelerado se habían calmado, seguía ansioso, y no sabía cómo iba a poder dormir sintiéndose así.  
  
-¿Tienes sueño?-preguntó. Michael asintió y luego se desperezó. James volvió a contemplarlo, sus músculos estirándose antes de relajarse, su cabello se veía ligeramente anaranjado por la luz, sus pestañas destellaban suavemente. Cuando Michael le sonrió, a él, sólo a él, de esa manera tan intima... no pudo contenerse más. El cosquilleo en su estomago tomó forma de impulso, y antes de terminar de decidirse, se estiró hacía su amigo. Su mente gritaba “¡besalo!” de esa manera tan tonta y enamorada, y él no podía negarse. Capturó los delgados labios ajenos en un roce que en un principio fue casto. Michael se hacía quedado estático, pero no se negaba al acercamiento. Había dejado escapar un suspiro de alivio y añoranza, y eso, sólo motivó más al menor.  
  
El roce, en un inicio fue tranquilo y suave, una delicada caricia que ambos llevaban demasiado tiempo anhelando. Michael durante un segundo se preguntó si estaba soñando, después de todo, había despertado muchas veces en un momento así, luego de un perfecto beso que su mente desesperadamente ilusionaba. Tenía miedo de estirar la mano para sujetar los cabellos ajenos, y no tocar nada, notar que todo era una fantasía. Tenía miedo de hasta moverse, porque ¿si era real pero asustaba a James?  
  
Cuando el castaño se atrevió a meter su lengua en la cavidad ajena, pudo ver destellos contra sus parpados cerrados. Su cuerpo fue presa de una vibración extraña y el ritmo cardiaco se aceleró. Esa boca era adictiva. Definitivamente adictiva. Tenía un sabor exquisito, y lo hacía sentir tan bien: era como flotar. Besar a Mike le hacía olvidar todo y sólo podía concentrarse en ellos dos. Joder, tantas veces se abstuvo de besarlo, y ahora se lo reprochaba. Se sentía tan bien. ¡Todo ese tiempo podría haber estado besándole! Joder, podría llevar años besandole. Se sentía perfecto.  
  
No quería desprenderse y sentía que su cuerpo se negaba a alejarse. Esa boca era tan perfecta como se la imaginó. Los delgados labios eran suaves, y su lengua acaba de adquirir un peculiar gusto por rozar esos dientes que se veían tan intimidantes en una sonrisa. Apenas y entreabrió los ojos para contemplar a su amigo. Las arqueadas pestañas, las pecas que adornaban sus mejillas, algunos cabellos revueltos... ¡dios! Era demasiado hermoso. Tan perfecto, que se sentía incapaz de volver a cerrar sus parpados. No quería olvidarse de esa imagen nunca, quería recordarlo siempre así. Michael completamente relajado, entregado a ese primer beso.  
  
Todo fue tranquilo y pausado, sin prisas, ninguno supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, con esa mezcla de deseo, anhelo y miedo a despertar. Se rosaban mutuamente como si fueran de cristal. James no recordaba haber tenido un beso tan delicado desde... básicamente desde nunca. Cuando se apartó lo hizo casi sin ganas. No se atrevieron a mirarse a los ojos, pero se quedaron enfrentados varios minutos, observando los labios ajenos. Ninguno se atrevió a decir nada, finalmente, James bajó el rostro, algo avergonzado. Después de eso, volvieron a acomodarse mirando el techo. Pasaron unos escasos segundos, que al escocés le parecieron eternos, donde sólo se escuchaban sus respiraciones. Finalmente, Michael suspiró.  
  
-Dios, la hemos cagado-susurró con su voz ronca. Al oír eso, el rápido latir del corazón de James se tornó angustioso. ¿Acaso había hecho mal? ¿Acaso Mike acaba de repensarlo y ya no estaba interesado? El miedo le heló la sangre y comenzó a temblar muy sutilmente.  
  
-¿Por qué?-preguntó, su voz sonó demasiado aguda, aunque Michael no pareció notarlo. Seguía concentrado mirando el techo.  
  
-No debiste besarme-resolvió, y se paso una mano por la frente, revolviéndose el cabello. De pronto, James tenía demasiadas ganas de huir, esa frase acababa de arruinar su noche. ¡Sabía que no tenía que hacerlo! ¿Por qué se dejo llevar?  
  
-Lo siento, yo no quería incomodarte. Pensé que...  
  
-No-finalmente Michael se giró un poco, para mirarle, aunque rápidamente apartó sus ojos. James pudo contemplar el ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas-. Es sólo que... ese beso terminó de confirmarlo.  
  
-¿Que cosa?-preguntó, algo mareado. Ya no sabía como sentirse.  
  
-No hay marcha atrás-continuó, el irlandés lucía algo nervioso y James se sintió mal por haberlo puesto así. Lo vio morderse los labios y respirar profundo-. Te amo-la voz sonó muy profunda e hizo que cada vello del cuerpo del escocés se erizara. En ese momento los ojos ajenos volvieron a mirarle y lucían algo nerviosos pero decididos. Michael no le dejó dudar, no quería escuchar un rechazo que podía matarle, le tomó la nuca con firmeza, y escuchó a James gemir al instante, cosa que le animó aún más. James también le quería, James también podía amarlo. Tenía que tener fe. Se acercó hasta que sus bocas volvieron a unirse y, esta vez, fue su lengua la que se enterró dentro del castaño y exploró su cavidad.   
  
Éste beso era más confiado y osado, tras superar los miedos iniciales Michael se dejo llevar, cargando de emoción el contacto. Había estado tanto tiempo deseando aquello, que ahora no podía controlar la pasión y desesperación con la que lo besaba. Su boca devoró la ajena, como tantas veces había soñado. El sabor de James, su calor, la forma en la que su cuerpo respondía... nada se comparaba ni con el mejor de sus sueños.   
  
El menor volvió a temblar, pero esta vez de emoción. Su boca estaba siendo dominada por ese pasional hombre y a él le encantaba. Las manos del pelirrojo había abrazado su espalda y parecían quemarle a través de la ropa. Era pura pasión, pero no una pasión sexual, sino de anhelo, de amor. Michael lo amaba, ese beso se lo demostraba. Y se sentía tan bien, se sentía completo, realizado. Dentro de su mente varias voces gritaban "Al fin", como si una parte suya llevara toda una vida esperando por esto. Dios, se sentía tan bien, los labios ajenos se sentían _tan_ bien. Podía acostumbrarse a eso. ¡Si! Podía acostumbrarse, es más, podía volverse adicto. Se imaginaba así mismo viviendo toda su vida besando a Michael, y eso... joder, sonaba condenadamente perfecto. El y Mike, besándose, para siempre.  
  
Todas las voces dentro de su cabeza, parecían de acuerdo. Cualquier duda que hubiera tenido alguna vez, se esfumó. Su cuerpo, cada célula de su ser e incluso su alma, se llenaron de una exquisita y emocionante paz.  
  
A veces, dos seres distintos, dos almas conexas, pueden pensar lo mismo: _”Felicidad. Al fin te encuentro"_.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ojala Les haya gustado :D
> 
> Si pueden, déjenme saber sus opiniones. De a poco nos acercamos más y más al final ;)


	13. "Soy un Adicto"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! aquí estamos de nuevo, que emoción!! Espero no haber tardado tanto esta vez, ando más libre e intento recuperar el ritmo.
> 
> Acá traigo el nuevo capitulo, estoy muy nerviosa, pero espero que les guste. ¡Ya me diran! Enjoy!

**"SOY UN ADICTO"**

  
  
-Ya sé, mamá-respondió Michael al teléfono, mientras le daba una nueva calada al cigarrillo y dejaba escapar el aire lentamente. Era temprano en la mañana, él estaba en el balcón, aún vestido con su ropa de dormir, y podía escuchar el ruido de la ducha donde James estaba tomando un baño.  
  
-Es que te escuchas realmente feliz últimamente-el irlandés bajó un poco la cabeza, sin poder contener la sonrisa. Se sentía algo avergonzado, podía imaginarse los penetrantes ojos de su madre estudiándolo. Él dejó escapar una risa, mas no dijo nada-. ¿De verdad no tienes nada que...?  
  
-Te contare cuando sea el momento, madre-respondió, con la alegría aun filtrándose en su voz. No podía negarlo, mucho menos a su madre que lo conocía desde siempre. Escuchó un suspiro dramático del otro lado del teléfono y sólo pudo volver a reír.  
  
-Al menos dime, ¿es la... persona de la que me hablaste tiempo atrás?-Mike se mordió el labio. Tiempo atras le había hablado a su madre de que estaba interesado en alguien pero no era correspondido, y algunas otras veces volvió a hablar de esa persona. Al inicio, su madre le preguntaba por “ella”, hacía un tiempo había empezado a ser más neutral. Él no era tonto, sabía que lo había descubierto, y agradecía que no le presionara para hablar.  
  
-Si, es esa persona-respondió, dando una nueva calada al cigarro-. Creo que... no, estoy casi seguro de que esta interesada en mi también. Espero que... deseo que sea algo serio-admitió, apoyando su mano en el barandal y removiéndose un poco. Pensar en James siempre lo ponía así de nervioso.  
  
-Oh, Mike, claro que lo está. Tiene que ser ciego y estúpido para no amarte-agregó ella, riéndose también. El pelirrojo se pasó la mano por el cabello y se lo revolvió, no podía dejar de sonreír. Últimamente estaba así todo el día, despertar juntos a James era... era simplemente perfecto.  
  
-Es sólo que es alguien muy especial y me pone nervioso-admitió. Inmediatamente volvió a escuchar la risa de su madre.  
  
-Oh, cariño, estoy muy feliz de que finalmente encontraras el amor. No tienes nada porque estar nervioso, si no te corresponde está demente. Seguro le encanta la forma en la que tú eres, y lograras dejarlo loco por ti. Tienes esa habilidad, tesoro-él le sonrió a la nada, su madre siempre era demasiado optimista-. Muero por conocerle, espero que lo traigas pronto a casa y...  
  
-No te apresures mamá, aun estamos conociéndonos-respondió, girándose al escuchar unos ruidos. Alcanzó a ver como James cruzaba hacía la habitación, tenía una toalla atada a la cintura y el pelo mojado. Se veía hermoso, y su corazón latió como loco al poder contemplarlo. Se preguntaba como llevaba toda una vida sin sentirse así: loco de amor.  
  
-Pero sé que tendrás un final feliz, tú te lo mereces-Michael se mordió los labios, queriendo creerlo también. Carraspeó, intentando distraerse y eliminar la imagen de James semidesnudo de su cabeza.  
  
-Ojalá. Mamá, tengo que ir a bañarme y luego a rodar. Me encanto hablar contigo, te llamo pronto y dale mis saludos a papá-se despidió, girándose y comenzando a entrar al cuarto. Instintivamente miró hacía la cama, para su desgracia, James ya tenía puesto los pantalones y estaba colocándose un cinto.  
  
-Cuídate cariño. Saludos a ese alguien especial-la llamada se cortó, y Michael bajó el teléfono y lo dejó sobre la mesa cercana sin quitarle los ojos a su... “amigo”. James, en ese momento, se giró a mirarle y él tuvo que contenerse para no ir corriendo a su lado y besarle. Se veía tan hermoso. Inmediatamente el escocés sonrió, contemplándole con cariño brillando en sus ojos azules.  
  
-Te deje el baño listo-comentó, mientras tomaba una remera y se la colocaba-. ¿Está todo bien?-peguntó al ver la cara de tonto que Michael tenía. El pelirrojo desvió los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, obligándose a distraerse. James no pudo evitar morderse los labios, ¿había estado contemplándole? Su corazón se aceleró ante la idea.  
  
-Sí, sí. Sólo estaba hablando con mamá-respondió, yendo a buscar una toalla y caminando hacía el baño. James asintió mientras tomaba una toalla y comenzaba a secarse el cabello, sus ojos siguieron a su amigo hasta que este llego a la puerta del baño.  
  
-¿Quieres que vaya a buscar algo para desayunar o desayunamos con los chicos en el hotel?-preguntó con tranquilidad, a veces se admiraba de lo rápido que habían creado una rutina. Michael giró un poco la cabeza para mirarle y se encogió de hombros.  
  
-Como quieras, yo te sigo-comentó, antes de terminar de entrar al baño-. En cinco minutos salgo-dijo, antes de cerrar la puerta.  
  
James soltó una risa y rodó los ojos-Si claro-en pocos días había aprendido que Michael se tardaba bastante en el baño, aunque se vestía bastante rápido. Mientras pensaba en eso, se preguntó si alguna vez conoció tanto a Anne Marie. ¿Alguna vez conoció tanto a alguien como estaba conociendo a Mike? Mejor aún, ¿alguna vez se dejó conocer tanto como estaba haciendo ahora?  
  
Su corazón latió rápido.  
  
**  
  
Ya quedaban pocos días de grabación, por lo cual, esa noche, Hugh decidió que era una buena oportunidad para buscar a Michael y tomar algo. Después de todo, nunca volvió a preguntarle cómo estaba luego de esa épica borrachera donde el hombre no dejaba de llorar. Últimamente el pelirrojo se veía feliz, y el actor de Wolverine quería creer que lo estaba.   
  
Michael era de por si una persona alegre y bastante fuerte, por eso, suponía que a él le costó tanto verlo tan inseguro y depresivo. Aún recordaba como no había dejado de llorar hasta que se quedó dormido. Sabía que los problemas amorosos eran algo serio, por suerte su esposa y él se llevaban bastante bien y no tenían muchos dramas; pero sabía que no todas las parejas eran así. Ni siquiera sabía si su amigo tenía pareja. Ademas, todavía tenia la duda de si esos problemas amorosos habían tenido algo que ver con James Mc...  
  
Hugh no había terminado de doblar en la esquina cuando les vio. Se llevó una fuerte sorpresa, pero por suerte atinó a dar un paso atrás y esconderse detrás de la pared del pasillo. Se asomó un poco para espiar a James y Michael que estaban compartiendo risas y hablando animadamente enfrente de la habitación del pelirrojo. La imagen en si no habría sido chocante, era normal verlos así... aunque bueno, hacía un tiempo habían estado distanciados. Nadie en el set había mencionado nada, pero era obvio que todos lo notaban. Y ahora, la forma en la que estaban hablando era... diferente, especial. Estaban muy cerca y no dejaban de mirarse el uno al otro, a los ojos y a los labios. Él sabía algo de miradas y coqueteos, y estaba seguro de que estaba presenciando uno.   
  
Unos segundos después, aparentemente alguno había dicho algo gracioso ya que ambos estaban riéndose muy animadamente. James había tirado la cabeza hacía atrás, muy relajado y animado. El australiano tenía que admitir que también llevaba tiempo sin ver a ese hombre así. Últimamente andaba tenso. Estaba pensando en que estaba feliz de que aquellos dos hubieran arreglado su amistad, a pesar de que esta seguía luciendo media rara, cuando lo vio: Michael estaba mirando muy fijamente la sonrisa de James y parecía comérselo con los ojos, luego, con un movimiento rápido extendió su mano y le sujetó la nuca con firmeza, para a traerlo hacía a él. Hugh se sintió muy nervioso al ver que James se removía inquieto, en un inicio pensó que iba a tener que ir a separar una futura pelea, pero nada de eso paso. Las manos de James se habían sujetado con fuerza a la espalda de Mike, y sólo parecía desesperado y ansioso por atraerlo más.  
  
Hugh se quedó contemplando. En algún momento hubo un empujón amistoso y se apartaron con unos juguetones mordiscos. James se giró y se apresuró a entrar al cuarto. Michael se fue detrás de él, sin dejar de reírse. Finalmente, el australiano salió de su improvisado escondite y se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada. Su mente estaba blanco, pero tras unos minutos, sonrió.  
  
-Así que el McFassy es real-comentó con una sonrisa, después miró el piso y negó con la cabeza-. Sólo espero que esos dos finalmente sean felices-le dijo a la nada, antes de dirigirse a su cuarto. Suponía que esa noche los tragos no iban a ser una opción y esperaba, deseaba, que la cama del cuarto de Mike no rebotara mucho contra la pared porque él quería dormir.   
  
Y después de todo, el porno gay no era lo suyo... o al menos eso suponía.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Cuando entraron a la habitación, Michael había vuelto a atrapar a James entre sus brazos. Entre risas y besos habían ido caminando hacía la cama y, sin que ninguno emitiera una palabra, se dejaron caer en ella. El contacto era tranquilo, pero profundo y largo, como si nunca quisieran separarse. James se sorprendió un poco de que pudieran estar así, tan conectados en un simple beso. Él estaba acostado encima de Michael, y se sentía ansioso pero al mismo tiempo sumamente tranquilo. Normalmente, un acto de este tipo, o cualquier acto sexual, era una búsqueda continua por ir más y más allá. Un deseo por querer avanzar en busca de esa culminación placentera pero... pero ahora no era así. James sólo esta allí, disfrutando del momento. A pesar de la ansiedad, no había necesidad de apresurarse para encontrar un orgasmo, sino que el momento en sí era sumamente placentero y él era capaz de disfrutarlo sin nada más. Justo ahora, justo así, estaba en ese momento exquisito de disfrute que deseaba prolongar por toda la vida.  
  
Las manos de Michael, que estaban en sus hombros, bajaron muy lentamente por su espalda, acariciando el suave arco que esta forma, y se detuvo justo antes del inicio de sus nalgas. El castaño tenía la remera ligeramente levantada y podía sentir la calidez ajena. Su piel se había erizado y el beso se había vuelto más profundo.   
  
La respiración de James se había vuelto más profunda sin que él lo hubiera notado. Se sentía demasiado sensible, las manos de Michael estaban apretando sus caderas y la lengua ajena estaba enterrándose en su boca y parecía hervir por lo caliente que se sentía. Sus manos se enredaron en el cabello pelirrojo, tirándolo suavemente y escuchó en respuesta un sexy quejido. Eso le hizo vibrar, le besó con más entusiasmo, pero tras unos segundos se retiró, dándole un último mordisco.  
  
-Tengo que ir al baño-anunció, irguiéndose, quedando sentado sobre las caderas del mayor. Los ojos de Michael se veían incrédulos y algo desilusionados.  
  
-¿Justo ahora? ¿En serio?-preguntó el irlandés, sujetándole con más fuerza las caderas e irguiéndose también, queriendo volver a alcanzar sus labios. James dejó escapar una risa y compartieron unos besos torpes.  
  
-Si, justo ahora-respondió, intentando levantarse pero las manos ajenas se lo impidieron. Bufando en protesta, tiró la cabeza hacía atrás y de inmediato sintió una llovizna de besos en su mentón y cuello. Su cuerpo volvió a vibrar y él dejó escapar un ronroneo-. En serio, Mike-repitió. Con poco entusiasmo, las manos del pelirrojo se apartaron de su cuerpo. Michael no quería dejarlo apartarse, pero tampoco quería parecer muy insistente y terminar por asustarlo. James recién estaba dejándose llevar por estas cosas, él, encambio, llevaba meses soñándolo. Sólo tenía que ser paciente.  
  
El escocés le dio un ultimo beso antes de levantarse y caminar rumbo al baño. Michael se dejó caer en la cama y respiró hondo, intentando calmarse. Con un brazo se tapó los ojos, mientras intentaba ignorar lo apretado que se sentían sus pantalones. El sonido vibrante de un celular lo hizo sobresaltarse, el ruido venía de la mesa de noche y se estiró para tomarlo. Sin siquiera mirar, atendió, aún sin apartar el brazo de su rostro.  
  
-¿Hola?-preguntó, con un tono que salió algo ronco. Del otro lado se escucharon algunos movimientos.  
  
-¿James?-al escuchar esa voz el hombre apartó el teléfono para poder verlo. Esa voz la conocía, ¿era la de An...? Oh dios, sí, era la de Anne, maldición-¿Michael eres tu?-preguntó finalmente la chica. El prefirió pensar que el tono extraño de la voz ajena fue idea suya.   
  
-Em, sí. James se olvidó su teléfono y...-joder, ni siquiera sabía que decir. No sabía qué era lo correcto en ese momento, no estaba seguro de que James quisiera que su esposa (o exesposa) supiera que estaban juntos. Y lo peor de todo, era que seguro esa mujer lo odiaba-Dame un segundo, iré a buscarlo-agregó, al ver como el menor salia del baño y le miraba con curiosidad. Se levantó de la cama y con pasos inseguros se le acercó. Tapó el micrófono del teléfono con la mano, antes de extenderselo-. Es Anne-explicó. La forma en la que el otro hombre abrió sus ojos y se mostró tan nervioso, no le alivió en absoluto.  
  
El escocés tomó el celular y lo llevó a su oreja, Mike observó un saludo y una conversación corta un tanto torpe. No pudo evitar sentirse nervioso, después de todo, era la esposa del hombre que el amaba. Tuvo que esforzarse, pero se volteó y se dirigió a la cama y se puso a hacer otras cosas. James agradeció la privacidad, se fue más lejos, y se acomodó en el sofá. Eso sólo significaba que la conversación duraría un rato, y la idea lo puso mil veces más nervioso. Esperó más tiempo del que le hubiera gustado y también, por momentos, escuchó la risa de James. Durante un instante pudo ver como la felicidad que había sentido esos días se iba. Se imaginaba fácilmente que su tiempo había acabado.  
  
Suspirando, tomó los auriculares y esperó que la música lograra distraerlo.   
  
Por su parte, James había compartido una breve y algo cortante conversación con Anne. Imaginaba que su (ex) esposa no le había agradado para nada que Michael atendiera, pero bueno, ya era tarde. La mujer le había comentado un par de cosas y luego le pasó a su hijo, ya que era la verdadera razón por la que lo llamaba. El escocés pudo notar un leve reproche en su voz, y había que admitir que ella tenía razón: él debió haber llamado.  
  
-Te extraña-fue lo ultimo que dijo, antes de pasarle el teléfono. Cuando James escuchó la voz de su hijo, rápidamente sintió un brote de alegría en el pecho. Había estado tan ensimismado en la perdida de su vida y su familia que no se dio cuenta que una simple llamada hubiera aliviado mucho el temor y el dolor que tenía en el pecho. De hecho, ahora se sentía bastante bien. Se repitió en la cabeza que debía acostumbrase a llamar. Si no arreglaba las cosas con Anne, tenía que aprender a mantenerse en contacto para no perder a su hijo. Al escuchar un ruido en la cama giró la cabeza, mirando sobre su hombro, y pudo contemplar a Mike que estaba acomodándose. Ni bien sus ojos se posaron en el pelirrojo, una voz en su cabeza dijo “ _Ya nunca arreglaras las cosas con Anne. No quieres hacerlo_ ”.  
  
-Hey, Bren, campeón, yo también te extraño-respondió, volviendo a concentrarse en la conversación que tenía con su hijo-¿Cómo te estas portando? ¿No estas haciendo renegar a mamá verdad?-preguntó con el tono cariñoso que siempre usaba para hablar con él. Se relajó en el sofá mientras escuchaba el parloteo del niño, había extrañado mucho la voz de su pequeñín-¿Y en el colegio que tal?-continuó. La charla se prolongó bastante tiempo, y el castaño quedó con un sentimiento mezclado de añoranza y felicidad. No podía evitar recodar como él le dio la espalda a su padre cuando se divorció de su mamá, y no podía evitar tener algo de miedo de que la historia se repitiera. Quería tener la fe de que eso no iba a pasar. Lo deseaba.  
  
-Papá, ya me tengo que ir a dormir. Te amo-se despidió el niño con su voz infantil.  
  
-También te amo, pequeñín-respondió él. Se quedó mirando el piso, con la mano aún en el teléfono, no se animaba a colgar porque la rutina de su vida siempre había sido despedirse de su hijo y volver a hablar con Anne. No sabía que iba a pasar ahora. Escuchó un “vete a cepillar los dientes” a lo lejos, antes de sentir el ruido de como la mujer se acomodaba el teléfono. Durante un instante, sintió el aliento fantasmal de su esposa en el oído, cosa que le puso algo nervioso.  
  
-Bueno, está muy feliz por haber hablado contigo-comentó la mujer, su voz ahora sonaba mucho más animada que momentos atrás. Él no supo que responder, pero no debió hacerlo ya que ella inmediatamente continuó-. ¿Así que... ahora tu y Mike..?-el tono intentó sonar lo más casual posible pero era imposible que no se escuchara algo forzado. Anne le dejó libertad para terminar la oración, pero él no lo hizo-¿Tu... tú estas con él, James?  
  
-No es como tu piensas, Anne-respondió, bajando la cabeza, inclinándose para enterrarla entre sus piernas-. Realmente todo ha sido muy complicado y...  
  
-No tienes nada que explicar, James. Ya no estamos juntos ¿recuerdas?-dijo ella.  
  
-Pero dijimos que ibamos a hablar. No quiero que pienses que te engañe o q...  
  
-No quiero hablar de eso. Es parte del pasado-le frenó. Su voz ahora volvía a escucharse tensa. James pasó saliva y se revolvió el cabello, se sentía tan nervioso, tenía miedo de que en algún momento ella empezara a gritar y le prohibiera hablar con Brendan. Después se reprochó a si mismo, él conocía a Anne y no era capaz de eso-. Lo único por lo que tenemos que hablar es por el divorcio, arreglar los papeles y ya. Así podrás seguir más rápido con tu vida y...  
  
-¡No es lo que estoy haciendo! No estoy siguiendo con mi vida, no estoy remplazándote o...  
  
-Lo sé, sé que no estas remplazándome. Pero igual es bueno que sigas con tu vida. Ya lo hablamos, llevamos mal muchos años y esto se ha prolongado bastante. Es bueno que nos demos cuenta aun a tiempo, aún somos jóvenes, podemos rearmar nuestras vidas. No voy a mentirte, James, si me choca un poco saber que estas con él pero... una parte de mi esta feliz por ti. Te mereces ser feliz.  
  
-Oh, dios, Anne. Yo... yo realmente no sé como hacerlo. Ustedes son mi vida, no me la imagino de otra forma. No puedo imaginarme una vida sin ustedes, los amo demasiado y la idea me aterroriza. De verdad no puedo imaginarme mi vida sin us...  
  
-No tienes que hacerlo, James. Ya no hay forma de que yo haga mi vida sin ti o tú sin mi. Somos una familia, tenemos un hijo en común. ¡Y te juro que te mataría si te imaginas una vida sin nosotros, sin él!-lo amenazó-Es sólo... cuestión de acostumbrarse. Ya no seré tu esposa, seré la madre de tu hijo. Las cosas se arreglaran, ahora todo es raro, pero... tenemos que poner de nosotros. Tengo fe de que llegara un momento en el que las cosas se ordenaran, que podremos hablar con normalidad y sin esta angustia que, por lo menos a mi, me invade el pecho. Sólo hay que ser maduros ahora, y luego todo... todo va a pasar-dijo la chica, con un tono que a James le recordó mucho a la mujer de la que se enamoró tantos años atrás.  
  
-Dios, te escucho y... joder, Anne, nunca te he merecido. Eres tan buena-susurró, escuchó una suave risa, aunque aún se notaba que ambos estaban incómodos-. Siento tanto todo el daño que te he hecho, de verdad. Te juro que lo de Mik...  
  
-Eso ya no importa, James. Sólo... no lo eches a perder ¿si? No digo que sea culpa de él que nos separáramos, porque ya llevábamos tiempo mal pero... él apresuro las cosas supongo. Así que, te lo diré sólo una vez: si vamos a pasar por todo esto, por desarmar nuestras vidas y volver a formarlas, mas te vale que te arriesgues al cien por ciento por lo que te haga feliz. Y sí es él.... no pienses tanto y juegatela. ¡Esto es para estar mejor, James! No para seguir sufriendo-el hombre suspiró, sin saber que decir. Allí estaba su esposa, ex esposa, diciéndole que se arriesgue por el hombre que era su mejor amigo. Era aliviador escucharlo porque, así como le costaba horrores imaginarse una vida sin Anne y Brenan, le costaba muchísimo también imaginarse una vida sin Michael. Era agradable saber que tenía apoyo.   
  
-Yo sólo quiero que tú también seas feliz-susurró el, con completa sinceridad.  
  
-Y lo seré. Todo se arreglara con el tiempo, James. Ambos encontraremos nuestro lugar más adelante-la voz se escuchaba optimista, y él podía imaginarse la suave sonrisa mezclada con los ojos de tristeza. Le dolía, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer-. Sólo recuerda llamar más seguido a tu hijo ¿si? Te extraña.  
  
-Lo sé, perdón. Todo ha sido muy... no sé-bufó y dejó escapar una risa triste.  
  
-Sí, lo sé, no es fácil-terminó ella, antes de suspirar-. Bueno, voy a acostar a Bren, descansa.  
  
-Tu igual-James se mordió los labios para no decir el “te amo” al que estaba tan acostumbrado. Había cosas, costumbres, que no podría olvidar tan rápidamente. Cuando la llamada se cortó, se quedó unos momentos más sentado en el sofá, aún contemplando el piso como si no hubiera nada mejor que ver. Dios, su vida estaba dando tantos giros últimamente que esta completamente mareado. Tras unos minutos, que bien pudieron ser una eternidad, se levantó y miró a la cama. Michael estaba aún acostado, con un brazo tapándole los ojos y los auriculares en sus oídos. Sería fácil presumir que estaba dormido, sino fuera por el pie inquieto que se movía ritmicamente. James sonrió sólo un poco y comenzó a caminar hacía él.  
  
No fue hasta que se arrodilló en el extremo de la cama, cuando Michael apartó su brazo del rostro y le miró. Se sacó los auriculares y le contempló un momento-Ven aquí-susurró con una voz ronca. James se sintió algo nervioso, apretó los labios, pero se quedó en su sitio.   
  
-Anne me llamó para que hablara con Brendan, me extrañaba-comentó. Mike sólo asintió, él pudo contemplar que se veía algo ansioso y podía imaginar fácilmente que tenía ganas de continuar lo que habían frenado momentos antes.   
  
-Ven aquí-repitió Mike, esta vez con un tono mas insistente. James volvió a apretar los labios y desvió la mirada.  
  
-Realmente no estoy de humor para seguir lo de antes-admitió, sin poder evitar sentirse algo nervioso.  
  
-Esta bien, es normal, pero... ¿puedes venir aquí?-cuando volvió a mirarle notó que Michael se veía algo tenso. Asintió y finalmente se deslizó en la cama hasta llegar a la altura del pelirrojo. No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando unos firmes brazos lo abrazaron con fuerza, uniéndolo por completo al cuerpo ajeno, casi como si Mike quisiera fundirlos juntos. Escucho un suspiro algo atormentado en su oído, y se animó a responder al abrazo, con algo de cautela.  
  
-Siento mucho haberte dejado caliente-murmuró, con un tono algo tímido. Mike bufó suavemente.  
  
-No es eso-respondió.  
  
-¿Entonces por qué estas tan...?  
  
-Es sólo que... esta vez soy yo el que siente que si no te abrazo vas a desaparecer-la voz fue muy baja y algo angustiosa. El corazón de James se detuvo por un momento, el temor en los labios ajenos le hizo sentirse extraño. Se apartó un poco de Mike, lo suficiente para mirarle el rostro. El hombre desvió la mirada, queriendo evitarlo, pero le fue imposible ocultar lo rojo de sus ojos.   
  
-Mírame-susurró James con voz firme, dejando de abrazarle con una mano para girarle el rostro y hacer que le enfrente. Ahora, mirándole directamente, pudo notar que los ojos de su amigo estaba ligeramente cristalinos-. No voy a desaparecer-aseguró. Mike contuvo el aliento, sin animarse a creerlo del todo. La simple idea de James volviendo con Anne le había aterrado. El castaño buscó una de las manos del irlandés y enredó sus dedos juntos-Yo... estoy aquí, y no iré a ningún lado. Estaré aquí por mucho tiempo-susurró. Los ojos celestes del pelirrojo lo estudiaron atentamente, finalmente el hombre suspiró, dejando escapar con su aliento parte de sus pesares.  
  
-¿Lo prometes?-susurró. James le sonrió apenas, y luego unió sus labios en una caricia muy sutil y dulce. “Lo prometo” respondió, sin despegar su boca de la ajena. Volvieron a besarse, de una forma tan delicada y amorosa, que ambos sintieron algo que nunca habían sentido antes: que con un solo beso, podían tocar el cielo.   
  
Esa noche se besaron tanto, y tan tiernamente, que incluso cuando ambos cayeron a los brazos de Morfeo, fueron sus almas las que siguieron acariciándose.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Los siguientes días de filmación fueron tranquilos, a Mike ya le quedaban pocas escenas por grabar e imaginaba que en una semana más estaría libre. Ese día James había terminado antes, por lo cual ya debía estar en la habitación. Aunque el pelirrojo pensó en ir a buscar algo para comer, prefirió pasar directamente al cuarto. Tenía una lastimadura en el codo, y aunque se la habían desinfectado en el set, el liquido transparente que salía junto a la sangre parecía indicar que necesitaba una nueva desinfección. No era nada grave, una tonta raspadura, pero prefería asegurarse de limpiarla bien.  
  
Al llegar a su piso, y entrar a la habitación, escuchó la voz de James desde el baño. No pudo contener la sonrisa, cuando estaba en la intimidad el castaño se la pasaba cantando las canciones de Taylor Swift. La voz se escuchaba medio amortiguada por el sonido del agua, pero era fácil entenderla. Tras unos pocos segundos la ducha se cerró, Michael esperó unos pocos minutos para golpear la puerta del baño. Sí, podía esperar más, pero le motivaba encontrar a James a medio vestir.  
  
-Disculpa James, tengo que tomar un desinfectante-comentó, entreabriendo la puerta para entrar un poco. El vapor había empañado los espejos, James estaba parado un poco más adelante de la ducha, con una toalla atada a la cintura y le miraba con una ceja alzada. Había dejado de cantar-. Oh, por favor, continua, no quería interrumpir tu concierto-dijo, sin disimular para nada que estaba mirando su cuerpo semidesnudo y húmedo.  
  
-Es muy poco educado de tu parte interrumpirme así, la audiencia estaba a punto de aplaudir-protestó, sin poder disimular del todo su sonrisa, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. El polaco dejó escapar una carcajada.  
  
-Pasa que soy tu fan numero uno y no podía contenerme de venir a felicitarte-comentó divertido, mientras terminaba de entrar en el baño. Sus ojos pasearon por la figura de James y sintió un tirón de ansiedad en el estomago-. Ademas... quería ver si podía convencerte de que me des un show privado-la ceja de James de nuevo se había alzado y ahora un muy sutil sonrojo bañaba sus blancas mejillas.   
  
-¿Un show privado?-preguntó. Pocos segundos pasaron antes de que sus ojos ganaran un brillo especial y su sonrisa se volviera algo traviesa.  
  
-Si, después de todo... soy tu fan numero uno y lidero tu club de fans y...-Michael se había apoyado en la puerta del baño y le miraba con suma intensidad. Aunque quisiera, sus ojos no podían apartarse del cuerpo de su amigo.  
  
-Oh, bueno, suena justo-aceptó el menor. Su sonrisa traviesa se acentuó cuando llevó sus manos a la toalla y la desenredo, dejándola caer al piso sin mayor preámbulo. El polaco contuvo el aliento en su pecho al verlo completamente desnudo. Había pasado tanto desde la ultima vez que lo vio en ese estado, y había deseado tanto volver a contemplarlo. Desde la primera vez que lo vio desnudo deseaba volver a tenerlo así, poder mirarlo y apreciar su cuerpo. Además, era mucho mejor de lo que había pensado en antaño porque, ahora, estaban ellos solos, sin prisas y sin nadie que interfiera. Aunque no podía negar que estaba algo nervioso ya que no sabía hasta dónde iban a llegar-. Pero hay una condición, tienes que acompañarme-agregó, dando un paso atrás y volviendo a meterse en la ducha, su mano sujetó la llave del agua y la abrió.  
  
Michael no pudo contener la sonrisa, asintió mientras daba un paso al frente y al mismo tiempo se quitaba la camisa-Pero canta James, ¿qué estabas cantando? ¿You belong with me?-preguntó, mientras arrojaba su remera al piso. James sonrió un poco-Vamos canta-le animó, terminando de acercarse mientras apoyaba sus manos en la cinturilla del pantalón para desabrocharlo. El menor dejó escapar una carcajada y también se acercó un paso.  
  
-Oh, my God. Lock at that face, you look like my next mistake-cantó sin perder la sonrisa, mientras sus manos también tomaban el pantalón ajeno y le ayudaban a bajárselo junto con los boxers. Mike le sonrió con coquetería y, cuando quedó desnudo, se metió junto con él a la ducha. Su cuerpo dio un ligero respingo al sentir el agua. Los brazos de James se enredaron en su cuello, mientras el menor se ponía de puntas para alcanzar sus labios y besarle, aún sin dejar de sonreír. Sintió la cálida lengua acariciando su paladar, y sin poder contener la emoción sus manos volaron a la cintura ajena y lo rodearon, buscando abrazarle mas fuerte y más cerca.  
  
Sus pieles desnudas y húmedas entraron en contacto por completo, Mike cerró los ojos con fuerza, conteniendo el suspiró que ese acto casi le genera. En realidad, nunca antes había estado así con James: desnudos y con tal contacto. Antes, el cuerpo de Anne había estado separándoles, pero ahora podía sentir por completo a su amigo. Y quería acariciar cada rincón, pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo de proceder mal y echar todo a perder. Sus manos se mantuvieran fijas en la cintura ajena, una apenas y se animó a bajar hasta la cadera, logrando que James tuviera un respingo. El irlandés tuvo que recordarse que aun estaban conociéndose, a pesar de que habían pasado por tanto. Esa era la primera vez que se tocaban sin reservas y que se estaban dejando llevar por completo. Joder, era increíble, tantas veces lo soñó... tenía miedo de despertar y que nada fuera real.  
  
El beso que inició juguetón y suave, de a poco se fue volviendo exigente. Las manos de James se habían enredado en los cabellos de su nuca y le estaban jalando suavemente. El menor parecía cada vez más demandante, esos labios rojos y hermosos le exigían abrir la boca por completo. Sus lenguas habían iniciado una batalla, danzando entre ambas bocas, sin querer desprenderse la una de la otra.   
  
Mike empezó a respirar más profundo cuando sintió la semi erección del menor rozando su pierna. No pudo contenerse, quería tenerlo más cerca, dio un paso más adelante logrando que James chocara contra la pared y soltara un pequeño gemido. Eso le motivó aún más, el beso se volvió mas exigente por parte de ambos, queriendo descargar parte de la pasión. Las manos del pelirrojo no pudieron contenerse, bajaron un poco, acariciando el inicio de las nalgas ajenas, sintiendo lo redondas que eran. James por instinto abrió sus piernas, dejándolo sentirlas mejor, mientras comenzaba a hacer un ruido símil a un ronroneo.   
  
-Hum-James soltó una mezcla de gemido-quejido, cuando las manos ajenas terminaron de bajar y sujetaron por completo sus nalgas. En un movimiento natural, Mike le jaló con más fuerza y él alzo sus piernas, enredándolas en las caderas ajenas. Esta vez gimió sin reserva, y dejó caer su cabeza hacía atrás, apoyándola en la pared, y dejando su cuello expuesto por completo. El irlandés no tardó en llenarlo de besos y suaves mordidas, caricias pasionales y certeras, que hacían que James se removiera inquieto. Su pene había quedado atrapado entre sus cuerpos, lo sentía frotarse contra el marcado abdomen de Mike, y eso era jodidamente estimulante. Su piel estaba ardiendo, aún más con el agua caliente que continuaba cayendo de la ducha. Dios, no se sentía así de excitado desde que era un adolescente. Nunca imaginó que estar así con alguien... podía ser tan pasional-Mike, Mike, espera-gimoteó, apartándose un poco. El mayor alzó la mirada para observarle, sus pupilas estaban completamente dilatas, apenas una aureola celeste las rodeaba. Se veía jodidamente sensual-¿Vamos a la cama?-preguntó él, con voz ronca, sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima. El irlandés se veía demasiado hermoso así. Recordó meses atrás, cuando estuvieron con Anne, y él había pensado que su amigo estaba hecho para el sexo, porque se veía demasiado bien cuando estaba haciéndolo.  
  
Sin esperar respuesta, ya había cerrado la canilla. Dejó caer sus piernas, y Michael lo bajó de nuevo al piso. No pudieron aguantarse de volver a unir sus bocas, y comenzaron a caminar hacía la cama a tropezones, intentando no golpearse con nada, pero sin poder quitarse las manos de encima. Ambos estaban mojados, y dejaron un rastro húmedo en el piso. Tardaron, pero finalmente llegaron al cuarto. Cuando las piernas de James chocaron contra la cama, ambos se detuvieron. Continuaron besándose, pero finalmente Michael se apartó un poco. Se miraron a los ojos un momento, sin hacer nada más que contemplarse el uno al otro.  
  
-¿Estas seguro de esto?-preguntó el polaco, algo nervioso ante la idea de ganarse un rechazo. Pero necesitaba asegurarse de que James quería, de que luego no iba a alejarse, de que podían hacer esto y estar bien. El menor le contempló un momento, estudiándolo con sus profundos ojos, luego sonrió.  
  
-Dios, si. Llevo demasiado tiempo esperándolo-susurró con un tono ansioso-. Yo... no me animaba a admitirlo, pero... nos imagine así muchas veces-volvió a unir sus bocas, y al mismo tiempo se dejó caer hacía atrás, apoyando sus manos en la cama y cayendo sentado. Michael se inclinó un poco, queriendo prolongar el contacto. De nuevo, se miraron a los ojos, la mano de James se apoyó en la nuca de su amigo y lo fue acercando, mientras iba trepando más arriba de la cama y, al mismo tiempo, se iba acomodando acostado.  
  
-Yo también nos imagine demasiadas veces así-susurró Mike, dándole un casto beso. Sus manos no pudieron contenerse de acariciar el cuerpo ajeno, deslizándose por su cintura y caderas para luego acariciar las blancas piernas. James era tan perfecto-. Desde esa primera vez... dios, James, no he podido sacarte de mi cabeza. Caí por ti, tan fuerte... deseaba tanto volver a tenerte así, solo para mi-sus labios volvieron a unirse, pero no duraron mucho. El pelirrojo, a pesar de querer hacer las cosa con calma, se sentía muy ansioso y quería probar toda esa piel que estaba disponible. Se apartó y, su boca, comenzó a bajar por el cuerpo ajeno, besando su cuello, su pecho, sus tetillas. Tantas veces se imaginó así, volver a tenerlo, poder disfrutarlo... poder hacer todas esas cosas que no hizo las primeras veces. Al fin lo tenía sólo para él. Sus manos apretaron con posesividad las caderas del menor, lo sintió removerse inquieto y soltar unos gemidos tenues que se oyeron delicioso a sus oídos.   
  
James alcanzó a verle entre las pestañas, sus manos se habían quedado sujetas de las sabanas, incapaz de hacer algo más aparte de tironearlas. Sus ojos, estaban presos de la imagen de Mike, de su boca sonrosada bajando por su estomago y dejando la piel húmeda y erizada a su paso. El castaño podía sentir cada célula de su cuerpo vibrando al estar en contacto con la piel de su amante, nunca se imaginó que su piel pudiera sentirse tan sensible. Cuando el mayor llegó a su ombligo, lo mordisqueó suavemente, obligándolo a arquearse, cerrando los ojos y gimiendo más fuerte. Las manos de Michael bajaron hasta volver a apoderarse de sus nalgas y apretarlas suavemente, mientras su boca bajaba un poco más, topándose con el pene de James que se encontraba erecto, presionado contra los vellos de su pubis.   
  
-Dios-James gimió y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, para tirarse el pelo hacía atrás, cuando sintió esa cálida lengua rozar su glande. Sus caderas se empujaron hacía arriba, buscando la boca de su amigo, y cuando por fin le sintió, cálida y perfecta, se desesperó, removiéndose inquieto. Recordaba la noche de la disco y como, casi, había terminado con sólo sentirle. Ahora se sentía igual de inexperto, como si Michael pudiera llevarle al orgasmo con la simple caricia de su aliento. Las manos ajenas le sujetaron con firmeza desde el trasero, obligándolo a quedarse quieto, mientras el irlandés se movía con maestría para chupársela-Mike, por dios...-gimoteó, sintiendo su virilidad siendo bañada por la saliva ajena. Dios, podría pasarse la vida así. La mano que aún sujetaba las sabanas, voló al cabello de su amigo, buscando sujetarle de alguna manera, teniendo la necesidad de sentirlos aún más conectados. Sus dedos temblaban, más bien, todo su figura temblaba, presa de un placer exótico, que abarcaba su cuerpo y sus emociones. La felicidad se mezclaba con el placer y era simplemente exquisito.   
  
-Sabes a cielo, James-susurró Michael cuando se apartó, ambos se miraron a los ojos. Estaban acalorados, agitados y rojizos, pero sentían que todo era perfecto. El irlandés bajó sus manos desde las nalgas ajenas hasta sus piernas, para abrírselas más. Levantó un poco una para besarle la pantorrilla, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Todo en la habitación había desaparecido, sólo quedaban ellos dos y esas ansias por tocarse y descubrirse que aumentaban más y más con cada contacto.  
  
James se sentía demasiado expuesto, con las piernas abiertas y levantadas toda su intimidad estaba al descubierto y ofrecida. Pero extrañamente no se sentía mal, fuera de una ligera vergüenza, se sentía correcto. Estar así con Michael se sentía bien-Y te ves como el cielo-agregó el pelirrojo, bajando la mirada por su cuerpo. Cuando los ojos se posaron en el trasero, Michael se relamió los labios. James sintió una ansiedad subiéndole por el pecho, casi sin ninguna estimulacion su interior había comenzado a palpitar. Una parte muy lejana de su mente se preguntó si con un sólo encuentro, Michael podría haberle vuelto adicto, porque se sentía algo desesperado-¿Puedo...?-preguntó con algo de timidez el mayor, mientras llevaba su mano a la entrada ajena y la rozaba suavemente. El escocés debió de sentirse avergonzado de como su cuerpo reaccionó, su esfínter abriéndose un poco, ansioso, palpitando desesperado por algo de acción. Pero no, de nuevo se sentía bien. No había vergüenzas en ese momento, sólo podía pensar en que necesitaba a Mike. Lo necesitaba, prácticamente se había sentido vacío desde la ultima vez que lo tuvo en su interior.  
  
-Dios, por favor, hazlo-suplicó, alzando más su trasero, ofreciéndolo. Joder, nunca en su vida se imaginó haciendo algo así, tan vulgar y animal. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse en el contacto. Se llevó una sorpresa, y ligera desilusión, cuando no sintió los dedos ajenos entrando, sino la cálida boca acariciando su entrada. Ahora sí, el calor subió a su rostro dejándolo completamente colorado. Mike ya lo había hecho aquella vez, e incluso en el baño del bar también, pero James aún se sentía igualmente avergonzado y ansioso. Sentir esa lengua acariciarle era el cielo, aún más cuando comenzaba a presionar ligeramente. El cuerpo del castaño se relajó muy rápidamente, prestándose al juego y expendiéndose, dejándolo entrar. Volvió a removerse inquieto, incapaz de controlarse, pero rápidamente las manos del mayor le detuvieron obligándolo a quedarse donde estaba-Michael, por favor, te necesito dentro-gimoteó, empujando su trasero más contra el rostro ajeno.  
  
-¿Si?-preguntó el otro, apartándose sólo lo suficiente para hablar.  
  
-Dios, sí. He estado esperando desde esa primera vez... yo... te necesito-sus plegarias se transformaron en un gemido al sentir uno de los dedos del mayor enterrarse dentro suyo. Michael también gimió, preso de la ansiedad. Miró con atención esa entrada, que había quedado húmeda por la saliva, y se relamió los labios. Se veía exquisita siendo invadida por su dedo. Estaba seguro de que nunca vio una imagen tan pecaminosa y atrayente.   
  
-Por dios, te sientes tan apretado-susurró, moviendo su dedo con delicadeza. James alzó más sus piernas, para darle más espacio, y se concentró en relajarse y disfrutar. Un dedo, rápidamente se transformaron en dos, que hacían tijeretas dentro suyo, abriéndole y dejándole, al mismo tiempo, con la sensación de estar vacío. La sensación de necesitar más. Tembló cuando esos dedos le abrieron y Michael acercó su boca para escupir dentro suyo. La saliva se deslizó por su paredes internas, dejándolo húmedo y preparado. Su trasero prácticamente escurría líquidos, escurría la saliva de Michael. Todo era tan sensual. En pocos minutos, los dos dedos se transformaron en tres, que le follaban a buen ritmo y lo abrían por completo. Para ese entonces él no podía dejar de gimotear, su cuerpo se contraía, queriendo atrapar esos dedos dentro suyo. Él quería tener a Mike dentro suyo, por dios, lo necesitaba. Todo su ser estaba vibrando por anticipación, ansioso, desesperado.   
  
Mike también ya estaba completamente revolucionado, mirando como obsesionado esos dedos que entraban y salían de ese apretado agujero. Quería dejar a su amigo completamente abierto y satisfecho, quería que le recordara cada vez que se sentara, quería hundirse tan profundo en él que James nunca pudiera olvidarle. Se apartó un poco y tomó una de las piernas del castaño para acomodarla sobre su hombro. En ese momento, James abrió los ojos y sus miradas se cruzaron. Quizás fue la ansiedad, o que ya estaban conectados, pero ambos sintieron la misma necesidad de unirse aún más. Michael se fue sobre el cuerpo ajeno, acomodándole mejor las piernas sobre sus hombros y obligándolo casi a doblarse al medio, para poder besarse. Un beso desesperado, cargado de emociones.   
  
Su virilidad se deslizó entre las nalgas ajenas, con mucha facilidad por lo húmeda que estaban. Se le frotó con ansiedad, chocando contra sus dedos que aún estaban ocupando ese cálido interior-¿Puedo hacerlo?-preguntó, casi sin despegar sus labios de los ajenos. James gimoteó y asintió.  
  
-Si, si. Entra en mi, por favor-suplicó. Un nuevo quejido se dejó oír cuando los dedos del pelirrojo abandonaron su agujero. Michael se meció suavemente, tomando su pene y acomodándolo. Primero disfrutó de frotarse, acariciando esa entrada y humedeciéndola aún más con su liquido preseminal. Disfrutó de ver a James, con el rostro tirado hacía atrás y su boca abierta, tomando ansiosas bocanas de aire. Era obvio que estaba muy desesperado y él se sentía mil veces más motivado al verlo tan necesitado.  
  
-Dime si duele-susurró con ternura, comenzando a presionar suavemente. James estaba seguro de que no dolería y, que si lo hacía, a él no le importaría. Asintió antes de volver a unir sus bocas nuevamente. Esa babosa virilidad se frotó un momento contra los pliegues de su entrada, presionando, obligándolo a expandirse, pero sin llegar a entrar. Él movió sus caderas, un poco ansioso, queriendo ya sentirle. Finalmente, su cuerpo comenzó a abrirse, milímetro a milímetro, asfixiando al miembro que, de a poco, iba entrando en su interior. James se sentía completamente entregado, relajado al sentir como su cuerpo iba siendo llenado. Al mismo tiempo que Michael se enterraba en su interior, él coló su lengua en la boca ajena, queriendo trasmitir, de alguna manera misteriosa, que ambos estaban en el cuerpo del otro. Así que, mientras el pelirrojo terminaba de entrar en él, él aprovechó para recorrer su boca y marcarla como suya. Sus cuerpos eran un lío de flujos, saliva, toques ansiosos y excitantes que buscaban darles más placer.   
  
Cuando el pelirrojo dio el ultimo empujón, terminando de entrar, las manos de James volaron a su espalda y le enterraron las uñas. Joder, de nuevo eran uno, al fin. Eran uno y sin nadie más que ellos en la cama. Eran un solo cuerpo y un solo lío de emociones que se sentían a flor de piel. Se sentía correcto, como siempre debió ser: solamente ellos. Finalmente separaron sus labios y se miraron nuevamente a los ojos, las miradas estaban cargadas de emociones, de un vinculo que iba más allá de lo físico-Dios, te deseé tanto tiempo-susurró Michael, disfrutando de ese cuerpo cálido y apretado, hecho justo a su medida. Sus dedos se enterraron en las piernas de James, pellizcando esa carne que ya era como suya, mientras comenzaba a moverse suavemente-. Eres mio. Mio al fin-el ritmo fue lento y profundo, saliendo casi por completo de ese cuerpo y volviendo a enterrarse en él, tan hondo como pudiera, obligándole a abrirse lo máximo posible. Sentir como le recibía, sentirlo expandirse para él, sólo para él, era algo que le volvía loco.  
  
El escocés gimoteaba con lo ojos cerrados, casi completamente aplastado por el cuerpo de su amigo. Estaba siendo partido al medio, pero lo adoraba. Cada vez que el pene de Michael golpeaba su próstata él sentía una correntada de placer subir por su cuerpo, cada vez más fuerte y enloquecedor. Le rasguñó la espalda con fuerza, mientras lo jalaba más cerca. Quería sentir que ambos se fundían por completo; necesitaba sentir que al fin estaban juntos, después de tanta espera. Eso era mucho más que cuerpos satisfaciéndose, eran dos almas entregándose, buscando estar juntas, fundirse en una.   
  
-Dios, te extrañe-gimió James, moviendo un poco sus caderas, buscando sentir más rápidas y profundas las embestidas. Michael le sonrió un poco y le bañó de besos el rostro, mientras sus caderas comenzaban a moverse cada vez más rápido. Estaba en un verdadero éxtasis ya que por fin tenía a James para él, sin tener que contenerse, sin nadie más que interfiera, sólo ellos. Ellos; sonaba tan perfecto. Su mente no podía dejar de repetirlo.   
  
Como pudo, el mayor metió una de sus manos entre los cuerpos de ambos, y tomó el pene del castaño que estaba empapado. Comenzó a masturbarlo al mismo ritmo de las embestidas, estrujándolo entre sus dedos, acariciando el orificio de su uretra que no dejaba de escurrir presemen. El castaño retomó sus gimoteo, esta vez más fuertes y ansiosos. La cama se mecía al ritmo de su agitado vaivén. No hizo falta de mucho más para que James sintiera como un fuerte cosquilleó nacía en sus testículos, ese mismo cosquilleo que sentía en cada uno de sus orgasmos. Pero esta vez, lo sintió prácticamente explorar, mezclándose con la correntada que sentía en su próstata. Su cuerpo sufrió una sacudida, siendo electrocutado por ese placer que lo estremeció por completo. Fue un estallido, que inició en su entrepierna pero se deslizó por todo su cuerpo, como una descarga de placer que subió a su cabeza, atontándolo; estalló en su pecho llenándole de felicidad; y bajó hasta sus pies dejándolo en un estado tembloroso. Gritó su orgasmo, sintiendo como se le iban las fuerzas. La simiente salió disparada de su pene, manchándolos a ambos, dejándolos regados con la evidencia de su placer. James se quedó en las nubes un momento, sintiendo su cuerpo aún cosquillar, estaba agitado y tenso, hasta tenía los dedos de los pies crispados. Sentía que el aliento y el alma se le habían ido en aquel grito y tardarían en volver. Ese orgasmo, sin duda, había sacudido su mundo.   
  
Michael le besó, aunque el menor no le correspondiera por lo ido que estaba. Continuó moviéndose en ese cálido interior que se tensaba y palpitaba violentamente, casi estrujándole por completo. Estaba tan húmedo y apretado y caliente... que él realmente dudaba durar mucho más. Con un par de embestidas, sintió su propio orgasmo invadirle. Mordió los labios del menor para callar su gemido, mientras le regaba el interior con su esencia. Sus manos le abrazaron tan fuerte como podía, queriendo dejarlo marcado completamente como suyo. El orgasmo lo derribó a él también, dejándolo casi sin aliento. Se dejó caer por completo sobre el cuerpo de James, pero permitiendole estirar sus piernas que estaban acalambradas por la posición.  
  
Ambos se quedaron varios minutos así, hechos un manojo de cuerpos agitados y aún acalorados que buscaban recomponerse. Tras varios minutos, y sin recuperar aún del todo el aliento, James habló:-No me lo imagine así-susurró. Michael levantó el rostro para mirarle, de pronto asustado ante la idea de haberlo decepcionado-. No pensé que fuera tan arrasador, tan... ¿sentimental?-preguntó, mirando a los ojos de su amigo.  
  
-Lo siento si no te ha gustado yo...-realmente no sabía muy bien que decir, no había esperado esas palabras. Ni siquiera sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo exactamente su compañero, para él todo había sido tan perfecto.  
  
-Oh, no, Mike, no me estoy quejando. Es sólo que...-se sonrojó un poco y sonrió tímidamente-moviste todos mis sentimientos. Realmente... no sé, me sentí muy conectado contigo. ¿A ti no te paso?-preguntó, mientras le abrasaba suavemente, acariciando la espalda que momentos atrás había estado rasguñando presa de la pasión.  
  
-Si, por dios, sí. Pero no me molestó para nada, de verdad te he deseado tanto que no me sorprende sentirme tan arrasado por las emociones-admitió. Al obtener esa respuesta, James sonrió un poco más tranquilo. Con pereza, Mike se movió, para no aplastarle y acomodarse a su lado. Sus cuerpos volvieron a enredarse, uniendo sus extremidades mientras ambos se quedaban mirando el techo.   
  
-A mi tampoco me molesta, me gustó. No sabia que se podía sentir tanto-comentó James. Realmente esa experiencia lo había sacado fuera de sí, y joder... imaginarse toda una vida sintiéndose así sonaba increíble. Una vida junto a Mike sonaba perfecto. Giró un poco el rostro para mirarle, he inmediatamente su corazón se aceleró. Fue ese preciso momento en el que lo notó: estaba irreversiblemente enamorado y, la idea, le lleno de emoción. Se mordió un labio conteniendo la sonrisa-. Yo también te amo-susurró, con la voz cargada de emociones. Michael se giró a mirarle, el brillo de sorpresa y felicidad adornaba sus ojos. Boqueó un par de veces, como si quisiera decir algo, pero finalmente guardó silencio. James se sintió algo ansioso, carraspeó y se giró para mirarle de frente-¿No vas a decirme nada?-el pelirrojo parpadeó confundido y finalmente sonrió, también avergonzado.  
  
-Me encantaría decirte que también te amo pero... ya lo dijiste tú, sin que yo te dijera nada-le miró con diversión y dejó escapar una carcajada. James frunció el ceño, fingiendo estar ofendido,y le pegó en el pecho de forma juguetona.   
  
-Eres un idiota-dijo, intentando contener la risa para poder seguir con su acto de enojado. Michael intentó detener las manos que le golpeaban suavemente, pero no podía ya que no dejaba de reírse. Finalmente, cuando se calmó, se fue encima de James, contemplándole aún con diversión.  
  
-Debes aprenderte tus lineas o no triunfaras en esto-le susurró, de manera confidente. James rodó los ojos, aunque también sonreía-Te amo James-le dijo, con su mirada cargada de cariño. El menor sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, emocionado por esas palabras, pero sólo soltó un bufido-. Ahora tienes que decirlo: “yo también te amo”-lo susurró bajito, como si no quisiera que nadie lo escuchara.  
  
Esta vez sí, los dos estallaron en carcajadas sin contenerse. Iniciaron una pequeña pelea de cosquillas, en la que terminaron dando vueltas por la cama hasta que quedaron completamente enredados con las sabanas. Cuando se rindieron, se acostaron, abrazándose lo más apretado posible, y haciéndose un lío de piernas y brazos. Michael sujetó con fuerza a James, prácticamente asfixiandolo-Tengo sueño-susurró.  
  
-Yo también-James enterró su rostro contra el pecho ajeno, y sintió como Mike acomodaba el mentón contra su cabeza. El aroma aún olía a sexo, pero principalmente a ellos, la cama estaba hecha un desastre pero era cómoda, y el abrazo quizás lo estaba asfixiando pero le hacía sentir como en casa. Sin duda, ese era el momento perfecto, y continuaría en su cabeza por muchísimos años.  
  
-Yo también te amo, Mike-susurró finalmente, y, al estar acomodado contra su pecho, pudo escuchar lo rápido que latió el corazón ajeno al oírle.   
  
-Yo más-aseguró el otro. Y James dudaba que eso pudiera ser cierto pero, si lo era, él era, sin duda, el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Esa noche se durmió abrazado a Michael, con la certeza de que no sólo había encontrado la felicidad, sino que la había atrapado. Y no le planeaba dejarla ir nunca más. Estaba dispuesto a dar todo de sí para que esto funcionara. Al fin, después de tanto tiempo, su corazón, su mente y su cuerpo estaban de acuerdo en algo: amaba a Mike y ya nunca jamas lo dejarían ir.  
  
Él definitivamente, era un adicto.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, espero que les haya gustado >


	14. Epilogo: Dosis Continua

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡¡Hola!!!! Aquí estamos para el capitulo final, estoy super emocionada y nerviosa. Nerviosa porque no sé si les gustara, y emocionada porque es la primera vez que le pongo final a un long-fic :D
> 
> Sé que no es suuuuper largo este fic, pero bueno, igual costó llegar a este punto. Espero que les agrade. Mil gracias a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de seguir, esperar, leer cada actualización y dar su apoyo. Me animaron muchísimo :D
> 
> A los que lean esto porque ya esta acabo, igual los invito a dejar sus comentarios, me encantaría saber que piensan :)
> 
> Y ahora, ya no nerviosa, sino lietarelmente asustada por lo que les puede parecer, les digo: Enjoy!

**EPILOGO: DOSIS CONTINUA**

  
  
  
Luego de esa primera vez, las siguientes fueron igual de intensas. James había pensado que desvelarse todas las noches para tener sexo y levantarse temprano para trabajar al otro día iba a ser agotador pero, contradictoriamente, tenía muchísimas energías. Se sentía bien y feliz; y se notaba, podía concentrarse en el trabajo y ser el hombre bromista y divertido que siempre había sido. Aunque, era un poco frustrante saber que las cosa se habían ordenado justo ahora que ya estaban terminando de filmar. Le ponía algo nervioso saber que pronto se irían, que él tendría que ir a hacer frente a sus obligaciones y que Mike volvería a concentrarse en su carrera. Ahora estaban en esa pequeña pausa, donde estaban juntos ¿pero qué iba a pasar después?  
  
Prefería evitar pensar en eso, ahora quería concentrarse en pasarla bien. Estaba feliz, era agradable filmar y tener a Michael cerca, era agradable amanecer juntos, era agradable bañarse juntos y era sumamente agradable hacer el amor cada noche. Había olvidado lo que era vivir en esa burbuja de amor en la que todo era perfecto. No podía desear nada más a que eso se prolongue para siempre.   
  
Aunque bueno, también era un poco difícil vivir esa especie de luna de miel en un lugar tan publico. Es decir, luego de la noche en la que Michael lo puso en cuatro y le dio duro, fue horrible al otro día tener que estar actuando desde la silla de ruedas. Aunque fue divertido ver renguear a Magneto días después. Explicarle a la maquilladora que las marcas en su cuello eran picaduras de mosquito también fue difícil, la chica no dejaba de mirarle con la ceja alzada. Que después Mike le trajera un insecticida hizo la mentira un poco más creíble, aunque ella seguía mirándolos raros. Luego, la chica paso días riéndose de que Michael también tenia picaduras.   
  
A veces notaba que Hugh Jackman los miraba de una forma extraña. Eso le ponía un poco nervioso, sobre todo porque sabía que la pared de la cama de Michael estaba pegada al cuarto de Hugh. No sabía qué pensar cuando el actor de Wolverine le sonreía de una manera confidente. En esos momentos, James se preguntaba como reaccionaria el mundo cuando se enterara de lo suyo. Sí, “cuando”, porque estaba seguro que no era “como reaccionarían SI algún día se enteraban”, ahora era certero: CUANDO se enteraran. Bueno, al menos suponía que si las cosas iban bien, tarde o temprano él y Mike lo harían publico.   
  
Él no era una persona tímida, pero ciertamente, andaba perseguido. Cuando notaba que alguien se le quedaba mirando se sentía un poco incomodo. Agradecía realmente que nadie comentara nada sobre que muchas veces desaparecía con Michael para comer solos. A él le parecería raro... aunque, cuando lo ponía en perspectiva, siempre habían sido así. ¿De qué se preocupaba? Quizás había sido mil veces más raro todo ese tiempo que pasaron separados.  
  
Ese día en particular se levantó con una ligera nostalgia. Fue el primero en despertar e inmediatamente apagó el reloj, antes de que sonara. Se quedó contemplando el rostro de Michael mientras este dormía, su cabello pelirrojo se veía hermoso desparramado en las sabanas. James admiró sus pecas y sus pestañas arqueadas, tenía pelo naciente sobre sus mejillas y emitía un suave ronquido. También estaba babeando un poco. Pero... joder, estaba seguro de que pocas veces vio algo tan hermoso. Era patético saber lo enamorado que estaba.  
  
Cuando Michael se despertó, le sonrió perezosamente mientras se desperezaba. Acto seguido, lo atrapó entre sus brazos y lo acercó a él para unir sus bocas en un beso meloso y lento. Estuvieron besándose por un largo tiempo, Michael seguro pensaba que el despertador aún no sonaba porque era temprano, y James no quiso sacarlo de su error. Había pasado un rato cuando el mayor finalmente se apartó y se giró para mirar la hora. Ni bien la vio, se levantó de un salto.  
  
-Estamos llegando tarde-anunció. James actuó sorprendido y también se vistió rápidamente. Putear al despertador por no sonar fue algo muy realista y que hizo que Michael ni siquiera pensara que él tuvo algo que ver. Se bañaron con prisas, por lo cual se arrepintió un poco... se arrepintió de no haber cambiado la hora.  
  
Salieron, él siguió el ritmo apresurado de Michael. Compraron un desayuno de camino al estudio y, mientras iban en viaje, volvieron a tener un momento de tranquilidad. James prefirió ignorar la comida y jalonó a su amigo para besarlo, siempre que notaba que nadie los miraba. El pelirrojo sonrió contra sus labios-Estas muy cariñoso hoy-susurró, con obvia felicidad. Él, sólo se encogió de hombros.  
  
Algunas veces, los días de filmación se hacían largos, pero hoy tenía varias escenas con Mike y se le hicieron cortas. Deseaba que tuvieran más cosas que grabar. Era un poco molesto que en esa película hubiera tan poco “Cherik”, deberían poner más. Él sería dichoso de grabarlas y estaba seguro de que a los fans no les molestaría... al menos no tanto. _¿Y cómo se tomaran nuestra verdadera relación?_ Eso no debería importarle, pero era una triste realidad que, en el tipo de carrera que tenían, la opinion pública era importante para la oferta de trabajos.   
  
A la hora del almuerzo ambos se metieron en el trailer de James y comieron a solas. Si fuera una relación normal, quizá se sentiría asustado de lo rápido que estaban avanzando las cosas y de la cantidad de tiempo que pasaban juntos pero, por ahora, todo fluía natural. Ademas, conocía a Michael desde hacía años y nunca se había cansado de él, dudaba mucho que fuera a pasar ahora. Ni bien terminaron de comer, James se fue encima del pelirrojo, besándolo inmediatamente y negándose a soltarlo por un buen rato. Hacía demasiado que no pasaba tanto tiempo besándose con alguien. Los besos largos y sin fines secundarios eran cosa de la juventud (descontando las películas, obviamente).   
  
-¿Debería preocuparme por lo cariñoso que estas hoy?-preguntó Mike sobre sus labios, James sonrió suavemente pero negó con la cabeza. No había nada de que preocuparse, excepto el hecho de que les quedaba poco tiempo juntos. Aunque, ciertamente, el irlandés no parecía muy preocupado por eso. Quizás era porque su amigo estaba más acostumbrado a llevar ese tipo de relaciones, pero él no. Con Anne Marie era algo certero que, al acabar la película, regresaría a casa y estaría con ella. En cambio, con Michael no tenía ni idea de qué iba a pasar. Sólo sabía que su amigo tenía que filmar en Australia y tenía miedo de preguntar cuándo volverían a verse, temiendo por una respuesta que no le satisfaga.  
  
Volvieron a besarse. Ese día James estuvo algo cargoso, andando cerca de Michael y pegándosele como garrapata, al pelirrojo no pareció molestarle; de hecho, se veía bastante a gusto con la atención.   
  
**  
  
Michael no sabía si sentirse preocupado o no cuando James le dedicó una mirada condescendiente y luego se levantó, se despidió de todos y alegó que se iba a dormir. Él miró su plato y aún le quedaba media porción, no pensaba irse aún. Estaba muerto de hambre. Le asintió a su amigo que ya se estaba marchando, pero al mismo tiempo señalo la comida, indicando que iba a tardar. Se le hizo algo graciosa la forma en la que el castaño apretó los labios y y frunció el ceño. Dejó escapar una risa, ganándose una mirada curiosa por parte de Olivia que estaba sentada a su lado.   
  
Luego de un rato se levantó, se despidió de todos y se apresuró hacía su habitación. Imaginaba que James debía estar algo impaciente, no lograba entender del todo qué le pasaba el día de hoy. Cuando finalmente llegó a su cuarto, el castaño estaba sentado en el sofa mirando alguna cosa por el celular. Ni bien levantó el rostro para mirarle, alzó una ceja.  
  
-Te tardaste-acusó, logrando que Mike alzara las cejas sorprendido.  
  
-Tarde lo que tarda una persona normal en comer. Tú te atragantaste como un coyote y luego corriste para acá-comentó divertido, acercándose mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la dejaba a un lado. Cuando llegó al lado de James se inclinó para mirarlo de cerca-¿Qué te sucede hoy?-preguntó con genuina curiosidad. El de ojos azules dudó un momento antes de suspirar.  
  
-¿Hoy es tu ultimo día de filmación, verdad? Mañana te iras y... quería aprovechar el tiempo-respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. Se sentía un poco avergonzado, más que nada porque Michael no había pensado lo mismo.   
  
-Hoy no es mi ultimo día. Mañana tengo que regrabar unas escenas con Oscar y me voy a quedar hasta el ComiCon-comentó, sentándose a su lado. El castaño parpadeó un par de veces, preguntándose porqué demonios él no había sabido eso-. ¿Por eso has estado así de cariñoso hoy? No sé si sentirme alagado o desilusionado-comentó, dejando escapar una risa mientras recargaba su espalda relajadamente. Su brazo se estiró por sobre el respaldo, acomodándose tras de James y con la mano acarició los cabellos de su nuca.   
  
-Bueno, sin duda alagado. Y feliz, porque aún nos queda algo de tiempo para ser cariñosos-se escuchaba mucho más animado. Cuando se giró para enfrentar al pelirrojo, estaba sonriendo. Mike también sonrió, le jaló los cabellos de la nuca y lo acercó más para unir sus labios.   
  
James había pensado que esa noche iban a hacer el amor de una forma pasional y completamente cargada de sentimiento ya que iba a ser la despedida. Y sí, lo hicieron de forma pasional y con mucho sentimiento pero, gracias a dios, no sintió esa angustia que pensó que iba a sentir. Más bien, se sintió en el cielo. Cuando estaba con Michael todo se volvía muy confuso. En algún momento se olvidaba de donde empezaba él y donde terminaba el otro. Se volvían un enredo de cuerpos desesperados por amarse y tocarse. Sólo podía ser consciente de su ansiedad, de sus nervios, sus ganas de más, de la forma en la que temblaba por el exceso de placer. Todo era como un torbellino, donde estaba cautivado por los claros ojos penetrantes, su rojo cabello y su firme cuerpo. Se sentía como arcilla en las manos ajenas y Michael sabía como amasarlo.  
  
**  
  
Visto en retrospectiva, parecería una rareza creer que, tiempo atrás, él había estado en el psicólogo por falta de deseo sexual. Ahora todo era muy distinto. No veía las horas de estar en el cuarto, para poner las manos encima de Michael y deshacerse de la ropa cuanto antes. Sobre todo, ahora que era más consciente de que les quedaban pocos días juntos. Se pasaba todo el tiempo esperando la noche y no podía contenerse de lanzarlo a la cama. Durante la mañana volvían a amarse, como si nunca pudieran cansarse de sus pieles.   
  
James ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que hicieron el amor.   
  
La mañana del Comicon intentó retener a Michael más tiempo en la cama, pero se le hizo imposible. Por suerte, el pelirrojo era un poco más responsable que él. Se le escapó de sus brazos después de que hicieran el amor, y se dirigió rumbo al baño. Mientras tanto, él se sentó en la cama, con pereza, mientras deseaba estar en otras circunstancias. Preferiría estar en un hotel, lejos de todos, sin horarios que respetar y poder pasar horas en la cama. De alguna forma, Mike parecía entender su ansiedad, pero no la compartía al cien por cien... sus vidas antes habían sido muy distintas. El pelirrojo había estado todo el tiempo entrando y saliendo de relaciones, con una vida sexual bastante activa. James, en cambio, había tenido todo lo contrario. Quizás por eso, apreciaban con intensidad cosas diferentes: él amaba esas horas en la cama, y Michael amaba igualmente los momentos de intimidad hogareña.   
  
Su mirada se fijó en la maleta de su amante, que estaba a medio hacer. Uff, no tenía ganas de pensar en que pronto tendrían que terminar de armarla. No quería que Michael se fuera, no sabía como le haría frente a la distancia.   
  
Algo desanimado, se levantó para vestirse. Tenía que lograr distraerse, ya que ese día era importante para sus fans y no podía estar amargado. Además, seguro pasarían mucho tiempo juntos. La gente adoraba entrevistarlos a los dos. Tenía que ser positivo. Estaba convencido de que encontrarían alguna manera de enfrentar todo esto y que su relación vaya bien.   
  
Habían viajado el viernes a la tarde para San Diego, y aunque quizá hubieran deseado estar solos habían llegado justo al mismo hotel que otros actores. Cuando se dirigieron al ComiCon, ambos dudaron en presentarse juntos ya que eran demasiadas casualidades que estuvieran en el mismo hotel y llegaran al mismo tiempo, pero finalmente desecharon la idea. Al llegar, nadie cuestionó nada, quizá porque no lo notaron o simplemente porque no les importó.   
  
Durante la entrevista con Brandon, el Cherik resurgió de las cenizas. Ambos estaban cómodos el uno con el otro, incluso mucho más familiarizados con el contacto físico, y quizás eso se notó bastante. Puede ser que esa vez llevaron todo a otro nivel, y lo más raro es que a nadie le disgustó. Incluso hablaron de casarse. Durante un segundo James se quedó pensando que mientras hacían avanzar el Cherik más allá, ellos también avanzaban. Quizás esa era su prueba piloto. Si no era tan extraño que Erik y Charles se casen, quizás no era tan extraño que James y Michael salgan.   
  
Nadie se veía disgustado por ver como se abrazaban desde los hombros, quizá a nadie le importaba si giraban la cabeza y se besaban. James necesitaba pensar eso, necesitaba creer que a nadie iba a importarle. Le urgía pensar que podían tener una vida feliz, estando juntos. Cuando lo miraba, al ver sus ojos claros, su sonrisa fácil, el brillo de su rostro... ya le era imposible imaginarse una vida sin él. Lo amaba, y había una parte pequeña de su alma que se movía inquieta queriendo gritárselo a todo el mundo.   
  
-¿Lo dijiste a propósito?-fue lo primero que Michael le preguntó cuando estuvieron solos. James le miró confundido.  
  
-¿De qué estas hablando?  
  
-Dijiste: “lo amo”. Acabas de admitir que me amas frente a todo el mundo-Michael parpadeó varias veces y luego soltó una risa, algo asombrado de que el castaño no lo hubiera notado. Este simplemente frunció el ceño.  
  
-¡Estaba hablando de Charles y Erik!-protestó, intentando recordar qué era exactamente lo que había dicho.  
  
-Pareció que estabas hablando de nosotros. Me miraste y dijiste “lo amo”. No dijiste “Charles lo ama”-Mike volvió a reírse y luego negó con la cabeza-. El corazón se me puso histérico, por un momento pensé que ibas a revelar todo frente a las cámaras-admitió.   
  
-¡Era obvio que estaba hablando como Charles! Se sobre entendía-protestó, frunciendo cada vez más el ceño. ¿Acaso alguien más habría notado eso? Joder, ahora faltaba que los hubiera dejado al descubierto sin proponérselo. Michael no parecía molesto ni preocupado, pero sí muy divertido.   
  
-No lo sé, empiezo a creer que todo esto del bromance y del Cherik ha sido una excusa tuya para no admitir que estabas enamorado de mi-bromeó. James rodó los ojos.  
  
-El Cherik existe desde antes de nosotros-comentó, pero por más que le restó importancia aún escuchaba la risa de Michael de fondo. Rodó los ojos y siguió caminando, era consiente de que el pelirrojo seguía detrás suyo, pero prefirió ignorarlo-. Es un canon, así que deja de creerte el centro del mundo y...  
  
-Bueno sí, pero el McBender lo inventaste como excusa-bromeó. Cuando James se giró a mirarlo, vio que Michael le sacaba la lengua. Él sólo alzo la ceja y lo miró algo divertido. Se frenó de golpe y se giró, el cuerpo ajeno chocó contra el suyo, ya estaban tan acostumbrados al contacto que ninguno tuvo el reflejo de apartarse. Se miraron a los ojos un momento, finalmente, James sonrió de manera juguetona y se mordió los labios-. Para poder tocarme-agregó en un susurro. James sintió el aliento ajeno acariciando su piel y acentuó la sonrisa.  
  
-Oh, Michael, no te sientas tan especial-respondió y luego se giró para seguir caminando-. Podría hacerlo con cualquiera-dijo en un tono malicioso. Al instante, una mano sujetó firmemente su muñeca y lo jaló. Cuando se volteó para mirarlo, los ojos de Michael le estudiaban, aún divertidos, pero había una pizca de posesividad en ellos. James sería un mentiroso si dijera que eso no hizo estremecer parte de su alma.  
  
-¿Disculpa?-preguntó, con la ceja alzada.  
  
-Que podría hacerlo con cualquiera-repitió, con seguridad. Michael apretó los labios un momento y luego negó con la cabeza, de nuevo sonreía.  
  
-No te creo-James dejó escapar una risa, jaló su mano, para soltarla del agarre ajeno, y luego volvió a girarse para seguir caminando. Sentía los ojos celestes clavados en su espalda, estudiándolo. Cuando el pelirrojo retomó el paso, él sintió la maldad cosquilleándole en las venas. Necesitaba hacer una travesura.  
  
-Ya lo veras-respondió. Miró a Michael por sobre el hombro y le tiró un beso con los labios-. Tengo que ir a promocionar Victor Frankenstein-agregó, y se alejó a paso presuroso. Ya tenía el plan perfecto para hacer que el pelirrojo se tragara sus palabras y su agrande.   
  
No pudo ver la cara de Michael cuando ejecutó su venganza, pero pudo imaginársela. Cuando volvió a verlo, el pelirrojo se veía ligeramente molesto. James estaba seguro de que su plan de “empotrar a Daniel Radcliffe contra la pared” había funcionado a la perfección. Mejor aún, aparentemente la noticia había volado rápidamente. Ahora estaban con todos los del cast, preparándose para su futura entrevista. Ni siquiera disimuló cuando caminó directamente hacía Michael, todos sabían que era lo normal.  
  
-Te estaba buscando-Michael le miró con la ceja alzada, era obvio que no estaba enojado, pero si celoso.  
  
-Fue patético, ni siquiera podrían tener un buen nombre ¿Jamiel? ¿Radcavoy? Por favor, James, fue un acto desesperado-susurró, mientras miraba de nuevo hacía donde estaba el ingreso para ir a su podio de X-Men. James sólo lo contempló, estudiando su perfil, la sonrisa no se iba de sus labios.  
  
-Oh, cariño, disimula tus celos-bromeó, extendiendo sus manos para hundirlas en las costillas ajenas, queriendo hacerle cosquillas. Michael se removió un poco, apartándose mientras volvía a mirarle. Sus ojos claros estudiaron los azules de James, antes de escuchar como anunciaban a Hugh y girarse para verlo entrar.   
  
-No son celos, solo digo que no tienen química. Podrías haberlo hecho mejor, fue obviamente un acto desesperado y...  
  
-Oh, cállate-le cortó, volviendo a reírse-. Te callaría con un beso pero...-esto ultimo se lo dijo lo más cerca posible y en un susurro sumamente bajo, que fue muy bien camuflado gracias a los aplausos del exterior. Michael le miró ligeramente asombrado, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente rojas y James deseó que estuvieran en otro lugar. Los ojos claros se clavaron en sus labios y supo que él también quería besarlo. Se quedaron contemplando un momento antes de que el pelirrojo volviera a girar el rostro.  
  
-Yo podría hacerlo mejor-comentó, antes de poder agregar algo más ya los estaban anunciando y James se marchó primero para subir al escenario y saludar. Lastimosamente para Fassy, sus intenciones de coquetear fueron un fracaso. Hugh rechazó amablemente la invitación de que se sentara en su falda, aunque le llamó la atención que mirara de reojo a James antes de negarse y alegar que prefería a Jenn. Luego intentó con Isaac, y cada vez que hablaban sentía la mirada azul clavada en él, aunque tampoco resultó. Literalmente, fue regañado por Bryan en su primer intento.   
  
Definitivamente, no era tan fácil como pensó. James, aparentemente, tenía un don.   
  
Cuando la entrevista acabo, todos bajaron del stan. James no tardó en ponerse al lado del pelirrojo. La sonrisa traviesa se había acentuado en sus labios; sus ojos estudiaban a Michael con diversión.   
  
-Eso sí que fue patético-bromeó. Michael le respondió con un bufido y apresuró el paso, aunque el castaño no lo dejó alejarse mucho-. Oh vamos, no es tan fácil crear un bromance, y te doy el crédito por intentarlo con Hugh, durante un tiempo pensé que tú y él... pero Oscar ¿En serio? Eso no me lo esperaba...   
  
-¿Tu creías que Hugh y yo que?-preguntó Michael, deteniéndose para mirarle con curiosidad. James borró su sonrisa, no había esperado que Michael le diera tanta importancia a eso. Recordó como tiempo atrás llegó a pensar que ellos dos follaron... bueno, nunca descartó del todo la idea, es decir, vio a Hugh salir de la habitación de Michael; con el tiempo y las charlas con Michael llegó a la conclusión de que no había pasado nada, pero tampoco estaba completamente seguro de eso.  
  
-Puede ser que en algún momento estuve celoso-admitió, volteando el rostro para no enfrentar la mirada ajena. Michael frunció el ceño y le miró claramente confundido.  
  
-¿Por qué?-preguntó aun sin creérselo.  
  
-¡Lo vi salir de tu habitación acomodándose la ropa!-al ver que eso sólo dejaba más confundido al pelirrojo, agregó-Esa vez que salimos y que...  
  
-Oh, por dios, James, no paso nada. ¡Yo estaba ebrio!-protestó, agitando la mano para restarle importancia mientras reía.  
  
-¡Con mas razón!-los celos habían vuelto a arder en su pecho. Aún recordaba con claridad esa escena: ver a Hugh acomodándose la ropa, con la bragueta desprendida. En ese momento recordó que realmente lo odió. Lo odió al pensar que había tocado a Michael.   
  
-No paso nada, si hubiéramos follado todavía me dolería el trasero-respondió Michael con tranquilidad. Eso no calmó en nada al castaño que lo miró nuevamente, con el ceño aún más fruncido como antes. El rilandés se hizo el tonto mirando el techo-. Siempre he pensado que Hugh debe tener un buen equipamiento entre las piernas-comentó.  
  
-¿Por qué demonios te andas imaginando el equipamiento de Hugh Jackman?-protestó James. No había podido disimular su molestia aunque lo hubiera intentado. Los ojos divertidos de Michael volvieron a mirarle, el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros y luego se giró para continuar su camino.  
  
-Cada uno tiene sus hobbies. Adios cariño-se despidió moviendo la mano. James se quedó quieto en el lugar mientras lo miraba alejarse. Definitivamente debía darle una lección por andar haciendo esas bromas. Él era el único con autorización de hacerlas. Se iba a vengar, Michael esa noche iba a aprender quien era su dueño.   
  
La madrugada estuvo repleta de gemidos contenidos, y varios de los huéspedes del hotel se preguntaron quien era la parejita apasionada. Aunque nadie acertó.   
  
**  
  
Cuando Mike mira atrás, aún recuerda el día que tuvo que dejar el set, la forma en la que él y James hicieron el amor, con una especie de miedo sobre lo que iba a pasar después. Abandonar la filmación de Apocalipsys suponía un cambio demasiado grande, es decir: ¿dónde iban a verse? ¿cuándo? Ambos tenían muchos proyectos que atender y, aunque los dos se habían mostrado optimistas en un principio, era una pregunta importante saber cómo iba a reaccionar el público si se enteraba que estaban juntos. La industria del cine era traicionera, que en ese momento estuvieran en lo alto no significaba que no fueran a caer.   
  
Ese día, mientras se despedían, los ojos de James estaban rojos y él sentía angustia en el corazón. “Todo va a estar bien” había susurrado, contra la boca de su amante, antes de terminar de hacer las maletas. El escocés había asentido, aunque era innegable que ambos estaban asustados. Realmente fue duro, Michael con demasiada rapidez se había acostumbrado a convivir con James y ahora no tenerlo cerca hacía su día un poco más vacío. Extrañaba sus bromas, sus besos, sus miradas y su risa. Si, se escribían todo el tiempo, pero no era lo mismo.   
  
Australia se le hacía demasiado pesada para su gusto. Le gustaba el trabajo que estaba haciendo, pero extrañaba demasiado a James. Una parte de él, también tenía muchísimo miedo de que el escocés se echara para atrás y cancelara todo. El fin de semana en que se terminó de filmar Apocalypsis y James volvió a Londres, se lo pasó con un nudo en la garganta. Estaba casi seguro de que ni bien él y Anne se vieran todo se iba a arreglar, y su corazón iba a terminar completamente destrozado. Casi no podía dormir de la angustia y que James se desapareciera durante dos días no ayudó en nada.  
  
Cuando volvieron a comunicarse, el castaño le comentó que había tenido algunos problemas y que había estado un tanto deprimido. Eso sólo lo asustó aún más, aunque, sin querer sonar cruel, se emocionó un poco cuando James le comentó que los tramites del divorcio iban bastante bien.   
  
El día que finalmente se divorciaron, Michael se sintió muy mala persona por estar feliz. Pero no podía evitarlo.   
  
Al poco tiempo la prensa estalló y James tuvo que quedarse en Londres intentando solucionar algunas cosa. Seguían escribiéndose todos los días, se veían por Skype, hablaban por teléfono, se enviaban pequeños videos... pero nada se sentía tan gratificante como estar juntos.   
  
“Te extraño” fue el mensaje que le envió James, justo después de que le comentara que las cosas iban marchando mejor.   
  
“Vi vuelos en oferta a Australia para este fin de semana” fue su respuesta. Cuando la envió, se sentía un tonto y tenía el corazón en la boca por miedo al rechazó. Afortunadamente, James se tomó muy bien la idea, y dos días después estaba acompañándolo en la isla. A partir de allí, empezaron a rebuscarselas.  
  
  
**  
  
Michael no estaba acostumbrado a viajar en taxi, de hecho, sino fuera por lo que tenía que hacer andaría en moto. Pero no podía ir a buscar a Brendan en moto, tanto James como Anne lo degollarían. Era la primera vez que él iba a buscarlo y estaba algo nervioso, sabía que era una tontería, pero igual se sentía así. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Anne, le pidió al chofer que le esperara. Se bajó del auto y caminó hacía la puerta, golpeó y a los pocos segundos la rubia salió a atenderlo. La sonrisa tambaleó en sus labios al verlo, pero rápidamente volvió a dibujarla.  
  
-¡Michael! No te esperaba-se inclinó a darle un beso. El pelirrojo le sonrió también y la miró rápidamente. Anne se veía muy bien, parecía resplandecer, estaba muy arreglada y mientras se giraba para llamar con un grito a su hijo, terminaba de colocarse un pendiente.   
  
-James tenía unas cosas que hacer y me pidió que pasara. No quería que esperaras-comentó. Cuando la chica volvió a mirarlo seguía sonriendo-. Estas realmente muy guapa-agregó, esperando que la frase no sonara inadecuada, después de todo él era la nueva pareja de su exesposo. La chica dejó escapar una risa y se mordió sus labios, que estaban pintados de color borgoña.  
  
-Gracias, tengo una cita, por eso le dije a James que no se tardara. ¿Tú como éstas? Pasa, Bren tiene que buscar su mochila-algo incomodo, el pelirrojo entró. No entraba a esa casa desde hacía demasiado tiempo, específicamente desde que empezaron esos “juegos” que cambiaron todo su mundo-. ¿Quieres tomar algo?  
  
-Em, no. En realidad el taxi me esta esperando-comentó.  
  
-¡Brendan! ¡Vamos cariño, Michael vino a buscarte!-el chico al oír eso, se asomó desde las escaleras y sonrió.  
  
-¡Tío Mike!-gritó entusiasmado, antes de comenzar a correr escaleras abajo. Ni bien llegó, se arrojó a los brazos del mayor, que lo sujetó gustoso y lo alzó unos minutos antes de devolverlo al piso.  
  
-Hola campeón, ¿cómo estas?-preguntó, revolviéndole el cabello mientras con la otra mano tomaba un bolso que Anne le extendía.  
  
-Brenan, cariño, toma tu mochila-la mujer se inclinó para acomodársela en la espalda y luego le dio un sonoro beso en la frente-. Pórtate bien, ¿si cariño? Nos veremos el lunes después de clase-le tironeó suavemente la mejilla y le dio otro beso antes de levantarse y mirar a Michael-. ¿Puedes decirle a James que me llame? Estoy por firmar un contrato para una película y... me gustaría que nos juntemos a conversar por los horarios para cuidar a Brenan. Si ustedes están ocupados puede quedarse con mi madre pero sería lindo que los fines de semana siguiera...  
  
-Por supuesto, le dire que te llame-la chica sonrió y se inclinó para despedirlo con un beso-. Vamos campeón, tenemos que dejar tus cosas en casa y después podemos tomar un helado o...  
  
-¡No se pasen con el azúcar!-les gritó la rubia, Michael asintió mientras se reía. Tomó la mano del niño y comenzaron a caminar hacía fuera. La chica se quedó mirándoles mientras se marchaban, cuando se subieron al auto el pelirrojo volvió a saludarla con la mano.  
  
-¡Suerte en tu cita!-ella asintió, y luego cerró la puerta sin perder la sonrisa. Michael acomodó el bolso en el piso del auto, le dijo la dirección al chofer y luego se giró para mirar a su pequeño acompañante que tenía una sonrisa radiante-¿Cómo estas mocoso?-preguntó, volviendo a revolverle el cabello. El chico dejó escapar una risa mientras intentaba apartar sus manos.  
  
-Bien ¿vamos a ir a tomar helado?-preguntó ansioso. El pelirrojo asintió, mientras sacaba el celular para revisar la hora-¿Y mi papá donde está?-volvió a interrogar. Michael le miró nuevamente.  
  
-Esta ocupado, tenía una reunion. Pero va a encontrarnos en un rato. Más helado para nosotros ¿verdad?-el menor chilló de la emoción y luego comenzó a contarle a Michael todas las cosas que hizo durante la semana y a mostrarle lo que le habían comprado.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la casa, dejaron las cosas y luego salieron a buscar la cena y a tomar el helado. Al volver, jugaron un juego en la play con el que Brenan estaba muy emocionado, hicieron juntos la cena y luego se tiraron a ver una película en el sofa. Cuando James llegó, alrededor de las ocho de la noche, los encontró viendo dibujitos animados.   
  
-¡Papá!-gritó Brendan entusiasmado, levántandose y corriendo hacía a él. James lo atrapó en sus brazos y lo cargó durante unos momentos, recibiendo una lluvia de besos la cual respondió gustoso. Michael los miró con ojos dulces desde el sofa, mientras se desperezaba como un gato.   
  
-¿Cómo la pasaron sin mi?-preguntó, inclinándose para darle un beso rápido a su pareja antes de caminar hacía el comedor para ver que había de cenar.  
  
-Bien, tomamos un helado y jugamos un juego y te hicimos de comer...-comentó Brendan, entusiasmado.  
  
-Calienta en el microondas-gritó Michael, mientras se levantaba del sofa y volvía desperezarse. Estaba en unas minivacaciones y estaba algo perezoso últimamente. Caminó hasta la cocina y se apoyó en la puerta, mirando a esas dos personas que se habían transformado en su familia. James se giró y le guiñó un ojo mientras ponía a calentar su plato.  
  
-Suena bien, ¿te aburriste?-le preguntó a su hijo, mientras buscaba los cubiertos.  
  
-¿Insinúas que soy aburrido?-fingió ofenderse, lo cual hizo que el niño se riera.  
  
-Nos divertimos mucho, Michael es divertido. Le gane cinco veces y...  
  
-Hiciste trampa-interrumpió, sacándole la lengua. James dejó escapar una risa, se sentó para cenar mientras miraba a los otros dos interactuar. Realmente estaba feliz de que su hijo se llevara bien con su pareja, siempre había sido así pero... durante un tiempo había temido que el niño se enojara, tanto como él se enojó con su padre. Es decir, Brenan se lo había tomado mucho mejor de lo que había esperado. No era fácil asimilar que tu padre salía con otro hombre, y mucho menos que este fue su mejor amigo durante mucho tiempo.  
  
De hecho, ese fue el tema de varias revistas cuando la noticia se hizo publica. Redacciones enteras especulando como llevaba años engañando a su mujer y todos los traumas que eso conllevaría para su familia y en especial para su hijo. Durante algún tiempo, James se despertaba angustiado, en medio de la noche, temiendo que todo aquello se hiciera realidad. Por suerte, en esos momentos Michael estaba cerca, y lo rodeaba con uno de sus firmes brazos y lo atraía a su cuerpo. James se dejaba envolver por su calor y la sensación de bienestar y olvidaba sus penas. El problema era cuando estaban separados, cuando él tenía que enfrentar sus miedos solo. Entonces, los pensamientos de que desechó toda la vida que construyó con esfuerzo y que, tanto su carrera como su familia, estaban arruinados lo invadían; pero todo se olvidaba en cuanto se encontraba de nuevo con Michael y lo veía sonreír.   
  
No iba a mentir, no iba a decir que esos momentos fueron fáciles, porque ciertamente no lo fueron. Sí, hubo una parte que los apoyó, una parte minúscula, pero hubo otra gran parte que sólo los miró con ojos reprobatorios. James estaba seguro de que eso no hubiera sido tanto drama si ellos no hubieran sido amigos antes, si no se hubieran conocido mientras él aún estaba casado. Pero gran parte de la prensa, esa amarillista y mal intencionada, dedicó muchísimo tiempo a especular cuanto tiempo llevaban viéndose y cuanto tiempo venían engañando a Anne. Obviamente, para los que lo odiaban e incluso los que simpatizaban, él fue el malo de la historia. Él había engañado a Anne. En parte no era del todo mentira, pero todo era tan complicado y enfermo que simplemente era imposible explicárselo a la prensa.   
  
Su vida publica, la de ambos, estuvo a punto de irse por el drenaje. Y también su relación, porque Michael mantenía la esperanza de que había que dejar pasar el tiempo, y James se sentía demasiado fatalista. Eso sólo los llevaba a discutir, ya que uno quería enfrentar las cosa y otro dejarlas pasar. Finalmente, de una forma u otra, las cosas fluyeron, y él tuvo que darle la razón a su pareja. Los meses calmaron las aguas, y cuando el mundo vio que ellos eran una relación estable dejaron de hablar tan mal. Sí, aún los hacían ver como los traidores, pero al parecer una infidelidad podía perdonarse si se veía que los protagonistas estaban enamorados. Y ciertamente, el y Michael lo estaban. Con el tiempo, terminó por pensar que ese era el mejor desenlace. Sabía que era imposible que los medios no tomaran a uno de los dos como el culpable y villano, ya sea él o Anne; y era mil veces preferible que hubiera sido él. No se hubiera perdonado a si mismo hacer pasar tanto dolor a Anne y, encima, destrozarla públicamente.  
  
La carrera de ambos tuvo un pequeño bajón, del cual, por suerte, se estaba realzando. Les proponían menos papeles, menos protagonismos, las entrevistas eran exclusivamente para hablar de su relación, y eso era un poco frustrante. Sobre todo, ya que los dos eran actores bastante profesionales y que amaban los buenos papeles. Pero en todo lo malo hay algo bueno y, tener menos trabajo, ayudó a que pasaran más tiempo juntos el primer año de su relación. Se mantuvieron tranquilos durante ese tiempo, viéndose siempre que podían, compartiendo todo su tiempo libre y... y finalmente alguno de los dos se volvió loco, se hizo una proposición y terminaron viviendo juntos. Extrañamente, los dos eran conscientes de que era una tontería: de que era demasiado pronto, de que podían arruinarlo todo, pero ninguno lo mencionó. Se hicieron los desentendidos, y todo marchó maravillosamente bien.   
  
Por lo menos hasta ahora, que llevaban casi dos años de convivencia.   
  
James volvió a la realidad al escuchar como Bren y Michael seguían discutiendo sobre cual de los dos había ganado realmente el juego. El corazón se le llenó de un calor muy agradable, una mezcla de felicidad e ilusión. Cuando terminó de comer, los incentivó a que se lo mostraran. Terminaron los tres tirados en el sofa, jugando apasionadamente. Cuando acabaron, se pasaron casi media hora discutiendo sobre quién se merecía la victoria honorifica. En momentos así, James sentía que vivía junto a sus dos mejores amigos.   
  
-¿Estas cansado?-le preguntó Michael, arrodillándose detrás suyo y masajeándole los hombros. Ya estaban por acostarse, Brendan seguramente estaba dormido, y el cansancio estaba haciendo que James cerrara los ojos sin terminar de cambiarse.   
  
-Un poco-respondió, ronroneando al sentir esas cálidas manos masajear sus músculos y aflojarlos. El pelirrojo se arrimo aún más, inclinándose un poco para poder enterrar su nariz en los castaños cabellos. James sintió un escalofrió y se obligó a alejarse-. Mike, sabes que...  
  
-Sí, sí. Los fines de semana no-respondió-. Pero quiero abrazarte un rato-al instante esas manos le rodearon, y James sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba. Una parte de él se había vuelto adicto al contacto con su pareja. Sí, podía vivir sin él, pero tanto su cuerpo como su mente se sentían mil veces mejor teniéndolo cerca. James cerró los ojos para disfrutar mejor del contacto, antes de darse cuenta, estaba dormitándose, pero Michael lo movió un poco para que reaccione-. Cámbiate así nos dormimos-le susurró al oído. Él asintió y se obligó a levantarse.  
  
Para cuando volvió a la cama, Michael ya estaba recostado con sus pantalones de yogin grises. Durante algún momento de la relación, el irlandés se había acostumbrado a dormir desnudo, pero los fines de semana siempre se obligaba a ponerse algo ya que muchas veces Brendan venía en medio de la noche para dormir con ellos o porque los extrañaba o porque había tenido una pesadilla. James se recostó a su lado e inmediatamente se fundieron en un abrazo. No paso mucho, antes de que ambos se quedaran dormidos.   
  
A la madrugada, sintió unos pequeños ruidos, apenas alcanzó a abrir los ojos cuando sintió una voz cercana-¿Papá?-se volteó para mirar a su hijo, que estaba parado a un lado de la cama, arrastrando consigo a un osito de peluche. Se refregó los ojos mientras se sentaba.  
  
-¿Tuviste una pesadilla, cariño?-preguntó en un susurró para no despertar a su pareja. Le menor asintió y James estiró la mano para acariciarle el cabello-¿Quieres quedarte aquí con nosotros?-no terminó de formular la pregunta cuando el niño ya estaba trepándose en la cama y buscando un lugar entre su cuerpo y el de Michael. El pelirrojo, que tenía la cabeza enterrada en la almohada, apenas abrió un ojo para mirarlo.  
  
-¿Pesadillas?-preguntó en un tono adormilado, con su acento excesivamente marcado. Brenan asintió mientras James se acostaba. Ni bien se acomodaron, el brazo del irlandés los rodeó a ambos, atrayéndolos más en un cálido abrazo. Brenan se acomodó mejor, con su cabeza volteada hacía el lado de Michael, una de sus manos sujetaba la mano de James mientras otra agarraba el brazo con el que Michael los rodeaba. James sintió una caricia sutil de la mano que estaba apoyada en su cintura, pero tan rápido como inició se detuvo. Cuando miró a sus acompañantes, ambos ya estaban dormidos. Se quedó contemplándolos un momento. Allí, en esa cama, estaba todo lo que necesitaba en esta vida. El resto del mundo podría desaparecer, pero mientras ellos siguieran juntos y tranquilos como ahora, la vida, para James, sería perfecta.   
  
Todo había cambiado, tiempo atrás él tenía una vida que simulaba ser perfecta, un matrimonio que simulaba ser perfecto, una carrera, una familia.... todo eso se había derrumbado. Y de la desesperación, los problemas y afrontar la realidad, había resurgido una nueva vida. De las cenizas, salió ese nuevo mundo donde ahora no tenía duda alguna en decir que era feliz.   
  
Era gracioso, porque todo había empezado como un juego. Un juego perverso, que se transformo en adicción. Y, para su suerte, algunas adicciones pueden arrastrarte a la felicidad. Sobre todo, si es una a Michael Fassbender.   
  
James era un adicto y era feliz, y al mundo no le podía pedir nada más. Bueno, sólo, quizás, si podía congelar ese momento para siempre. Se durmió con el pensamiento de que todo lo que realmente es valioso en esta vida entra en una cama, y si tú también eres importante, seguro va a abrazarte. La mano pequeña que sujetaba la suya y la mano más grande que abrazaba su cadera, se lo confirmaban.  
  


**FIN**

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De nuevo, gracias a todos los que llegaron hasta aquí. Espero les gustara el final y como se acomodo cada personaje. 
> 
> Gracias a Lupis por mirarlo. 
> 
> Un besaso y espero que nos leamos pronto en otros fics ;*

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, hasta aquí por hoy. ¿Que les pareció? Agradecería sus opiniones, aun me falta encaminar la historia. 
> 
> Dejo el adelanto:
> 
> -¿Quien carajos llama a esta hora?-se quejo el hombre. Ella miro la pantalla y emitió un bufido-No atiendas-dijo él, comenzando a moverse de nuevo, ansioso.
> 
> -Es Michael...-susurro, y no se sorprendió para nada cuando el teléfono fue arrebato de sus manos.
> 
> -¿Le habrá pasado algo?-


End file.
